¿Hermanos?
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: Hola aqui les traigo una de mis locas historias... Ichigo y Rukia son hermanos y seran separados por el bien de los dos ¿que pasara cuando se encuentre de nuevo?... ¿De verdad Rukia es hermana de Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

**Hermanos **

-Oigan que hacen déjenla tranquila… -Grito una pequeña niña al tiempo que corría para salvar a otra que lloraba desconsolada.

-¿Quién eres fea?...- Pregunto un niño mientras se burlaba la pequeña niña...

-A quien le dices fea idiota….-Grito la niña al tiempo que lo golpeaba con los puños al chico.

La pequeña se debatía sola con aquellos nuños más grandes que ella, mientras la otra chica solo observaba desde el suelo llorando y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos...

Un chico que salía un poco molesto y el seño fruncido al observar la situación salió corriendo ayudar a la pequeña que se debatía contra cuatro chicos.

-Oigan ustedes que le hacen a mi hermana…-Grito enojado mientras tomaba a uno de los chicos por el cuello. Los chicos se asustaron al ver aquella cara de maleante que avía puesto el chico y se alejaron de allí corriendo despavoridos.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota yo podía sola contra ellos?... –Grito la chica insultando a su rescatador.

-Pues eso no fue lo que vi...- Se defendió el chico pasando por alto el reclamo de la niña.

-Cállate zanahoria... -Grito más molesta.

-Que te pasa mocosa… –Reclamo por el insulto después de que la avía salvado se ponía en ese plan sí que era mala agradecida.

-Imbécil… –Grito la niña mientras le pateaba.

-¿Oye te sientes bien?... –Pregunto la morena mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a la otra niña.

_si…si estoy bien… -Respondió la pequeña mientras lloraba de nuevo.

-¡No llores!...-La consoló la morena mientras reía…-Esos estúpidos no te volverán a molestar con la paliza que les di…- volvió a sonreír la morena mientras miraba a la chica.

-Como no ¬¬-… -Susurro el peli naranja mientras volteaba los ojos.

-Cállate nadie pidió tu opinión...

-¿Y dime cómo te llamas?... -Pregunto la morena mientras veía a la niña y le daba una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-Hina...Hinamori Momo…susurro la niña tímida…

-Baya es un lindo nombre, yo me llamo Kurosaki Rukia, Y este inútil es mi hermano Kurosaki Ichigo. La morena le dio un golpecito en el brazo a su hermano.

-Mucho gusto…- La Pequeña mientras se tranquilizaba, gracias a la confianza que emanaba Rukia con sus radiantes sonrisas.

-Y dinos ¿eres nueva en colegió porque nunca te aviamos visto?...- Pregunto la morena curiosa…

-¡Si soy nueva! Mis padres se mudaron a esta ciudad haces tres días…- Contesto la pequeña en más confianza con la niña de ojos violetas.

-A que bueno entonces bienvenida a Karakura Momo.

-Si gracias… Agradeció Hinamori mientras sonreía alegrando a Rukia.

-Pero que linda te vez cuando sonríes Momo-chan…- La alago la morena

-Gracias /…- momo no podía levantar la cara ya que se avía sonrojado por el elogio de Rukia

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana ¿porque desde oír tú serás mi amiga verdad Momo-chan?...- Pregunto la morena segura de que su respuesta seria afirmativa

-Si Kurosaki-chan…- Respondió más alegre la pequeña por haber hecho una amiga.

-¡No me llames así! Dime Rukia, después de todo a somos amigas...

-Si Rukia-chan…-Momo no dejaba de reír la verdad era que estaba feliz de conocer aquella extraña y alegre niña.

-Rukia no deberías de imponerle tu amista a esa chica…- Se molesto Ichigo al ver la insistencia de Rukia.

-¡Cállate idiota! además ella se veía muy triste solo quería hacerla sonreír… -Dijo mientras se acercaba mas a él.

-Tonta…- Le dijo el chico al tiempo que sonreía y le tomaba la mano acción que izo que los dos se sonrojaran pero no se soltaron.

Todos los días cuando iban a la escuela los hermanos Kurosaki iban tomados de la mano y regresaban a la casa de la misma forma. El que no los conocía pensaban que los chicos eran novios pero no lo eran "porque eran hermanos".

Ichigo era un año mayor que Rukia y muy sobre protector con ella, no dejaba que ningún chico se le acercara ni la molestara.

-Rukia no te metas en problemas esos chicos te pudieron haber lastimado…-La regaño Ichigo después de un largo silencio.

-No seas idiota Ichigo sabes que soy fuerte, además Momo estaba siendo molestada tenía que darle una lección a esos chicos…- Escondió la mano ya que se la avía lastimado por los golpes tan fuertes que le avía dado al más grande del grupo para que Ichigo no la viera y se molestara con ella...

Al llegar a la casa de los Kurosaki; Ichigo esperaba que Rukia abriera la puerta, cuando esta se disponía abrirla con la mano lastimada Ichigo se la tomo con cuidado antes de que esta abriera la puerta.

-¡Tonta! Te dije que tu vieras cuidado, mira te has hecho daño otra vez…- Los ojos de Ichigo mostraba calidez y molestia.

-Cálmate Ichigo no es nada…- Se apresuro a decir la morena ante el seño fruncido de su hermano.

-Como que no es nada la tienes hinchada… Ichigo se altero un poco no toleraba verla lastimada.

Una señora abrió la puerta ante los gritos de los chicos, provocando un silencio por parte de estos...

-Buenas tardes Rukia-sama, Ichigo-sama…- Saludo la anciana mientras asía una reverencia a los recién llegados.

-Buenas tardes Naoko…-Saludaron los dos al unisonó.

-Su familia los esperan en la sala principal…- Les anuncio la mujer al tiempo que tomaba los morrales de los chicos.

Ichigo le tomo de nuevo la mano a Rukia y se la llevo en dirección a la cocina, para atender la mano de ella.

-Ichigo que haces, no están esperando mama se va a molestar…- Se quejo Rukia ante las acciones de su hermano.

-No te preocupes tonta, es mejor curarte esa mano… veamos métela en esta agua tibia… -Sugirió mientras pensaba que otra cosa era buena.

-¿Rukia-sama, Ichigo-sama que hacen en la cocina?...- Pregunto una señora que llegaba acompañada de otra con dos bandejas de vasos.

-Rukia se ha lastimado solo la curo…- Respondió serio como si le molestara la presencia de las dos mujeres.

-Rukia no saques la mano del agua, iré por un poco de medicina y unas vendas… -Le informo el peli naranja…

-Ichigo estoy bien, nos es necesario que hagas todo esto…- Rukia no le gustaba mucho las atenciones del peli naranja frente a las demás personas, ya que sentía que los miraban raro.

-Tonta estas lastimadas es normar que quiera curarte…- Dijo el joven mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Las mujeres se quedaron mirando esa escena no en la forma en que se miraban los hermanos.

-Ichigo- sama, aquí hay unas vendas y medicina para curarle la mano ha Rukia- sama… - Intervino una mujer de servicio mientras buscaba la medicina.

-¡Bien! Así no tendré que ir hasta el cuarto de primeros auxilios.

-Déjeme ya la curo… Dijo unas de las mujeres, La cual se detuvo con una mirada de Ichigo.

-No yo lo hago…- Hablo con vos autoritaria el peli naranja.

Al cabo de unos minutos termino de vendarle la mano a su morena mientras trataba de aliviar la mano con leves masajes...

-¿Rukia ya no te duele?...-Pregunto un poco preocupado por las muecas de dolor que avía hecho cuando la curaba.

-No, gracias Ichigo algún día serás un excelente medico como papa…-Lo elogio algo muy raro en la morena pero aun así Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No yo seré mejor que él…-Aseguro mientras le sonreía a la morena.

-Si de eso no tengo duda… –Afirmo la morena mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su hermano.

Una anciana entro a la cocina mientras que veía a los niños…

-Rukia-sama, Ichigo-sama ¿qué hacen aquí?, sus padres los están esperando en la sala principal…- La amas de llave los miraba con expresión seria…

-¡Si ya sabemos Naoko! Es mas ya vamos para allá verdad Ichigo…- la morena busco el apoyo de Ichigo que solo en ese momento tenia ojos para ella.

_si…-Contesto retomando su expresión de no me importa nada…

Y así los chicos se fueron saliendo de la vista de las empleadas, las cuales no tardaron en comentar el comportamiento de los hermanos...

-Naoko sama. Esos niños no se ven como hermanos…- Hablo una de las mujeres mientras pelaba unas papas…

-Lo sé y eso está preocupando a la señora Masaki…- Contesto la anciana mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de preocupación.

-Siempre van tomados de la mano a la escuela y regresan de la misma forma…- Comento la otra mujer…- También Ichigo-sama no deja que nadie se le acerque la cela de todos incluso de su padre… Agrego la mujer.

-Créeme que también me he dado de cuenta…-Confirmo Naoko.

-La señora debería hacer algo al respecto, antes de que esto baya más lejos, ellos no se ven como hermanos sino como algo mas se imaginar si eso sigue así…- la mujer que pelaba las papas suspiro mientras las cortaba ahora.

-No lo digas es pecado… -Reclamo la otra mujer mientras lavaba los vasos…

-Solo hay que ser realistas…- Naoko solo miraba a las mujeres comentar lo que ya avía ocurrido…

-Rukia y Ichigo ya llegaron…- Gritaba Isshin al ver a sus pequeños hijos juntos que se acercaban a el lugar en donde estaban sentados en la amplia sala principal...

Isshin como era de costumbre salió a recibir a su hijo con una patada la cual fue esquivada por Ichigo y un abraso para su querida hija.

-Buenas tardes oto-san…-Salido la pequeña mientras correspondía el abrazo de su padre….

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?...- Pregunto Masaki al tiempo que le vía la mano la cual no pudo esconder la morena a tiempo.

-Bien…- Respondió Rukia un poco nerviosa por lo que podía decirle su madre.

Masaki se levanto de su asiento para abrasar a su hijo.

-Bienvenido Ichigo…-Le susurro al oído.

-Si mama… -Dijo el joven mientras abrasaba a su medre. Masaki se separo le paso la mano por su rostro al tiempo que Ichigo le mostraba una gran sonrisa el adoraba a su madre...

Masaki se voltio y le sonrió a Rukia y le puso la mano en la cabeza a la morena.

-¿Y bien que paso esta vez Rukia?...-Pregunto Masaki mientras volvía tomar asiento.

-Esto bueno…-Rukia no encontraba las palabras apropiadas ya que sabía que si su madre la volvería a castigar, no tenia mas de tres días de haberle levantado unos de sus castigos.

-Y bien espero tu respuesta…-Masaki podía ver el nerviosismo de la pequeña pero era la única forma de enderezarla.

-Es mi culpa…- Se apresuro a decir Ichigo antes que Rukia contestara.

-¿Así?...- Pregunto la mujer con una cara la cual decía no me mientas.

-¿Qué hiciste Ichigo?...-Pregunto la mujer siguiéndole la corriente.

-Veras me palie con unos chicos y Rukia trato de sepáranos y salió lastimada…-Ichigo no le gustaba mentirle a su madre per era por el bien de Rukia

-Ichigo…- Lo llamo Masaki con una voz molesta.

-No me mientas…- Le hablo con voz dura.

-Mama Ichigo no izo nada malo…-Intervino Rukia mientras la miraba con un rostro sin expresión.

-¿Entonces que paso esta vez?...- Pregunto de nuevo Masaki mas seria sin dejase intimidar por la mirada de su hija.

-Bueno yo estaba buscando ha Ichigo para regresar a la casa, pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte.

En ese momento Ichigo recordó que avía estado con una de las niñas de la escuela que le pedía que salieran juntos. Lo cual Ichigo respondió sin un poco de tacto que no quería salir con ella.

-Entonces como no lo encontré decidí venirme sola a la casa, cuando vi a unos niños que maltrataban a una niña que no sabía defenderse; así que les dije a esos chicos que la dejara tranquila, pero estos no me hicieron caso me empezaron a molestar a mi también, así que tuve que defenderme y los golpe a todos…-Culmino Rukia con el relato ante los ojos llenos de estrellita de Isshin y Karin.

-Rukia es bueno que trates de proteger a las demás personas, pero no es correcto que golpes a otros niños, eres una niña por dios deberías comportarte como tal, no como una salvaje, creo que será mejor que dejes de ir al dojo…- Culmino Masaki mientras serraba sus ojos.

-Pero mama no lo volveré hacer…-Prometió la morena con los ojos aguados.

-Lo siento pero es lo más apropiado; ya es hora de que te comportes como una niña ya no practicaras más karate…Sentencio la Masaki…

-Pero, mama eso es injusto…-Se quejo Rukia con los ojos cristalinos.

- Ya te lo avía advertido Rukia….- Rukia no derramo ninguna lagrima puso ese rostro inexpresable que nadie de la familia tenía solo ella poseía ese carácter, tan frio y autoritario.

-Como usted diga… -Respondió seria.

Rukia esperaba a que Ichigo dijera algo pero este no dijo nada, siempre que su madre la regañaba y la castigaba él nunca la defendía al igual que nadie de la familia, era frustrante para ella..

Karin se paró de su asiento y llego hasta donde estaba Rukia y la abrazo, gesto que agradeció la morena..

-No te sientas triste onee-chan… Le dijo la pequeña mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerzas.

Ha Masaki esto le partió el corazón, pero era lo correcto para mantener alejado un poco más a sus hijos.

-No te preocupes no estoy triste…-Sonrió la morena mientras se separaba de la pequeña y le sonreía.

-¿Onee-chan sabe qué días es mañana?...- Pregunto Karin con una sonrisa tratando de animar a su hermana.

-Si mañana es sábado… -Contesto la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡No me refiero a la fecha!… -Aclaro Karin…

_Es trece de febrero…-Volvió a responder Rukia.

-Onee-chan sí que eres tonta…- Se burlo Karin ante la sonrisa de los presentes.

-Karin ya no sigas…- Le advirtió su madre, Mientras miraba de nuevo a Rukia.

-Está bien… -La pequeña se separo de Rukia a regañadientes.

-Disculpen me retiro estoy algo casada… Dijo la morena mientras salía de la sala, aun triste por el castigo impuesto.

-Onee-chan no olvides que mañana prometiste llevarme al parque..-Grito Karin antes de que Rukia se perdiera en el pasillo..

-¡Sí!…- Fue la última respuesta que recibió.

-Está molesta…-Aclaro Isshin.

-Si eso parece…-Masaki serró los ojos y soltó un suspiro…

-Esta vez el castigo ha sido muy fuerte para ella. Además solo lo izo para proteger a otra persona…- Aclaro Isshin no muy de acuerdo con la decisión de su esposa.

Así se fue el resto de la tarde en la misión de los Kurosaki.

Hasta que llego la hora de la cena y todos se reunieron en la mesa excepto Rukia que estaba en su habitación encerrada a u molesta por su castigo...

-Rukia no ha bajado es mejor que envié por ella…- Murmuro Masaki.

-Yo iré…-Ichigo se levanto de la mesa pero fue detenido por su madre.

-No ira Naoko…-ordeno Masaki.

-Por favor Naoko ve por mi hija….-Pidió Masaki mientras veía la cara de molestia de su hijo.

-Si señora…-Fue la simple respuesta de la mujer que abandono el comedor.

Rukia-sama, Rukia-sama llamaba la mujer sin recibir respuesta…- Voy a entrar.

-¿Que quieres Naoko?…- Pregunto la morena al ver entrar a la mujer.

Las voz fría de la morena izo que a Naoko un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda. Y aun se seguía preguntando ¿a cuales de los señores le avía heredado su carácter?.

-Su familia la espera en la mesa…-Informo la señora

_No iré ahora por favor retírate…-Ordeno la morena mientras seguía metida en su cama.

_Como diga Rukia-sama…- Respondió la mujer…

Naoko prefería hacer de todo menos molestar a esa niña, por alguna extraña razón.

-Masaki-sama, Rukia-sama no va a bajar a cenar…- Informo la amas de llaves.

-Ya veo está bien, por favor sirvan…-Orden la mujer sin tomar importancia al berrinche de la morena.

La anciana asintió mientras le hacía señas a las señoras del servicio para que pasaran con los platos…

-Mama iré por Rukia en estos momentos…- Ichigo se puso de pie dispuesto a ir por su morena.

-Dije que está bien, déjala sola…- Masaki le reprochó con la mirada haciendo que este volviera a su asiento.

-Pero, no es bueno que se quede sin comer…

-Ichigo déjala… –Masaki le molestaba esa actitud de su hijo…

_si… –Fue la simple respuesta de peli naranja mientras fijaba su vista en el plato.

-Además tenemos que planear su fiesta de cumpleaños y como siempre no se acordó. –sonrío Masaki al ver la cara de sus hijos alegre.

Todos sonrieron al comprender porque Masaki no le importo que Rukia bajara a cenar. Y así transcurrió la cena. A la media noche como era de costumbre Rukia bajaba por un poco de agua helada. Mientras que Ichigo la esperaba en la cocina...

-Ichigo que haces aquí… –Se asusto un poco al verlo parado recostado de la nevera.

-Nada solo tenía sed… –Le mostro un vaso con aguan que tenía en la mano.

-Bueno si tú lo dices… –Por algún motivo la morena no le creyó…

-¿Y cómo sigue tu mano?... –Pregunto un poco preocupado mientras le miraba la mano.

-Está mejor aunque todavía me duele un poco. –como era de costumbre Rukia sonrío alegrando el corazón de Ichigo.

-Bueno ya es trece de febrero… –Susurro Ichigo mientras daba una paso asía a la morena.

-¿Y qué?... –Pregunto Rukia aun sin comprender.

-Y nada… - Dijo Ichigo mientras la abrasaba.

-Ichigo que haces… –Rukia estaba sorprendida por el abrazo tan inesperado y agradable de su hermano.

-Nada…- Le dijo mientras rosaban sus labios.

Lo que izo que se sonrojaran ambos.

-Rukia hasta mañana…- dijo Ichigo mientras se retiraba de casina un poco rojo por la vergüenza.

Rukia rompió a llorar su corazón estaba dolida ella amaba a su hermano y no podía estar a su lado, era un castigo y un tormento que una niña de su edad no podría soportar.

En otra parte Ichigo estaba en la misma situación que ella. Los dos lloraban por no poder estar juntos, que clase de castigo ere ese amar a la su hermana de esa forma que no era correcta. Eran desdichados los dos por sentir aquel sentimiento que no podía ser.

Y así cada uno se quedo dormido en sus habitaciones.

Al día siguiente, como era costumbre Ichigo fue despertado por su padre que lo trataba de golpear, pero gracias que el viejo era idiota siempre gritaba antes de atacarlo y este se despertaba para recibirlo con tan anhelado buenos días. Mientras Rukia era despertada por Karin para ir al parque.

Rukia al cabo de unos minutos bajo lista para un día de campo con su hermana que idolatraba debido a su carácter y fuerza.

El desayuno fue normal. Rukia salió de casa con Karin hacia el parque y como era de costumbre el chofer las llevo y las dejo en aquel lugar.

Rukia y su hermanita entraron en el parque mientras el chofer las vigilaba y una vez que se fue, se desviaron para una cancha de futbol donde pasaron el día entrenando.

-Onee-chan. Todavía estas triste porque no te dejaran practicar más karate y kendo. –pregunto Karin al ver la cara de Rukia desanimada, aunque trataba de mostrarse alegre para su hermana pequeña.

-Ya no te preocupes Karin además hoy es tu día… –Le recordó ya que ese era el día favorito de la pequeña Karin el día en que iba a practicar futbol con Rukia.

-Claro que no hoy es tu día…- dijo animada Karin desconcertando a ala morena..

-Recuerda lo que te enseñe hoy ponlo en práctica cuando mama no te vea. –le pido la morena mientras le Sonreía.

-¡Si!… –Contesto más animada la niña.

-Sabes, yo pienso que tienes talento con el balón, en el futuro serás la mejor, además tienes buenas condiciones física no por nada eres mi hermana… –Esto ultimo lo dijo un poco triste…- Vamos ya es tarde nos hemos paso el día aquí y mama debe estar preocupada. –concluyo la morena mientras le daba la mano a su hermana.

-Si tienes razón, ya no quiero que te castigue. –Le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Bueno vamos… –Rukia sonrío Karin era su hermana favorita ya que era igual que ella.

-¿Si corremos hasta el parque será muy divertido Verdad?... –Pregunto Karin mientras miraba la cara de su hermana.

-Si corre…-Grito Rukia mientras se ponía en marcha.

-Señoritas llegan tarde… -dijo un hombre mayor mientras le abría la puerta de carro a la pequeñas..

-Lo sentimos mucho Jake-san por favor llévanos a casa… –Pidió la morena mientras se acomodaba en el cómodo asiento descansado por aver corrido tanto.

Al llegar a casa Rukia encontró todo muy callado. Lo cual no le estaba agradando mucho. Al entrar todos gritaron sorpresa la casa estaba abarrotada de niños de su misma edad la gran mayoría pertenecía a su escuela. Se quedo parada tratando de asimilar lo que veían sus ojos y solo pudo soltar una risita nerviosa a la vez que preguntaba ¿qué pasaba?

-Tonta es tu cumpleaños… –Respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de Rukia.

-Enserio no me acordaba… –Dijo la morena con otra risita nerviosa mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

Todos se quedaron sorprendido como alguien de su edad no se acordaba de su cumpleaños si todos esperaban con asías ese día, fastidiaban a sus padres para que organizaran tan anhelada fiesta…

Bueno aunque para Rukia ese día no era especiar para nada ya que todos estaban pendientes de que hacía y ella no le gustaba de ser el centro de atención de nadie, ya que tendía hacer muy torpe.

Masaki la ayudo arreglase ya que en las condiciones que avía llegado no era nadas apropiadas para una fiesta.

Rukia bajo por las escaleras con un hermoso vestido azul con brillantes el vestido resaltaba sus ojos los cuales no tenían un color definido entre azul y violeta. El vestido era tipo cenicienta al igual que la quiera que le adornaba el cabello la cual no quería ponérselo, pero su madre la logro converse después de unos minutos de dialogo que no parecía tener fin.

Al bajar todos las miraban por lo hermosa que se veía era toda una princesa Isshin la tomo de la mano cuando llego al final de la escalera acompañada de su madre que bajaba muy orgullosa.

-papa no tenían que hacer todo esto… – Le susurro Rukia avergonzada por lo que la estaban asiendo pasar.

-Pero Rukia hoy es un día para celebrarte además te vez muy hermosa, me siento un poco celoso de todos eso niños que te miran… –Sonrió Isshin mientras veía asía los lados como si alguien quisiera robarse a su hija, lo cual izo reír a la morena.

-No digas eso papa… –Hablo entre risas un poco roja por comentario del hombre… –Demás a mi no me importa que ellos me miren. "_Yo solo quiero que Ichigo me mire". _Pensó mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermano.

Rukia comenzó a bailar con su padre luego con otro chico lo cual no le gusto a Ichigo para nada. Al terminar con el baile otro chico se le acerco a Rukia, pero este fue interrumpido por Ichigo que prácticamente lo empujo para que no se le acercara a su hermana.

-Que te pasa idiota… –Rukia se molesto por el comportamiento del peli naranja.

-Cálmate Rukia solo bailemos. –las simples palabras de Ichigo hicieron que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y el brillo en sus ojos no eran suficiente para mostrar su alegría.

-¿Pero a ti no te gusta bailar?. –Rukia ya avía visto como avía rechazado a varias niñas acción que la alegraba.

-Solo cállate… – Ichigo solo quería disfrutar ese momento entre sus brazos solo la aprisionó mas contra su cuerpo.

-Está bien…- Se dio por vencida la morena ya que estar abrasa a Ichigo, era lo único quería en ese momento, por otra parte Masaki ya no soportaba esa situación sabia que las cosas entre sus hijos se estaba saliendo de control y lo más prudente en ese momento era alejarlos por completo.

Rukia se divertía lo mas que podía siempre y cuando el celoso de su hermano se lo permitía, a las nueve de la noche la fiesta termino y todos se marcharon del la mansión Kurosaki.

-Bueno ayudemos a llevar las regalos de Rukia a su habitación… –Dijo la señora de la casa y todos accedieron ayudarla, tuvieron que dar cuatro viajes cada uno al igual que algunos de los empleados que se encontraban en el lugar, debido a la cantidad de regalos.

-Vaya Rukia si que has recibido regalos este año… -Menciono Isshin con una gran sonrisa.

-Si tienes razón otoo-san… –Respondió la morena emocionada por su torre de regalos.

-Bueno será mejor que descanses… –Interrumpió Masaki un poco cansada por todo el ajetreo del día.

Al oír estas palabras todos se despidieron de la morena con grandes sonrisas..

-Rukia. La llamo su madre atrayendo la atención de su hija.

_si okasa… –Respondió la morena viendo a su madre emocionada.

-Tengo otra sorpresa para ti pero te la daré mañana ¿te parece?. –pregunto al ver ña cara de sorpresa de la niña.

-Si… –fue la emocionada respuesta de la morena.

Todos abandonaron la habitación mientras que Rukia solo buscaba un regalo entre tantos y así Pasaron dos horas y no lo encontraba hasta que oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse asustándola un poco...

-¿Que haces a esta hora despierta Rukia?... Pregunto Ichigo con seño fruncido mientras entraba a la habitación de la morena y veía el gran tiradero.

-¿Ichigo que haces en mi habitación?... –Pregunto un poco sorprendida la morena al ver a Ichigo en su habitación a esas hora de la noche.

-Nada solo pasaba y oí el ruido quise pasar para ver que hacías… –Fue la cortante y simple respuesta del chico.

-Solo busco un regalo pero no lo encuentro… –Dijo la morena volviendo a su búsqueda.

-Hablando de regalo ten este es el mío… –Ichigo le extendió una cajita rosada.

Rukia se le iluminaron los ojos al ver una cajita rosada ya que ese era el regalo que tanto buscaba.

Ichigo al ver que Rukia no respondía pensó que no lo quería y eso lo desilusionó un poco.

-Si no lo quieres no importa… –Estaba dolido él no se esperaba esa reacción de ella.

-Que dices idiota si ese era el que tanto avía estado buscando. –Reacciono a tiempo la verdad era que la alegría no la podía ocultar.

Ichigo solo sonrió al ver aquellos ojos brillar.

-¿y qué es?... –Pregunto más curiosa la morena.

-Abrelo y lo sabrás… –Ichigo estaba mas ansioso que Rukia no estaba seguro que le gustara su regalo y eso lo tenía realmente nervioso hasta sentía como sus manos sudaban.

-Que lindas son!. –Eran las palabas que tanto Ichigo estaba esperando oír su corazón se acelero...

-Pero hay dos.

-Si son dos una para ti y una para mí… –Respondió Ichigo al ver la cara de rukia

-¿Y cuál de las cadenas es la mía?... –Pregunto más interesada la morena.

-La que tú quieras. Eres la cumpleañera… –Le recordó Ichigo mirando cara expresión de la cara de la pequeña a su lado y solo podía contener las ganas de abrazarla.

-Entonces me quedaré con el sol porque me recuerda a ti. Halo después de unos minutos Rukia sonriendo.

-Pensé que escogerías a la luna ya que gusta tanto mirarla de noche por eso le mande a poner tu nombre. Aclaro Ichigo un poco sorprendido por la elección de la morena.

-¡No importa! a demás el sol me hace recordarte y es aun mejor si tiene tu nombre.. –sonrío de nuevo Rukia mientras se acercaba mas a él.

-Bueno entonces yo me quedare con la luna así tendré una parte de ti. Ichigo tomo la luna entre sus manos con mucho cuidado.

-¿Ichigo tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos?. –Pregunto la morena viendo a su hermano con cara seria.

-¡Sí! –Contesto mientras la abrasaba… –Como uno solo…

-Como uno solo… –Repitió la morena mientras serraba sus ojos.

-Rukia cariño levántate. –La llamo Masaki mientras abría las cortinas dejando entrar los escasos rayos de sol.

-Buenos días mama. –Dijo la morena mientras se estiraba y se tallaba los ojos con la manos y dejaba escapar un bostezó.

-Buenos días querida. –Masaki se acerco hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de su hija.

-Vengo hadarte la sorpresa que te dije ayer.

-¿si y cuál es?. –Preguntó más emocionada la morena.

-Iras ha Londres a estudiar. – Dijo Masaki sonriendo mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa de su hija...

-Ha Londres. –Repitió Rukia aun si creer lo que avía oído.

-Si te han acertado en una escuela para niños especiales como tú... –Afirmo Masaki mientras le ponía una mano en el rostro.

-A de que hablas madre… –aun no salía de su sorpresa y su cara mostraba desconcierto.

- Me refiero a tus altas notas y tú grado de inteligencia; te han seleccionada para asistir a esa academia tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti… –Masaki la abraso mientras los ojos de Rukia amenazaban con llorar.

-Madre yo no quiero ir… –Se apresuro a decir Rukia no quería irse lejos de Ichigo.

-¿porque no? es un lugar maravilloso.

-Pero a mí me gusta mi escuela. –Se apresuro hablar con clara angustia en sus palabras.

-Rukia pero allá tendrás nuevos amigos… –Trato de conversarla.

-Aquí también los puedo tener… –Respondió Rukia no quería irse.

Masaki no se le estaba haciendo nada fácil convencer a su hija así que no le quedo de otra que usar su tono autoritario con ella.

-Lo siento Rukia ya hemos confirmado tu ingreso te irás esta noche. –sentencio la peli naranja con cara seria, ya que esa era la única forma de que Rukia aceptara ir al otro lado del mundo.

-Pero mama yo no quiero apartarme de ustedes... – la tristeza ya se podía ver en los ojos violetas de la pequeña.

-Lo siento Rukia es lo mejor para ti... –Masaki se levanto de la cama dejando a Rukia con la cabeza agachada mientras unas lagrimas descendían de sus ojos.

-Naoko te ayudara a empacar las cosas, ha y no le digas ha Ichigo nada de esto… –Le advirtió Masaki.

Rukia se sostuvo aquel sol que le avía dado Ichigo el día anterior entre sus manos mientras sentía como su corazón se destrozaba la estaban alejando de lo que mas quería en el mundo y ella no podía hacer nada..

-Hoy saldremos todo el día y te dejaremos para que hagas tus maletas tranquila… –Hablo con más calma Masaki.

_Si mama. –Contesto la morena con ojos llorosos y se derrumbo en su cama a llorar.

Ichigo se despertó un poco sudado avía tenido una pesadilla en donde lo alejaban de Rukia y no la volvía a ver más. Tomo la luna entre sus manos y solo pudo susurrar el nombre de Rukia.

-Nos separaran somos uno… –Se dijo así mismo pero su corazón le decía que serian separados pronto.

Todos se reunieron en el comedor para tomar su desayuno. Ichigo noto la cara de tristeza de Rukia al mirarla y sus ojos rojos los cuales le mostraban que avía estado llorando. Ichigo solo quería golpear que la avía hecho sentir mal.

-¿Rukia tienes algo?. – Pregunto Ichigo no soportando verla más en esa situación.

-No es nada... – Mintió sonriendo lo cual no le creyó Ichigo y para colmo su padre y madre estañan serios… –Es solo que estoy un poco triste porque hoy es la competencia de carate y no podre ir a verte competir…- volvió a mentir.

-Conque era eso tonta yo no iré… – Respondió más tranquilo aunque la angustia de su corazón no desaparecía.

-¿Porque no iras?. – Pregunto Masaki mientras dejaba la taza de té a un lado..

-Porque Rukia no ira... –Contesto con simpleza.

-De que hablas idiota, te has estado entrenado para esa competencia querías ganar. –Dijo seria al tiempo que reía unos segundos.

Ichigo la miro embobado cosa que noto Masaki no pudo evitar ver y eso la molesto mucho mas...

Ichigo nunca se imaginaria que sería la última vez que vería a Rukia sonreír.

-Bueno está bien iré a la competencia y ya verás que ganare esa banda para ti la traeré en la noche. Se resigno el chico solo iría por ella por nadie más.

Rukia volvió a sonreír pero la tristeza la embargaba, aun no sabía cómo tenia fuerzas para sonreírle cuando lo que verdad deseaba era llorar.

Acabo de una hora Rukia se despedía de todos en la puerta principal de la mansion.

Rukia se acerco su madre mientras esta le sonreía.

-No estaré aquí cuando partas, solo quiero decir que te quiero mucho y te iré a visitar pronto, tu padre te llevara hasta Londres y te acompañara hasta que estés instalada por completo… –Masaki la abrazo sin percatarse de que era oída por una de sus hijas.

-Si fue la única respuesta de Rukia.

-¿Onee-chan se va mama?... –Pregunto Karin acercándose a la nombrada.

- Si pero debes guardar el secreto... –Le pido Masaki.

-¿Por qué?... –Pregunto Karin con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque no queremos ver a tu hermanos se pongan triste como tú y a Rukia no le gustan las despedidas... –Contesto la mujer con tristeza.

-¿Eso es verdad onee-chan?. Pregunto la niña mirando a su hermana al borde del llanto.

-¡Si! susurró mientras le sonreía.

Karin la abrazo rápidamente sorprendiendo a Rukia

-Te quiero regresa pronto onee-chan.

-Recuerda lo que te enseñado Karin... –Le susurro la morena.

-Si… –Fue la rápida respuesta de la niña.

-Yuzu ben un momento… –La llamo Masaki a su hija que ya estaba en el carro...

-Si mama… –La nombrada subió por la escalinata hasta en donde estaba Masaki y sus hijas.

-Yuzu dale un abraso a tu hermana… – Le pidió Masaki ante la sonrisa de su hija.

-Si... –dijo Yuzu mientras abrazaba a Rukia y esta aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Te quiero mucho Yuzu espero que te vuelvas muy hermosa… –Rukia ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Yo solo quiero ser tan bonita como tú. – Fue la sincera respuesta de la castaña.

-Claro que lo serás incluso más hermosa que mama… –Afirmo la morena con una sonrisa sincera ya que la única de las hijas de Masaki que parecía una señorita era Yuzu.

La niña solo sonrió al tiempo que se alejaba hacia el carro.

-Ya vámonos. –Grito Isshin desde el carro.

-Si ya voy… –Contesto Masaki y antes de alejarse volvió abrasar ha Rukia.

-Adiós mama… –Le susurro Rukia al oído.

-Adiós Rukia. –Dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

En el cielo las nubes se unían escureciendo el cielo.

-Parece que va a llover. Hablo un chico atrás de la morena asustándola.

-Ichigo es mejor que apresures… – Le dijo recuperando la serenidad pero sin que la opresión de su corazón desapareciera.

-Si nos vemos más tarde ya verás que la ganare la banda para ti… –Sonrió confiado Ichigo.

-Si estoy seguras que lo harás yo confió en ti. Espero que sigas mejorando y te conviertas el campeón nacional.

-Pero que cosas dices, claro que lo lograre además tu estarás con migo cuando eso suceda. –afirmo el peli naranja mientras le sonreía a su hermana.

_si tienes razón.

Ichigo no savia porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento no quería alejase de Rukia pero sentía que si se iba no volvería a verla en un largo tiempo y esa angustia la cargaba desde que avía despertado.

-Ichigo prométeme que nunca me olvidaras… –Le pidió la morena mientras sostenía la cadena con el sol.

-Claro que no tonta, recuerda que somos uno... –Ichigo cada vez más se sentía angustiado.

_si somos uno… Sabes yo nunca me quitare este cadenita ya que tu para mi eres como el sol hermoso y cálido… –Rukia sonrío tiernamente y con melancolía.

-Rukia que tienes estas algo extraña hoy... –Ichigo se estaba dificultando la respiración con cada palabra que decía ella.

-No me pasa nada idiota.

Rukia miro asía el cielo mientras la tristeza la embargaba no quería dejarlo y su corazón gritaba a gritos que no se aleara de él.

-Sí parece que va a llover hoy... –Dijo mientras que una lagrima salía de sus ojos in poder contenerla más.

-¿Rukia que pasa?... –Pregunto Mientras limpiaba la lágrima de su rostro la cual fue disfrazada por muchas gotas de agua que comenzaban a caer.

-Ichigo entra rápido al carro te vas a mojar… –Grito Masaki.

-Si ya voy… –Contesto mientras se giraba para bajar las escaleras, cuando fue atrapado por los brazos de Rukia.

-Ichigo yo nunca te olvidare, prométeme que serás feliz y buscaras la felicidad... –Le pido Rukia entres susurro mientras se aferraba mas a él.

-Rukia hoy has estado muy extraña, cuando regrese me dirás que te pasa… –Le pido Ichigo mientras su corazón sufría por la tristeza de Rukia.

-Si lo haré; ahora vete no quiero que llegues tarde… –Rukia soltó a Ichigo y este voltio a mirarla y cuando la volteo a mirarla, miro sus lagrimas las cuales eran camuflajeadas por la lluvia.

-Rukia pórtate bien y no hagas travesura. – Grito Masaki mientras el carro se alejaba.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza cuando el carro salió de la propiedad no aguanto más las ganas de llorar y se derrumbo, callo entre un charco de agua y la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerza.

¡ICHIGO!

Un trueno sonó y Ichigo se estremeció sintió que ere despojado de lo que más quería.

-Rukia…-fue lo único que pudo susurrar, quería regresar a la casa pero le avía prometido que le regalaría esa banda y en la iba a ganar para ella solo para ella.

-Ichigo no te vayas no me dejes... -Gritaba entre sollozos la morena mientras golpeaba el lodo hincada de rodilla mojada por la lluvia.

-Rukia-sama, vamos adentro de la casa no puede quedarse en la bajo la lluvia para siempre se va a enfermar… –Hablo la anciana Naoko mientras le extendía un paragua para que se cubriera de la lluvia.

-Naoko todos me han dejado sola… –El llanto de Rukia desbastaba a la anciana.

-Claro que no solo se ira de viaje por una sema… –La consoló la anciana mientras trataba de levantarla del lodo.

-Te equivocas será muchos años... –Aclaro Rukia entre sollozos mientras se llevabas las manos a la cara.

-¡Que dices! pero la señora dijo que solo seria por una semana… –Naoko no comprendías las palabras de la niña.

-No será por mucho tiempo.

Naoko toma ha Rukia entre sus brazos y la lleva a dentro ya que esta no tenía fuerzas para caminar, la tristeza que emanaba Rukia la podía sentir la anciana como una opresión en el corazón ya que ella comprehendía porque la niña tenía que dejar la mansión..

Ichigo como lo avía prometido había ganado el torneo y más que todo esa banda para Rukia. Aunque aquella sensación no desaparecía, su padre después de felicitarlo de despidió de ellos diciéndole que se iba de viaje por unos días. Lo cual no sorprendió a Ichigo ya que su padre tenía una cadena de clínicas en varias parte de mundo.

-Bueno ya es hora de regresar a casa... –Dijo muy emocionado el peli naranja ya quería ver la cara de felicidad de Rukia cuando le diera la banda.

-Aun no Ichigo es hora de ir a celebrar tu triunfo… –Le sonrió Masaki ya que tenía que evitar que Ichigo llegara a la casa antes de que su hija y esposo se fueran.

-Pero hay que ir a buscar a Rukia… –Ella era lo más importante en ese momento y solo celebraría si ella estaba a su lado.

-Ella nos alcanzara luego… –Aseguro Masaki manteniendo su sonrisa falsa.

Ichigo aserto creyendo ciegamente en las palabras de si madre, sin saber que se arrepentiría por ello mas tarde...

-He venido por Rukia… -dijo Isshin mientras entraba en la casa.

-Ella esta lista solo esperaba a que usted llegara… –Respondió Naoko con cara triste.

-¿y cómo ha estado?... –Pregunto Isshin mientras subía las escaleras para ir por su hija.

-No ha hablado con nadie desde esta mañana... –Respondió la anciana que le seguía.

-Bien iré por ella y sus maletas.

-las maletas fueron enviadas al aeropuerto en la tarde por orden de la señora.

-Bien… –A Isshin esto le sorprendió no pensaba que Masaki avía pensado hasta el mínimo detalle.

-Rukia ya es hora de irnos. –dijo Isshin entrando a la habitación de la morena.

Rukia se levanto y se puso en marcha y ni siquiera miro a Isshin a la cara cuando le paso por un lado...

-¿Señor es verdad que no regresara en mucho tiempo?... –Pregunto la anciana preocupada por la niña.

-¡Así es! estará mucho tiempo fuera de la casa… –Isshin puso mirada seria no quería hacer eso alejar a su hija y déjala crecer lejos de ellos su familia.

Naoko no podía aguantar las lagrimas y abraso ha Rukia con fuerza, no podía creer que los señores se separarán de Rukia y no de Ichigo...

-¿Quien la cuidara?... –Pregunto la anciana entre sollozos ella avía cuidado de Rukia desde que esta tenía dos años de edad.

-Ira a un internado para niños en Londres, ahí abran personas que cuiden de ella…- Dijo Masaki mientras se ponía en marcha.

-¿Déjeme ir con ella?... –Pidió la anciana poniéndose en el camino de Isshin.

Rukia no se movía parecía una muñequita sin alma sus ojos se avían marchitado y su brillo se avía extinguido...

Isshin le dolía ver a su hija de esa forma, aunque se avía opuesto Masaki no dio su brazo a torcer y el no tuvo otra opción en aceptar la decisión de su esposa y alejar a su hija de la casa y lo que más le dolía era lo que sufriría su hija desde ese momento, se sentía maldito.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Mama, quiero regresar a casa… –Decía Karin mientras se dirigían en un taxi con su familia a una heladería.

-¡Después! ahora iremos a celebrar que tu el hermano ha ganado. –dijo Masaki mientras miraba la hora en su celular.

-No quiero celebrar cuando onee-chan se va... –Grito Karin a tiempo que se tapaba la boca ya que le avía prometido a su mama y a su hermana que no diría nada.

Ichigo que se limitaba ver por la ventana a oír si hermana diciendo que Rukia se iba sus presentimientos se hicieron presente y una angustia se apodero de el...

-¿Mama como es eso que Rukia se va?... –Grito Ichigo con los ojos desorbitado.

-¡Lo siento Ichigo! ella ha sido aceptada en un prestigioso colegió en Londres… –Dijo Masaki mientras apretaba su teléfono.

-Porque no me dijeron nada… –la mirada de Ichigo mostraba desesperación, no podían alejarle de su Rukia…

-Lo ciento es lo mejor Ichigo tienes que comprender es por su bien. Masaki trato de que su hijo reaccionara y dejara de armar tanto escándalo.

-Quiero ir a la casa, ella no se irá… –Ichigo ya no toleraba la idea de que lo separaran de Rukia y ahora comprendía porque estaba tan triste en la mañana.

-Lo siento Ichigo pero no iremos a casa… –Masaki ya estaba molesta era mejor parar con eso de una vez y lo mejor era que sus hijos no se vieran por una larga temporada.

- ¿Que quiero regresar a casa!... –Gritaba Ichigo mientras sus lagrimas recorrían las mejillas.

-Te he dicho que no. Masaki ya no toleraba ese comportamiento de su hijo cuando se trataba de la morena.

-Si no lo haces me lanzare del taxi... –Amenazo el chico

-Ichigo cálmate... –Trato de tranquilizarlo su madre mientras miraba la seguridad en los jos de sus hijos.

-Como quieres que me carme si la están alejando de mi, por eso estaba llorando esta mañana… -Recordar las lagrimas de ella solo le hacia sentir mas rabia y por primera vez odio a su madre, por tratar de separarlos

Ichigo abrió la puerta de taxi para lanzarse ya que su madre parecía no dar su brazo a torcer..

-Está bien iremos a casa… –Se dio por vencida Masaki mientras le daba la nueva dirección al taxista la cual la llevaría a su casa.

Isshin y Rukia salían de la mansión en dirección al aeropuerto la lluvia no dejaba de caer el cielo lloraba la separación de dos almas puras que se amaban.

Mientras que Ichigo apuraba al taxista quería llegar a tiempo no lo separarían de ella.

El taxi llego a la mansión al tiempo que el carro que llevaba a Rukia e Isshin salía. Ichigo no espero que se detuviera el taxi y se lanzo y salió corriendo detrás del otro carro a todo lo que le podía dar sus piernas.

-Señor vea por la ventana ¿quiere que me detenga?… –Pregunto el chofer al ver a Ichigo que corría detrás del carro

-No sigue… -dijo Isshin viendo como su hijo corrí desesperado detrás del carro. –Es mejor que no se despedían. –concluyo el médico mientras miraba a su hija.

Rukia serró los ojos y se quedo dormida.

Ichigo corrió detrás del carro hasta que cayó en la calle y lluvia caía con más ímpetu desgarrándole el alma El peli naranja no dejaba de gritar el nombre de ella y llorar lleno de frustración e impotencia por no haber podido evitar que se la llevaran lejos de él, Masaki lo agarro y lo llevo a dentro de la mansión, aunque ella estaba sufriendo tanto como el ya que sabia cual él era el destino de ella.

-Porque mama. Porque se ha ido Rukia… -Gritaba Ichigo mientras lloraba.

-Era lo mejor para ella, te dije que estudiaría en… –Las palabras de Masaki se quedaron a medias…

-No dime la verdad ¿por la has enviado lejos de mi?... –El sabia el motivo real de aquel viaje y ese era la relación que mantenía con su hermana.

-Te digo la verdad… –Masaki ya no podía controlarlo ella sabía que en sé momento su hijo la odiaba.

-¡Mientes!... –Grito Ichigo al tiempo que su vía a la habitación y destrozaba todo a su alrededor. No lo podía soportar la necesitaba como el aire si ella no estaba nada valía la pena..

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Rukia reviso todos los cajones y estaban vacios solo quedaba su aroma. No soportaba mas se acostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar su alma llamaba a Rukia a gritos la desesperación se apoderaba de él.

"_**siempre estaremos juntos, como uno solo"**_

Una promesa que se ha roto, y dos almas que se marchitan en silenció.

Continuara….

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que esta nueva historia les guste la verdad lo pensé mucho para subirla y al final me decidí subirla. **

**Espero que me apoyen como en mis otras historias.**

**Chaito…**


	2. Chapter 2 El regreso

**Muchisisisisisimaaaassss gracias de verdad por su apoyo, soy tan feliz… si me fueran visto cuando leí sus comentarios se fueran burlado de mí. Me sentí tan emocionada y conmovida que llore delante de mis amigos, que no entendieron el motivo de mi emoción, pero ese es otro cuento.**

**La verdad es que la mejor forma que se me ocurrió de demostrarles mi gratitud fue escribiendo el nuevo capi.**

**Les pido disculpa por la tardanza.**

**Los personajes de Bleach no pertenecen, pero si la historia y algunos personajes que no vean en el manga o en el anime.**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**II 6 años después in reencuentro.**

Han pasado 6 años desde que aquellas dos almas fueron separadas, Rukia no había vuelto ha Karakura en todo ese tiempo. Y a Ichigo nunca se le había dejado a ir a Inglaterra. A pesar del tiempo y la distancia sus almas aun era una sola. Todo los años su familia pasaba una semana con Rukia, solo una semana lo que le parecía injusto de su parte, nunca Rukia llegaba para navidad, ni para su cumpleaños de ninguno de su familia, a su parecer todos la avían abandonado en aquel país y el aún no comprendía la razón de ello. A pesar de querer más que su vida a Rukia, ya podía pasar meses sin acordarse de ella a pesar de todo, el también la estaba olvidando aunque su alma solo la esperaba a ella.

Ichigo había madurado, había pasado por varia relaciones a sus diecisiete años y comprendía que los sentimientos que tenia asía su hermana no eran los correctos, por eso nunca se oponía cuando su familia se iba a verla y lo dejaban.

Solo podía verla en fotos, siempre seria y con mirada fría y vacía. Aunque no había cambiado seguía siendo hermosa, antes sus ojos...

Ichigo como todos los días tomaba el desayuno con su padres y hermanas, las cuales ya habían crecido mucho, ya con catorce años cada una, Yuzu se había vuelto muy hermosa y era toda una dama refinada a lo contrario de Karin; ella era lo contrario se dedicaba a jugar futbol ha escondida de su madre y a practicar karate. Ichigo ya era campeón nacional de karate y tekondo a nivel nacional.

Masaki se encargaba de las clínicas de Karakura mientras que Isshin se encargaba de los negocios de la familia. Todo en esa familia era pefecto.

Todos salieron esa mañana a sus respectivas labores.

Karin y Yuzu se fueron a la escuela.

Ichigo a la preparatoria, en donde era el galán y tenía su propio club de fans.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Masaki hoy regresa nuestra hija… –Hablo Isshin mientras tomaba una taza de té, sentado en la sala principal de la casa, mientras mantenía sus piernas cruzadas con elegancia.

-Si así es querido... –Masaki mantenía su vista en una revista en donde podía ver el rostro de una morena sonriente.

-¿Porque no se lo has dicho?. –Pregunto el moreno mientras dejaba su tasa en una mesita que tenia al frente.

-Porque quiero… quiero sea una sorpresa para ellos… –Respondió la mujer con un poco de nerviosísimo, mientras miraba fijamente a su esposo.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomara Ichigo?... –Isshin se puso de pie mientras caminaba asía su esposa-... –Él, la ha olvidado.

-Si tienes razón. Pero es inevitable que se vuelvan a encontrar a demás ellos, ya han madurado y comprenden que nunca debieron de estar juntos.

-¿Y que ahora llega?... –Pregunto Isshin mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su esposa.

-Llega en el vuelo de las 5: pm... –Masaki recostó su aveza en el hombro de Isshin mientras serraba sus ojos.

-¡Estas arrepentida de envíala lejos! ella ha cambiado de una forma muy radicar y le costara adaptarse a nosotros, recuerda cada vez que íbamos a visitarla nunca nos miraba, solo dedicaba a estar sola, y solo le dicaba el tiempo a Karin y Yuzu.

-No me arrepiento, es una de las mejores arquitecta de Londres, a su corta edad a reconstruido, invaluables arquitecturas y en varias parte del mundo con solo dos años ejerciendo su carrera, además es una excelente pianista bailarina y pintora… – A pesar de haber dicho todo esto Masaki mostraba tristeza en los ojos ya que conocía el oscuro pasado que arrastraba la morena consigo.

-Si lo sé, pero la frialdad con lo que hace las cosas es la que me preocupa. –Aclaro el moreno, mientras miraba la lámpara que colgaba del techo en forma de araña, que dejaba caer como cascadas miles de fragmentos de vidrios con formas de lagrimas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Ichigo espérame… –Una chica bajaba de un lujoso carro mientras llamaba al peli naranja el cual no dudo voltear al oír aquella voz.

-Hola Mina... –saludo con la mano mientras sostenía el maletín que ahora colgaba de su espalda.

-¡Hola Mina! ¿Así es como saludas a tu novia?... –pregunto la rubia indignada por la sequedad de su apuesto novio.

-Disculpa. – el peli naranja frunció el seño mientras se rascaba la cabeza y desviaba la mirada.

Mina era una joven de largo cabellera rubia y espesa, que le llegaba a la cintura, también capitana del equipo de volibol y modelo profesional, lleva con Ichigo 6 meses, es la que más tiempo ha durado saliendo con él.

Mina estudia en otro salón, ya que no tuvo la suerte de quedar en el mismo salón que su novio. Para la suerte de él.

-¡BUENOS DIAS ICHIGO!

-No puede ser de todos los salones tenía que quedarme en el mismo que Keigo… – El mal humor de Ichigo no se izo esperar, así que no tardo saludarlo con su típica patada proporcionada con más fuerza ya que lo quería dejar inconsciente por lo menos unas horas.

-Lo mismo digo yo, de todos los salones me tenía que tocar contigo... – Un chico peli negro y ojos azules y mirada inteligente, se paro detrás del peli naranja.

-Ishida tu también… – Era definitivo ese sería su peor año, de nuevo-… –Genial esto no podía ser mejor.

-Kurosaki–kun que alegría que nos toque a todos otra vez junto... –Las vocecita de Inoue no se izo esperar y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del peli naranja.

-Inoue Tatzuki, Sado… –Pronuncio rápido sus nombres mientras estos asentían con sus cabezas y tanto que le había pedido a los dioses que los alejarán de aquellos dementes y estos hicieron todo los contrario. Nota: Ichigo ya no le prendería mas velas a los dioses.

-Que tal Ichigo… –Saludo Tatzuki con mirada de triunfo a pesar de todo sus deseos se hicieron realidad, este año también le aria la vida de cuadritos a su mejor amigo...

Nota de Tatzuki: encendería sien velas más en agradecimiento a los dioses.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El reto del día pasó normar para Ichigo, el timbre de salida salió y todos se dirigieron a casa.

-¡Ichigo! – Los gritos de mina que lo llamaban.

-¡Mina! –Que pasa pregunto un poco molesto por los grito de su novia, era definitivo esta era la mas escandalosa que había tenido.

-¿Ya te vas?. –Pregunto con una gran sonrisa mientras se guindaba a su cuello.

_Si. – Es que acaso no era obvio o era que el tinte ya le estaba afectando la neuronas.

_Yo también. Tengo una sección de foto, espero verte mañana para pasar el día juntos. –Dijo mientras su chofer le abría la puerta de su carro.

Unas jóvenes salían corriendo de la preparatoria mientras se acercaban al peli naranja.

-Apúrate… –Grito una chica mientras caminaba apresurada.

_si ya voy... –Respondió su receptora mientras apuraba el paso.

-Camina más rápido, ya casi son las 5 y a esa hora es en la que llega el avión donde viene ella… –Hablo rápidamente la joven mientras le pasaba por un lado a Ichigo.

-Seguro abran muchos fans de ella hay... –Afirmo la otra chica mas emocionada.

_si, se dice que ha venido a visitar a su familia.

Ichigo se les quedo mirando a las dos jóvenes que hablaban muy animadas, las chicas al ver que Ichigo las miraba se sonrojaron y casi les da un desmayo lo cual izo que Ichigo se rascara la cabeza y se alejara del lugar lo más rápido que daban las piernas.

**En el aeropuerto.**

Isshin llevaba una pancarta gigante que decía; "bienvenida a casa hermosa Rukia" y gritaba al lado de las fans de su hija, lo cual le hacía sentir orgulloso al saber que Rukia tenía tantas admiradoras por ser una bailarina, pianista, pintora y demás una talentosa arquitecta todo un modelo a seguir para esas jóvenes que gritaban como locas.

Al igual que Keigo y mizuiro que se encontraban el aeropuerto para recibir a la hermana de este último, que era un de las mejores amigas de Rukia. Pero estos no lo sabían ellos aun...

-Las puertas se abrieron, a la vez que la seguridad del aeropuerto corría a proteger a Rukia de sus fans que se abalanzaron sobre ella sin ninguna advertencia, lo cual dejo a la morena impresionada ya que no se esperaba tan calurosa bienvenida… de hecho no se esperaba ninguna en su tierra natal.

La dirigieron a una tarima para que diera una entrevista, vio a sus agentes Urahara y su guardaespaldas personar Yoruichi quien le confirmaba la entrevista para la cual no estaba preparada.

Después de dos horas de entrevistas y preguntas de los fans y una que otra fotos para revistas y haber firmado casi cien autógrafo, Rukia se pudo reunir con su padre lo cual no pasó por desapercibido por algunos periodista que les tomaban fotos.

-Bienvenida Rukia. –Le sonrió Masaki mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias por venir a recibirme madre. – Rukia se retiro un poco de los brazos de Masaki ya que no le gustaba esas muestras de afecto por parte de la peli naranja.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de lo talentosa que eres… –Decía Isshin mientras le daba unas cuanto vueltas en aire a Rukia.

-Gracias padres… –Susurro la morena mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie ya que todo le daba vuelta.

Urahara se aclaro la garganta, ya que al parecer la familia Kurosaki no se había percato de su presencia..

-A lo siento, bienvenidos Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san… – Los saludo cortes mente Masaki mientras les tendía la mano.

-Por favor síganme debes estar un poco cansados… –Volvió hablar Masaki.

-Gracias Masaki-san, la verdad es que si estamos cansados de doce horas de viaje y de estas dos tortuosas horas de entrevista, pero es inevitable siempre nos pasa... –Se quejo Urahara mientras caminaba asía la salida del lugar enfrentándose de nuevo a la fanaticada de la morena.

Mientras tanto Ichigo llegaba a su casa y se dirigió a la garaje ya que ese día le llevaban a zangetzu su Ferrari, ya que le había mandado a poner un nuevo sonido.

Mientras dentro de la mansión se encontraba Yuzu arreglándole las uñas a Karin mientras se limitaba a ver la tv. "eso era un milagro"

Después de dos hora de probar el nuevo sonido de zangetzu, Ichigo entra a la casa donde se lleva la sorpresa de la semana, al menos eso era lo que creía él, ya que Karin se encontraba hermosamente peinada y con un vestido y un suave maquillaje. Algo sumamente extraño en ella y traumante para Ichigo..

-No digas nada ichi-ni… –Le advirtió Karin molesta por ponerse aquella ropa, pero ya no podía hacer nada, le había prometido a su madre que se arreglaría para esa noche.

-No si yo no iba decir nada... –Respondió con una gotita en la frente tipo anime, ni loco le diría nada a su hermana ya que valoraba su amigo fiel.

-Ichigo-sama, Karin, sama, Yuzu sama... –La cena ya esta lista pasen al comedor, los interrumpió Naoko mientras les hacia una reverencia...

-Pero si oto-san ni okasa no llegan... – Protesto Yuzu asiendo uno de sus típicos pucheros...

_Si pero ya vienen en camino y dijeron que los esperaran en el comedor… – Contesto la anciana acostumbrada a los pucheros de esta.

-Vamos Yuzu es mejor espéralos allá… – Se rindió Karin mientras miraba a Ichigo por si asía un comentario fuera de lugar.

-Sí… –Contesto la castaña mientras caminaba con suma elegancia asía el comedor.

-¿Pero qué? Esta mesa está preparada para ocho personas, además la vajilla que está en la mesa es para ser utilizada con invitados especiales... – Habló rápidamente Yuzu ya que ella era la única que prestó atención en ese detalle.

-Que bien, otra cena de negocios... –Se quejo el peli naranja con su habituar seño fruncido.

Al cabo de tres minutos se escucharon boses en la entrada de la mansión.

Naoko casi se cae de espalda cuando ve a la morena para en la puerta, quiso corree abrazarla.

Rukia ni siquiera se molesto en verla.

Naoko se controlo ya que vio que venían dos personas atrás de la morena.

-Naoko manda a alguien para que suban las molestas de los señores y de mi hija a su habitación… – Ordeno Masaki con una gran sonrisa no podía esconder la felicidad.

-Si Masaki sama… – Contesto emocionada la anciana tratando de esconder sus lagrimas de felicidad por volver a ver a la niña de sus ojos.

-¿Y en donde están…? ... – Pregunto Masaki al no ver a sus hijos.

-Ellos están en la el comedor esperándolos... –Contesto Naoko antes de que Masaki terminara de hablar.

Isshin toma la mano de Rukia y la arrastro hasta el comedor mientras sonreía ampliamente..

-Hijos míos le tengo una sorpresa vuestra hermana ha regresado... –Grito Isshin lleno de dicha al tener la familia reunida después de seis años.

Todos voltearon al instante. Al oír los gritos de su padre y al mencionar el regreso de Rukia. Como era de esperarse Yuzu se abalanzo sobre Rukia para abrasarla mientras lloraba desconsolada..

-Bienvenida onee-chan… –Dijo entre sollozos la castaña.

-Gracias… –Contesto esta con su habituar frialdad al hablar.

Karin se levanto y la fue abrasar, con sus ojos brillosos.

Luego de unos minutos abrazados se separaron.

-Karin estas cambiando... – Menciono Rukia al ver el atuendo de su hermana.

-Si un poco... – Respondió apenada la peli negra, mientras desviaba la mirada para que no vieran su sonrojó...

Ichigo solo la miraba, estaba más hermosa que las fotos, aunque emanaba esa frialdad que él no conocía. La inspecciono con la vista llevaba unos pantalones azules ajustados a su cuerpo, unas votas que la asían ver un poco más alta puntiagudas que le llegaban a las rodillas, una blusa negra un poco atrevida pero elegante, una bufanda azul y una gorrita francesa del mismo color. En conclusión se veía hermosa.

Solo podía tratar de contener las ganas que tenía en abrasarla, su corazón volvía a latirle de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando eran niños.

Ichigo se levanto de la mesa cuando su madre pidió que se sentaran, Rukia tomo asiento entre Karin y Yuzu mientras que Urahara y Yoruichi al lado de Ichigo.

-¿Como estuvo el viaje onee-chan?... –Preguntó Yuzu mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con una servilleta para evitar seguir arruinándose el maquillaje.

-Un poco cansado, fueron doce largas horas. Llegue a las 5 al aeropuerto... –Contesto la morena con simpleza mientras bebía un poco de agua.

-¿Y porque se tardaron tanto?... –Ahora era hora Karin la que preguntaba.

-Porque mi querida Rukia estaba siendo esperada por un ejército… –Contesto alegremente Isshin

-¿Que dices padre?... –Pregunto Yuzu algo alarmada, por la respuesta de su padre...

-Por un ejército de fans. – Contestó de nuevo Isshin sonriéndole a Rukia la cual se limito a serrar sus ojos.

-Ya veo… –Yuzu pudo soltar un poco de aire contenido.

-Era de esperarse... –Fue la simple opinión de Karin.

Ichigo aunque trataba de estar en el lilo de la conversación no podía ya que hacen 2 años que no preguntaba por Rukia y los mismos 2 años que no quería saber nada de ella. Así que no entendía porque Rukia tenía un grupo de fans esperándola en el aeropuerto, ni mucho menos quienes eran las dos personas que la acompañaban, aunque sus hermanas si sabían quiénes eran por la forman en la que hablaban. El solo se podía concentrar en ver su hermoso rostro y en los temblores que tenía su cuerpo por volver a verla.

-Onee-chan quiero mostrarte algo... – La sonrisa de Yuzu iluminaba el lugar.

-¿Ahora Yuzu?... – Rukia no tenia ánimos de nada, estaba muy cansada pero como negarle algo a esa niña de cálida sonrisa.

-Si es muy importante para mí... –Yuzu se paró de la mesa dándole la mano a rukia.

-Si nos disculpan... –Se disculpo la morena con la misma voz inexpresable.

Aunque su voz era hermosa, no mostraba más que frialdad y resentimiento, fue lo que pudieron notar todos los presentes, ella no estaba ajusto en esa casa.

-Espérennos nosotros también los acompañamos... –Pidió Isshin mientras seguía a sus hijas, igual que todos los que estaban en la mesa.

Yuzu llevo a Rukia asta un piano que se encontraba junto a unos grandes ventanales que daban al jardín y mostraba la luna en todo su esplendor.

-Onee-chan sé que no soy tan buena como tú, pero he practicado mucho en esta melodía. - Yuzu no dejaba de sonreír por fin le mostraría a su hermana que ella podía tocar una de sus melodías.

-Adelante Yuzu toca… –Le pidió la morena mientras miraba la posición del cuerpo de Yuzu al sentarse frente el piano la posición de sus manos y la expresión de su rostro.

Rukia pasó las manos por el piano acariciándolo. Y miro así la luna, mientras Yuzu empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía.

Rukia solo observaba la luna, deleitándose con la melodía que ella había compuesto.

Miro a los presentes y luego a Yuzu que había estropeado la melodía, con sus dedos que se volvieron torpes, "rápidamente".

-Lo ciento. –Se disculpa la pequeña, apenada.

Rukia camino así ella y se sentó a su lado y soltó un suspiro, no se había equivocado al juzgarla.

-Yuzu muéstrame tus manos. – Pidió la morena mientras le tendía una mano a la castaña.

_si. –Contesto la chica mientras le mostraba las manos a la morena.

Rukia las miro y rápidamente comprendió el porqué Yuzu había estropeado la melodía.

-Yoruichi por favor... – La llamo Rukia mientras le pedía algo.

Yoruichi se acerco y se saco algo de los bolsillos que destello por un momento, pero nadie diviso que le entregaba.

-Onee-chan que vas a hacer con… –Yuzu no terminó de hablar cuando Rukia le contesto.

-Te equivocas porque tienes las uñas muy largas y aun estas aprendiendo a dominar el piano. Así que te las cortare un poco. Rukia acerco el corta uñas a las perfectas manos de le castaña, que no dudo en alejarlas de ella.

-No lo hagas. –Se zafó Yuzu de las manos de Rukia- No quiero que me las cortes. –Yuzu se alejo del piano dejando a Rukia sentada sola frente a el.

-Entonces no quieres dominar el piano. Cuando uno quiere lograr hacer algo tiene que sacrificar otra cosa, si quieres mejorar tienes que cortarte las uñas, hasta que lo domines a la perfección.

Rukia se acomodo en frente del piano y comenzó a tocarlo, la melodía era diferente a la de Yuzu aunque era la misma canción esta era diferente era como tocada por ángeles.

Ichigo estaba impresionado nunca pensó que Rukia llegaría a tocar el piano de esa forma y también en la forma que le hablo a Yuzu, no había ningún sentimiento es sus palabras, ella se había vuelto una persona fría ya no había rastro de aquella pequeña y alegre niña.

Rukia dejo de tocar y se levanto poco a poco miro de nuevo a la luna y volvió a pasar la mano con suavidad al piano.

-¿En donde se encuentra el cuarto de Rukia-sama?... –Pregunto Yoruichi.

-En el tercer piso al finar del pasillo… –Respondió Karin aun fascinada por Rukia.

-Gracias... –Le agradeció la gatuna mientras caminaba asía en donde estaba Rukia.

Rukia serró los ojos y cuando caía al piso fue sostenida por Urahara.

Todos se acercaron preocupados ante el repentino desmayo de la morena, con miradas incrédulas...

-No se preocupen solo está agotada, tiene sesenta y nueve horas que no duerme a sobre pasado el limite como siempre… – hablo Urahara ante la mirada preocupadas de los presentes.

-¿Que ha estado haciendo todos esos días sin dormir?... –Pregunto Karin.

-Como saben Rukia-sama es una arquitecta muy reconocida, así que estaba terminando su más recién obra en el mausoleo de Roma, cuando fue ya llamada por Yamamoto-sama. Como saben Yamamoto es el dueño de la mitad del mundo, si así se puede decir, ya que es dueño de grandes empresas internacionales. Bueno en fin el llamo a Rukia-sama, Para que diera un consiento a los más ricos del mundo que fueron reunidos para discutir sus negocios ante la cámara de los cuarenta y seis, para evitan confrontamientos en el futuro. Y Rukia fue elegida para tocar durante esa ceremonia, así que tuvo que apresurar su trabajo el cual no le permitió dormir durante 16 horas. Luego de termina su trabajo, tuvo que dirigirse a Inglaterra para dar el concierto y durante el viaje tuvo que escoger la música que iba a tocar y estudiarse unas que avían sido pedidas por unos de los invitados, luego de 5 horas de viaje tuvo que practicar durante 6 horas.

La reunión duro 8 horas la cuales no dejo de tocar el piano a pesar de que sus manos no daban mas. Yamamoto la invito a una fiesta que sariá en su honor en la mansión la cual duro 8 horas mas. Luego tuvo que dar una conferencia para la que duro 6 horas planeando y preparando el material ya que seria de la historia del arte y su más recién obra de arte la cual duro 8 horas, después tomamos el viaje para venia para acá el cual duro 12 horas en el cual no pudo dominar ya que tiene que encargarse de una obra en el templo que está en la montaña del sur de los bosques de Karakura. A y no olvidemos la entrevista ya que desde ese momento ya no encontraba como mantenerse en pie, la verdad nosotros no esperábamos que pudiera aguantar la cena ya que fueron 69 horas despierta a sobre pasado el límite de la otra vez por nueve horas… –finalizo Urahara con un suspiro de cansancio por todo lo contado.

-¿Porque lo hace, porque se esfuerza tanto?. Pregunto Yuzu mientras le pasaba su mano por el rostro.

-Rukia-sama siempre nos ha dicho, que su trabajos lo hace con el corazón ya que eso es lo único que hay en él, su vida es solitaria. Desde que me llamo Yamamoto para que mi hiciera cargo de ella, me ha mostrado lo sola que ha estado y por eso se sacrifica para que todos se den cuenta de su existencia y quiere dejarle una parte de ella en el mundo cuando ella ya no esté. –Agrego- Yoruichi mientras miraba a la morena.

-Rukia-sama solo tiene 6 meses para reconstruir el templo el cual es muy poco tiempo debido en mal estado que está, en ese tiempo no puede descuidar su carrera, así que queremos que no la agobien y la presionen y la dejen sola la mayor parte del tiempo, ella está acostumbrada a estar sola y venir a vivir con ustedes es un giro inesperado para ella, solo lo izo porque se lo pidieron ya que no íbamos a alojar en unas de las mansiones de Yamamoto-sama cerca del templo.

-Nunca pensé que Yamamoto-sama le diera alojamiento a Rukia. –Se sorprendió Isshin.

-Ya lo deberías de saber Isshin, lo que significa Rukia para Yamamoto. Ella no solo es una inversión para él. Él no le toca nada del dinero de Rukia el cual gana por su trabajo y sus cifras a veces son muy elevadas, además él le paga por las obras que ella le realiza, así como conciertos, desde hace 5 años que la conoció el la ha estado preparando para hacer de ella lo que es hoy, a pesar del sacrificio que ha sido para ella, nunca se ha rendido ni quejado, ella es fuerte aunque esto le hace daño en su salud. Ahora si nos disculpa la llevaremos a para descanse más cómoda… –Termino Yoruichi también cansada por tanta charla.

-Si por favor. – Le pidió Masaki al ver que Urahara se llevaba a la morena entres sus brazos.

-Mama onee-chan se esfuerza mucho ya comprendo porque actuó así con mis uñas. – Yuzu se miro las uñas recordando las palabras de Rukia a la vez que apuñaba las manos.

-Yuzu. – Fue lo único que pudo decir su madre al ver la cara de su hija.

-Sabes… yo pensaba que su vida era fácil, ya que ella viajaba por el mundo tocaba el piano y pintaba y reconstruía y creaba cosas inimaginables, pero me equivoque, ella nunca tiene tiempo de divertirse ni de recorrer las parte a donde va, no disfruta de su trabajo, solo lo hace para que las personas se den de cuenta que ella existe. Su soledad se trasmite cada vez que toca el piano… – La niña se acercó al instrumento y lo acarició de la misma forma que lo había hecho Rukia segundo antes.

-Esa es la vida que ella ha escogido… –Dijo Masaki con tono triste mientras miraba a la luna.

-Te equivocas. –Ahora fue Karin la que hablo.

-Esa fue la vida que la obligaste a escoger y abrazar… – Esas palabras envenenadas de Karin rompieron el corazón de Masaki.

Ichigo salió de sala, hasta ese momento nadie había notado su presencia, se dirijo a su habitación con unos sentimientos encontrado.

Se sentó en su cama y no dejaba de ver esa mirada sin brillo y sus ojos que desbordaban tristeza, cuando miro a la luna, ella había cambiado se veía en su rostro y sus ojos vacios, ella se había vuelto una persona fría y la culpa era de el, por no controlar sus sentimientos cuando era niños, si él fuera ocultado lo que sentía por ella, no la fueran abandonado en otro país porque eso era lo que habían hecho ellos la habían abandonado..

-En que te has convertido que ha hecho la vida contigo... –Eran las palabras de Kurosaki Ichigo, mientras serrabas sus ojos.

Yuzu y Karin se retiraron a su habitación dejando sus padres juntos al piano.

-Rukia se veía triste hoy, creo que no se siente bien en esta casa, de la cual la saque a las fuerza.

-Masaki no te preocupes solo trata de recuperar el tiempo perdido con nuestra hija ella aun es una niña a pesar de su madures ella aun te quiere… –Isshin sabía que estaba mintiendo nada podía hacer para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-No lo creo, acaso no has visto esa mirada que tiene asía nosotros, es una mirada de resentimiento por verla abandonado estos 6 años ella ya nos quería ver. – las lagrimas corrieron por rostro de Masaki mientras abrasaba a su esposo.

-Masaki ya no llores, Rukia a vuelto a casa a nuestro lado ahora solo tenemos que luchar para que ganarnos su confianza y su amor... –Isshin no estaba del todo seguro pero aun así necesitaba creer en esas palabras.

-Pero aun así, la dejamos en el olvido y ella lo sintió a pesar de todo nosotros somos los culpables de su soledad, no creo que pueda ganarme su amor.

-Sabes tengo una idea para ella vuelva a formar parte de esta familia… – Ya estaba desesperado, no le gustaba ver a su esposa con esa cara de sufrimiento ya que el también era culpable de esa situación.

-¿Si y cuál es?... –Masaki se limpio las lágrimas mientras miraba a su esposo con ojos llenos de esperanzas.

-Veras haremos…y luego…. Entonces ella…. – Los ojos de Masaki se abrían cada vez más con cada susurro que le decía su esposo.

-Es una maravillosa idea, se lo diremos mañana. – La sonrisa de Masaki alegro a Isshin el cual no aguanto las ganas de poseer sus labios.

Al día siguiente.

-Buenos días Yuzu… –Saludo Karin mientras tomaba su lugar en el comedor dejando un asiento en el medio de las dos, para Rukia.

-Buenos días. – dijeron Masaki y Isshin que llagaban con plan en mano.

Se sentaron a tiempo que entraba Ichigo como siempre el último de ellos en llagar, pero esta vez con grandes ojeras debido que no pido conciliar el sueño sabiendo que aquellos sentimientos que consideraban muertos volvían a la vida, con solo una mirada de ella.

Esperaron uno minutos hasta que por fin Yoruichi y Urahara se presentaron en la mesa.

-Buenos días. –Saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Tomaron sus asientos en la mesa.

-Disculpen la tardanza. –Se disculpo Urahara con una gran sonrisa, por haber dormido..

-No se preocupen, sabemos que han tenido una semana muy ajetreada y por eso están muy cansados... – Les sonrió Masaki, la cual no veía la hora en la que Rukia bajara al igual que todos los que estaban en la mesa en especial Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Así es... –Afirmo Yoruichi devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Pasaron otros minutos y Rukia no aparecía.

-¿Señora ya puedo servir la mesa?... –Pregunto Naoko mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer esperando una respuesta...

-No todavía falta Rukia… –Respondió Masaki mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-Lo siento pero Rukia -sama no va a bajar a desayunar. –Se volvió a disculpar Urahara, con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque no va bajar?... –Pregunto Yuzu con cara triste.

-Rukia-sama está muy cansada y todavía no despierta, más tarde necesitaremos unas bolsas de suero, espero que no las faciliten ya que ella no despertara en dos o tres días esas son las consecuencia de reprimir las horas de descanso… – Contestó Urahara dejando escapar un suspiro cargado de preocupación.

La disolución de todos se hiso presente, el desayuno fue igual que todos los días ha exención que avían dos personas más en la mesa, y el deseo que otra se sentara en ella..

Todos se despidieron al salir, las hermanas de Ichigo fueron llevado por el chofer, la madre y padre de Ichigo salieron en sus respectivos autos, mientras este último se fue en su Ferrari negro zangetzu para el instituto.

Yoruichi se despedido de Urahara encargándole a Rukia, para conseguir su medio de transporte.

Urahara se fue al despacho de la mansión que le había facilitado Isshin para comenzara con su trabajo.

Ichigo corría por la ciudad en su Ferrari hasta que llego la preparatoria, donde lo esperaban sus amigos como siempre en la entrada del estacionamiento. Después de dejar su vehículos ya que le avían asignado sus lugares en el estacionamiento los cuales eran uno de los mejore, pero no el mejor ya que este estaba designado al director pero en ese espacio podrían entrar los de todos ellos y eso le molestaba a Ichigo...

-Buenos días Kurosaki -kun. – la voz cantarina de Inoue no se izo esperar mientras que Ichigo se giraba para verla.

-Buenos días Inoue, Tatzuki, Sado, Ishida, Mizuiro y Keigo... – A este último no le gustaba nombrarlo.

-¡Ichigo! – el grito de Keigo no se izo esperar mientras corría para abrasar al peli naranja el cual preparo su puño dándole por completo en la cara del idiota.

-Por un de demonio Keigo que te pasa por me brincas enzima. –Se quejo el peli naranja mientras lo pateaba, no comprendía de dónde sacaba Keigo tanta resistencia para aguantar todas las golpizas que le daba en las mañanas y tener el valor para volverlo hacer el día siguiente, debía haberse cambiando de preparatoria...

-Ichigo ayer vimos a tus padres en el aeropuerto cuando fuimos a recibir a mi hermana Senna. – Mizuiro cerró su celular mientras le dirigía toda la atención al peli naranja.

-Senna está de regreso, baya que noticia hace un año que ya no la veo... –Contesto Ichigo pensativo ella había sido una de sus conquistas.

-Si regreso ayer en el vuelo de las cinco.

-Hacia es y yo fue a recibir a mi princesa de hielo. –Agrego Keigo al tiempo que Tatzuki le daba otra patada para callarlo.

- Y vi algo curioso, allí estaba tu familia y tu padre gritando como loco por la llegada de princesa de hielo. – afirmo el joven mientras miraba las expresiones de Ichigo esa información le interesaba.

-¿Y quien es la princesa de hielo?... –Pregunto Ichigo mientras miraba a sus compañeros con claros signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! Como que no sabes quién es la princesa de hielo. – Grito Keigo indignado por la ignorancia del muchacho. Por lo cual se gano otro golpe de este...

-La princesa de hielo es una de las artistas más famosas a pesar de su corta edad… –Agrego Ishida mientras que se arreglaba los lentes y un destello de luz salía de este.

-Pues no será tan famosa, ya que yo no he oído hablar de ella, aunque viéndolo bien he visto muchas cosas en los cuartos de mis hermanas que tenían ese nombre y dedicatorias para ellas... – Ichigo aun no caía en cuenta de quien hablaban sus amigos, los cuales no se explicaban hasta donde era capaz de llegar la ignorancia del joven.

-Dejen continuar a Mizuiro grito Tatzuki para que todos dejaran el escándalo. – vaya si ella no ponía el orden con su voz autoritaria nadie lo haría.

-Bueno como lo iba diciendo el gentío era grande y llenos de estudiantes y gente con mucho dinero que le daban la bienvenida, pero después que los reporteros fans la dejaron de rodear vi como tus padres la abrazaba y ellas les correspondía el abrazo y fue cuando me di de cuenta que ella lleva tu mismo apellido… –Concluyo el chico ante la miradas de varios de ellos que miraban con mirada interrogativa a Ichigo.

Ichigo cayó en cuenta de quien se trataba al oír ese relato.

-Su apellido es Kurosaki al igual que tuyo... –agrego mizuiro al ver el silencio del joven peli naranja.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo Tatzuki me dijo anoche cuando veíamos la tv donde le daban la bienvenida me dijo que Kurosaki -kun se llevaría una gran sorpresa. ¿A eso te referías Tatzuki?... – Pregunto Inoue mientras sonreía.

-A si es, ella regreso después de 6 años... –Tatzuki miro asía el cielo que estaba despejado con morada melancólica.

-¿Y bien quien es ella Ichigo?... –Pregunto sado que se había contagiado de la curiosidad de sus amigos...

-Ella es mi hermana, que ha regresado, pero se marchara en poco tiempo. –Respondió Ichigo con voz suave, mientras que sus amigos no salían de sus asombros a excepción de Tatzuki.

-Me pregunto ¿cuando ha mejorado en Karate?... Sonrió Tatzuki al recordarla.

-No lo sé, dudo que lo practique ya que ella no tiene tiempo para eso... – Respondió Ichigo mientras miraba a la morena.

-Kurosaki -kun ¿porque no nos había dicho que tenias otra hermana?... –Pregunto la peli naranja atrayendo la mirada de Ichigo asía ella.

-Porque nunca pensé que ella regresaría, de hecho jamás pensé que la vería de nuevo. – Esa conversación ya no le estaba gustando a Ichigo ya que no le gustaba recordar momento dolorosos, como su separación de rukia.

-Pero como. –Las palabras de Keigo fueron interrumpidas por mina que llegaba corriendo hasta donde ellos estaban.

-Buenos días. –Saludo alegremente. A la vez que se le guindaba del cuello a Ichigo para besarlo.

Mina tranquila fue lo único que pudo articular el chico mientras era devorado por los labios de su novia.

Todos se retiraron al ver que ya no podían continúan mirando esa situación, que no le agradaba ninguno de los presentes.

-Vámonos Inoue. La llamo Ishida mientras le tomaba la mano a su novia. Esta accedió y se fueron caminando seguida de sus compañeros.

Todo transcurrió norman para todos excepto para Ichigo, que era interrogado por casi todos los chicos del instituto, que querían saber su él le podía cuadrar citas con su hermana recién llegada, que gracias por boca de Keigo todos se avían enterado.

Ichigo y su novia compartieron la tarde juntos como lo avían planeado ella porque él solo se quería ir a la casa para ver si Rukia ya había despertado, quería ver aquel rostro por el cual no había dormido en toda la noche y solo en pensar en ella sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y se cortaba el aire.

-Ichigo hoy has estado mas callado de lo normar, todavía estas molesto porque Keigo le dijo a todo el instituto que la princesa del hielo es tu hermana... – Mina no era tonta ella sabía que allí había algo.

-Si todos se la pasaron siguiéndome a hora no solo las chicas, si no los chicos todos quieren una cita con ella. – Y ese era otro de los motivos por el cual estaba molesto.

-Ichigo. – Lo volvió a llamar su novia la cual miraba el agua correr en rio.

-¿Como es tu hermana?... – Pregunto después de unos minutos.

-Ella es diferente a todo lo que he conocido, solo que ha cambiado y no conozco a esta nueva Rukia. – La desesperación por conocer a esta nueva Rukia se le veía en los ojos al chico, cosa que alerto a Mina

-Ha entiendo y dime ella aun vivía a aquí cuando de te enamoraste de aquella misteriosa chica de la cual nunca has mencionado. – Mina no creía que Ichigo fuera capaz de enamorarse de su hermana pero algo la impulsaba a averiguarlo.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y apuño las manos, mina al ver esta razón deseo nunca haber preguntado. Pero eso solo la alentaba averiguar quién era esa Rukia y que representaba para Ichigo.

-Si ella estaba aquí en ese entonces, pero ella como te dije hace ya mucho tiempo ella murió. – la respuesta de Ichigo la confundió aun mas a la rubia pero aun así había algo que no le encajaba y eso era que la historia que le había contado Ichigo estaba incompleta.

-Si lo siento, no quería que te acordaras de eso solo que no entendía, ¿porque nunca me avías dicho que tenias otra hermana?... – La pregunta ya estaba hecha su capacidad para fingir no la había perdido con él.

-Nunca me ha gustado recordarla, ni hablar de ella, es mejor que me vaya a casa se está acercando el toque de queda impuesto por mis padres… – Ichigo ya estaba molesto quería librarse rápido de mina para regresar a casa.

_si está bien… – Mina sabía que si lo presionaba se molestaría con ella, y eso era cosa que no se podía permitir en ese momento.

-Bueno te llevo a tu casa... – Ichigo camino asía zangetzu mientras subía al lado del conductor sin abrirla la puerta del copilotó a Mina.

-¿Ichigo cuando me presentaras a tu hermana?. Ya dentro del carro mientras Ichigo ponía en marcha el motor de zangtsu.

-No lo sé todavía no he hablado con ella... – Mina ya lo estaba hartando de tantas pregunta, era la primera vez que se molestaba por tenerla cerca.

¿Pero cómo?.

-Ella ha cambiado no es como tratarla. – Era definitivo ella se estaba ganando una atada en trasero por parte de él. Y su salvación se izo presente.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana... –Se despido la joven mientras se bajaba frente a un edificio ya que ella vivía en un departamento sola.

Ichigo arranco y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo no queria estar ni un minuto mas fuera de su casa.

-Rukia ella es alguien muy especiar para Ichigo se podría decir por la forma en la que habla de ella que la quiere mucho, pero ella no se meterá en nuestra relación. –Era lo que lo que se planteaba Mina mientras subía en elevador.

-Rukia…Rukia…Rukia… porque volviste sería más fácil mi vida sino fueras regresado, ahora tengo miedo que mis sentimientos que sepulte mil metro bajo tierra y vuelven a florecer, no quiero volver asentirme maldito por querer a mi hermana de otra forma. ya no te quiero desear. –Ichigo estaba casi al borde de la locura, tener tan cerca hacer amado y no tocarlo y besarlo era un sufrimiento que no le deseaba a nadie y sobre todo si aquel ser era su hermana...

Llego a la casa después de correr las calles como si su vida dependiera de ello, entro en su Ferrari directo a la cochera, cuando encontró tres carros que no había visto un Ferrari blanco un descapotable morado y un clásico elegante verde.

Ichigo los miro detalladamente las tres imponentes maquina, no había duda que la tres era muy rápidas. Estaciono su Ferrari con cuidado en ese momento daba gracias que la corchera fuera enorme ya que con todos esos carros hay todavía quedaba espacio paras dos más, salió ha jardín y luego de unos minutos de vagar no aguanto la curiosidad y fue a averiguar de quienes eran los carros, al entran se consiguió a Naoko la cual le dijo que esos carros los había traído Yoruichi en el transcurso del día y que sería el medio de transporte que usarían durante su estancia en la ciudad.

Yuzu se encontraba tocando el piano ya con las uñas cortas. Karin viendo la tv como de costumbre, Ichigo no vio a ninguno de los invitados de la casa así que decidió entrar a la al despacho de su padre por un trabajo que había dejado allí la semana pasada, cuando encontró varios documentos y balances de cuentas y todos al nombre de nada más y nada menos que de Kurosaki Rukia. Ichigo miro las cifras de todos los documentos y sus ojos se abrían cada vez más y más.

-No deberías de leer eso. –Hablo Urahara mientras entraba en despacho, casi matando a Ichigo del susto ya que no había oído abrirse la puerta.

-Disculpa no era mi intención. –Ichigo no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para disculparse con el rubio por hurgar en lo que no le pertenecía. Pero no pudo controlar sus ansias al ver el nombre de Rukia encabezando esa lista.

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa por déjalas hay. –Urahara se acerco hasta en donde estaba Ichigo y comenzó a recoger los documentos.

-Disculpa ¿pero de donde saco Rukia tanto dinero?. – Su curiosidad pudo mas, asi que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Veras eso es lo que le pagan por su trabajo aunque ella rara vez los toca… – Le dijo Urahara a la vez que le hacía señas para que se sentara en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-Y como es que tiene tanto, digo tiene que pagar algunas cuentas no y además de su viajes y estadía en lujosos hoteles, que estoy seguro que debe de escoger. – Ichigo no había visto estados de cuentas tan altos ni siquiera los de su padre.

-Si ella los pagara te aseguro que la suma aun así seria asombrosa, tus padres todos los meses le mandan una fuerte cantidad la cual ella no ha tocado durante cuatro años y esta ha ido creciendo y ganando intereses con el tiempo, más las que gana con sus abras de arte las cuales son vendida en verdaderas fortunas, los diseños de edificios y otras abras arquitectónicas y reparaciones de reliquias de arquitectura mas los conciertos y CD que ha vendido de sus composiciones, la hacen una persona sumamente rica, su fortuna supera a la de tus padres mejor dicho la duplica, aun sin contar que no paga alojamiento comida ni ningún medio de transporte, ya que este es pagado por las compañías globales de Yamamoto-sama, al igual que nuestro sueldo en fin ella no tiene necesidad de tocar su dinero y ni siquiera se molesta en saber en cuanto tiene, para ella el dinero no tiene ninguna importancia pero aun así cobra por su trabajo verdaderas fortunas. Ella le pidió a tus padres que no les siguiera mandado dinero pero ellos no le hicieron caso, aunque ella creer que lo dejaron de hacer ya que no se molesta en revisar su estado de cuenta, solo conoce su posición entre los grandes millonarios del mundo.

-¿Y si no le importa el dinero porque se esfuerza tanto en esas obras?... –Ichigo aun no entendía porque esforzaba ella, si el papel moneda no le interesaba.

-¿Acaso no me oíste lo que dije anoche?. –Urahara soltó un poco de aire mientras veía la carpeta con los documentos de Rukia, esperando una respuesta del joven.

_...

-Ella lo hace, para que la gente sepa que ella existe que no es un alma más que paso por el mundo sin dejar huella, por eso ella es la mejor de su clase y por eso es la protegida de Yamamoto-sama, aunque eso tengas unas consecuencias que Rukia tendrá que pagar tarde o temprano.

-¿De qué hablas?... –Ichigo vio la cara seriedad de Urahara y eso lo asusto por un momento, ¿Rukia tenía que pagar unas consecuencias?

-De nada… ahora dame permiso para recoger todo estos documentos... –Urahara comprendió su metida de pata y solo le quedo evadir la pregunta.

-Si… – Ichigo le dio una de las hojas que sostenía en sus manos a Urahara.

-A tu madre te busca. – Le informó el rubio mientras miraba la hoja que había tenido Ichigo en sus manos.

"_estas estadísticas son por su otro trabajo, ya veo porque la sorpresa del chico, me pregunto ¿qué harán cuando se enteren de ello?"_

Ichigo salió del despacho dejando a Urahara con una cara de preocupado.

A la hora de la cena todos se sentaron en la mesa y como en la mañana así falta la morena que aun dormía recuperando sus horas de sueño

-Rukia aun no despierta pregunto Masaki. – Mientras se llevaba sus alimentos a la boca mientras miraba a Urahara.

-No aun no, es mejor que no la despierten por los momentos aun se ve cansada. –Respondió Urahara, mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-Además le queda un largo trabajo por hacer, cuando despierte va querer ir al templo a ver su estado personalmente... -Agrego Yoruichi, mientras suspiraba cansada por el ajetreó del todo el día...

-Urahara-san pueden darle esta semana libre y la otra a Rukia… -Pregunto Isshin, con una gran sonrisa, que perturbo a Urahara por unos segundos.

-La verdad es que ella no tiene horario de trabajo y puede comenzar la obra cuando quiera. Pero conociéndola como la conozco la comenzara apenas se encuentre recuperadas… – Urahara se llevo de nuevo la copa de vino a la boca, no le estaba gustando por donde se estaba hiendo la cosa, Rukia tenía que ponerse a trabajar en sus dos trabajos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Entonces ella es la que decide cuando comenzar a trabajar?. –Pregunto de nuevo Isshin, el ya estaba enterado de la verdadera estadía de Rukia en la ciudad, pero aun así quería que su hija tuviera unos días normales fuera de tanto estrés y trabajo.

-Así es. ¿Y para que quiera que se tome dos semanas libres?... Pregunto el rubio, enviándole miradas a Yoruichi que se limitaba a sonreír.

-Solo queremos proponerle algo. – Las simple palabras de Isshin hicieron que un fría recorrieras las espaldas de Urahara y Yoruichi.

-Bueno espero que acepte su proposición ya que en 4 días debe presentarse en un baile de beneficencia en representación de las empresas globales Yamamoto... –Se unió a la plática Yoruichi, con el semblante serio.

-Si lo sabemos nosotros también fuimos invitados... –Intervino Masaki.

-Comprendo, entonces Rukia también ira como parte de la familia. Volvió hablar Yoruichi mientras serraba los ojos. Ya que sabía que esa idea no le gustaría Rukia para nada.

-Nada nos daría más gusto que eso. –Confirmo Masaki. El resto de la cena solo se hablo de cosas triviales mientras que Ichigo solo pensaba en como ver a Rukia.

A la media noche un joven de pelos anaranjados se escurría por los pasillos de su casa con dirección a una de las habitaciones del tercer piso. Entro en la que era su objetivo y allí estaba la durmiente que andaba buscando, por la cual se había escabullido como un ladrón dentro de su propia casa.

Ichigo se acerco poco a poco y lentamente la luz de la luna le daba de lleno en su cara.

Se acerco a la cama y miro de cerca a la valla criatura que dormía plácidamente y el único ruido que se oía en la habitación era la sus tranquilas respiraciones y goteo del suero que le era pasado por la vena para evitar que se deshidratara, Ichigo se quedo embobado viendo el rostro de la morena, mientras su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho y el aire se le escaba de los pulmones...

-De verdad te has vuelto hermosa Rukia, solo que tus ojos ya no están tan vivos como antes no sabes las veces que soñé con volverte a ver. –El susurro de Ichigo así que el mismo se estremeciera, no había duda el aun la seguía amando.

Ichigo le acariciaba las mejillas a Rukia sin notar que un unos ojos anaranjados lo observaban en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Ichigo sin pensarlo se iba acercando a los labios de la morena cuando se detuvo a unos centímetros de estos, su cuerpo temblaba y le pedía a gritos ese contacto.

-Que hago, ella es mi hermana. –Se reprocho así mismo en un susurro audible solo para él, mientras desviaba su camino asía la frente de la morena y la rosaba con sus labios, acto que izo que su corazón se paralizara por un momento, para luego darle riendas suelta a sus latidos.

Yoruichi abandono su lugar en las sombras y rápidamente le puso una mano en el hombro a Ichigo, lo cual lo asusto separándose de Rukia mas rápido que inmediatamente, el no se había percatado que ella estaba allí.

-Lo siento si te asuste, pero no es correcto que entres a la habitación de tu hermana a media noche cuando todos están dormidos. –le reprocho Yoruichi mientras lo miraba con la astucia de un gato.

-Si lo sé. Solo quería verla. – Ichigo aun seguía asustado por la presencia de la mujer, y por lo que pudo oír.

-Comprendo solo que no me gusto la miraste... – Le volvió a reprochar Yoruichi mas seria.

Ichigo no supo que decir solo se dispuso abandonar la habitación, huyendo de la mirada escudriñadora de la morena.

-Ichigo. –Lo llamo la gatuna, antes de este saliera de la habitación.

-No deberías de mirarla de esa forma delante de la gente, ya que esta no tardara de deducir que no la miras como hermana sino como mujer… – Yoruichi no estaba segura de lo que decía pero no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba.

-Que dices yo nunca la vería de esa forma, yo más que nadie se que ella es mi hermana, solo quería darle la bienvenida. Que malo tiene que le muestre algo de cariño... –Ichigo estaba asustado ella se había dado dé cuenta de sus sentimientos y eso representaba un peligro para él.

-No tiene nada solo lo decía. – Yoruichi podía ver el nerviosismo del chico desde donde está y como una gota de sudor le resbalaba por el rostro.

-Y una cosa, no le digas a nadie que vine, no quiero que saquen malas conclusiones como tú...

-Está bien no te molestes, pero que mal carácter ahora comprendo el carácter de Rukia y el mal genio viene de familia... –Se burlo Yoruichi.

Ichigo salió de la habitación rápidamente, lo habían descubierto, y eso le hacía sentir ira hacia él. Acaso ya no había madurado y comprendía que no podía amar a su hermana y sin embargo estaba allí en su habitación deseando besarla, acariciarla, si o fuera sido por Yoruichi no sabía que fuera hecho.

····

El no la ve como hermano, quizás el sea la razón por la que Rukia ha tenido que vivir tanto tiempo separada de su familia, ahora la pregunta es ¿porque alejar a Rukia y no a él? ya que ella era solo una niña, sería más lógico que él fuera sido enviado a un colegió en el extranjero…. –La curiosidad de Yoruichi había despertado y averiguaría el porque lo habían hecho.

····

Un nuevo día apareció en los cielos de Karakura y como siempre en la casa de los Kurosaki la familia bajaba para desayunar y como el día anterior Rukia no había bajado a desayunar, todos comían mientras que Ichigo y su padre discutían, Yuzu y Masaki hablaban de un nuevo libro de cocina, Karin y Yoruichi hablaban de deportes en voz baja ya que no quería que su madre se entrara ya que se tendría que calar unas horas de sermón de esta de cómo debía de ser una señorita. Urahara solo se limitaba a comer, cuando un grito los callo a todos. Urahara y Yoruichi desaparecían del comedor. Al cabo de un minuto de analizar el grito la familia Kurosaki salió corriendo.

Rukia se encontraba sentada en las manos en la cabeza temblando con los ojos desorbitados por completos. Yoruichi y Urahara buscaban dentro de la cosas de Rukia algo, mientras la familia Kurosaki entraba a la habitación de Rukia y se quedaban quietos, mientras veían a Rukia en aquella crisis que nunca habían visto en ella.

Masaki corrió y la abrazo Yuzu, Karin e Ichigo no se movían viendo la crisis de Rukia, en shock.

Isshin solo miraba la situación. Y los movimientos de Urahara y Yoruichi, comprendiendo la situación.

-Aquí están... –dijo Urahara mientras encontraba un frasquito con pastillas y corría asía Rukia.

Yoruichi tomo un vaso con agua y se acerco rápido a Rukia. Mientras Urahara sacaba dos pastillas del frasco.

-¿Para que eso?... –Pregunto Masaki al ver la pastilla en las manos del rubio.

-No es nada malo, es solo para calmarla... – Las voz de Urahara sonaba preocupada.

-¡Maldición! Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. No debimos de separarnos tanto tiempo de ella. –decía Yoruichi mientras tomaba dos pastillas que le daba Urahara para dárselas a Rukia, que seguía temblando.

-Rukia cariño toma. -Rukia negaba con la cabeza-... –Te harán bien recuerda que puedes confiar en mi "soy yo Yoruichi tu Yoruichi". La subida de las palabras de Yoruichi y su preocupación de se podían ver en sus ojos.

Rukia analizo unos minutos las palabras de la gatuna y la miro aunque sus temblores no cesaban para nada.

-Yoruichi… –La llamo Rukia mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos separándose de los de su madre con violencia.

El vaso de agua rodo por el piso al igual que las pastillas, que sostenía Yoruichi en las manos debido al impuso que uso Rukia para llegar hasta sus brazos...

Yoruichi la abraso con ternura lo que le pareció a todos que la abrasaba como una madre. Lo cual le dolió a Masaki, más de lo que podía ocultar.

-Yu...Yoruichi es mi culpa por mi culpa esta…esta… -las palabras se les dificultaban a Rukia mientras las lagrimas fluían por su rostro.

-Cálmate Rukia solo fue un mal sueño, te hace daño recordar eso... –Le susurro Urahara mientras se acercaba nuevamente con dos pastillas y un vaso de agua.

-Toma te sentirás mejor… –El rubio sonrió y les ofreció la medicina a la morena.

-Urahara discúlpame yo no quería gritar...soy patética...

-No te preocupes Rukia por eso tu sabes qué…. –Las palabras del rubio fueron interrumpidas por las de rukia.

-Si porque Yoruichi y tu siempre estarán con migo. –Dijo Rukia al tiempo que la determinación llegaba a sus ojos que volvieron hacer fríos.

El rubio solo asintió y le sonrió al tiempo que le daba las pastillas las cuales Rukia acepto.

Al beberse las pastillas recostó la cabeza en el pecho de la gatuna a la vez le sostenía la mano al rubio, mientras los temblores de su cuerpo desaparecían.

-No me gusta despertar en lugares que no conozco... –Volvió hablar Rukia mientras miraba con ojitos de puchero a Urahara el cual no guanto las risas a igual que Yoruichi seguidos de Rukia...

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Rukia?... –Pregunto Urahara mientras la miraba preocupado.

-Si gracias a ustedes me siente mejor ya que ustedes nunca me dejaran sola ¿verdad?. –pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, además que haríamos sin una caprichosa, berrinchuda y talentosa con los ojos más hermosos del mundo y. –Urahara se vio interrumpido de nuevo.

-Ya Kisuke, la vas a asustar otra vez. – lo corto Yoruichi lo que izo que los tres volvieron a reír.

La risa de Rukia resonaba por encima de todos. Isshin le indico a todos que salieran de la habitación de Rukia dejando a los tres riendo. Los cuales no se pecaron de la salida de estos.

Al salir de la habitación Masaki no aguanto las ganas de llorar a la vez que se recostó del pecho de su esposo.

-Tranquilízate Masaki sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir. –trató de consolarla Isshin, pero él también se encontraba en la misma situación, que su esposa.

-Como que sabía que estoy iba a ocurrir y ¿porque Rukia se encontraba en ese estado?... – pregunto Ichigo enojado, ya que no le gusto nada de la forma que avían sido excluido esos años de la vida de Rukia.

-No sabemos porque Rukia tuvo esa crisis de nervios, es la primera vez que la vemos en ese estado... –Aclaro Isshin mientras acariciaba la espalda de su esposa.

-Como que no saben, son sus padres deberían de saber que le causo eso… –La ira de Ichigo estallo, no podía creer lo que le habían dicho sus padre.

Masaki e Isshin serraron los ojos entendiendo lo que su hijo decía.

-Lo siento Ichigo nosotros no hemos cuidado de bien de nuestra hija, como lo hemos cuidado a ustedes, por eso ella nos ve como unos extraños... –Bajo la cabeza Masaki avergonzada por sus actos.

-Es que acaso no se dieron de cuenta como Rukia miraba a Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san, ella los vio con cariño ella no te ve así mama... –Le dijo Karin con cara triste.

_-Rukia onee-chan, ya nos considera su familia, ella solo se calmo cuando Yoruichi la abraso. Agrego Yuzu, rematando a Masaki.

-No es solo eso Yuzu.

-Karin onee-chan.

-Ellos la miraron con cariño, ellos parecían una familia. Cuando oyeron el grito de Rukia no dudaron ni un minuto en salir corriendo, mientras que nosotros no lo reconocimos si no un minuto después, los vínculos que tiene Rukia onee-chan con ellos son más fuerte que los que tiene con nosotros, ya que ellos son los únicos que se han portado como una familia… -Esto último lo dijo mirando a sus padres con mirada de reproche-…

–Si no la fueran alejado de nosotros ahora comprenderíamos porque se encontraba de esa forma temerosa, asustada y llena de miedo. Ya de nada sirve llorar, el daño ya está hecho hemos perdido a nuestra hermana y solo por un capricho… –Esto último lo dijo con resentimiento mientras bajaba al comedor llevándose de la mano a Yuzu.

-Karin tiene razón. –Agrego Ichigo

Masaki solo miraba a sus hijos con ojos llorosos, y lo menos que quería era oir el reproche de Ichigo.

-No sabemos que la a traumado de esa forma a llevarla a ese estado y nosotros no estuvimos ahí cuando ella nos necito, por eso es normar que ella prefiera estar con aquello que la apoyaron y no la abandonaron como lo hicimos nosotros.

Ichigo le dio la espalda también a su madre y se fue al comedor a tratar de recuperar su apetito.

Mientras que Masaki caía de rodillas llevándose las manos al rostro, conteniendo un grito en la garganta.

Continuara….

**Wuaoooo 25 págs. Me duelen las manos y los dedos he tenido que cortarme las uñas para escribir más rápido. T.T**

**Bueno Rukia ya ha parecido y ha comenzado a mostrar el desprecio que siente asía Masaki.**

**Ichigo se ha dado cuenta que aun sigue enamorado de su hermana y que el tiempo que estuvieron separados no logro enterrar el amor que sentía por ella.**

**¿Que pasara ahora con su relación con Mina?**

**¿Cuáles son las consecuencias que tuvo la larga estadía de Rukia en Londres?**

**¿Porque Rukia grito?**

**Todas sus preguntas serán contestadas a medida que vayan transcurriendo los capítulos.**

**Les agradezco mucho su apoyo de verdad aun sigo emocionada por la aceptación de otra de mis locas historias.**

**Le agradezco a:**

**Jessy moon 15, por ser la primera en leer y dejar su comentario.**

**Keisi42; muchas gracias por tu poyo me.**

**Gaby love chappy: esta historia también me izo llorar a mí. Y eso que fui yo que la escribió. Bueno muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo espero continuar contando con él.**

**Kia: siempre me estas apoyando de verdad te lo agradezco.**

**Sakura-jeka: mil gracias no sabes cómo me emocione al leer tu comentario.**

**Hanna: muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero que te haiga gustado este capi.**

**Crhis : muchisisisisimas gracias por tu poyo espero seguir contando con el.**

**Hikaru –chan: muchas gracias espero no haberme tardado tanto con este capi, espero que te haiga gustado.**

**Vickyallys: te agradesco tu apoyo, espero continuar contando con el.**

**Bueno muchisismas gracias a todos por su apoyo, me hicieron llorar con sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 Peticiones

**III capitulo**

**D**espués de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Rukia, Todos terminaron su desayuno callados excepto por Yoruichi y Urahara que no regresaron a la mesa.

Todos salían de la casa cundo vieron a Rukia que bajaba de la mono de Urahara con una gran sonrisa en rostro como si sus crisis nunca fueran pasado.

-Yo puedo bajar sola. – Decía Rukia mientras le sonreía al rubio que la lleva abrazada, sosteniendo cada paso que daba.

-Claro que no todavía estás débil. – El sabía que ella aun no se había recuperado por completo y era mejor evitar un accidente, por ello no la sortaria.

-¡Claro que no! No has comido nada en desde que llegamos no quiero que desmayes. – apoyo a Urahara, Yoruichi mientras le sonreía Rukia la cual asía ojitos de perrito.

-Está bien… ¿Yoruichi te gustaría ir a desayunar a algún lugar?. –No le quedo de otra que rendirse cuando los dos se ponían en plan de padres protectores no había nadie y nada que los asiera cambian y eso era algo que a ella le gustaba muy en fondo pero muy en fondo; bueno ni tan enfondo.

-¡Claro que sí!. – No tardo de responder Yoruichi mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-¿Y a mí no me van a invitar?... – Pregunto el rubio con cara triste y lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Claro que si… además si no vas quien va a pagar la cuenta. –Dijo la morena con una sonrisita, malévola.

-¡A que mala eres!. – El lamento del hombre solo izo reír mas a las dos mujeres que a según él le amargaban la vida, lo cual no era cierto ya que él era quien les amargaba la existencia a ellas.

-Buenos días onee-chan. – Saludo Yuzu mientras se le dedicaba una cálida risa, al ver a su hermana ya mejor y sonriendo.

-Buenos días. – Contesto el saludo Rukia con un tono más frio y cortante, de lo cual no se percato la pequeña hermana y ningún miembro de su familia ya que estaban a acostumbrados a ese tono distante de ella.

-¿Vas a salir?. –Pregunto Yuzu con una sonrisa amplia que iluminaba el lugar.

-Si iré a desayunar fuera de casa. –Respondió aun con su tono cortante mientras los miraba a todos con ojos inexpresables. –Mañana lo haré con la familia Yuzu. – Dijo la morena mientras bajaba la escalera con un vestido azul acampanado y unas votas negras a la rodilla y una bufanda negra...

Ichigo solo podía ver con la delicadeza que se movía, el aroma que dejaba en el aviente y si destellante belleza que opacaba todo a su alrededor, no le cavia duda que su pequeña y añorada hermana era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y prueba de ello era la cara de idiota que tenía en ese monto.

-Ichini -deja de babear. – Karin se percato de cara de idiota de su hermano que no le había quedado otro remedio que despertarlo de su sueño.

Ichigo serró los ojos frunció mas el seño y salió de la de la casa asía la cochera tomo su Ferrari y salió a toda velocidad al instituto, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por ver a su hermana de esa forma no podía permitirse volver a sufrir por no tenerla.

-Rukia en la hora de la cena tenemos que comunicarte algo. –Masaki sonrió mientras le dirigía una mirada calidad a su fría hija.

-¿A qué hora será la cena?. – Una pregunta que no quería hacer desde un principio la morena que se había tomado su tiempo para contestarle de una forma menos cortante.

-A las siete a la misma hora en la que solías cenar con nosotros. – Masaki no podía dejar de sonreír, se encontraba feliz de tener a su hija de nuevo en casa, aunque un presentimiento no dejaba en paz a su corazón.

-Bien. Nos vemos entonces con su permiso me retiro. – Rukia paso por el lado de todos los que aun quedaban presente en la sala, no quería estar un minuto mas fingiendo estar feliz por estar en esa casa; ya que si por ella fuera no entraría a esa casa de que la habían corrido sin ninguna consideración y solo se entraba allí porque Yoruichi se lo había pedido.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ichigo llego al instituto tomo su lugar en el estacionamiento apago el motor de si Ferrari y pego la cabeza en el volante mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Maldita sea… solo llevas tres días en este maldito lugar y ya has puesto mi vida de cabeza… Rukia que estas asiendo con migo… tu estas prohibida para mí solo eres mi hermana tengo que meterme en eso en la cabeza… soy un idiota.

-¿Ahora es que te vienes a dar de cuenta Ichigo?. – Una chica con una resplandeciente sonrisa casi mata del susto a Kurosaki Ichigo el rompe corazones del instituto.

-Pero qué demonios Haces escuchando las conversaciones de las otras personas Tatzuki. – y los gritos no se hicieron esperar por parte del peli naranja.

-¡Cállate idiota!… ¿Ichigo como estas?. – Una pregunta que dejo perplejo a nuestro Ichigo ya que no se esperaba esa actitud de su mejor amiga y de la única que no andaba babeando por él.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?. – Respondió con otra pregunta.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!. Te conozco bien mejor de lo que desearía. – La muchacha se subió al Ferrari con toda la confianza del mundo.

Por más que Tatzuki tratara de ignorar el actuar estado de su amigo era imposible, simplemente porque ella conocía cual era el motivo que lo tenía perturbado y ese motivo tenía nombre.

-¿Que quieres Tatzuki?. – Ichigo se encontraba con el rostro descompuesto y una sombra comenzaba hacerse presente bajo sus ojos a causa de la perdida de sueño por pasar toda la noche pesando en una peli negra que se encontraba durmiendo indefensa a merced de el a unas habitaciones de la suya.

-Ichigo a mi no me engañas… desde ayer andas en la nubes por causa de tu querida Rukia. .

Tatzuki sabía que sus palabras fueron aceptadas en el momento que el peli naranja que mantenía la cabeza sobre el volante se giro para verla con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión.

-No digas idioteces. – frunció el seño y mando miradas de odio a la morena que lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-Ichigo siempre he sabido que vez a Rukia de otra forma y no es como un hermano. – Soltó Tatzuki sin mas era mejor ser franca y sincera con su amigo y cortarle las esperanzas desde la raíz antes de que ese asunto se complicara.

"_Otra que piensa eso… acaso tan obvio soy_". Pensó el peli naranja, a la vez que apuñaba sus puños.

-Desde pequeña vi la devoción con que la mirabas, como la protegías, como asías todo para complacerla asta en lo más minino y luego desde ese día cambiaste dejaste de ser ese niño alegre… solo mirabas a todos con resentimientos te sentías vacio, fueron dos años en los que tu avías muerto y luego te levantaste y te volviste un mujeriego, machista el cual no le importaban el amor que esas pobres chicas te ofrecían ya que ellas no las amabas como Rukia, después me prohibiste que la nombrara y fingiste que estaba muerta y ahora ella regreso y tu mundo se derrumba, pero solo te diré algo aléjate de ella… no olvides que es tu hermana lo tu yo con ella nunca funcionaria; va contra la ley de la naturaleza y las reglas de dios. Se lo mucho que la amas ya que yo te vi llorar por ella, y he visto tu dolor. – Tatzuki apretó también sus puños al recordar a su amigo de niño que lloraba a la orilla del rio por su hermana y fue allí que le dijo a ella que amaba a su hermana.

-No me hagas recordar ese maldito pasado y no te preocupes no tengo intenciones de revivir mis sentimientos ya que eso eran estupideces de niños ya he madurado y comprendo que ella es mi hermana y no puede llegar a ser más que eso HERMANOS. – La última palabra la grito con desesperación y frustración; acaso nadie podía olvidar que ellos eran hermanos por unos minutos para el poder amarla sin ningún remordimiento, ¿acaso eso era mucho pedir?.

-Me alegra que lo comprendas y por favor no hagas decir otra vez esas cursilerías. – Tatzuki no estaba muy convencida por la respuesta de su amigo pero por los momentos era mejor no forzarlo.

-No te preocupes de pues de todo no es normar oírte decir eso. – Ichigo forzó una sonrisa para intentar calmar a su amiga ya que ella parecía estar tan o más preocupada por ese sentimiento que estremecía su corazón.

-Bueno ya me voy… a ya viene la sangrona de tu novia, todavía no entiendo porque te buscas esa clase de novias. – Tatzuki bajo del auto mientras Ichigo imitaba su acto.

"_Lo hago porque son lo opuesto a ella_" se dijo así mismo.

-Ichigo mi amor. –Lo llamo mina mientras se arrojaba sus brazos guindándosele del cuello mientras le dirigía fulminantes miradas a Tatzuki que las ignoro por completo.

-Hola cariño, sabes hoy te llevare a mi casa. – le contesto el peli naranja sonriéndole forzadamente.

-¿De verdad?. –La modelo no se lo podía creer aun vería a la dichosa hermana de su novio y vería si era fabulosa como todo lo que decían de ella.

-Si. – Ichigo aun no comprendía como había invitado a mina a su casa, pero ya lo había hecho quizás era mejor para el así le mostraría a Rukia que él había hecho su vida.

-¿Y conoceré a tu hermana?. – Pregunto de nuevo mina mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto luciéndose con su novio.

-No lo sé a lo mejor. Pero recuerda que ella es diferente a mis hermanas. – le advirtió el peli naranja al recordar los roces que ella había tenido con Karin.

-Si no te preocupes… además hoy no tengo sesiones de fotos así que me pudo ir contigo después de que salgamos del instituto. Ha se me olvidaba mañana me confirman el cambio para tu sección. – sonrió la chica.

-Me alegro por eso. – cosa que era una total mentira.

-Si a mí también me alegra así podre estar más tiempo contigo._ Y evitar que esas estúpidas se te acerquen. – _Pensó la chica mientras se guindaba más del brazo de Ichigo.

El día transcurrió igual Ichigo seguido por los fans de Rukia y de la ósea casi todo el instituto.

A la salida Ichigo espero a su novia recostado de su Ferrari se despidió de sus amigo cuando llego mina y se fueron en rumbo a la mansión Kurosaki.

Al llegar Ichigo metió su carro en la cochera y sorprendió al ver que faltaba uno de los carros el de color verde el más elegante de todos.

-Hoye Ichigo ¿no sabía que en la corchera de tu casa avían tantos carros?. – Preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba a uno de los carros.

-A si el rosado es de mama el plateado de papa y el azul lo usa el chofer de Karin y Yuzu. – le explico Ichigo. Un poco fastidiado.

-¿Y esos dos de quien son?. – al parecer mina nunca se cansaba de preguntar.

-La verdad uno es de Rukia y el otro debe de de ser de uno de sus acompañante aunque falta uno. –Pensó chigo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su alborotado cabello naranja, dejando a Mina babeando.

-Tu hermana debe tener mucho dinero… digo ella es una pianista profesional y sé que ellos ganan más que un modelo profesional. – Sonrió mina mirando a su novio esperando una respuesta..

-No te imaginas lo rica que es, pero por lo que se a ella no le importa el dinero. – El semblante de Ichigo ya estaba cambiando y su seño se estaba frunciendo. – Bueno entremos a la casa. Esta haciendo un poco de frio.

Ichigo subió a la habitación con su novia donde se besaban con pasión pero sin llegar más allá de los besos por miedo a que entrara el padre de este. Ya saben cómo se pone de loco.

Bajaron a la sala cuando faltaban 5 minutos para la 7 que era la hora de la cena.

-Buenas noches onii_chan, Mina-chan. – Saludo Yuzu con una sonrisa y con suma educación.

-Buenas noches Yuzu _chan, Karin-chan. – Respondió al saludo Mina mientras miraba a Karin que se limitaba a ignorarla.

-Si como digas. – Respondió Karin sin mirarla la verdad era que a ella le odiaba hasta el simple nombre de esa chica le causaba alergias, ella podía ver su hipocresía y lo que más rabia le daba era que su hermano se la pasara saliendo con esa clase de arpías.

-Ichigo sigo sin cáele bien a tu hermana. – Susurro al oído de su novio para que la chicas no la oyeran.

-No te preocupes a Karin no le cae bien nadie. – Y no era una mentira a Karin nunca le habían caído ningunas de sus amiguitas.

-Señoritos pasen al comedor sus padres ya se encuentran allá. – Aviso Naoko entrando a la sala principal en donde se encontraba el grupo de chicos..

-¿Naoko Rukia onee-chan ya llego? – Pregunto Karin.

-Aun no parece que está en una reunión. –respondió la anciana mientras sonreía con solo nombrar a la pequeña Rukia, porque eso era para la anciana que era su nana hasta ese día, en que la apartaron de ella.

-Buenas noches hijos míos. – saludo Isshin. – Ichigo has traído a tu linda novia cenar con nosotros, que detalle de tu parte me haces muy feliz hijo mío.

-Cállate la vas a asustar. – Lo freno Ichigo ante que llegara hasta su novia que ya le bajaba una gotita tipo anime detrás de la cabeza.

-Bienvenida mina-chan. – Saludo Masaki mas tranquila mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias Masaki-sama.

-Por favor toma ha ciento. – Les pidió Masaki a todos los presentes.

-Sí. – Contestaron todos algunos con la cabeza y otros palabras.

-¿Cuanto faltan para las 7?. Pregunto Isshin.

-Solo dos minutos. – Contesto Karin mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.

-Naoko tenga todo preparado Rukia no tarda en llegar espero que todo esté listo. Hablo pausadamente Masaki.

-Si señora la comida favorita de ella esta lista al igual que el postre. – Confirmo la mujer.

-Bueno ve a la puerta no tarda de llegar… ella es la persona más puntuar que he conocido aparte de los Kuchiki. –Concluyo Masaki sonriendo.

Dicho y hecho cuando Naoko llegaba la puerta vio las siluetas de tres personas que llegaban a la casa, abrió la puerta y allí estaban las personas que esperaban,

-Por favor pasen al comedor los señores los esperan. – Les informo la anciana a los recién llegados.

-Si gracias. –Respondió Yoruichi mientras Rukia miraba a la anciana con mirada cálida.

Justo cuando el reloj marco las 7 y punto Rukia entro al comedor seguida del rubio y la gatuna, detonado elegancia y poder.

-Buenas noches. – Saludo la morena mientras pasaba hasta su asiento juntó a Karin.

Todos respondieron al saludo de la morena.

Mina al ver la belleza de la morena no pudo evitar sentir celos de ella, ya que esta era más bonita que ella, pero al menos ella tenía mejor cuerpo y eso le hizo formar una risa de superioridad.

-Baya al parecer tenemos invitado esta noche. – Corto el silencio Yoruichi sentándose al lado de Rukia mientras que Urahara se sentaba al lado de Mina que estaba al lado de su novio…

-¿Quien es la hermosa señorita?. – Pregunto Urahara mientras sonreía.

- Ella es Mina Kinomoto… Ella es mi novia. –Dijo el peli naranja mirando el rostro de Rukia.

Era la primera vez que Rukia lo oía hablar desde que llego y la verdad ya se esperaba de ese golpe. Ella ya savia de ante mano que Ichigo se había vuelto un mujeriego pero aun así esa noticia le oprimió el corazón, pero oculto su dolor en un velo de frialdad.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Shijoy Yoruichi y el de tu lado es Urahara Kisuke los dos somos asistentes de Rukia-sama. – Se presento la gatuna.

-Vaya no sabía que Rukia llevara a sus asistentes con su familia la verdad que es una persona muy amable. – Las palabras fueron sorteadas con un sutil veneno que fue notado por todos los presentes.

Este comentario le cayó en el hígado a Yoruichi la cual quería matar a esa bribona.

-Tranquilízate por favor. – dijo la morena al sentir como Yoruichi se tensaba. Rukia que había tenido los ojos serrados los abrió y miro directamente a los de Mina la cual quedo sin habla ate los ojos inexpresables de Rukia.

-Yoruichi no es una simple templada, además ella pertenece a los a sículo de los empresarios más ricos del mundo y yo nunca la he visto como un sirviente… así que por favor deje esos comentarios y tenga un poco mas de respeto al dirigirse a ello ya que ello puedan que tengan más dinero de la que su familia puede llegar a tener. – Soltó Rukia con firmeza elegancia y precisión hiriendo el orgullo de la muchacha.

-Disculpen no fue my intención ofenderles solo fue un comentario. – Se disculpo mina con una sonrisa fingida. La cual detecto Rukia al momento a ella no la engañaba esa clase de actuaciones baratas.

-Para próxima si no conoces a las personas es mejor no hacer ese tipo de comentarios. - Rukia llevo una copa de jugo a sus labios con un moviendo lleno elegante y con mucho estilo.

-Por eso me estoy disculpando. – Respondió más seria Mina.

-Yuzu esta mañana mientras dormía me pareció oír el sonido de un piano. – Dijo Rukia ignorando a Mina lo cual le agrado a Karin a Yoruichi que no evitaron mostrar una satisfactoria sonrisa...

-Si estaba practicando. – Yuzu sonrió mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco avergonzada por el comportamiento que había mostrado a su hermana cuando esta le había tratado de cortar las uñas...

-Se oyó mejor desde en la noche que llegue… tus uñas no estropearon mucho la melodía. – Rukia miro sus manos y comprendió el porqué.

-Si es que mas cortes mira. – Le mostro sus manos a la morena mientras esta las tomaba entre las suyas.

-No debites de cortártelas tantos solo era un poco. – la regaño la morena mientras mostraba su rostro inexpresable.

-¿De verdad?.

-Si fueras dejado que te las arreglaras no te las fueras estropeado tanto. – Rukia soltó sus manos y miro a la joven que parecía perturbada por algo.

-Discúlpame por ese comportamiento. – La joven castaña bajo escondió su rostro entre sus flequillo.

-No te preocupes yo solo no supe cómo explicarte las cosas. Sabes he compuesto una música nueva y me gustaría que me acompañaras después de la cena al piano ya que me gustaría que aprendieras a tocarla.

La sonrisa de Yuzu no le cavia en el rostro y se levanto y abraso a su hermana con lagrimas en los ojos. Algo muy común en ella.

-Gracia onee-chan.

-No hay de qué. – Rukia levantó la mano y la puso en la cabeza de la pequeña él no estaba a acostumbrada a ese tipo de afecto de otras personas que no fueran Urahara y Yoruichi

-¿Y a mí en que me vas a ayudar?. –Pregunto Karin con un brillo en la mirada.

Rukia se sorprendió al oír esto su hermana, solo le pedía ayuda en algo y ese algo era el secreto de ellas dos.

-En lo que ti quieras. –Respondió Rukia con una sonrisa forzada.

-En lo que yo quiera. – Dijo Karin mientras una risa malévola se le formo en el rostro lo cual asusto todo los presentes. – Entonces quiero que me dediques todo el domingo así que vas a dejar tus compromisos. – prácticamente fue una orden.

-Karin no deberías de acaparar así a tu hermana. –reprobó su actitud Isshin alegre por como si iba tomando el asunto.

-Pero ella lo prometió y Rukia onee-chan nunca retira si palabra ¿verdad onee-chan?. Pregunto Karin.

-Si tienes razón. –Dijo Rukia mirando la mirada amenazadora de su hermana. –Urahara san cánsela el almuerzos con los ingenieros para en la noche dile que cenare con ello y disculpen el inconveniente.

-Su Rukia-sama. – El rubio sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de agua, no le gustaba como se estaban tornando la cosas.

-¿De verdad lo pasaras con migo?. – Karin aun no se creía lo que estaba oyendo.

-Si yo nunca rompo una promesa. – Afirmo la morena mirando fijamente a su hermana.

Ichigo solo rio al ver que Rukia se portaba como cuando era una niña y el ya sabía a dónde la llevaría Karin, y no se perdería eso por nada del mundo..

Naoko pasó con la cena y les sirvieron a todos menos a Rukia ya que Yoruichi lo izo personalmente.

-Esta comida es...

-Lo recuerdas Rukia es tu comida favorita desde que eras una niña siempre te ha gustado el curri. – Le sonrió Masaki al er la cara de su hija.

-Si hace tantos años que no lo cómo. Gracias mama debe de estar delicioso… - Rukia fingió muy bien su sonrisa la verdad era que no quería comer nada de eso.

Masaki solo sonrió

-¿Rukia te gusta mucho?. –Pregunto la gatuna mirando la farsa alegría de la morena..

-Si es muy delicioso… A propósito hoy nos quedaremos hasta tarde tenemos que revisar los últimos detalles de mi próxima exposición. – desvió la conversación.

-Los cuadros llegaran el lunes y las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas por Matzumoto. Dijo el rubio comiendo con apetito de su plato.

-Bueno necesito ver la lista de invitados y las obras de los otros artistas de Japón que presentaran sus obras en la exposición, también necesito que planees un almuerzo con ello ya que quiero conocer sus actitudes ya que la empresa solo patrocinara a uno de ellos. – concluyo la morena mientras llevaba un poco de comida a la boca con delicadeza ignorando a los demás presentes, para ella en esa mesa solo existía Yoruichi y Urahara.

-Como diga Rukia-sama. –Contesto el rubio tomando nota mentar.

_Yoruichi necesito que te comuniques con la asociación y pídele a Ukitake-sama que me envié las fechas de mi próximo concierto, quiero prepararme con tiempo no quiero verme obligada pasar 69 horas sin dormir nuevamente ya que no podre abrir los ojos para ver la luz del día. – Trato de bromear con la morena.

-Si lo haré. –Afirmó la gatuna mientras sonreía.

-A y mándale una rosas amarillas a tu hermana por si cumpleaños. –agrego la morena mientras miraba a la gatuna con una sonrisa ya que sabía que esta se le había olvidado el cumpleaños de su hermana.

-A se me había olvidado me va a matar Soifon. – Yoruichi buscaba su celular que utilizaba con agenda.

-No te preocupes yo le compre un regalo y se lo deje a Renji para que se lo diera mañana a primera hora ya que las rosas le llegan un poco tarde. – Le informo Rukia viendo la expresión de la morena que se relajaba un poco.

Rukia se olvido por completo de su familia hasta que Mina la interrumpió, para su mala suerte.

-¿Rukia -sama por cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Japón?. Pregunto para sacer un poco de conversación ya que entendía de que estaban hablando ella con sus a según ella sus sirvientes.

-Por seis meses. – fue la rápida y corta respuesta de la morena.

-Y que aras en todo ese tiempo… digo asistirás al instituto. –La joven se un poco de arroz a la boca.

-No yo ya soy una profesional no tengo necesidad de ir a un instituto a perder mi tiempo. – contesto de nuevo con voz cortante.

-Se que el ser pianista es una hermosa carrera, pero deberías dedicarte a los estudios. – Le aconsejo a la morena en un tono irónico de nuevo.

Ichigo solo miraba las reacciones de Rukia y su novia. Sabía que Mina estaba viendo a Rukia como rival y eso no estaba gustando en nada.

Rukia soltó una risita irónica, antes la palabras de la chica.

-Dime Kinomoto-san ¿Ichigo nunca te ha hablado de mí?. –Pregunto mientras bebía mas jugo la verdad eso era lo único que le gustaba de la dichosa cena.

Ichigo se estremeció al oír su nombre en la boca seductora de la morena.

-No… nunca lo había hecho ni si quieras sus amigos sabían que tenía otra hermana, incluso sus hermana nunca te avían nombrado por eso no conozco nada de ti. – Soltó mina sonriendo por dentro.

A Rukia se le borro la risa de irónica y adopto una mirada más fría.

__mis padres y hermanos me avían tratado de borrar de su vida y lo peor Ichigo también, acaso ellos me detestan tanto para tratar de que nadie supiera que yo existía. _Eran los pensamientos de Rukia.

Mina ahora era la que reía.

Rukia puso su semblante mas frio y la gatuna ya no aguantaba las ganas de golpear a Mina al igual que Karin los demás solo miraban expectantes.

-Tienes razón, no tenis como enterarte pues te lo aclarare, a mis nueve años fue seleccionada en todo el país para estudiar en Inglaterra en una de las academias más prestigiosa del mundo; en donde solo son aceptado niños con artos niveles intelectuales y inteligencias sobresaliente a un adolecente de preparatoria, a mis 14 años me gradué de arquitecta con honores y un cargo en las empresas globales Yamamoto. A los 12 años di mi primer concierto como solista En piano, a los 13debute como bailarina en los grandes teatros de Francia donde me apodaron la princesa de hielo debido al musical que llevaba este nombre. Como ya dije ante a los 14 me gradué de arquitecta y he reconstruido muchos arquitecturas mitológicas debido a este trabajo tuve que dejar de un lado la danza y me concentre en mi trabajo en la música y en la pintura que venía practicando desde los 10 años ahora ellas son unas de las más vendidas a nivel internacional y gracias al nivel de conocimiento que tengo no tengo la necesidad de ir a un instituto. – concluyo la morena al ver la mirada de asombro de Ichigo y su noviecita. Un punto para Rukia, que sonreía con auto suficiencia.

Mina se quedo con la boca abierta

-Impresionante… pero por lo que veo nunca te diviertes. – Aclaro mina retomando su compostura.

-La diversión no es importante cuando se quieren logras las metas trazadas por uno mismo, no es así Yuzu, para tener lo quieres debes hacer sacrificios y así podrás superarte. – las palabras firmes y concisas de la morena mostraban su madures y la fuerza para lograr lo que quiere. -Y dime ¿qué haces aparte de ir al instituto?. – Pregunto mientras miraba a la mujer a los ojos, mientras estudiaba, las actitudes y movimiento de Mina.

-Soy modelo profesional. –Contesto muy orgullosa por ello.

-Me alegro por ti, pero esa carrera es muy corta ya que solo cuenta de unos años… cuando cumplas más de treinta serás desplazada por una más joven que usted, le aconsejo que se evoque en los estudios y en una carrera universitaria.

Eso izo rabiar a Mina y sonreír a Yoruichi y Karin mientras el resto tomaba su cena tranquila Ichigo no dejaba de admirar la madures de Rukia aunque esto lo así con mas madures.

-Rukia con respecto al instituto. – Hablo titubeando Isshin temiendo por la reacción de su hija.

-¿Si qué pasa con eso?. –Pregunto la morena mientras lo miraba fijamente y pudo notar el nerviosismo del hombre.

-Bueno tu madre fue hoy y te inscribió. – Salvo rápidamente viendo la expresión de la morena.

-No estoy de ánimos para chiste. – Contesto con voz fría.

-No es ningún chiste hoy fue en la tarde y hable con el director y te ha acertado. – Hablo Masaki viendo como Rukia mantenía esa mascara de frialdad.

-No pienso ir. – Consto con voz apacible y pacifica sin dejar de mostrar su frialdad.

-Piénsalo así conocerás amas personas. – Interrumpió Isshin mientras Rukia se mantenía con la misma expresión.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con personas inmaduras que solo hablan de estupideces. – repuso la morena.

-Acaso el instituto no es lo suficiente bueno para ti. –Hablo Mina con sarcasmo.

-No es lo suficiente bueno, en eso tienes razón yo merezco algo mejor. –Respondió la morena devolviendo el golpe.

-No opines en esta discusión mina. –Hablo Ichigo.

-Por fin oigo hablar a Kurosaki Ichigo. –Dijo Rukia con ironía. Ya que la primera vez que hablaba y era para dirigirse a la estúpida de su novia.

-¿Rukia iras al instituto?. –Pregunto Masaki, llena de esperanzas.

-No tengo porque rebajarme a ese nivel, mis carreras profesionales me lo impiden además yo he venido a trabajar no a perder mi tiempo con una bola de vagos. – prácticamente escupió esas palabras.

-Rukia solo piénsalo. –Ahora fue Isshin el que hablo.

-Esto es absurdo… por eso no quería regresar ya no soy una niña y no tengo porque acatar sus reglas… es mejor que me retire ya no quiero seguir en esta mesa hablando de esta estupidez.

-De verdad te has vuelto una persona superficial y materialista ¿verdad Rukia?. – Dijo el peli naranja, mirando a la morena seriamente por el desprecio que mostraba al ir a un instituto y por considerarlo algo poco digno de ella.

-Que bien la primera vez que mi hermano me dirige la palabra es para insultarme esto es algo realmente maravilloso… No te metas en mis asuntos Ichigo. Una mirada fría izo que Ichigo se paralizara.

-Que dices tú eres la que has venido a perturbar la paz de mi casa. – Se levantó de la mesa Ichigo mirándola con una mirada de anhelo.

-No te preocupes me iré esta misma noche. – Rukia se puso de pie, no toleraría ni un minuto más esa falta de respeto hacia su persona.

Ichigo se quedo sin habla al oír estas palabras en qué momento la había corrido. Eso era lo último que le podría pasar ella no podía irse de la casa, no ahora que había vuelto.

-No tú no te iras de esta casa. –Dijo Masaki al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa imponiendo su voz por encima de la de su hijo.

-Lo siento no quiero incomodar a Ichigo además yo ya no pertenezco a esta familia desde aquel día. – Finalizo Rukia mientras mantenía su cara serena sin mostrar ninguna perturbación lo que le había sorprendido a Isshin.

-Rukia por favor no te vayas. –Rogo Masaki al tiempo que abrasaba a Rukia aunque esta no correspondió el abraso.

-Rukia deberías de pensar mejor las cosas, debes de ver desde otro punto de vista las cosas. Nos prometiste que pasarías como minino tres meses con tu familia y no debes de retroceder a tu palabra. – La interrumpió Yoruichi con mirada compresiva. La verdad era que ella no estaba de acuerdo que ellos le ordenaran a Rukia después de cómo la habían abandonado, pero ella no podía romperle aun la cara a Masaki por respeto a Isshin.

-Y me dijiste que tocaríamos el piano juntas. –Agrego Yuzu.

-Y mí que pasaríamos el domingo juntas. –Concluyo Karin.

-La preparatoria no suena nada mal ya que aumentaras tu numero de fans, lo cual te ayudar un poco a que la competencia baje un poco la guardia para después poner en práctica el otro propósito de nuestro viaje, recuerda la misión que te han encomendado solo serán unos meses. – Le aconsejo Urahara mirándola a los ojos en señal de respeto.

-Acaso no vez a lo que tengo que rebajarme al estudiar a un lugar como ese que dirán mis profesores. – Rukia no podía estar más indignada por esa situación.

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa le enviaremos unas cartas notificando el porqué estas en un instituto. –Dijo el rubio viendo que Rukia comenzaba a ceder.

–Además no tiene nada de malo que compartas con adolecentes de tu edad. –Agrego Yoruichi mientras sonreía con una sonrisa forzada la verdad era que Rukia no tenía tiempo para esa clase de juegos.

-Yoruichi tú también te vas a poner en mi contra. – La reclamo Rukia mientras la miraba molesta.

-No en tu contra, ya que yo nunca te traicionaría, solo hazlo por mí si arreglaremos todo para que puedas estar pendiente de la exposición y de las obras del templo confía en nosotros.

-Si solo are solo porque ustedes me lo piden, pero aun así esa estupidez me quitara mucho tiempo. Solo quiero que Renji no se entere. – Rukia podía ver atreves de la farsa de Urahara y Yoruichi pero luego hablarían de ello, cuando estuvieran a solas..

Ichigo al escuchar ese nombre le entro una rabia lo cual izo que partiera los palillos.

-Está bien nos aseguraremos que no lo sepa. – le afirmo el rubio mientras le decía algo con la mirada a Rukia.

-Rukia tu uniforme esta en tu habitación y los libros que usaras durante este tiempo. – le informó Masaki a la morena mientras este la miraba con rencor.

-No tenia porque molestarte mama Yoruichi se podía encargar de eso. – Le informó de modo cortante, dejando ver lo molesta que estaba.

-No de ninguna manera Yoruichi-san tiene mucho trabajo. – la mujer se puso a la defensiva, necesitaba ganarse el cariño de su hija.

-Está bien… Yuzu vamos a tocar el piano. – Más que una petición Rukia lo ordeno.

-Pero si no has terminado de cenar. – Volvió hablar Masaki, que ya estaba sacando de quicio a Rukia la cual solo quería alejarse de allí para no escupirles unas cuantas cosas en la cara a esa mujer que se hacía llamar su madre.

-No te preocupes por eso mama luego Yoruichi me preparara algo, que no se esto. – Rukia le mostro la cena la cual apenas había sido probado. –Yuzu vamos ya tú te comiste tu cena.

_Si. – contesto la joven poniéndose de pie.

Masaki se quedo fría ante la actitud de Rukia.

-Yo iré con ustedes. – Dijo Karin siguiendo a sus hermanas pero sin antes decir unas cuantas palabras a su hermano mayor.

-Ichi-ni si Rukia onee-chan se vuelve a ir por tu culpa nunca te lo perdonare. –Lo amenazo Karin con ojos inexpresables y con la misma frialdad de Rukia.

-Karin. –fue lo único que pudo decir el peli naranja mientras veía a su hermana salir del comedor, dejando estupefacto.

-Ichigo creo que no debiste de hablarle de esa forma a tu hermana recuerda que ella tiene seis años que no convive con nosotros es norman que actué de esa forma. – Le reclamo Masaki con los ojos brillantes que amasaban con llorar

_Mama no está bien que te grite. – Reclamo Ichigo sin creer que su mama toleraba la forma de actuar de Rukia.

-Ella nunca grito Ichigo. – esta vez el que hablo fue Isshin. –además ella tiene razón sus estudios son muy avanzados, además solo iría a perder el tiempo ya que tiene mucho trabajo y nosotros solo hemos dado uno más seria mejor que le digamos que no asista. –concluyo Isshin con mirada seria él se había dado dé cuenta de la hipocresía de Yoruichi y Urahara cuando fingieron apoyar los.

-Eso sería lo peor que podrían hacer. – hablo el rubio. _Rukia se ha molestado por eso, pero se molestaría más que ustedes se retractaran de lo dicho ya que les perdería el respeto que le tiene, verán Rukia ha sido criada de una forma fría y distante en donde los sentimientos no cuenta si no el dinero y poder desde hace 6 años Rukia ha tenidos profesores de día y noche preparándola en todos los medios Rukia no solo puede pintar bailar tocar el piano y reconstruir edificios en ruinas que nunca pensarían que se pudieran reconstruir.

El piano comenzó a sonar.

Y en comedor un silencio se extendió.

Ichigo solo quería estar unas horas con Rukia y eso no pasaría del día siguiente.

Continuara…..

**Holaaaaaaaaaa…**

**Disculpen por la tardanza con este capi pero no he tenido tiempo…**

**Le agradezco a todos por su paciencia y sus comentarios le verdad me alegra contar con su apoyo.**

**Muchisisisisisimas graciasssssssss**

**En el siguiente cap: Rukia llega al instituto los celos de Ichigo se desatan.**

"**Queeeee… Ichigo secuestra a Rukia…"**

**Ichigo no se te olvide de que Rukia es tu hermana…**

**Le agradezco ha:**

**Ruki-0408 – Boody Sooter – Ceresita 21 – SakuraHimeSama – Sakura –Jeka –NUAJva – Jessy Monn 15 – Gaby love chappy – Hikaru –chan – Crhis – keisi-san.**

**De verdad muchísimas gracias y discúlpenme por no responder sus preguntas. **

**Lño are en siguiente capi se los prometo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaaaaaaaaa… espero que todos estén bien. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus buenos deseos y sus muchísimos comentarios.

También me disculpo ya que me he tardado un montón.

Pero les traigo una sorpresa y esa es que este cap. Tiene mas de 50 pag. Si escribí bastante, pero es una recompensa por su larga espera.

Bueno sin mas que decir a leer.

El piano comenzó a sonar.

Y Naoko se retiraba de la mesa dejando a la familia y sus invitados sentados en la mesa...

-Continua Urahara. – Pidió Masaki a la vez que el nombrado asentía con la cabeza y tomaba aire.

-Ella puede mantener una pelea con catanas no de madera sino reales puede pelear Karate puede descifrar códigos y… – Urahara miro a Mina y a Yoruichi, no era bueno que la jovencita escuchara lo que él tenía que decir ya que eso solo le concernía a la familia Kurosaki y si Isshin no se oponía él le diría la verdad a su hijo sobre su hermana..

-Ya comprendí. Oye Kinomoto ven con migo esta es una conversación que solo encumbre a los Kurosaki y tú no eres miembro oficial de ellos. – Sonrió Yoruichi mientras se ponía de pie ante la mirada de odio la joven.

-Ichigo. – Lo llamo suplicante Mina mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Ve con ella. –Fue lo único que dijo el peli naranja.

-Pero ya es hora que me vaya a casa. – Protesto la chica para que el la llevará.

-Entonces dile al chofer que te lleve. – Le respondió mientras se limitaba a ignorarla. Él quería saber cómo era la vida de Rukia para poder entenderla un poco.

-Está bien nos vemos mañana. – Se rindio mientras se levantaba molesta de su asiento.

-Si. – Fue la corta respuesta de el ignorándola por completo lo cual no le gusto a sus padres.

Ichigo ni siquiera la volteo a ver. La gatuna se llevo a mina dejando a la familia hablar con Urahara.

-Bueno como decía… Rukia puede robar o adquirir cualquier contraseña… como también activar cualquier misil en cualquier parte del mundo, es una experta en tecnologías avanzas ya que el mismo Matzuri y su hija Menu la entrenaron en ese ámbito, no hay satélite al cual ella no pueda entrar al igual que yo…Puede manejar cualquier tipo de alma de fuego y pose una mirada de halcón para dar en el blanco. – Urahara miro el rostro de Ichigo que parecía no entender de que hablaban, y solo pudo sonreír ante la ignorancia del chico. – Puede conducir un ejército al igual que una empresa. Sus habilidades no tiene límites… sus conocimientos a veces sobrepasan a las de nuestros jefes. Ella siempre va un paso delante de nuestros enemigos. Rukia no es una chica normar, por eso no me he opuesto a que ella vaya al instituto. Pero si es molestada demasiado y sele de de control como casi lo hace con esa chica hay que temer de sus actos. Por eso Yoruichi y yo nos han encargado controlarla y mantenerla siempre tranquila y alejarla de todo la que pueda perturbarla. Verán fue un error de su parte mandar a Rukia a ese lugar y ven la consecuencia ahora ella pertenece a una organización de donde no puede salir con vida ya que una vez que haces el pacto de sangre no tienes escapatoria pero aun a si Iss. – Urahara no pudo termina de hablar ya que un puño golpeo la madera de caoba de la amplia mesa.

-Que dicen… acaso nos quieres decir ¿que Rukia pertenece a una banda de mafiosos?. – Interrogo un indignado Ichigo, mientras se levantaba apuñaba los puños. El no quería creer a que se dedicaba su hermana.

-Cálmate Ichigo. – Le pidió su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Ichigo bajo la cabeza.

-Como Isshin sabe la organización a la que pertenece Rukia se llama sociedad de almas y todos ellos se hacen llamar Shinigamis… Rukia es uno de ellos al igual que Isshin. – Volvió hablar tranquilo Urahara divirtiéndose con las expresiones del rostro de Ichigo.

Ichigo miro a su padre mientras su madre serrabas los ojos y se llevaba las manos a la boca.

-¿Que significa esto viejo?. – Preguntó con furia contenida, ya que el sabia que los culpables de todo ese problema era sus padres.

-Cálmate Ichigo. – Volvió a pedir su padre, tranquilo y con el rostro serio.

-Como quieres que me calme si me entero que mi padre y hermana pertenecer a una organización de mafiosos. – Exploto. En entendía pero eso le dolía, el creía que su familia era perfecta, no había nada que esconder o de que avergonzarse, pero la realidad era otra. La dura realidad que ahora le mostraba que su padre era parte de mafia, un yakusa y su hermana era igual. Dios en qué mundo vivía, ¿cuántas mentiras mas habrían entre su familia?.

-Te equivocas Ichigo nosotros no somos esa clase de mafioso, ya que no trafican con drogas ni prostitución ni con almas… somos como especie de un ejército más poderosos que los gobiernos. Somos los que verdaderamente protegen a los países de una guerra, nosotros prevenimos la pobreza y ejecutamos a los criminales más temidos que te puedes imaginar, y evitamos el transporte de drogas armamentos y la prostitución y esclavitud de niñas y mujeres. – Concluyo Urahara mientras movía el rojo vino entre sus manos.

-Mama tú también sabias de esta organización y aun así mandaste a Rukia a ese lugar. – Un odio creció en lo más profundo de su corazón asía aquella mujer que llamaba madre, como había podido hacer tal cosa con su propia hija.

-No yo no savia que esa escuela era parte de la organización. Si lo fuera sabido nunca la fuera llevado, nunca la dejaría en un lugar como en ese donde su vida peligra a cada minuto. – Las lágrimas de Masaki cubrían todas sus mejillas.

-¿Tu papa lo sabías?. – Preguntó el peli naranja no podía creer que sus padres le fueran hecho eso a su hermana ¿Qué clase de padres eran? Y aun así su madre se atrevía a llorar frente a él.

-Te dije que te calmaras Ichigo. – La firme voz del hombre resonó por el comedor con más fuerza. El había evitado decirle eso a u hijo porque no quería que el los odiara, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Desde que Rukia había regresado a casa se había vuelto inevitable que Ichigo se enterara de la verdad.

-Como quieres que me calme cuando han condenado a Rukia. – Los gritos del joven no se hicieron esperar, lo bueno era que el piano seguía sonando y las boses no llegaban hasta donde estaban sus hermanas.

-Cuando me entere ya era demasiado tarde Rukia ya había sido omitida en la escuela además el apellido Kurosaki ya era parte de sus filas a sí que no había otra opción que llevarla. Tu madre se entero después de esto. – Aunque Isshin tratara de echarse toda la culpa. Ichigo no lo creería, su madre ya no sabía si debía llamarla así.

-¿Pero porque no se negaron asarlo?. – Una nueva pregunta y una anhelada respuesta.

-Veras Ichigo cuando un niño es acertado en la escuela es mejor llevarlo ante ellos, ya que si no se hace casaran a su familia y los mataran a todos si no la llevábamos tu madre y tus hermanas y tu fueran siendo acecinados ya que no hay ninguna parte del mundo donde nos pudiéramos esconder y Rukia seria llevada a los cuarteles y entrenada de igual forma además ese su destino ella nunca podría escapar de el ya que había sido escogida. – Le explico su padre, mintiendo de nuevo...

-Pero aun así algo podíamos haber hecho. Y qué organización más siniestra. Ya entiendo porque viajes tanto. ¿era por ellos verdad?

-No podíamos hacer nada, cuando un niño cumple los diez años que asido seleccionado este es buscado por la asociación y es como lo dijo tu padre si se rehúsan en dejarlo ir los mataran a todos y de igual forma se llevaran al niño. Afirmo la mentira Urahara, mientras bebía de su copa de vino, con tranquilidad.

-¿Y porque Rukia fue seleccionada y no yo?. – Una buena pregunta hecha por el peli naranja, que miraba con frustración y rencor a sus padres, no entendía como ellos decía amar a su hija pudiera llevarla al infierno sin poner resistencia, y ver como se consumía entre las llamas si extenderle la mano para salvarla, ¿qué clase padres tenia? ¿ que clase de familia eran ellos?

-Porque el potencial de Rukia supera al tuyo. – Contesto Isshin con la misma seriedad y serenidad ya era hora que su hijo madurara y se enterara quien era él y su hermana en realidad.

-Rukia es una asesina implacable nunca deja huella es la mejor en su clase… al primero que mato fue a su mejor amigo en la academia ya que este había robado información y con ello traicionaba a la sociedad. Así que la decisión fue ejecutarlo y para ello escogieron a Rukia para mostrar lo que le pasaban a los traidores. – Urahara bajo la cabeza a él le parecía una crueldad lo que habían hecho con Rukia ellos que decían ser la autoridad y castigar las injusticias, estaban más sucios que el mundo en donde vivían.

-¿Pero Rukia no lo izo verdad? ella es muy noble. – Ichigo no creería que su pequeña y amada hermana fuera capaz de quitar una vida, ella nunca lo aria. Al parecer no había oído cuando Urahara le explicaba las cosas.

-Si lo izo, aunque ella se había negado, pero él la atacaba y Rukia solo se defendía hasta que el resbalo y fue atravesado por la catana de Rukia, en ese momento ella quedo en estado de shock y fue ahí que nos asignaron a Yoruichi y a mi como los encargados de ella. Rukia ha matado a muchas personas en todo el mundo en cada país a cada ciudad que va, solo va con un objetivo ejecutar a una persona ya que esa es su verdadera misión.

-Te refieres a que Rukia es una acecina. – Ichigo se negaba a creer eso bajo la cabeza tratando a asimilar la información, apretó sus manos inconscientemente, mientras estas sangraba y lo que más rabia le daba era oír a su madre llorando, eso le asía sentir una ira solo quería tomarla entre sus brazos y sacudirla, quería hacerle daño, el mismo daño que le habían hecho a Rukia su Rukia.

-A si es… ella es una potenciar acecina una de las mejores de la asociación y ha venido a Karakura a exterminar una organización que están transportando drogas a otra ciudad y prostituyendo a jovencitas. – Aclaro Urahara cual era la verdadera estadía de Rukia en ese lugar.

-Entonces Rukia no solo ha venido a reconstruir ese templo si no a matar. – Las palabras salieron dolorosamente de su garganta, aun no quería creer que esas manos que tocaba aquellas hermosas notas, estuvieran manchadas con sangre.

-Tampoco es para tanto, la fama de Rukia se debe a su trabajo en realidad ella ha venido también a reconstruir ese templo y a exponer sus obras. Será mejor que Rukia no se entere que ustedes saben la verdad ya que no se quedaría en esta casa más de un día. – Urahara miro de nuevo a Ichigo y vio como lagrimas salían de sus ojos lo que le hiso preguntarse ¿cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos asía la morena? ya que el no la veía como una hermana y de eso se había dado cuenta desde que vio cuando su mirada se poso en ella.

-Si comprendo. –Dijo Masaki entre llanto mientras que Ichigo se levanto de la mesa aun tratando de asumir lo revelado por Urahara y sus padres. – Y tratando de no maldecir a sus padres por el daño que le habían hecho a su Rukia, ella no se merecía pasar por todo eso y la culpa de todos la tenía su madre, ella era la culpable y eso era algo que él no le perdonaría, porque ella lo había iniciado todo al mandarla lejos de el.

-Como se atrevieron hacerle eso a Rukia ahora entendía su frialdad y la soledad que destellaban sus ojos. Ellos la avían entregado para salvarlo a él y sus hermanas y ¿que habían ellos hecho por ella? nada solo la habían abandonado. Ahora entendía porque había tenido es crisis cuando despertó, estaba sufriendo por todas la muertes y sangre que escurría por sus manos, aquellas manos que podían hacer sonar el piano como los dioses. Ella estaba sufriendo desde que se había ido y la culpable de todo era su madre...

Ichigo se paro en la puerta y miro como Rukia tocaba el piano sola ya sus hermanas no estaban con ella, la luz de la luna la bañaba con delicadeza mientras tocaba el piano con sus ojos serados. Ichigo se acerco lentamente y se sentó al lado de Rukia que tocaba sin percatase que tenia compañía hasta, que Ichigo comenzó a tocar al compas con ella lo que hizo que Rukia abriera los ojos y lo miraba directamente.

-¿Ichigo que haces? – Preguntó una sorprendida Rukia al ver a su hermano tocando a su lado.

-Solo toco el piano contigo. – Fue su corta respuesta, mientras serraba los ojos disfrutando de a tranquella melodía...

-¡No sabía que lo tocaras!. – Hablo Rukia con un susurro, sin dejar de tocar.

-Si lo hago desde que te fuiste… por eso me sorprendió mucho que tú lo hicieras. – No entendía porque hablaban en susurro pero la verdad lo hacía sentir bien

-Mi madre lo pidió.

-A mí también me lo pidió.

-Ya veo. –Rukia cerró los ojos mientras sonreía débilmente. –Ichigo me iré en tres meses cumpliré con mi promesa a Yoruichi de quedarme los tres meses ya que no quiero incomodarte.

-Tonta eso solo dije porque estaba molesto, yo no quiero que te vayas además este es el lugar al que perteneces. – El corazón se le aceleró con solo ella decirle que se iría, y eso para él no era una opción. Rukia tenía que estar cerca de el porque él era quien tenía que protegerla, el quería ser la única persona con la que ella quisiera estar. Era egoísta pero ¿acaso el mundo no había sido egoísta con ellos dos?

-Te equivocas yo no pertenezco a este lugar. – Rukia lo miro su rostro perturbado, su seño fruncido tan característico de él y sus finos labios que eran un gran pecado mirar, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Ella estaba maldita por quitarle la vida a un ser humano. Humanos seres incompresibles, llenos de maldad y codicia, era lo que siempre le decía Yamamoto.

-¿Quien te dijo eso?. – Pregunto después de un minuto, la verdad él podía entenderla y odiar a sus padres por el daño que le habían hecho, ganas no le faltaban de romperle la cara de su padre, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Rukia se enterara que el sabia cual era su verdadero trabajo y se alejara de el. Y su madre, aun no podía entender a su madre, el rencor que gualdada desde niño que pensó que había desaparecido con los pasos de los años había vuelto y más fuerte que nunca, su madre quien decir amar a sus hijos, ¿en donde estaba su amor ahora? Había condenado a su hija y que para protegerlos a todos, pera la verdad era otra y la podía sentir, había algo detrás de Rukia y sus padre y ese rubio lo sabia.

-Ichigo yo he sido criada de otra forma y creen cuando te digo que yo no pertenezco aquí con ustedes, ustedes son una familia tranquila sin preocupaciones todos son felices y yo solo soy una. – No pudo continuar diciendo nada mas cerro sus ojos con fuerzas recordando cuando fue echada de aquella forma de su propia casa y desde ese día ese ya no era su hogar. El único hogar al que pertenecía era en donde estuviera Urahara y Yoruichi, donde fuera que ellos estuvieran, ella tendría un hogar, porque ellos se habían portados como unos padres cuando los suyos la habían abandonado, ellos eran sus padres ahora y ellos sabían y lo aceptaban, eso era lo único que la hacía sentirse feliz, el amor que ellos sentían era el de una familia sin parentesco de sangre, pero en fin una familia de corazón, que a pesar de todo aun podía sentir.

-No digas nada Rukia tú no tienes la culpa de la forma que fuiste educada no me interesa. -Esto lo dijo sabiendo lo que pensaba decirle la morena el ya sabía todo ella ahora comprendía su tristeza la cual ahora suya, el ya no la quería dejar sola no importaba lo que ella era. Ella siempre seria su Rukia, la niña alegre que iluminaba sus días con sus radiantes sonrisas.

El piano seguía sonado en una melodía suave tranquila, mientras dos corazones querían latir como uno solo.

En otra parte de la mansión, en comedor para ser específica:

-Dinos Urahara cuál es la misión de Rukia? – Pregunto Isshin mientras miraba al rubio serio.

-Ella avenido a cavar con una agencia de modelaje. – Ella suspiro para continuar. –Debe matar a sus dueños y asociados y a todo a aquel que esté involucrado con ellos. – Respondió Yoruichi que venía entrando. –Después de eso Rukia regresara a Londres y seguirá con su vida como asta hora lo ha hecho. – Concluyo mientras sentaba en el comedor.

En el piano seguía Ichigo y Rukia tacando otra melodía suave y nostálgica, reflejando lo que verdaderamente sentir en ese momento sus almas.

-¿Ichigo como es el instituto?. – Pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio mostrando su interés por lo desconocido.

-Es un lugar divertido… aunque aburrido cuando estás en clases, además tengo muchos amigos que de seguro le vas a gradar. – Sonrió, al menos esa había sido una buena idea para alejarla de aquel mundo de oscuridad en el que se encontraba sumergida y atada.

-Ichigo yo no le agrado a la gente. – Hablo de nuevo Rukia en un tono suave y claro.

-Pero que dices Rukia. – Ichigo no le extraño tampoco esa actitud de ella.

-La verdad… la gente solo me agobia porque soy famosa solo por eso. La amista que siempre me ofrecen no es más que basada en el interés. – Le contesto fría y cortante.

-Allá será diferente eso espero. – El sonrió con una sonrisa cálida. La quería de eso no tenia duda, ella lo hacía estremecer con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

Rukia paro la melodía del piano y se giro hacia la luna algo en su cuello brillo, pero Ichigo no logro distinguir que era. Se levanto igual que ella.

-Veo que todavía te gusta ver la luna. – Le afirmaba mientras ella seguía en su mundo.

-Si me trasmite paz. Al verla me hace olvidar de las cosas que me atormentar.

Ichigo sabía que se refería pero no dijo nada, solo pudo apuñar las manos y tragarse el dolor que sentía y solo quería abrasarla y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien , que ya nunca estaría sola porque él estaría allí a su lado protegiéndola.

-Ya es hora Rukia. Interrumpió Urahara mientras cruzaba el umbral que lo separaba de la morena justo en el momento que Ichigo se disponía a carrucarla entre sus brazos.

-Si ya voy. – Ella se giro y vio a los ojos de Ichigo y desvió la mirada mientras le pasaba por un lado.

-¿A dónde vas?.

-Vamos a atender negocios. – Fue su corta fría repuesta, su máscara había vuelto a tomar su rostro el cual era del lugar de donde no podría ser removida.

Rukia se puso seria y se puso en marcha Ichigo entendió rápidamente que Rukia iba hacer su labor como Shinigami eso lo enfureció, ella no tenia porque seguir ensuciándose sus hermosas manos con a que liquido rojo, ella no tenia porque seguir arrebatándole la vida de los seres humanos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir detrás de ella su madre le tomo la mano.

-Ichigo no la sigas. –Le pidió su madre, mientras miraba las intenciones de su hijo.

-Déjame quiero ver lo que hace. – Le exigió el con mirada gélida y llena de rencor contra ella.

-Es peligroso, no vayas, ella estará bien.

-Solo quiero ver, y no vas a conversarme de lo contrario, Masaki. – La furia ya no podía ser controlada, y quería seguir viendo a su madre.

-Ichigo comprendo. Pero ese lugar es peligroso para ti… Rukia se sabe cuidar tiene tres años asiéndolo.

-¿Ella va a matar hoy verdad?. – Una pregunta cargada de sentimientos entre lazados, pero su furia en ese momento no era en contra ella,. Ella que no tenía la culpa de ser obligada a tomar ese camino, la culpa era de sus padres, ellos eran los asesinos, por matar la inocencia de una niña que no albergaba ninguna maldad en su corazón, la culpa era de ellos que había corrompido su alma pura y sincera...

-No aun es muy pronto. Solo van a inspeccionar la zona. – Aclaro Isshin que miraba a su hijo fijamente, arrepentido por haber permitido que su hijo se enterara de la verdad ya que aun era inmaduro para comprender a lo que se dedicaba él y su hija. Ichigo solo lo miraba como sicarios, asesinos… ahora ellos eran sus enemigos. El sentido de justicia de su hijo era algo de lo que el estaba orgulloso, pero no quería que su hijo lo despreciara a él y a Rukia, por ser lo que ahora era SHINIGAMIS.

-En toces puedo ir si no hay peligro. – Afirmo mientras se disponía a marcharse no podía perder más tiempo.

-Masaki déjalo lo hemos apartado mucho tiempo de la verdad. Déjalo que mire yo iré con él para asegurarme que no interfiera. – Isshin miro serio a su hijo. –Vamos iremos en tu Ferrari ya que es más rápido y la mejor opción en este momento.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿Yoruichi verificaste el acceso a la zona?. – Pregunto Rukia que se preparaba para su trabajo.

-Si hoy. Hay dos cámaras a cada 10 metros Urahara las desactivara por unos segundos hasta que logres entrar.

-Está bien.

-Es un lugar muy común para hacer esa clase de operaciones. El lugare era un poco desolado, pero se encontraba sercano al centro de ciudad, era algo sumamente peligroso, como podían tener un edificio con cargamentos de drogas, a escasas distancias del departamento de policía. Eso era un burla o señal de poder.

-¡Si lo sé! cada vez son más descarado no hay duda alguien del gobierno está cubriendo todo. Comento la morena afirmando las sospechas de Yoruichi.

-Rukia prepárate. – Le pidió Urahara. Rukia se puso un traje completamente negro, pegado a su frágil y agraciado cuerpo, con almas de fuego en la cintura, un cuchillo en la pierna y con una catana a su espalda materiales de espía por todas partes del traje se podía apreciar pero no diferencial. –Yoruichi te cubrirá y yo te guiare, como siempre.

-Si. – Fue la afirmación de la morena.

-Entonces comencemos con la operación de inmediato.

Ichigo miraba desde lejos junto con su padre. Con unos auriculares vieron como Yoruichi escalaba el edificio del frente como un gato lo cual sorprendió a Ichigo por su agilidad. Una vez que Yoruichi se encontró en posición junto a su arma de largo alcance Rukia salió corriendo escalo de la misma forma que Yoruichi entrando por la ventana, con agilidad sorprendente.

-¿Que hacen pregunto Ichigo?. – Sin comprende que hacían las mujeres en los dos edificios.

-Están verificando la zona. Yoruichi está cubriendo a Rukia y esta no debe de apartarse de la vista de ella ya que así la puede protegerla, de cualquier peligro.

-¿Y Urahara que hace?.

-El esta desactivando las cameras y alarmas para que Rukia inspeccione la zona. – Le volvió a explicar Isshin lo que ocurría en ese momento.

-Rukia: araña aquí no hay nada es un señuelo repito es un señuelo. – La vos de Rukia por una mini radio que llevaba en la oreja fue a parar al mismo instrumente electrónico que tenia Urahara en su oreja.

-Urahara: arcón inspecciona la zona. – Le pidió a Yoruichi que se encontraba en el otro edificio.

-Yoruichi: aquí halcón la zona está limpia repito la zona está limpia. No hay ningún peligro. – Les confirmo Urahara.

-Urahara: sombra sal de ahí solo es un señuelo. Es peligroso que continúes en ese lugar.

-Rukia: aquí sombra me retirare repito voy en retirada. – Rukia se movió sigilosamente por el edificio debía de ser precavida.

-¿Que pasa por que Yoruichi abandona su sitio?. –Pregunto Ichigo

-Al parecer algo no anda bien. – le confirmo sus sospechas su padre. –Solo hay que esperar que Rukia salga.

-¿ Y si no sale papa?. – La preocupación lo atormentaba el aire le comenzaba hacer falta, no resistiría mucho, quería ver que ella saliera.

-Ella va a salir si no fuera así ya Yoruichi fuera entrado en su ayuda. Vez hay va Rukia. . le mostro su padre al ver como Rukia corría hacia el carro en donde se encontraba Urahara.

-¿Que pasó Rukia?. – Pregunto el rubio con cara seria mientras miraba a su subordinada con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esto es una maltita pérdida de tiempo. Han movido el cargamento no hay nada todo el maldito lugar esta vacio. –Estaba frustrada, claro que sabía que no sería nada fácil, dar con ellos, pero hay habían estado, de eso estaba seguro por los residuos químicos que habían en una de las habitaciones del edificio.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. –Dijo Urahara.

Los tres se subieron en el auto y salieron a una gran velocidad.

-Ahora comprendo porque tienen carros tan veloces. – murmuro Ichigo al ver la velocidad en la que salían.

-Al parecer la misión ha sido in fracaso. Y además ya es muy tarde y tu mama debe de estar con los nervios de punta. –Isshin también encendió el motor del ferrari de su hijo para salir de aquel lugar.

-Si tienes razón vámonos.

Rukia entro a la casa y subió a la habitación para descansar seguida de Urahara y Yoruichi.

-Mañana estaré ahí cuando despiertes. – Dijo Yoruichi mientras veía a la morena, con ojos cálidos.

-¿Es una promesa?. – Rukia le sonrió.

-Claro que la es. –Dijo la gatuna mientras Rukia entraba en su habitación.

-¿Padre a cuantas personas tuene Rukia que matar?. – Una pregunta que se moría por saber, una pregunta que le dolía hacer.

-No lo sé exactamente solo que es una carnicería lo que ella va hacer antes de venir mato a 6 hombres en roma y uno en Londres. – Le afirmo su padre mientras entraba a la sala principal de la mansión.

-Como es que lo matas así como así. – Eso era algo que aun no entendía, ¿que era lo que ella sentía cuando ejecutaba a alguien?

-Ichigo ella primero que nada debe estar segura a quien va a matar todos son criminales de alto nivel y ella avenido a barrer con ellos. Muy pronto subirá de nivel y será ella la que ordene las ejecuciones. – Le afirmo su padre mientras miraba una copa bacía de licor.

-A que te refieres.

- Rukia solo tiene tres niveles por encima de ella que le pueden ordenar pero muy pronto eso cambiara ya que ella subirá de posición con esta misión, de eso estoy seguro.

Ichigo subió a su habitación pero antes se desvió asía la de Rukia y la abrió y la vio dormir relaja, como si nada en el mundo la perturbara.

-Ichigo es mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto. – De nuevo aquella voz que lo volvía asustar desde las penumbras.

-¿Mierda Yoruichi nunca la dejas sola? . – La miro con recelo la verdad siempre que ponía un pie en aquella habitación allí estaba Yoruichi.

-Si la dejo… pero no cundo la andan rondando. – La mujer sonrió como una gata.

-Buenos que tengas buenas noches. – Se despidió con un poco de temor por aquella sonrisa maliciosa de esa mujer.

A la mañana siguiente:

-Buenos días Yoruichi –san. – La saludo Masaki que caminaba por el pasillo, cerca de la habitación de Rukia.

-Buenos días Masaki-san. – Le respondió el saludo, con educación.

-Rukia aun no despierta. – hablo de nuevo Masaki después de un incomodo silencio.

-No solo faltan unos minutos para que lo haga por eso me dirijo a su habitación.

-Ya veo ¿te puedo acompañar?. – Ella tenía en mente ir también a la habitación de su hija. Pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que ella no le agradaba a la morena.

-Claro usted es la madre. – Y eso era algo que le molestaba en el alma, mas de lo que podía mostrar.

-¿Ella tendrá otra crisis como ayer?.

-Si la tiene cada mañana cuando despierta. La verdad es son pesadillas ocasionadas por su trabajo. – Lo dijo con malicia.

-¿Ella esta enfermando a causa de eso verdad? . – su cara mostraba preocupación por su hija.

-No se preocupe las crisis ya no son como antes, ahora las está superando y aceptando. Por lo menos ya duerme toda la noche. – Yoruichi se estaba molestando por esa conversación.

-No sería mejor llevarla a un psicólogo. – Sugirió después de otro silencio.

-Todos vamos al psicólogo de la sociedad aso que no se preocupe.

Ya dentro de la habitación. Rukia estaba dormida Yoruichi sirvió agua en un vaso y tomo dos pastillas de un frasquito blanco, preparando todo para su despertar.

-¿Y para qué es ese medicamento?. – Pregunto de nuevo Masaki mientras miraba a Yoruichi que fruncía el seño.

-Es para tranquilizarla son antidepresivos. Solo son usados por la organización. – Estaba molesta acaso esa mujer no se cansaba preguntar.

Rukia abrió los ojos y se llevo las manos a la cabeza cundo iba a gritar Yoruichi la abrazo.

-Aquí estoy como te lo prometí querida. – la arrulló entre sus brazos mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de a morena.

-Yoruichi. – La llamo para confirmar que era ella.

-Si y también tu mama ha venido con migo estaba preocupada por ti. – No quería decir eso.

-Mama. – Rukia la miro por un instante y luego miro a Yoruichi.

-Si querida.

Rukia no dejaba de temblar.

-Toma las pastillas. – Yoruichi puso la medicina en las manos temblorosas de la morena.

_si dámelas por favor.

Una vez que se las tomo cerró los ojos y rescató su cabeza en el pecho de Yoruichi.

-Mama. – Susurro la morena.

-Si querida. –Masaki se acerco mas ella.

-No te preocupes estoy bien solo he tenido un mal sueño. Pero ya estoy mejor. – se aferro mas a los brazos de Yoruichi.

Masaki le tomo la mano y le acaricio el rostro con la otra.

-¿Segura que estas bien?.

-Si.

-Bueno levántate para que tomes un baño recuerda que hoy es tu primer día de clases en el instituto no quiero que llegues tarde. – Sonrió Masaki animada.

-Gracias por venir a levantarme y ya iré a darme un baño, solo déjame estar un rato mas así con Yoruichi por favor. – Pidió.

Masaki salió de la habitación un poco triste ya que ella deseaba en ese momento consolar a su hija.

-¿Rukia ya te encuentras mejor?. – Pregunto la gatuna mientras seguía acariciando su espalda.

-Si… hoy quiero que recorras todas las agencias de modelaje de toda la ciudad y también las revistas.

-Eso es fácil como tu representarte.

-Lo sé pero más fácil es debido a tu belleza. – La alago mientras llevaba su mano a su rostro.

-Si en eso tienes razón ahora a bañarse. – Le dijo mientras se separaba de ella y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si está bien y Yoruichi cuando dije mama me refería ti. – Dijo mientras serraba la puerta del baño dejando sola a Yoruichi en sentada en la cama.

-Eso ya lo sabía. – Sonrió la morena.

En el comedor.

-Ichi-ni es raro que estés levantado tan temprano. – Lo miro Karin.

-Buenos días Karin. – Le dijo sarcásticamente al igual que ella.

-Si como digas. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Yuzu que haces con esas viandas?. – pregunto Karin mientras miraba a su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Karin -onee-chan. Es el almuerzo de Rukia-onee-chan, me levante muy temprano para hacerlo. – se le notaba que estaba feliz por ello.

-Al parecer hoy es un día muy especiar. – Susurro Karin.

-Buenos días hijos míos! – Ya sabemos de quién es ese saludo.

-Tranquilízate. Viejo de verdad que no eres normar. – Lo dijo mas frio de lo normar. Mostrando aun su molestia y rabia contenida.

-Pero que mal he hecho my primogénita no me quiere. – chillo de nuevo con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-Cállate deja el escándalo.

-Buenos días. –Saludo el rubio mientras entraba al comedor.

-Buenos días contestaron todos sin ánimos. Bueno casi todos ya que Yuzu radiaba de felicidad.

-¿Pero que les pasa?. Pregunto Urahara mientras miraba las caras de Ichigo y karin.

-Urahara-san mis hijos no me quieres. – Siguió llorando a mares Isshin.

-¿ha? – No entendió nada.

-así es. Decía un Isshin escondido en un rincón llorando, con un aura oscura a su alrededor..

-Buenos días. – saludo Masaki.

Isshin se le vieron estrellitas en los ojos y abandono su estado depresivo al ver a su esposa tan bella y delicada con un vestido blanco que le daba a las rodillas con árdanos de flores y su cabello recogido en una cola alta que le daban a resaltar su fino rostro.

-Buenos días mama respondieron sus hijos con una gran sonrisa. Menos Ichigo.

-Te ves hermosa Masaki. –Dijo su esposo mientras le daba un delicado beso.

-Buenos días. – Saludo la gatuna mientras entraba al comedor.

Buenos días gritaron casi todos

-Baya están muy alegres hoy. –Lo dijo casi sarcástica por las caras de Ichigo y su hermana Karin.

-Yoruichi así deberíamos se nosotros como los padres de Rukia. – Le sonrió Urahara mientras se acercaba a la gatuna peligrosamente.

-¿A que te refieres?. – Se hiso la desentendida.

-A esos besos. – Señalo el rubio con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Yoruichi los vio y luego miro a Urahara al tiempo que lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Ellos están casados nosotros no. – Le grito atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Pero eso se puede arreglar si tu quisieras. – Le dijo con gran alegría.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo mantener relaciones con las personas que trabajo mas allá de una relación laborar. Dijo Yoruichi con risita irónica.

-Pues renuncio ahora mismo. – Se decido Urahara.

-¿A que vas a renunciar? – Pregunto Rukia entrando al comedor.

-Buenos días Rukia –chan, te ves rara esta mañana no se creo que ese corte de cabello no te sienta. – Trato de desviar el tema el rubio.

-¿Que dices?. –Pregunto Rukia con una venita palpitándole en la frente.

-Hija mía te vez hermosa. –Grito Isshin salvándole la vida a Urahara que ya se daba por muerto.

-Me veo ridícula querrás decir ¿que clase de uniforme es este?. – Dijo mientras se miraba la corta falda negra con franjas rojas.

-Veras Rukia ese es el uniforme que se usa en la preparatoria donde estudia Ichigo. – Le dijo Masaki al ver la cara de su hija.

-Pues no me gusta, no usan otro. – Espero una respuesta paciente.

-No esa es el que se usa en primavera. – le informo de nuevo su madre.

-Bien si no hay uno mejor me tendré que conformar con este. – Dijo mientras se miraba de arriba abajo. Su uniforme constaba de una camisa blanca que llevaba por debajo de n chaleco rojo con franjas negras y una corbata negra una falda farda negra con franjas roja y nos botines negras mas debajo de las rodillas

-Por favor tomen asiento es hora de desayunar si no se nos va hacer tarde a todos.

-Si respondieron todos.

-Rukia-sama después de la salida regrese pronto a la casa debemos de revisar los planos del templo, yo iré hoy haber su estado. – Hablo Urahara mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

-Si Urahara te lo encargo. Yoruichi no se te olvide enviarle las flores a tu hermana. – le recordó la morena.

-No te preocupes. Ya lo he hecho.

Ichigo solo miraba la determinación de Rukia sus jetos y movimientos eran agraciados y perfectos.

-Ichigo. – lo llamo su madre.

-Si madre. – su vos salió áspera y fría mostrando el resentimiento asía ella.

-Llevaras a Rukia al instituto.

-Pero porque que la lleve el chofer. – Se apresuro a decir.

-Sabes que no puede ya que tiene que llevar a Karin y Yuzu y su escuela está muy retirada del instituto, y no me gustaría que Rukia llegara tarde, además no veo nada de malo que lleves a tu hermana.

-Pero porque no la lleva papa. – La verdad era que se moría por llevarla, pero debía fingir por su bien y el de ella.

-No te preocupes mama puedo ir caminando solo necesito la dirección del instituto, edemas muy pronto me van a dar el carnet para conductores menores de edad así que no necesito la ayuda de Ichigo. –Lo dijo con una voz fingida y melosa que irrito a Ichigo de una forma que el no creía posible con solo unas palabras.

-Que engreída eres Rukia. – Susurro por lo bajo.

-¿Has dicho algo Ichigo? . – Pregunto con la misma voz, melosa.

-Nada.

-Rukia onee-chan ¿por que llevas esa bufanda si es primavera?. Pregunto la menor de los Kurosaki

-La verdad siempre llevo una Yuzu onee-chan. – Respondió la morena mientras miraba la bufanda negra que llevaba en su cuello.

-¿Porque si no hace frio?. – Volvió a preguntar la menor.

-La verdad creo que es la costumbre de vivir en un país tan frio como Inglaterra. – Respondió un poco fastidiada por tantas preguntas.

-Si tienes razón.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme. –Dijo mientras dejaba su plató de frutas a un lado.

-Pero aún es temprano. – Le recordó Karin mientras miraba su reloj de pursera.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta llegar tarde a mis compromisos además tengo que buscar el instituto después de todo no conozco nada en este lugar. – Le recordó Rukia mientras miraba a Yoruichi y luego a Urahara.

_-Comprendo eres muy responsable después de todo onee-chan. – Sonrió Karin.

-Naoko por favor ve por mis cosas y trae también lo que está encima del escritorio. – Le pidió Rukia con suave voz, en la cual se podía notar algo como cariño.

-Si Rukia-sama. – La anciana se apresuro a ir por lo pedido.

-Bien te espero en la entrada. –Le dijo a la anciana.

-Yoruichi-san Urahara-san por favor encárguense de lo que le pedí por favor. – Pidió a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Si Rukia sama. –Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno me retiro, con su permiso otoo-sama, okasa-sama.

-Rukia pero aun no ha terminado tu desayuno aun. – le recordó Masaki mientras miraba su plato de frutas apenas probado.

-No se preocupen, además es suficiente con un vaso de jugo okasa_sama.

-Rukia onee-chan espera in momento he hecho algo para ti. – le pido Yuzu mientras tomaba la vianda y se entregaba a su hermana.

-¿Que es esto?.

-Tu almuerzo lo prepare para ti. – Sonrió mas la pequeña.

-Muchas gracias.

-No ha sido nada.

-Esta envoltura. – Rukia la miro por unos segundos y luego miro a su hermana.

-Si es de shappy se que te gusta mucho este conejo al igual que a mí. – Dijo muy alegre.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no tenía nada de shappy. Gracias Yuzu. – La morena le sonrió en agradecimiento..

Rukia salió de la estancia dejando a su familia sorprendida ya que ella era una fanática de los conejos. Lo mínimo que esperaban era verla saltar nada mas por ver un conejo, pero no lo izo ella solo vio como algo mas.

-Rukia…ella ha cambiado mucho. – Susurro Masaki.

-Es normar que ya no sea la misma de ante Masaki-san ella ha madurado mucho y ya no le ve importancia a ese tipo de cosa, además sus trabajos no le permiten tener devociones ni apagamientos a nada, ella ha sido despojada de todo por eso las cosas para ella han perdido su valor y nada la satisface por más hermoso que sea, por mas valioso que sea, nada tiene sentido para ella solo sus trabajos son la que mantienen caminando y en este.

Ichigo solo hoy las palabras de Yoruichi sin opinar. Todas las vidas que había quitado Rukia se habían llevado su humanidad dejando un alma bacía y sin deseos de vivir. Entonces eso significaba que ella no le importaba lo que pasara con su vida y solo vivía para matar a sus objetivos ella ya no era la niña que había sido por su hermana, aquella inocencia había sido robada de la manera más cruel ¿que había pasado con ella?, ¿que le habían hecho a ella?. Eran pensamientos que rondaba la mente de Ichigo lo cual izo apuñar con fuerza sus manos.

Ichigo se levanto de la mesa y salió en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué le pasa?. – Preguntó Masaki al ver a su hijo salir molesto del comedor.

-Creo que ha sido muy pronto para que se enterara de la verdad. – le dijo Isshin a su esposa.

-De que hablan. –Karin se estaba irritando, aunque solo lo así para no levantar sospechas. ya que había oído la noche anterior detrás de la puerta aunque Yoruichi la había descubierto ella tubo las agallas para exigirle una respuesta la cual no fue negada por la gatuna. Desde ese momento savia cual era el secreto de su hermana y el motivo de sus pesadillas y temores y lo fría que se había vuelto. Ahora entendía porque miraba el mundo con tanto desprecio porque nada era demasiado bueno para ella ya que no creía que se mereciera nada de eso. Ella se despreciaba y se odiaba a sí misma. Karin comprendió que todos sabían eso, sabían que el peor enemigo de Rukia era ella misma ya que se odiaba así misma sobre todas las cosas y por eso se lastimaba así misma alejándose de todo y mostrando su desprecio asía todo para que la gente la odiara y se alejara de ella.

-No hablamos de nada solo termina tu desayuno. – Se apresuro a decirle su madre.

-Si mama. – Y allí frente a ella estaba la culpable, su madre. Ella había condenado a la persona que mas admiraba en la vida, a una vida llena de miseria y sufrimiento, su madre era la culpable y un rencor asía ella volvía a la vida, al igual que asía su padre.

Rukia se puso un gorrito francés negro y unas lentes del mismo color, lo cual la hacía lucir misteriosa y atractiva a la vez.

-Vaya pero que bajita eres se nota que no has crecido nada. – La molesto Ichigo al salir de la casa y verla bajando las escaleras.

-¿Que quieres Ichigo?.

-Nada solo decía lo enana que eres.

-Que te pasa idiota ten un poco mas de respeto cuando te dirijas a mí.

-No tengo porque tenerlo eres mi hermana y te trato como yo quiera.

-Bien Ichigo onii:chan sabias que eres un idiota descerebrado. –Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa irónica y unas palabras empalagosas.

-Que te pasa maldita idiota, que es esa manera de hablar no es propia de ti.

-Tienes razón Ichigo es mejor que me baya se me hace tarde.

Ichigo se quedo inmóvil había visto eso ojos de nuevo, esa mirada vacía y sombría sin sentimientos sin emociones, al ver esos ojos se sentía sumergido en una frialdad que le hacía temblar nunca había visto tanto odio rencor y desprecio en ese vacío en donde no había una luz que la pudiera salvar.

Rukia se dirigió a la salida de la propiedad.

Ichigo corrió a buscar sus cosas y salió como alma que lleva el diablo por su ferrería subió encendió el motor de la maquina y salió a toda velocidad para alcanzar la morena. Pero ya se había tardado mucho.

-Rukia no entendía bien el mapa que le había dado su padre debido a los dibujos y garabatos que puso por letras, solo se guiaba por los dibujos más que por las letras. Cuando sintió que dos chicos la comenzaban a seguir, no apresuro su paso al contrario lo aminoro ya que tenia ansia de lastimar a alguien a demás esa no sería la primera vez que golpea a alguien que la seguía por las calles.

-Oye lindura eres nueva en la ciudad si quieres nosotros te podemos llevar a dónde vas. – dijo uno de los jóvenes tentando su suelte.

Rukia no contesto.

Loa chicos se acercaban peligrosamente a ella.

-Cariño me llamo Kurano y voy en tercer año y estudio en el mismo instituto al que diriges.

-¿De verdad?. Pregunto Rukia con una voz tímida y dulce completamente fingida.

-Así es pero podrías quitarte los lentes para ver tu rostro mejor. . le pidió el otro chico.

-Es que no me gusta mucho que el sol me pegue en los ojos. – Mintió descárnamele, además eso era lo que mejor sabia hacer.

-Bueno y dime cómo te llamas lindura.

Los chicos se acercaban peligrosamente a la morena y esta solo esperaba una señal para darle su merecido.

-Rukia. – Se presento mientras bajaba el rostro en señal de timidez. Definitivamente debió estudiar actuación.

-Que lindo nombre Rukia yo soy Anami. – Se presento el otro joven.

-Mucho gusto Anami. – Le sonrió mientras le iluminaba el rostro a los chicos, que casi se desmayan.

-Al contrario lindura el gusto es nuestro. – Respondió de nuevo Anami

-Veo que no eres de aquí por tu forma de hablar, aunque tu asentó es japonés entre mezclado con el ingles el cual te da una voz hermosa. – La alago Kurano.

-Gracias kurano-san y dime voy bien no conozco el lugar y no se en donde queda el instituto me podrían decir en qué dirección queda. – Les pidió con la misma fingida y tímida voz.

-Claro que si como ya te lo dijo mi amigo nosotros estudiamos en el mismo instituto al que tú te diriges. – Le dijo el chico mientras le sonreía.

-¿Como saben eso?. – Pregunto fingiendo no saber el motivo el cual era obvio asta para un siego.

-Por tu uniforme lo usan las chicas del instituto mas prestigioso de la ciudad. – Alardeo el chico.

-¿Bueno entonces puedo ir con ustedes?. – pregunto mientras sonreía la joven.

-Claro que si hermosa. – Le respondió Anami

Los chicos no se acercaban mucho a ella, eso la estaba desilusionando. Emprendieron el camino juntos a instituto.

Mientras tanto Ichigo la alcanzaba y no le gusto nada ver a su amada hermana acompañado por esos chicos. Freno brutalmente y se bajo endemoniadamente molesto por la visión.

Rukia volteo rápidamente al oír el carro cuando freno asustando a sus dos compañeros.

Ichigo se bajo tirando la puerta de carro abruptamente y al tiempo que caminaba enojado y jalaba a Rukia y la ponía detrás de él y tomaba a uno de los chicos por el cuello, dejando ver lo furioso que estaba.

-¿Que tramaban con ella?. – Pregunto furioso y con ganas de golpear aquellos chicos.

-Kurosaki-sama nosotros no asíamos nada malo solo le mostrábamos el camino al instituto. – respondió kurano temiendo por la vida de su amigo.

Ichigo se disponía a golpearlo cuando su puño fue detenido por Rukia la cual le volvió a mostrar esa mirada que lo desconcertaba y lo llenaba de temor eran los ojos de una asesina.

-Detente Ichigo ellos solo me mostraban el camino, no estaban haciendo nada malo. – lo reto con su voz fría y distante.

Los chico se sorprendieron al escuchar el tono de voz de la chica el cual cambio completamente ya que se dieron cuenta de que su voz infundía mas temor que la voz y cara de maleante de Ichigo y no solo eso sino la cara de temor de Ichigo al ver los ojos de ella, aunque ellos se encontraba en la misma situación que ellos pero más asustados aun.

Ichigo soltó al chico y lo empujo asiendo que este callera al suelo.

-Sube al auto Rukia. – Le pido con el mismo tono que ella había aplicado con el.

-No quiero molestar además dijiste que no me querías llevar. – le recordó mientras le daba la espalda.

-Sé lo que dije, ahora sube a auto. – Esta vez lo dijo con voz más alta, detonando autoridad.

-No lo pienso hacer. – Ella Kurosaki Rukia, que se creía Ichigo que era para darle ordenes.

-Maldita sea te he dicho que subas. – El enojo de Ichigo iba en aumento.

Rukia ignoro las órdenes de Ichigo y siguió caminando. Ichigo eso lo enfureció mas y tomo a Rukia y se la coloco en el hombro y la subió al carro y cerró la puerta.

-Que haces maldito insensible. – Grito ella desde dentro de Ferrari.

-No me hables de sensibilidad cuando tu no la poses. – Eso fue un golpe bajo de su parte.

Rukia se quedo callada porque de alguna manera el tenía razón solo cerró los ojos y cerro los puños, conteniéndose para no matarlo ahí mismo.

Ichigo miro la actitud de Rukia y se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, pero él no era de las personas que se disculpaban así que no lo iba hacer con ella ya que no perdería de ninguna manera delante de ella.

-Ustedes dos no se le acerquen mas. – Les ordeno a los jóvenes lo cuales no entendían que pasaba allí.

-Si Kurosaki -sempai discúlpanos no sabíamos que ella era una de tus conquistas. – Bueno muy mala respuesta.

Rukia oyó claramente las palabras de los chicos otra de sus conquista a que se referían esos chicos.

-Ella no es de esas chicas y diríjanse con más respeto a ella. Les exigió a los chicos a los cuales quería matar por acercársele a su hermana.

Ichigo subió al carro y salió a toda máquina dejando a los chicos con signos de interrogación de colores tipo anime de los que no entienden nada de nada.

-Ichigo no vuelvas a actuar de esa forma. – Le exiguo Rukia aun molesta por la actitud de él.

-De que hablas esos chicos trataban de acosarte quien sabe a qué lugar te llevaban. – Se justifico.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia y además yo se me defender sola de ese par de niñatos. No son nada para mí.

Ichigo ya savia de su habilidades, pero cuando la vio con esos chicos no pudo evitar sentir una ira que lo segó, no quería que nadie se le acercara ahora que ella había vuelto no la compartiría con nadie.

-¿Y porque llevas esos lentes y gorra?. – Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Es para poder caminar por las calles sin ser acosada. – Le respondió con simpleza, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Pero no funciona.

-Claro que si, además esos chicos no se dieron de cuenta de quién era yo, creo que podre fingir durante un tiempo en el instituto.

Si supieras que ya todos saben de ella y su relación con Ichigo.

-Si tú lo dices.

_Se ve hermosa con esos accesorios_. Tranquilo recuerda que no puedes mirarla de otra forma que no sea como hermana.

En realidad te has vuelto muy guapo Ichigo ¿porque tenias que ser hermano? porque dios a estado en mi contra desde mi nacimiento castigándome de esta forma amando a mi propi hermano, Ichigo no puedo verte como algo mas eres mi hermano.

-Rukia llegamos este es el instituto en donde veras clases. – La saco Ichigo de sus pensamientos.

-Es muy pequeño, de verdad pensé que sería un poco más grande… no se una estructura mas imponerte no se compara a los colegios a que he ido me pregunto e¿n que nivel se encontraran los profesores?.

-¿Acaso este instituto no es suficiente para la gran Rukia?. – Pregunto Ichigo con ironía y irritado por observación de su hermana.

-Lo he dicho no es lo suficiente, espero que al menos sus instalaciones sean adecuadas.

-Deja de balbucear. – Ichigo en realidad ese cometario le molesto, como se atrevía esa enana a menospreciar el mejor instituto de todo Japón y a insinuar que sus instalaciones no eran buenas..

-¿Que es ese escándalo?. – Pregunto molesta.

-Nada importante. –Respondió Ichigo nervioso.

-Como que no es nada si me está molestando. Acaso aquí no hay reglas para los perturbadores de la tranquilidad.

-De que hablas. Aquí no hay ese tipo de reglas, de verdad esa academia te dejo algo mal de la cabeza. – Se burló Ichigo ganándose una mirada de date por muerto.

-Me estas llamando loca idiota.

-Si la camisa te queda úsala.

La respuesta de Rukia fue un acertado en la nariz asiendo que esta sangrara de inmediato, Rukia se bajo del Ferrari y lanzo la puerta con toda sus fuerzas que casi salió por el otro lado.

-Eres un maldito engreído Kurosaki Ichigo. – Le grito por la ventanilla.

Todas las chicas que armaban ese escándalo se quedaron en silencio al ver la morena que bajaba del carro de Ichigo además lo insultaba.

Ishida, Inoue, Tatzuki, Sado. Keigo y Mizuiro miraban la situación desde su punto de reunión de todos los días, algo perplejos.

Mientras la chiscas le daban una mirada de asesina a Rukia.

-¿Quien eres niña? y porque le dices tantas vulgaridades a Ichigo sempai. – Esas chicas se veían furiosas, muy furiosas.

-Ichigo -sempai. – Repitió la morena ya lo había oído de los otros chicos, si que respetaban al idiota de su hermano, pero eso a ella no le importaba para nada.

-Si a nuestro querido Ichigo -sempai.

-Ja no me hagan reír Ichigo no es más que un idiota. – se burlo de él en la cara de ellas, mala idea.

-Como te atreves de insultar a nuestro querido Ichigo sempai. Las chicas ya mostraban un aura demoniaca alrededor de ella la cual no paso por desapercibida por los amigos de Ichigo.

-Ella es. – Tatzuki no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Quien es ella Tatzuki?. Pregunto Inoue.

-No puede ser porque Ichigo no me dijo nada que ella vendría. – Se apresuro a decir Tatzuki.

-De que hablas Tatzuki no entendemos nada. – Le pregunto Inoue de nuevo.

-Inoue es mejor que la ayudemos ante que esa turba de locas la lastime.

-Sí pero todavía no me has dicho quien es. – le recordó la peli naranja.

-Te lo diré después, ahora vamos.

-Si.

-Ahora díganme en donde queda la oficina del director ya estoy aburridas de sus estupideces. – Rukia ya estaba más que molesta, definitivamente ese no era su dia.

-Ahora si que no te la vas a cavar niñata. – Grito uno de las chicas.

Ichigo miraba la situación satisfecho esperando que su club de fan le mostraran a Rukia que nadie se metía con el en el instituto. Y por otra parte temía porque Rukia fuera lastimada, cuando vio que las chicas se le encimaban lentamente con miradas acecinas.

Ichigo se bajo rápidamente del auto.

Una de las chicas ataco a Rukia pero este golpe fue detenido por Tatzuki rápidamente.

-Tatzuki -sempai por favor no se entrometa. – Le pidió la chica.

-Cállese a caso no saben con quién están tratando ella es. – Fue interrumpida por la voz de la morena.

-¿Tatzuki de verdad eres tú?. Pregunto la morena.

-Sí ha pasado mucho tiempo deberías de visitar a la que era tu mejor amiga de la infancia. – le reprochó la morena mientras le sonreía.

-Discúlpame, pero no me acuerdo de nada de esta ciudad y no sé en dónde queda el dojo de tu familia. – se justifico, la verdad era que ella no se había acordado de la morena.

-A ya entiendo y apuesto que idiota de tu hermano no te ha sacado a recorrer la ciudad.

-El siempre ha sido un descerebrado.

Las dos rieron disimuladamente.

-Discúlpenos Tatzuki -sempai pero ella a marginado a nuestro queridísimo Ichigo -sempai. – protesto otra chica defendiendo el honor de Ichigo.

-Hagan con Ichigo lo que quiera. –Dijo la morena al tiempo que mirabas a las seguidoras de Ichigo con una mirada gélida.

La cual dejo a todos petrificados.

-Tatzuki me podrías guiar a la oficina del director ya no soporta a estas escandalosas. – Se quejo Rukia.

-Si te entiendo la verdad que opino lo mismo que tu. – Las dos rieron ignorando a Ichigo y sus seguidoras.

Las dos chicas se alejaron de las miradas de todos entrando en las instalaciones del instituto.

-¿Ichigo -sempai quien era esa engreída?. – exigió saber una la que había atacado a Rukia.

-Ella es mi…

-Ichigo mi amor ya llegaste. – Lo interrumpió Mina que se le guindaba del cuello. Pobre Ichigo si sigue así va a sufrir tortícolis

-Hola mina que haces. – Fue un seco recibimiento.

_-Nada solo le quiero dar un beso a mi novio ¿está mal eso?. – Pregunto con ojitos.

-Claro que no. Y la beso apasionadamente.

Las admiradoras de Ichigo miraron a Mina como si la quisieran matar.

-Bueno Kurosaki ya almaste tu típico escándalo ahora entremos a clases ya que hace tres minutos sonó la campana de entrada. – Lo interrumpió Ishida. El cual se seguía preguntando porque era amigo de Ichigo si este era un completo idiota.

-Ichigo ¿quien era esa hermosa chica que venía contigo?. Pregunto un Keigo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ella es mi..

-Apúrense ya se no hace tarde. –Les decía Inoue aunque ella también tenía curiosidad de saber quién era ella

-Si es mejor que entremos. –Dijo Mizuiro mientras arrastraba a Keigo.

-¿Cómo has estado Rukia, al regresar a casa?. – Pregunto Tatzuki mientras miraba a la morena.

-Bien no ha cambiado nada es como lo recuerdo. ¿Y tu como has estado?. – Cambio de conversación la verdad no quería hablar de ese lugar y no quería ser grosera con Tatzuki.

-Bien… sabes ahora soy campeona nacional femenina del Japón al igual que Ichigo.

-Siempre lo supe nunca dude que lo lograrían. – Sonrió con sinceridad.

-Si siempre lo hemos sabido ya que tu siempre nos apoyabas. Bien aquí es la oficina del director después continuamos con nuestra platica. – Se despidió con la mano.

-Si.

-Bueno nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo. – Le grito Tatzuki, se alejo corriendo dejando a Rukia la cual se dispuso a entrar a la oficina en donde había una reunión.

Tatzuki deslizo la puerta y entro corriendo al salón el cual estaba en un total desorden, todos hablaban animados eso significaba que no había profesor se dirigió a su grupo que era el más escandaloso gracias a Ichigo y Keigo.

-Buenos días. –Saludo la morena entrando a la oficina del director.

-Buenos días Kurosaki Rukia-sama. –Saludo el director respetuosamente. –Por favor tome asiento. – le pidió el Anciano.

-Gracias ¿y a que debemos la reunión?. – Pregunto la morena, sabiendo lo que la esperaba a continuación.

-Todos los profesores se han reunido para darle la bienvenida. – Siguió hablando el anciano con peinado extraño.

-Se los agradezco a todos.

-No tiene nada que agradecer solo no sentimos alagados de que usted haiga decidido venir a estudiar a nuestro instituto a pesar de sus altos conocimientos.

-Solo estoy aquí por petición de my madre. – Le recordó al anciano.

-Entendemos... Si tiene algún inconveniente espero que no los diga para poder ayudar a que su estancia en esta institución sea de su agrado, ya que por lo que me comento su madre y por lo que aparece en su hoja de vida podemos ver el acto nivel académico que posee, mas alto que todos nuestros estudiantes. Creemos que abra problema para que se adaptarse.

-Si se los notificare si tengo un problema, solo quiero pedirles que alejen un poco las admiradoras de mi hermano de mi ya que quieren tentar contra mí vida...

-Sentimos mucho por la impresión que le dieron nuestras alumnas le aseguramos que la trataremos de controlarlas. – El director no se esperaba ese reclamo.

-Eso espero creo que les hace falta algo de disciplina.

-En eso tiene razón. –Confirmo una de las profesoras.

-Bueno señorita Kurosaki su aula es la número dos del tercer año. Y este es su horario. – Le entrego la secretaria del director.

-Gracias. Solo quiero pedirle algo mas en algunas ocasiones no podre cumplir el horario de clases completo debidos a mis diversos compromisos. – aclaro la morena no quería tener después ningún problema.

-Lo entendemos su madre también nos hablo de eso ya que usted ha venido a cumplir con algunos compromisos de sus carreras. – Recordó el viejo mientras los ptros profesores se mantenían exportadores de la plática.

-Asi es y la verdad que no tengo tiempo para perderlo viniendo aquí, pero es una partición de mi padres así que no pude rehusarme.

-Lo entendemos.

-Bueno me retiro… con su permiso a sido un placer conocerlos a todos. – cuando rukia se disponía salir de oficina.

-Espere Kurosaki-sama nos gustaría que nos firmaran unos autógrafos. - Dijo el director un poco sonrojado al tiempo que todos los profesores sacaban CD para que los autografiara.

-Si claro. Al cabo de media hora Rukia termino de firmar los CD con dedicatorias dirigidas a cada profesor.

-Buenos días clase. – Saludo la profesora mientras entraba y colocaba fuertemente los libros sobre la mesa.

Nadie contesto.

-Dije buenos días escorias. – Prácticamente los dejo sordos por el grito que pego.

-Buenos días. -Contestaros todos un poco temerosos de su querida sensei.

-Hoy les tengo una sorpresa. -Dijo maliciosamente para ver la cara de sus alumnos.

Todos temían cara de horror esperando lo peor de esa vieja loca.

-Pasa por favor. –Dijo casi en un grito la profesora.

La puerta de deslizo y dejo ver….

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver asía la puerta dejando todos sin habla.

-Ella es una alumna nueva les pido que la hagan sentir ajustó.

La morena camino lentamente hasta estar al lado de la profesora en frente de todo el salón.

Ichigo estaba sin habla de todos los salones le tenía que tocar justo en el del. Mientras la chicas le dirigían mirada de odio.

-Oye hermosa quítate los lentes y las gorra gritaba Keigo.

Ichigo lo fulminaba con la mirada y fue cuando todos hombres de su salón la miraban con ojos de que la despojaban de sus ropas. Lo cual provocó una aura demoniaca que todos sintieron de inmediato.

-Ella es. –La profesora se disponía a presentar a la morena ante la interrupción de ella.

-Mi nombre es Rukia y de hoy en adelante seré su compañera.

-El gusto es nuestro lindura. – Contesto otro chico el cual Ichigo daba por muerto.

-Más respeto Jitomi.- Grito la profesora el tiempo que le lanzaba el borrador y le daba justo en la frente.

-Como vez Rukia-sama estos chicos necesitan disciplina, disculpe por lo mal educado que son.

-No se preocupe.

-Continúa con tu presentación. – Le pidió la profesora.

- Si. Bueno como les decía mi nombre es Rukia tengo 16 años vengo Londres Inglaterra aunque soy japonesa he vivido allá durante seis años por mis estudios, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

Rukia sonrió con esa sonrisa fingida que saco de las casillas a Ichigo.

-Rukia-sama debe quitarse la gorra y los antejos ya que no puede recibir clases con ellos. – le dijo la profesora.

-Entiendo es una de las reglas de institución. – Rukia era muy apegada a las regalas debido a sus entrenamientos.

-A si es. – Le confirmo la profesora.

-Bueno no veo ningún inconveniente.

Rukia se quito despacio su gorra dejando ver su deslúmbrate y sedoso cabello azabache dejando caer un mechón rebelde en su cara.

Todos la miraban esperando que se quitara los lentes.

Rukia lo izo de la misma forma lenta dejo ver su rostro por completo aunque mantenía sus ojos serrados. Los chicos no dejaban de alágala mientras encontraban un parecido con la princesa de hielo.

Su rostro su piel mostraban una pureza y un brillo natural que destellaba al igual que el sol.

Rukia abrió lentamente sus ojos dejando ver esos ojos azul casi violeta esos ojos los cuales no tenía un color definido, los cuales formaban una galaxia sin fin..

Todos estaban maravillados Keigo no paraba de gritar su amor por la morena mientras mostraba corazones en los ojos.

Ichigo solo miro los ojos vacios que los demás no parecían notar debido a si reluciente sonrisa falsa.

-Buen veamos en donde te sentaras. Ha si porque no te sientas al lado de tu hermano.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante lo revelado.

-Sí. – Fue su corta respuesta.

Rukia salió caminando mientras todos la seguían con la mirada para ver quien el dichoso hermano de la morena. Rukia que se detuvo al frente de Ichigo al cual le sonrió con una risa maliciosa.

-Parece que estudiaremos juntos Ichigo onii-chan.

-Maldita. – Definitivamente la suerte estaba de su lado.

-Pero porque me dices eso. Que malo eres. – Y ahí venia el drama.

-Kurosaki trata mejor a tu hermana. –Le grito la profesora mientras le daba con la tiza en la frente.

-¿Tu eres la princesa de hielo?. – Pregunto un chico mientras le agarraba la mano a la morena.

-Que nombre más frío, no me llames así por favor. –Rukia sonrió lo que izo que el chico se sonrojara.

Ichigo al ver aquella acción se levanto rápidamente del su asiento y le arrebato la mano de Rukia que sostenía el chico para lo sorpresa de todo.

-Se los abierto no quiero que nadie se les acerque. – Exigió con voz autoritaria mientras los chicos presentes asentían con la cabeza.

-Pero que hermano mas celoso resultaste ser Kurosaki. –Dijo el mejor amigo de ichigo.

-Cállate Ishida.

-Cállense todos qué impresión le están dado a la joven Kurosaki. – los insulto la profesora temiendo que no le dieran al aumento si Rukia se retiraba ese mismo día.

-No se preocupe profesora. – La tranquilizo Rukia mientras tomaba asiento.

Bueno tomen asiento es hora de comenzar la clase de historia así que en la pagina 115.

Todos tomaron asiento y abrieron sus libros.

-¿Como es que quedaste en mi mismo salón?. – Pregunto Ichigo fingiendo molestia.

-No lo sé. Solo me dijeron aquí vería clase. Y por eso estoy aquí.

-Es mejor que no me molestes con nada.

-No te preocupes no lo pienso hacerlo.

-Kurosaki por favor comience con la lectura. – pidió la profesora desde su haciento.

Los dos hermanos se pararon al mismo tiempo para la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Bueno porque se pararon los dos?. – Pero que pregunta es obvio verdad

-Porque usted lo ha pedido. –Respondió la morena.

-Es verdad se me había olvidado que los dos tienen el mismo apellido. – Rectifico la profesora mientras lo miraba a los dos. –Rukia -sama por favor continúe con la lectura.

-Si. –Rukia serró el libro y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Mientras que Ichigo sentaba.

-Que pasa Rukia sama no quieres leer el libro si no quiere su hermano lo puede hacer. – le dijo la profesora siendo más que amable con la joven.

-No es eso, solo que no lo necesito para decirle lo que dice el libro ya que lo estudie en mi primer año en la academia de Londres, además este libro habla más del arte y su origen en Japón. – No falta decir que dejo a más de uno con la Boca abierta.

-Bueno entonces denos a conocer si punto de vista. – Le pidió la profesora más interesa en la clase que de costumbre.

-Muy la bien la historia que se relata en este libro habla de la era Edo en el año….

-¿Crees que estará bien en ese instituto?.

-No te preocupes, ella sabrá sobre llevarlo bien, además es muy buena actuando Yoruichi se que la quieres mucho pero a veces hay que déjala intentar otras cosas.

-Pero aun así Kisuke no estoy segura que sea una idea déjala tanto tiempo sola además a ella la quieren lastimar ya que ella es la próxima. – Fue interrumpida por el hombre que la abrazó.

-Lo sé no tienes que recodármelo siempre y dime a donde te ha mandado esta vez.

-Quiere revise unas cuantas agencias de modelaje ya que según la información que nos ha enviado la organización ese es camuflaje que están usando en esta ciudad.

-Bien yo iré a revisar la zona del templo a no se te olvide que hoy es el baile de beneficencia y tienes que llegar temprano para que ayudes a Rukia-chan.

-Si ya lo nuestros vestidos y tu traje llegan en la tarde los envió Matzumoto.

-Bueno nos vemos en la noche. – Se despidió el rubio mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios y le sonreía.

Hora de descanso en el instituto.

-Rukia-chan que hermosa eres la mujer de mi vida. –Gritaba Keigo mientras salía corriendo abrasarla.

-No la toques Keigo. -Lo detuvo Ichigo.

-Ha Ichigo si que eres celoso con tu hermana. –Esas palabras hicieron que lo golpeara pegándolo de la puerta.

-¿Kurosaki porque no, nos presentas a tu hermana?. – Lo interrumpió de su labor de torturar a Keigo.

-Ishida ella es Kurosaki Rukia. –La presento a su amigo en uno de los poco que podía dejar que se acercara a su hermana.

-Mucho gusto Ishida. –Saludo la morena mientras sonreí con su típica sonrisa falsa.

-El gusto es mío. Veo que no eres igual que el irresponsable de tu hermano. – izo su observación el chico.

-Así que tú también opinas lo mismo. – Le sonrió más amplia mente.

Ishida se acomodo los lentes al tiempo que Inoue lo miraba expectante para que se la presentara.

-Kurosaki-san ella es muy novia Inoue Orihime. – Presento a su novia mientras esta sonreía.

-Es un placer Inoue-san.

-El placer es todo mío.

-Yo soy Keigo querida mía. – Se presentó el pervertido buscando suidisarse.

-Ya vasta te lo diré una vez mas no la toques. – Un aura demoniaca cubría a Ichigo.

-Cálmate Ichigo. – Le pido una voz chillona.

-¿Mina pero que haces aquí?. – Pregunto el chico un poco molesto.

-Como que, qué hago aquí, he venido para que almorcemos.

-Si claro. – Lo había olvidado.

-¿Y usted como se llama?. – Le pregunto Rukia a sado que se había mantenido en silencio.

-El es sado. –Grito Keigo al tiempo que Tatzuki lo golpeaba.

-Bueno vamos todo ya me muero de hambre. –Dijo Tatzuki al tiempo que sacaba a rastra a Keigo.

-Rukia ven con nosotros. – Le pidió Ichigo ni loco la iba dejar fuera de su vista con tanto guitres rondándola.

-Estás seguro pensé que querías que me alejara de ti. – Lo miro fijamente la morena buscando signos de arrepentimientos.

-Solo ven. – Le pidió mientras seguía a al retro de su amigos.

Rukia solo asiento con la cabeza.

rin…rin….rin… si soy mala con los sonidos de celulares.

El celular de Rukia sonó trayendo la tención de todos.

-Si diga. – Contesto tranquila.

_-¿Rukia eres tú?._

-¿Pues quien más creías que era?. – Pregunto arrugando el seño.

_-Soy yo Renji._

-Claro que se que res tu Renji. – Como que si no fuera obvio.

-¿_Estás bien como va todos tus asuntos?._

-Estoy bien, ya no te preocupes te lo he dicho varias veces que no me gusta hablar de ese asunto por celular. – Le recordó, sus teléfonos podrían estar siendo monitoreados.

**-Si lo sé.**

Ichigo escuchaba la conversación con toda la atención del mundo.

¿Quién es ese Renji, porque llama a Rukia?.

Eran las preguntas del peli naranja mientras su seño se fruncía más.

-_Y bien como están las cosas con tu familia._

-Todo está bien es justo como lo había previsto.

_-Em…_

-¿Y cómo ha estado?. – Fue el turno de preguntar de Rukia.

-_Bien pronto terminare con mi trabajo._

-Me alegro por ti, muy pronto terminaras y podrás tener unas merecidas vacaciones.

Todos caminaban directo a la azotea mientras Rukia los seguía pegada al celular cosa que no le agradaba a su hermano, quien se moría de curiosidad.

-Bueno tengo que colgar Renji ya que te debes estar durmiendo debido que allá es media noche.

-_Tienes razón te llamo luego._

-Que pases buenas noches Renji te mando muchos besos. – ok se dio de cuenta que Ichigo a miraba y estaba pendiente de la conversación así que porque no molestarlo un poco.

-_Besos Rukia, ¿estás bien? tu nunca me mandas besos_

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez. – Contesto con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a Ichigo.

_-Ha ya entiendo estas rodeada de chicos._

-Así es yo también te quiero. – Las risas estaban por salir a relucir con la expresión de Ichigo.

_-Baya esto también es nuevo si quieres podemos continuar con la conversación contar y me siguas diciendo eso._

-Te estás aprovechando de mi inocencia.

-_Si ya lo entendí… bueno te dejo mañana tengo una entrevista y no puedo tener ojeras._

-Entiendo descansa Renji. – Dijo la morena con suave voz, agradecida de que su amigo la llamara.

_-Si que pases un buen día._

_-_Que tengas una feliz noche, querido Renji.

A Ichigo no le cavia la ira en su cuerpo ya que Rukia había estado hablando de lo más amable de un tal Renji que él no conocía y lo peor aun es que no podía de dejar de pensar qué tipo de relaciones mantenía Rukia.

-Disculpen por la tardanza. –Pidió Rukia al tiempo que caminaba para comer su almuerzo, pero lo que no le gusto fue mirarlos atados sentados en el piso y temió ensuciar su uniforme algo que aprendido Rukia durante su 6 años en Londres es que una chica de su categoría artística era a cuidar su imagen más que nada.

-Que pasa Rukia-sama no le gusta sentarse en el piso. –Dijo sarcásticamente Mina.

Rukia la fulmino con la mirada. Mientras todos miraban la expresión de la morena todos ya habían visto la mirada de Rukia al ver que todos estaban sentados en el piso y la cara sin expresión que puso son tardaron en deducir que no le gustaba la idea.

-Rukia-chan comprendemos que no te quieras sentar con nosotros en el piso. –Dijo una sonriente Inoue.

-Pero que dices Inoue-chan solo que me ha sorprendido la naturalidad con la que ustedes se comportan. – Desvió el tema como siempre.

-¿Y bien Rukia te sientas? -Pregunto Tatzuki.

A Rukia todavía no le agradaba sentarse en el piso su apariencia en ese momento de su carrera era algo que debía cuidar y no quería ensuciarse su ropa. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto a Mina.

-Si ya tomo asiento.

Rukia tomo la bufanda negra que llevaba en el cuello y la estiro en el piso no le agradaba ensuciar su bufanda pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

-¿Pero qué haces?. –Pregunto Ichigo.

-No ves no puedo arriésgame a ensuciar my uniformé. – Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero que pulcra resultaste ser. – Un comentario sarcástico por parte de su querido hermano era lo que le faltaba a Rukia

Rukia solo miro con ojos inexpresables cuando se agacho para tomar haciendo algo brillo en su cuello que centelló ante los ojos de todos sin déjalos ver el objeto que proyectaba la luz.

-Pero qué demonios llevas hay Rukia nos vas a dejar ciegos. – Se quejo Ichigo como siempre.

Rukia automáticamente se llevo la mano al objeto que proyectaba la luz se levanto y se lo coloco por dentro de la camisa, evitando que lo vieran con claridad..

-Lo siento se me había olvidado que lo llevaba por fuera.

-Y que es eso. – Pregunto Tatzuki.

-E lo más apreciado por mi. – Lo dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de peli naranja los cuales vieron la profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

Todos ya habían abierto su almuerzos Rukia comenzó a desenvolviendo lentamente la envoltura dejando ver una cajita de color rosa con un conejo blanco.

-Yuzu. –Dijo por lo bajo. Abrió la vianda mientras todos miraban la forma en que lo asía tan delicada y refinada en sus gestos.

Tomo sus palillos de una forma tan delicada y llevo un poco de arroz y lo llevo a la boca Ichigo la miraba disimuladamente mientras Mina se mordía el labio de rabia todos hablaban menos Rukia ella estaba concentrada en nada menos comer su arroz ya que no probaba mas nada que no fuera eso.

-Rukia deberías comerte el guisado también. –Le dijo Ichigo mientras le daba una cajita de jugo ya destapado.

Rukia recordó rápidamente cuando Ichigo le lada todos los días a esa misma hora una cajita de jugo.

Rukia lo tomo, con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Ichigo.

Ichigo la miro ya que ella no lo había visto a la cara cuando tomo el jugo y eso le molesto. Pero aun así no podía evitar mirarla con ese amor que no podía mostrarle ni decirle, un amor prohibido.

-¿Rukia y que has venido a Karakura? – Pregunto Tatzuki.

-He venido a reconstruir el templo del norte cerca de la montaña. – Respondió tranquila como si fuera algo insignificante ante la mirada de asombro de sus nuevos amigos.

-¿Como que a reconstruir?. – Preguntó Inoue.

-Así es como saben ese templo es parte del patrimonio cultural de la ciudad y yo como parte de la corporación Yamamoto me han enviado a reconstruirla. – Explico sin detalles.

-Entiendo además confió en que lo harás ya que has reconstruido muchas cosas alrededor del mundo no es así Kurosaki-san. -Dijo Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-Así es pero por favor llámenme Rukia no quiero que los amigos de mi hermano me traten de esa forma.

-Muy bien dicho. – Grito Keigo, que se había tardado en no abrir la boca..

Rim..rim..rim..

-Rukia tu celular esta sonado de nuevo. – Dijo un molesto Ichigo, ya que daba por enemigo el dichoso celular.

Rukia lo tomo y se quedo en silencio mientras miraba de qué se trataba la llamada, un numero que no conocía, un numero publico..

-Que pasa acaso no quieres contestar. – Pregunto Ichigo ya irritado por el tonito del dichoso celular.

-Si lo haré. ¿Quién habla?.

_-Soy yo Rukia._

-¿Porque me llamas de un teléfono público?. – Pregunto molesta.

-_Lo siento es que mi celular se quedo sin baterías._ – Se disculparon de otro lado de la línea.

-Eres muy irresponsable que pasaría si algo malo te llegara pasar. – Siguió con su tono molesto.

-_Ahora no es tiempo para eso… he encontrado el nido._

La frialdad en los ojos de Rukia aumentaron se levanto dejando aún lado su almuerzo.

-¿En donde estas?. – Apretó el celular esperando la respuesta que tanto había estado buscando.

-_En la avenida centrar._ – Respondió la voz detrás de la línea, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Voy para allá. – Hablo autoritaria, mientras miraba a los presentes, que habían hecho silencio.

_-No quédate en el instituto._

-No lo haré, voy para allá ahora mismo. – Ella no iba a dejar su trabajo de un lado para pasar el día al lado de una cuerda de vagos.

Solo se oyó una risa. Rukia colgó y se agacho y tomo su bufanda, para irse lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Que ha pasado Rukia?. – Pregunto el peli naranja mientras veía a su hermana con expresión seria y eso significaba una sola cosa.

-Nada de tu incumbencia Ichigo. –La frialdad se notaba en cada silaba de sus palabras.

Ichigo se quedo callado.

-Ichigo puedes llevarte mi vianda y mis libros por favor debó irme. – Le pidió mientras miraba a los demás presentes.

rim..rim..rim… - si tengo que cambiarle de tono.

El celular nuevamente sonó de nuevo.

-Diga.

-_Rukia-chan no es necesario que vayas._

-Lo are Urahara. – Afirmo la morena.

Ichigo puso la cara más seria ya sabía a qué se debía el repentino cambio de Rukia.

-A dónde vas Rukia. – Pregunto de nuevo Ichigo mas serio.

-Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia. – Rukia se despido de sus nuevos compañeros de clases con la mano y una sonrisa.

Ichigo se levanto rápidamente, pero Rukia salió corriendo

-Espérame enana. – Corrió detrás de ella dejando a sus compañeros con cara de ignorancia absoluta.

-Ichigo vuelve con tus compañeros. – Le pidió Rukia ya molesta por la insistencia de Ichigo.

-No hasta que me digas que sucede. – El sabía que no le diría pero eso no impediría que la siguiera.

-No sucede nada déjame sola. – le pidió mientras salía fuera de las instalaciones del instituto.

Ichigo atrapo a Rukia por la espalda abrasándola contra su pecho. Ichigo aspiro su embriagador aroma y siento su cabello en su rostro. Cuanto tiempo había deseado tenerla de esa forma, sentir su calor su delicioso aroma ella eran tan frágil para el, tan hermosa, su corazón intentaba salirse de su pecho.

Rukia tenía los ojos fuera de órbita. Ichigo la estaba abrasando y no conocía el motivo, sus fuertes brazos le daban esa sensación que tanto añoraba de protección, su aroma inundaba su alma, podía oír su respiración cerca de su oreja eso le provocaba una sensación que la de felicidad absoluta, quería permanecer así por mucho tiempo. Recobro los sentidos.

-Ichigo que haces. – Pregunto en un susurro mientras su cuerpo seguía reaccionando al contacto de su hermano.

-Solo quiero que me digas que pasa. – Le susurro con voz ronca mientras la aprisionaba mas contra su cuerpo dejándose atrapar por el deseo.

No sabían el motivo por el cual hablaban en susurros pero eso los asía decirse más, sus cuerpos hablaban en su propio lenguaje.

-Hubo un problema con una de mis pinturas. –Mintió.

-De verdad. –Ichigo no le creyó savia que le mentía.

-Si Yoruichi me está esperando. – Siguió mintiendo era mejor no involucrar a su hermano.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar. – Su voz salía sensual provocativa mientras sus labios tocaban la oreja de Rukia.

-Tienes clases Ichigo. – Su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez mas ya no podía controlar sus hormonas.

-No me importa, tu no conoces nada de esta ciudad te podías perder. – La forma en que se encontraba era la de dos amantes y no la de unos hermanos, eso era lo que veían las personas de los alrededores que no lograban lo que decían ellos.

-Tienes razón pediré un taxi.

-He dicho que yo te llevo. – El seño de Ichigo que se había relajado volvió a fruncirse.

Rukia se separo de sus brazos aunque no lo deseaba una parte de ella quería seguir estando en sus brazos, pero tenía que ser fuerte, ella no podía sentir eso por su hermano.

"_Rukia el es tu hermano no debes olvidarlo es tu hermano"._ Los pensamientos de Rukia.

"_Ella es tu hermana no debes desearla. Pero es tan hermosa y delicada quiero que deje de vivir en esa oscuridad en la que se encuentra atrapada"._ Los pensamientos de ichigo.

-Déjame que te lleve. No creo que se molesten si se trata de ti.

-Está bien vamos, pero cuando lleguemos te regresas. – No le quedo de otra el idiota no la dejaría ir sola.

-Está bien lo que digas. – El no pensaba volver si ella no lo hacía.

-A y no me vuelvas a llamar enana. – si creía que se le había olvidado como la había llamado estaba muy equivocado.

-Pero si lo eres porque no reconoces la verdad. – Muy mal respuesta.

-Cállate idiota. – Lo golpeo la morena.

-Ichigo para donde vas. –Una voz detuvo a los hermanos cuando llegaban al carro.

-Mina. – La nombro Ichigo un poco fastidiado.

-¿Para donde vas?. – Volvió a preguntar con el seño fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

-Voy a llevar a Rukia a un lugar. – Le contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Los puedo acompañar?.

-No puedes, además yo regreso en un momento no tardare nada. – Le mintió la verdad era que él quería estar al lado de su hermana sin nadie por medio.

Mina corrió asía los brazos de Ichigo y lo beso apasionadamente.

La ira invadía el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia, la cual jalo del brazo a Ichigo separándolo de la rubia, conteniendo la furia que crecía dentro de ella...

-Pero que haces. –Grito una molesta Mina, ante la acción de la morena.

Rukia la ignoro olímpicamente.

-Ichigo se me hace tarde es mejor que me lleves. – le dio la espalda a Mina atrallendo toda la atención de Ichigo.

-Si sube, lo siento mina. – Ichigo subió a su Ferrari mientras le daba la espalda a Mina un poco confundido por acción de Rukia.

-Cuando regrese deseó continuar con lo mismo. – Le dijo Mina con voz seductora.

-Está bien. – Le respondió ante la mirada molesta de Rukia.

En una habitación dos hombres se encontraban hablando.

-Algo no anda bien. – Hablo uno de los hombres.

-¿Que pasa Hirako?. – Pregunto su compañero.

-Ellos están aquí. – Dijo algo molesto.

-¿Ha que te refieres?. – El otro hombre tomo asiento.

-No te hagas Rose sabes de quien te hablo esos Shinigamis están en la ciudad. – El rubio miro a su amigo mientras olía una rosa.

-Si los vi en la tv. – Respondió con simpleza el hombre mientras miraba la herida que se acababa de hacer con las espinitas de la rosa blanca que sostenía entres sus dedos, con delicadeza.

-Lo sé, cada vez son más descarados, se muestran a las personas de una forma tan despreocupada son sus ídolos de doble cara me pregunto ¿que quieren en esta ciudad?.

-Debe ser una misión de exterminio total ya que los han enviados a ellos. – Respondió su interlocutor.

-Me pregunto ¿a quien quieren eliminar esta vez?. – El hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Han envido a esa muñequita de hielo no hay duda que será una carnicería total. – Hablo una tercera voz en la habitación oscura.

-¿Love desde cuando estas hay?. – Pregunto Hirako un poco molesto.

-Desde hace unos minutos Hirako. – Respondió con simpleza mientras serraba un libro que mantenía en sus manos.

-Pues no deberías de entran de esa forma, te pude haber disparado. – Dijo mientras le mostraba el alma que mantenía en las manos.

-Lo siento Hirako. – se disculpo el hombre de los afros.

-Es mejor que la vigilemos, no queremos que nos de caza a nosotros también, hay que fijarse en todos sus movimientos agrego Rose. – Mientras dejaba gotear sangre en el puro color de la rosa.

-Sí, ya todo el equipo se encuentra en ello. – Hablo Love mientras serraba el libro.

-¿Desde cuándo?. – Preguntó Hirako mientras bebía un poco de agua.

-Desde que llego. – Respondió tranquilo.

-Y porque no habían dicho nada. – Se quejo el rubio mientras dejaba el agua de un lado y se levantaba del lujoso sofá en que se encontraba acostado.

-Porque estabas ocupado con tus juegos como siempre Hirako. – Le recordó Love mientras le mostraba una prenda intima de alguna mujer con el dedo.

-No me gustan que me desplacen. – Se quejo mas molesto.

-No lo hemos hecho. – Le dijo tranquilo Rose mientras suspiraba.

-Bueno como sea no hay que dejarla fuera de la vista. – Se rindió de a fin de cuenta había sido culpa de él.

-Por lo que hemos averiguado ella está investigando todos a las agencias de modelaje de esa ciudad y incluso revistas. – Informo Love mientras sacaba un cuadernillo sus pantalones verdes.

-Definitivamente no somos el objetivo Love. Pero aun así no es bueno bajar la guardia mientras ella esté aquí ya que nos puede matar en lo menos esperado. Ella nunca baja la guardia y siempre vigila todo a su alrededor, definitivamente han creado a un monstruo que lo único que desea es acabar con aquellos que la perturben y les sean ordenados por él.

-Nunca debimos de entrenarla, ella conoce nuestras habilidades a la perfección y nosotros no conocemos todas las suyas. – Razonó Hirako.

-Estamos atados de pies y manos ahora que ella está aquí y en compañía de esos dos. Concluyo Rose.

-Solo no hay que aléjala de nuestra vista. – Agregó Love.

-Esa maldita debe de estar detrás de nuestra presa. – Hirako paso sus manos por el rostro mientras miraba el desorden de su cuarto.

-Hirako no debes de pensar en eso ahora, recuerda que ella es la próxima… - Love fue interrumpido antes de que terminara su oración.

-No lo digas eso nunca debe ser rebelado. –Le reprendió Rose. – Recuerda que es un secreto en donde hemos en empeñado nuestra palabra.

-Eso fue hace tres años cuando éramos Shinigamis ahora tenemos nuestra propia organización. – Le respondió Hirako mientras buscaba una franela en su gualda ropa.

-Si lo sabemos Hirako nosotros somos los Visart y nuestro deber es acabar con Aizen y su organización.

-Es mejor que no lo vuelvas a repetir en un lugar como este Love recuerda que nos seguro. – siguió reprendiendo Rose

-Disculpa Rose en estos momentos nuestra pequeña princesita se está moviendo. Dijo rose mientras miraba su celular.

-¿Quien la sigue? –Pregunto Hirako mientras se ponía una franela negra.

-Lisa.

-Ella es la mejor déjemela que ella se encargue de ella por hoy. –Termino Hirako mientras salía de la habitación dejando a los potros dos en ella.

Señor al parecer alguien entro en una de las bodegas. -Dijo una mujer rubia de magnifico cuerpo.

-Averigua quienes son los intrusos. – Respondió el hombre mientras miraba por la ventana.

-A si lo haré. Dijo la mujer mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver el rostro de su jefe.

-Retírate hoy abandonare este lugar ya no es seguro esa Shinigami está aquí. – Dijo mientras miraba un retrato en su escritorio.

-Si Aizen sama. – Se volvió ha inclinar la mujer.

-Me pregunto ¿porque siempre ella llega al lugar en donde estoy?. Esos hermosos ojos que no muestran compasión algún día me veré reflejados en ellos y en ese momento me pertenecerá Kurosaki Rukia. me estas obsesionando.

-Ulkiorra. – Lo llamo el hombre.

-Si señor. – El nombrado izo una reverencia, para esperar sus ordenes..

-Encárgate de todo para mi partida. Ella es peligrosa.

-Si como usted ordene. – El hombre acepto la orden de su jefe.

-Baya si que le tienes miedo. –Dijo un hombre sonriendo mientras Ulkiorra salía.

-No es eso, solo que en estos momentos no me conviene tener un enfrentamiento con ellos y además los Visart se encuentran en la ciudad también. – Reflexiono el hombre.

-¿Ella es hermosa verdad?. – Pregunto el hombre mientras tomaba una foto de una mujer que estaba encima del escritorio.

-Asi es Gin, pero no quiero que te le vuelvas hacer. – Le quito la foto de las manos.

-Así que te entereza de verdad. – Afirmo el peli blanco mientras sonreía.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con ella siempre lo sabré y me interesara.

-Real mente estás loco por esa mujer. – El peli blanco sonrió mientras miraba una revista con una foro de la peli negra sonriendo.

-Asi es ella es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y yo merezco lo mejor y ella es lo mejor así que ella será mía. – Sonrió con malicia, quería esa mujer en su cama y allí estaría.

-¿Y entonces porque no te quedas?.

-Aun no ha llegado el momento, Aizen acaricio una de las fotos donde se encontraba Rukia con un elegante vestido blanco pintando en medio de rosas blancas.

-De verdad eres hermosa Rukia… solo espero un momento más amor mío y estaré a tu lado. – El hombre beso la imagen.

-Gin avísale a Tousen que vamos para allá. Ya que tu vendrás con migo dejemos que ella se encargue de todo.

-Ichigo no tenias porque acompañarme aparecer tu novia quería compartir un poco mas contigo. – Dijo amargamente Rukia aunque trato de disimular su enojo.

-No pienses en eso además no quiero que llamen diciendo que estas en la delegación porque te perdiste. _Solo quería estar mas tiempo a tu lado._

_-_Eso no pasara, yo no soy una ignorante que no puede encontrar una dirección Ichigo idiota. – Se molesto. Como se atrevía a llamarla despistada.

-Maldita.

-Ichigo. – Lo llamo después de un minuto.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?. – Pregunto de mala gana.

-¿Desde cuando eres novia de ella?. – Curiosidad pudo mas que ella.

-¿Porque preguntas eso?. – Se puso nervioso esa pregunta no quería respondérsela a ella.

-Si no quieres contestar eso no importa. – Desvió la mirada, la verdad que ella ya no quería saber.

-Desde hace seis meses. – No le quedo opción que ser sinceró con ella.

-Y en donde se conocieron. _ichigo se que no es correcto sentir todo esto… pero no puedo evitar verte de otra forma ya que eres lo único que mantiene convida. _

_-¿P_orque tanto interés en mi novia Rukia?.

-Te dije que si no me lo querías decir no me respondieras. _Que es este sentimiento que siento cuando pienso en ellos dos._

_-N_os conocimos en el instituto el año pasado. – Le estaba molestando hablar de su relación en ese momento que podían estar solos los dos.

…..

…

-¿Rukia dime has tenido novio?. –Un sonrojo se apodero de el hacer esa pregunta..

_...

-Si no quieras no me lo digas. – Se molesto por el silencio de ella.

_...

-No he tenido ninguno de verdad. – Le afirmo interpretando su silencio.

- ¿Te refieres a uno de verdad?. – Pregunto después de unos minutos. –Veras Ichigo en el mundo en que yo he crecido es diferente al que tú creciste.

-¿Que quieres decir?.

-En ese mundo los sentimientos no importa solo ganar publicidad con un noviazgo con otro famoso. – Le consto con simpleza y como si fuera algo común.

-Quieres decir que tu relaciones no involucran ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Así es. – Confirmo ella.

-Pero como demonio puedes hacer eso Rukia. – Estaba Feliz porque ella no se había enamorado de ninguna de sus relaciones.

-Ichigo te dije que en el mundo en que he crecido es diferente al que tu creciste, tu lo has tenido todo mientras yo no he tenido nada. –Rukia se abrazo con fuerza mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro. –Que esto una lágrima. – Miro su mano.

Ichigo la miro sorprendido por lo revelado y el se sentía culpable por ello. Ella tenis razón él lo había tenido todo mientras ella era entrenada para matar, fue criada en un mundo en donde no existían los sentimientos, en donde todos solo mostraban crueldad. Cuantas veces estuvo herida, enferma y nadie estuvo para cuidarla. Ichigo apretó mas su mano del volante y desvió su camino sin que Rukia se percatar ya que ella no conocía la ciudad tomo su móvil y marco un numero.

-¿A quien llamas Ichigo?. – Pregunto la morena mientras miraba la seriedad de su hermano.

_-Si diga._

-Soy Ichigo.

_-Si que se te ofrece._

-¿Dime es urgente que Rukia se reúna con ustedes?. – Pregunto mirando el rostro de asombro de Rukia.

-Que haces Ichigo claro qué es urgente. – Protesto Rukia.

Al otro lado de la línea.

_-No es urgente Kurosaki-san, yo voy en camino hacia donde esta Yoruichi le diré que Rukia-sama no puede ir a su encuentro._

-Gracias Urahara-san.

-_De nada, solo procuren llegar a tiempo para que Rukia se arregle para la fiesta de esta noche._

-Si está bien gracias Urahara san. – Ichigo corto la llamada.

-Ichigo idiota ¿que haces? es de suma importancia que vaya.

-No es Rukia. Quiero darte un poco de lo que se tea negado quiero cuidar de ti. – Hablo desesperado el peli naranja.

-Ichigo tu. – Rukia estaba sorprendida.

-No digas nada Rukia. – Le pido Ichigo mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-Como no quieres que diga nada Ichigo. Tu ya no puedes darme nada de eso ya nadie puede protegerme. – Le dijo la morena conmovida por su hermano.

-Claro que puedo Y LO ARE APARTIR DE AHORA QUE HAS REGRESADO A MI LADO. – Grito

-NO ENTIENDES NADA ICHIGO… NADIE ME PUEDE PROTEGER DE MI MISMA.

¿QUE DICES?.

-Yo me odio a mi misma por todo lo que he hecho. – La desesperación de Rukia se le podía ver en los ojos, su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras apretaba sus manos en puños.

-Rukia yo puedo ayudarte solo déjame por favor formar parte de ti. – Ichigo estaba igual de desesperado que ella. Su dolor era parte de el ahora.

-Nadie puede ayudarme Ichigo.

-Lo dices por….-_ No puedo decirle que ya se verdad si lo hago se alejara de todos nosotros por el temor de ser rechazada por lo que en realidad es. ¿Porque te odias Rukia?._

-Olvida lo que he dicho Ichigo solo llévame a casa… necesito ponerme atrabajar en mi discurso de esta noche. – Le pidió la morena tratando de calmarse.

-Te he dicho que no quiero llevarte a un lugar que te hará feliz visitar.

_Lo único que me hace feliz y olvidar lo que soy es estar a tu lado. Pero tengo miedo de tocarte y mancharte con mis manos cubiertas de sangre._

-Mira ya llegamos. – Ichigo le mostro el lugar dejando a Rukia con la boca abierta.

-Ichigo este lugar es. – El nombrado asintió con la cabeza.

-Si es aquí en donde pasamos la última semana de nuestras vacaciones ante que te fueras. – recordó el peli naranja.

-Este lugar es hermoso. – Sonrió Rukia.

-Si lo es.

-Baja Rukia del carro. – Le pidió Ichigo mientras el hacia lo mismo.

-Esta bien. –Acepto rápidamente.

Rukia se bajo del carro mientras la brisa movía sus cabellos y su corta falda.

-Siempre te ha gustado están en lugares altos y cerca del mal. Por eso te he traído a la playa

-Si me gusta el mal gracias por traerme Ichigo. – Le agradeció mientras lo miraba con ojos cristalinos.

-Si no ha sido nada. Ahora ven con migo. – Le extendió la mano.

-¿A dome?. – Le preguntó mientras la tomaba

Ichigo tomo de la mono a Rukia y la halo hacia la playa.

-¿Ichigo que haces?. – Preguntó mientras corría para mantener el paso de Ichigo.

-Solo déjate llevar Rukia. – Le pidió.

-Es que yo no puedo hacer esto Ichigo. – Se reprimió a ella misma.

Se detuvieron cerca de la playa el agua casi les tocaba los zapatos.

-¿Porque no?

-Es que no es apropiado.

Ichigo sonrió con una sonrisa maligna mientras jalaba a Rukia adentrándola en el agua.

-Ichigo que haces mi zapatos ahora están mojados. – Se quejo la morena

-No me preocupes por eso enana. – Le pidió mientras reía.

-Como quieres que no me preocupe.

Ichigo la soltó y tomo agua en sus manos y se la tiro a la cara.

-Que haces maldito Ichigo. – Se quejo molesta por la estupidez de su hermano.

-Solo quiero que diviertas.

-Pero esto no es la mejor forma mira como me has dejado el uniforme.

-Rukia en realidad te has vuelto muy aburrida. – Se quejo el chico al ver a su hermana quejándose por ese estúpido uniforme.

-Solo he madurado. – Se defendió.

-Pues no me gusta que seas tan madurada. – Se quejo ahora el.

Un nuevo sonrojo se apodero de ellos.

Una risa malévola se apodero de Rukia al tiempo que se agacho y tomo agua arrojándosela a la cara lo cual tomo a Ichigo desprevenido.

Ichigo se agacho a igual que Rukia y le arrojo agua también comenzando una batalla en la que Ichigo por obvias razones iba ganado ya que le podía arrojar una mayor cantidad de agua a Rukia.. Aunque esta era más rápida.

Ichigo callo arriba de Rukia la miro a los ojos y luego a sus labios cerro fuerte mente los ojos.

_-No puedo ver sus carnosos labios, ella es mi hermana no puedo desearla de esta forma, no puedo mirarla a los ojos y esos ojos que me llevan al abismo y me arrojan a tu alma esa alma oscura y temerosa. Rukia te amo no puedo evitar amarte, pero eres mi hermana y debó esconder estos sentimientos por el bien de los dos, aunque por dentro me este muriendo por ser tu dueño._

_-Ichigo porque...¿porque tengo que amarte eres mi hermano? ¿porque sigo siendo tan desdichada? ¿porque no puedo tenerte? ¿porque tienes que ser mi hermano?. _

_-Q_uiero…quiero que el tiempo se detenga. No quiero abrir los ojos y enfrentarme al infierno en donde vivo. Ichigo yo no quiero que me dejes sola quédate un rato mas a mi lado. – Pidió Rukia con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ichigo abrió los ojos mirando las lagrimas de Rukia.

-¡Estas bien?.

-Si..es curioso es la segunda vez en el día que lloro hace ya mucho tiempo que mis ojos nop derramaban lagrimas.

-Rukia no te preocupes aquí estoy. ¿_Porque temes estar sola Rukia a que le tienes tanto miedo?. _

Rukia abraso a Ichigo y le dio la vuelta quedando ella sobre el.

-Te quiero hermano. –Esas palabras salieron del corazón de ella dejando un sorprendido Ichigo.

-Yo también te quiero hermana. – Le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Rukia se levanto rápido y le dio la mano a Ichigo y cuando este se encontraba de pie lo arrojo al agua nuevamente.

-Pero que te pasa Rukia porque me arrojas.

- Eres muy tonto hermano.

Rukia se rio de una forma que dejo encantado a Ichigo.

_-Esa sonrisa nunca creí verla de nuevo, esa sonrisa es la que izo que me enamorara de ti. Rukia estas sonriendo de verdad eso es lo que tanto he anhelado desde que volviste esa sonrisa amada mía._

_-¿Q_ue pasa idiota?. – pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermano.

-Enana. – Respondió mientras el reía también.

-¿Y ahora porque te ríes?.

-Por esto. –Ichigo se levanto y la arrojo al agua.

-Ya veras Ichigo. – el nombrado salió corriendo al tiempo que Rukia corría detrás de el.

Sonriendo como nunca los dos era la primera vez en 6 años que lo hacían.

_-Definitivamente quiero mantener esa sonrisa tuya para siempre Rukia te amo y no lo puedo evitar te cuidare y te sacare de ese mundo no quiero ver ese rostro inexpresable esa oscuridad y soledad en tus ojos._

Rukia logro atrapar a Ichigo y lo volvió a tirar al agua.

-Eres rápida enana. – Le reconoció.

-No me vuelvas a decir así. Bakamono.

-No me des órdenes medio metro.

-Eres un engreído naranjita.

Ichigo volvió a tomar a Rukia entre sus brazos y corrió asía lo más profundo del mal llegando a una parte más onda.

-¿Que haces?.

-Solo quiero que te refresques un poco. – Le dijo mientras sonreía.

Duraron unos minutos nadando pero mas era el tiempo que duraron abrasados que nadando.

-onii-chan ya es hora de regresar a la casa se ha pasado el tiempo.

-No me llames onii-chan dime Ichigo.

-Porque si eres mi hermano. _Solo quiere mostrarme a mi misma la distancia que nos separa a los dos._

-Bueno como quieras yo te seguiré llamando por tu nombre ahora salgamos del agua. – Le pidió un poco molesto, odiaba que ella lo llamara hermano.

-Si. – los dos salieron de agua y se dirigieron al carro que estaba estacionado cerca de ellos.

-Toma esta toalla. – Ofreció para que se secara.

-Gracias. – la tomo y comenzó a secarse.

Ichigo se quito su camisa. Dejando ver sus bien formado cuerpo.

Los ojos de Rukia se dirigieron al cuello de Ichigo en el cual no había nada.

-¿Que pasa Rukia?. -_Tus ojos vuelven a mostrar esa frialdad de nuevo._

Rukia se quito su bufanda dejando ver un poco lo que esta trataba de ocultar.

Los ojos de Ichigo se enfocaron en esa joya que deslumbraba en el cuello de Rukia.

Se llevo las manos al cuello. Sintiéndose mal. El había olvidado su promesa.

-E_sa cadena ese sol. Rukia tu nunca has olvidado de nuestra promesa mientras que yo lo he hecho desde hace 4 años ya no la usó mientras tu estos 6 años la ha llevado contigo._

-¿Que pasa Ichigo? porque te has quedado callado de repente. – Rukia no comprendía el cambio de actitud de su hermano.

-No es nada solo apúrate tengo algo que buscan en la casa. – Tenía que encontrar esa joya.

-Si como quieras además tengo mucho trabajo. –Hermano gracias. – dijo despues de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Porque?.

-Por maravilloso día de hoy. - sonrió

-Siempre seremos uno Rukia lo prometimos verdad. – Le recordó Ichigo.

Rukia abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

_...

-Que pasa porque te quedaste callada.

-Y_a nosotros no podemos ser uno. Porque mi pasado y futuro… en el siempre abra sangre._

_-N_o es nada hermano.

-E_sa palabra la odio cuando viene de tu porque me dice que nunca podremos estar juntos._

_**Muchas cosas ha ocurrido verdad.**_

_**Lo importante fue que Rukia se ha divertido gracias a nuestro querido Ichigo.**_

_**Se que no se esperaban nada de lo que a ocurrido y se pierden en algo me lo dicen por favor.**_

_**Desde el primer cap,. Siempre he dado pistas de lo que venia.**_

_**Aun quedan muchos misterios por resorber.**_

_**Bueno mucha gracias a todos los que me apoyan en esta historias de verdad muchas gracias y por ello les agradezco ha:**_

_**Keisi-san – Ceresita21 – Jessy moon 15 – Gaby love chappy – Anika 103 – Sakura-Jeka – Shinigami055 – Crhis – Vickyallyz – Rukia Nair – Yeckie y Hikaru –chan.**_

_**La verdad estoy muy agradesidad on su apoyo y espero seguir contando con el y que esre cap sea de su agrado, espero sus criticas.**_

_**Chaito. Los quiero a todos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 "Hermanos".**

"**Lagrimas I"**

-Bienvenido Ichigo-sama, Rukia-sama. –saludo Naoko dejando entrar a los jóvenes en residencia mientras estos contestaban el saludo de la señora.

-Gracias Naoko. – agradeció Rukia por su cortesía. - Y dime ¿Urahara y Yoruichi ya llegaron?. –Pregunto la morena un poco preocupada porque la vieran con aquella apariencia y lo que había pasado con la investigación de Yoruichi.

-Si Rukia-sama. El señor Urahara la espera en la sala de estar, pero antes debería quitarse esa ropa mojada antes de que se refrié. – La señalo mientras miraba como unas góticas de agua aun caían de su uniforme.

-Gracias por tu sugerencia pero me urge hablar con Urahara. – Rukia se dirigió a la sala ya no le importaba que la viera así en fin y cuenta su misión era mas impórtate.

-Espera Rukia deberías de quitarte esa ropa. – La llamo Naoko mientras se preocupaba por el estado de Rukia aunque esta no le prestó atención.

Ichigo se quedo mirando a Rukia como su carácter había cambiando cuando piso su casa a uno más frio. Como su uniforme se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando más su figura y como su nana no lo voltio ha ver cuando vio a Rukia en ese estado y el acaso no estaba en la misma condición, entonces por la anciana no le pedía que se cambiara de ropa e insistía como lo había hecho con Rukia. Definitivamente eso era algo que nunca iba a caviar su nana siempre había preferido a Rukia desde que era una niña.

Rukia se dirigió al salón principal en donde encontró a Urahara tomando el té con su Isshin.

-Rukia-chan que te ha pasado. – Preguntó el rubio mientras se ponía de pie dejando la tasa de té a un lado y se dirigió a ella.

-Nada Urahara. – Le respondió un poco apenada por llegar mojada en un estado desastroso para alguien de su nivel.

-Bueno será mejor que no vuelvas a llegar en esas condiciones de nuevo. – Le reprocho mientras la miraba de arriba a bajo y su uniformo arruinado al igual que su cabello.

-Si lo sé. – Ella desvió la mirada. El tenia razón no podía andar en la calle de esa forma como si fuera una chica corriente. Aunque ese era su sueño, ser una chica corriente despreocupada de la vida sin responsabilidades con la organización y con sus carreras, ella quería una vida normar en donde no tenía que matar a alguien y en donde no estuviera enamorada de su hermano. Si esa sería su vida perfecta.

-Como te fue en el instituto hoy. – Preguntó Isshin mientras veía a su hija con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien otoo- san, lo que no me gusto fue la banda de locas que sigue a mi hermano casi no salgo viva de ese lugar. –Dramatizo mientras Urahara le daba un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas falsas.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo ya que ha sido el novio de las chicas más hermosas de Karakura. – Sonrió Isshin ampliamente mientras Rukia casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva por lo dicho por su padre.

-Viejo loco deja de hacer esos comentarios. -Dijo el nombrado que entraba a sala, mientras le lanzaba una toalla a la cara de su padre.

-¿Qué te pasa? quieres pelear con tu padre. – Isshin se puso en posición de combate mientras a los presentes le salía un gotita en la cabeza tipo anime.

-No tendrías oportunidad en mi contra viejo loco. – Respondió Ichigo con simpleza después que todo el siempre le ganaba a su padre.

-Urahara san ¿que sucedido hoy en mi ausencia?. – Pregunto Rukia ignorando la escena de padre e hijo.

-Casi nada. He revisado el área del templo y es mejor que comencemos pronos ya que esta en pésimas condiciones. – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo y tomaba su tasa de té.

-Está bien y mañana necesito que me planees una cena con la constructora. –Dijo la morena mientras suspiraba, ella tenía mucho que hacer y solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo con las estupideces de su familia.

-Si no hay problema. – Contesto el rubio mientras veía como Ichigo pateaba a un Isshin ya inconsciente.

-¿Donde está Yoruichi?. – Pregunto Rukia mientras miraba asía los lados en busca de la gatuna.

-Está en su habitación. Se está arreglando para el baile de beneficencia de hoy. – Sonrió al imaginarse como iría la gatuna con sus siempre vestidos seixis.

-¿Ya compraron mi vestido?. – Peguntó un poco molesta por el dichoso baile.

Rukia odiaba esa clase de eventos llenos de lujos y personas hipócritas que usaban las mejores mascaras en esos estúpidos bailes.

-No lo mando Yumichika desde Londres lo ha traído Matzumoto. – Sonrió con maldad al ver como el rostro de Rukia perdía el color.

-Y que ha venido ella. – La verdad estaba dudando, Matzumoto era mala para su salud mentar ya que esa mujer tenía el cerebro lleno de gelatina.

-Será mejor que lo averigües por ti misma. Ahora ve quítate esa ropa mojada recuerda que no debes enfermarte cuando estás trabajando en algo importante. – Sonrió con maldad sabia que Matzumoto ponía nerviosa a Rukia, con sus comentarios obscenos.

Aunque Rukia no pareciera era un joven tímida en ese aspecto y cualquier alago a su persona la sonrojaba incluso no le gustaba actos de afecto en público con nadie al menos que fuera cuestión de trabajo.

-Si lo. – Resoplo resignada, Urahara no le sortaria nada y lo que mas temía era que si Matzumoto venía con ella vendría él.

-Le diré al estilista que te vaya arreglar después a ti. – La saco de sus pensamientos Urahara mientras mantenía su risa maquiavélica.

-Si como digas. – Volvió a soltar un suspiro, estaba nerviosa no lo quería ver en ese momento, no a el.

Rukia subió las escaleras hasta su habitación donde se despojo de sus ropas mojadas y entro a la ducha, necesitaba relajarse, el único que asía que ella se olvidara de Ichigo era él, y estará hay ahora cerca de ella. Quizás esa era lo mejor para ella.

En lasa aun continuaba Ichigo, Urahara y un mal herido Isshin.

-Ichigo no es bueno que Rukia ande por las calles en esa condición. – le reprocho Urahara con cara seria mientras miraba a la cara al peli naranja.

-¿De que hablas Urahara?. – Pregunto mientras acentuaba su seño.

-Rukia- chan tiene una imagen que cuidar y no sería bueno que una revista de mala muerte saque artículos que la puedan perjudicar. – Le dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba a bajo.

-Si como digas me voy a dar una ducha. – Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano, al no le interesaba lo que opinaran los demás, lo único que el quería era pasar tiempo con Rukia.

Rim..rim…rim… "si_ tengo que cambiar el tono"_

-Diga. –Contesto el peli naranja mientras subía las escaleras.

_-ICHIGO EN DONDE TE HAS METIDO TODO EL DIA._

-No me gritas y Mina. – frunció el seño mientras la sonrisa que tenia se borro por completo al oír aquella voz.

_-Es que no sabía en donde has estado… te he llamado todo la tarde prometiste que regresarías y no lo hiciste._ – Bajo el tono de voz dejando lo más suave pero chillón aun.

-Si cálmate se me presento un problema. – Mintió mientras entraba a su cuarto.

_-Así no me digas_. -Ironizo.

-Estoy ocupado te llamo después. – Le iba acortar cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de la rubia.

_-Espera._

-Si dime qué quieres. – Frunció el seño tratando de no cortarle la llamada.

_-Iras esta noche al baile._

-Si mi familia fue invitada. – Como si no fuera obvio que la familia Kurosaki iba a todos esos eventos gracias a la sociedad a la que pertenecía, aunque a él le molestaba mucho ir a esa clase de eventos, el solo lo asía por su madre, aunque esta cada vez lo decepcionaba mas.

_-Ok nos vemos allá. Te quiero muchos besos_. -Corto la llamada ante el peli naranja protestara.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Rukia onee-chan ya es la hora de que te arregles. – dijo la castaña mientras entraba a al cuarto de su hermana que estaba con toalla aun puesta.

-Si ya lo se Yuzu dile al estilista que venga. – Le pidió mientras forzaba una sonrisa que pareció más bien una mueca de dolor.

-Si. – contesto la joven emocionada. Ella era una fiel amante a los salones de belleza y todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos.

Y así pasaron las dos terribles horas de Rukia con aquellos idiotas que se hacían llamar los dioses de la moda. Todo por un maldito baile de beneficencia, a los cuales solo iban famosos y ricos buscando la primera plana en una revista o asiéndose pasar por muy ricos con las fuertes donaciones que hacían a las diferentes organizaciones de beneficencias, aunque la mayoría ya no tenía en donde caerse muertos.

-¡wuo Yoruichi te vez hermosa!. – Exclamó Urahara mientras miraba a la gatuna que bajaba de las escaleras con una gran sonrisa picara.

-Gracias Kisuke. Tú también te ves guapo. – Sonrió la mugen mientras miraba el brillo en los ojos del rubio.

-Gracias. Pero ese vestido anaranjado te queda precioso nunca deja de sorprenderme Yumichika. -Sonrió más ampliamente mientras detallaba a la mujer.

Es vertido de Yoruichi era de un color naranja con detalles blancos, con un descote en toda la espalda, en la parte de delantera era en forma de descote sostenido del cuello con una delgada cinta transparente poco visible, el vestido era completamente pegado al cuerpo con una abertura en toda la pierna dejando ver sus muslos. La caída era perfecta dejándola ver una elegante, sus accesorios sandalias y bolso combinaban con su ropa su cabello lo llevaba suelto y en las puntas onduladas en fin se veía provocativa y refina a la vez...

Urahara estaba vestido con un esmoquin negro.

Karin y Yuzu bajo seguida de su madre ya Ichigo, Isshin, Yoruichi y Urahara se encontraban al pies de la escalera esperando a todos los que faltaban.

Yuzu llevaba un vestido que le daba a las rodillas de un color azul claro sostenido por una cinta blanca debajo de los senos con pequeñas pedrería que destellaban con la luz sus accesorios blancos al igual que un pequeño cintillo de la misma pedrería de zafiros.

Karin usaba la misma clase de vestido, pero de un color vino tintó con una cinta de un negra sus accesorios eran de un color negro y rojo al igual que sus botines y sus medias ajustada a todo su cuerpo. Su cabello fue recogido por completo dejando caer unos mechones sostenido por un hermoso gancho de una pedrería hermosa de rubís con unas piedras preciosas negras...

Masaki llevaba un vestido de color blanco perla, largo, elegante un poco sencillo de un hermoso descote que dejaban ver su blanca piel reluciente. Sus accesorios contaban de perlas y diamantes. Su cabello había sido recogido en un peinado en forma de rosa con mechones de cabello que le caían a los lados de su rostro en perfectos risos. Todos se quedaron admirándolas se veían hermosas.

Isshin llevaba un esmoquin negro al igual que el de Urahara, mientras que Ichigo llevaba un esmoquin negro con la chaqueta abierta dejando ver una camisa roja con los primeros botones abiertos dándole una apariencia realmente guapísima dejando ver un poco de su bien formado cuerpo.

-Masaki sin dudar a duda eres la mujer más hermosa al igual que nuestras hijas. – Alago Isshin mientras mostraba estrellitas en los ojos.

-Isshin siempre tan exagerado. – Sonrió su esposa sonrojada por el alago de su esposa.

_-Claro que no mi amor y en donde esta Rukia. – El peli negro miro asía la escaleras de nuevo a ver si veía a su hija.

-Ya baja se está poniendo sus accesorios. – Respondió Masaki aun sonriendo.

-Ya estoy lista papa. Perdón por la espera. – Se oyó la voz de Rukia que bajaba por la escalinata con pasos pausados.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que veía. Ella era su Rukia.

-Ichigo deja de babear por tu hermana. - Le susurro Karin que como siempre no se escapaba nada.

-Cállate Karin. – El peli naranja desvió la mirada por un momento.

-Rukia estoy muy orgulloso. Te has vuelto real mente hermosa ven dale un abrazo a tu padre. –Isshin abrió sus brazos para darle un abrazo marca papa oso.

_papa. Me asfixias. – Hablo Rukia con un hilo de voz dejando escapar el poquito aire que le quedaba.

-Déjala Isshin. Rukia te ves hermosa. – Se dirigió su madre asía ella mientras la miraba mas detallándola a cada centímetro.

-Gracias mama. – Contesto con cortesía forzando una sonrisa.

El vestido de Rukia era de un color negro completamente pegado a su cuerpo, largo adornado de una pedrería de plata resaltante su espalda completamente descubierta con cintas cruzadas en forma de telarañas con hilos de plata. La parte delantera estaba cortada en forma de V dejando ver un poco mas de sus senos. Al costado derecho llevaba un decorado con piedras formando una tela de araña resaltante. Rukia mostraba un poco mas de volumen en sus senos y trasero su cuerpo se mostraba perfecto. Su maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos al igual que el vestido y su nívea piel. Los accesorios eran completamente de diamantes un collar con cientos de ellos en miniatura que caia como cascada al igual que su brazalete y sarcillos.

Su cabello recogido dejando ver su perfecto rostro con su mechón rebelde en él, el cual le daba un aire de inocencia su cabello era recogido con una pequeña quiera de diamantes. En realidad era la mejor vestida y su joyería era la mejor.

-Rukia-sama ya es hora de irnos rompió el silencio Yoruichi. – Ella se iría con Rukia aunque se tuviera que ir en las ruedas de la limosina.

-Si vamos. – Contesto sonriente.

Rukia le paso por un lado a Ichigo que no encontraba que decirle a la joven, aun estaba petrificado y tratando de asimilar lo hermosa que se vea su hermana...

-¿Pero qué es esto?. – Pregunto Isshin al ver que Rukia se marcharía con Urahara y Yoruichi.

-Disculpa Isshin pero Rukia tiene que llegar con nosotros. – sonrió Urahara, ese era un privilegió que no le sedería a la familia Kurosaki después de todo el era el tutor de Rukia.

-Pero que dices Urahara ella tiene que llegar con la familia. -Decía un airado Isshin ya que eso a él no le gustaba.

-Recuerda que prometiste no involucrarte en su trabajo y este es parte de él. – Aclaro el rubio más serio de lo acostumbrado.

-Entiendo. – Le contesto Isshin, el sabía que Yoruichi y Urahara no dejarían que ellos llegara con Rukia a finar de cuenta iban a competir por el amor de Rukia y el sabía que Urahara y Yoruichi tenían todas las de ganar, porque ellos estuvieron cuando Rukia mas los había necesitado y ellos ahora eran sus nueva familia, pero él no se daría por vencido recuperaría a su hija.

-No te preocupes la esperaremos allá. – Sonrió Yoruichi de forma victoriosa.

-Si vamos hijas mías. – dijo Masaki con ojos tristes mientras tomaba las manos de sus otras hijas.

-¿Y ichi-nii?. Pregunto Yuzu.

-El se irá en su Ferrari como siempre. –Respondió Karin mientras subían a una limosina que los esperaba frente a la mansión seguida de otra blanca en donde se iría Rukia.

Ichigo vio con la delicadeza en que caminaba o se deslizaba Rukia y como se subía a su limosina. Luego de dos minutos esta arranco dejando a Ichigo parada en el mismo sitio.

Ichigo Salió corriendo y se subió en su Ferrari salió detrás de esta, el quería llegar primero que la limosina de Rukia, para recibirla al pie de la escalinata en donde se realizaría el evento..

-¿Yoruichi que ha pasado hoy?. – Pregunto la morena mientras revisaba su correo electrónico.

-Encontré el lugar que buscamos. – Contesto la gatuna atrayendo la atención de la morena.

-Eso ha sido muy rápido. – Respondió Rukia no me segura de esa información.

-Si lo sé. Y comprendo porque lo dudas. -Dijo mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-Mañana iré al templo. – Desvió el tema, atrayendo la mirada de Yoruichi de nuevo.

-¿Que va a pasar con el instituto?. -Pregunto Urahara mirándola fijamente.

- Asistiré a las primeras hora después del medio día nos veremos allá Yoruichi ira por mí. – hablo tranquilamente Rukia mientras borraba algunos mensajes.

-Está bien. -Respondió Urahara ante la afirmación de Yoruichi..

-Una pregunta ¿porque ha venido Matzumoto?. – Pregunto de nuevo nerviosa Rukia ante la mirada maligna de Urahara y Yoruichi.

-Espera y lo sabrás. – respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Si ella está aquí, eso significa que el también ha venido. –Rukia no sabía si estar mas nerviosa.

-Asi es pero no han venido a intervenir en nuestro trabajo. – Contesto Yoruichi viendo como el rostro de Rukia abandonaba su color.

-Y entonces a que han venido. – Trato de hablar tranquila aunque no se le dio porque sentía un nudo en la garganta dejando ver su nerviosismo.

-Aun no lo sabemos ella no, nos quiso decir nada. Solo que sería una sorpresa para todos y que eran órdenes desde arriba y que el nos aclararía todo en esta noche. – Contesto Urahara divertido por los nervios de Rukia.

-Espero que no sea complicado lo que se verga ya que no me queda nada de tiempo. – trato de disimular aunque ella misma no sabía porque quería ocultarlo si ya sus compañeros se habían dado dé cuenta de ello.

-Solo sé que tienes que seguirle la corriente a el hasta que la fiesta se acabe. – recordó Yoruichi sonriéndole mientras le tomaba la mano tratando de calmarla un poco.

-Bien son órdenes y tengo que cumplirlas. – Sonrió mientras agradecía el gesto de Yoruichi con un abrazó.

-Y a donde fuiste hoy. -Pregunto Yoruichi mientras la acomodaba e su regazo como si fuera su hija.

-A la playa. – Contesto tímidamente.

-Y porque no llevaste la ropa apropiada, recuerda que no puedes andar en esas condiciones en la calles. – Le recordó la peli morado mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-Si lo. – Contesto ella mientras serraba sus ojos. – Mamá. –Yoruichi la abrazó mas fuerte mientras serraba sus ojos feliz de oír aquellas palabras de la boca de su Rukia...

-Y te divertiste. Pregunto Urahara con una sonrisa sincera mientras veía la escena.

La verdad era que ellos tres eran una familia la cual demostraban ser cuando estaban solos sin nadie a su alrededor. Urahara también sabían que los Kurosaki por más que intentaran llegar al corazón de Rukia no podrían, él le había serrado sus puertas tras el abandono, y Yoruichi y el no permitirían que ellos ocuparan el lugar que ellos ocupaban en su corazón. Ellos eran egoísta y era que acaso el mundo no había sido egoísta con ellos y mas con Rukia, ella nunca tubo lo que ellos le ofrecían, una familia. Familia que ella había aceptado cuando su corazón estaba sumido en oscuridad y también sabían que ellos era que la mantenían con vida, ella los amaba y ellos a ella. Porque no importaba si no existía un lazo de sangre entre ellos, ellos eran familia y no se abandonarían.

-Un poco papá. -Recordó que Ichigo no había cumplido su promesa y ella que siempre se las arreglaba para cargar su cadenita con el sol que él le había dado. – El la había querido olvidar. De los ojos de Rukia salió una lágrima que fue atrapada por los dedos de Urahara que acarició su rostro con ternura.

-No te sientas tristes hija mía, nosotros estamos a tu lado. – Sonrió el rubio mientras le daba un beso en la frente y sostenía una de las manos de Yoruichi.

Rukia sonrió mientras una nueva lágrima salía de sus ojos.

-Te quiero papa. – Susurro mientras sonreía. – Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos. – La pareja asintió y Rukia sonrió de nuevo dejando rodar una nueva lágrima.

Ichigo iba detrás de la limosina en su Ferrari un poco molesto ya que no había logrado encontrar aquella cadena. Aquella cadena que significaba la promesa de el Rukia, Rukia su Rukia.

Continuara:

**Nota:**

**Hola que les pareció el cap. Espero sus cometarios.**

**En siguiente cap: Lagrimas II.**

**Una sorpresa espera a Ichigo y Rukia en la fiesta, el destino se encargara de mostrarles el camino, ellos tienen que decidir si lo tomar o caminar contra él.**

**Rukia ya tiene una nueva familia en la que no incluía a ningún de los Kurosaki, ¿que harán ellos para recuperar lo que han abandonado?, ¿Rukia renunciara por completo a ellos?.**

**Rukia toma una decisión, ¿que ara Ichigo para detener lo que se avecina?, ¿que hará con sus sentimientos?, ¿tomara un nuevo camino o seguirá un nuevo camino en donde no tenga que separarse de aquella mujer que ama?.**

**Le agradezco a todos por su apoyo en esta historia la verdad me sorprende la aceptación que ha tenido este fic. Espero que este cap también se el agrado de todos, si tienen alguna queja o critica, cualquier crítica pueden hacerlo sin ningún problema no me molestare por ello.**

**Bueno le agradezco a:**

**Anika 103: **Hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo en este y en los otros fic. Bueno lo Kaien te complaceré mas adelante ya que el es parte del pasado de Rukia. Espero que este cap te guste y me sigas apoyando desde México.

**Kari Kurosaki: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste este cap. ¿no me tarde mucho verdad? O si?

**Sakura-Jeka:** Hola vaya si que tienes preguntas… bueno Ichigo por los momentos no quiero que se una de esas organizaciones el más bien quiere sacar a Rukia de ellas. Y como leíste son tres y dos con el mismo objetivo y la otra solo quiere escapar.

Los Visard tienen una organización y ellos fueron los que entrenaron a Rukia antes que llegaran Urahara y Yoruichi pero eso es lo único que te puedo decir de ellos por ahora.

En cuanto Aizen. El es el líder de una organización y está enamorado de nuestra Rukia-chan. Es se interpondrá entre Ichigo y Rukia mas adelante por los momentos se mantendrá al margen.

Y Byakuya va parecer muy pronto y en este fic si existe la familia Kuchiki.

Bueno espero haber contestado todas tus preguntas aunque no el mismo orden que la hiciste pero espero no confundirte mas.

Gracias por seguir apoyándome y espero qué este cao te guste.

**Crhis:** Hola gracias por el comentario y brindarme tu apoyo. "No sabía que te caía mal" T.T

**Jessy Moon 15: **hola muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome desde tu país. Y por desear que mejore mi salud. Bueno en cuanto el anterior cap. Estas mal interpretando algunas cosas, no te voy a decir que es, pero tendrías que volver a leerlo para que comprendas algunas cosas.

Últimamente te he notado un poco distraída en tus comentarios. Espero que estés bien y que te cuides muchos. Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias. Hoy en la noche publicare la que mas te gusta estate pendiente de ella.

**Ghost iv: **Hola tienes razón todas las organizaciones son un asco, todas están manchadas de sangre y tratan de justificarse diciendo que es lo mejor para el mundo.

Bueno en cuanto Ichigo por los momentos no quiero que se involucrara en ellas, con Rukia vasta. Aunque más adelante pueda que tenga unos roses con ella.

Respecto a sus padres, él le guarda rencor por lo que le hicieron a Rukia aunque en este momento no lo demuestre. Pero hay más secretos en torno a su familia que poco a poco irá saliendo a la luz. Y respecto a resumen veré que hago con el. Bueno gracias por tu apoyo espero seguir contando con el. Me alegro que te guste esta historia.

**Xoxokiss210: **Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y entiendo que odies a Masaki he causado ese sentimiento en muchas personas que leen este fic. Muajajaja. Que mala soy…

Pero en fin me fascina que te guste esta historia y te invito a que leas las otras… de pronto hay una que también te guste. Aunque creo que esta no es la primera vez que leo un comentario tuyo. De nuevo muchas gracias espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Kia: **Hay que dios me perdone por corromperte. Ja ja ja

No te preocupes por no dejar tus comentarios aunque trata de dejarlos. Yo aun estoy de vacaciones gracias a dios y no estoy pasando por ese calvario de que son las pruebas. Sobre las líneas del fic. No me había dado cuenta, y de verdad suena chistoso y macabro. Ja ja ja.

Bueno muchas gracias y espero que estés bien y que me sigas apoyando. Te deseo suerte en tus estudios.

**Yeckie: H**ola muchas gracias de verdad me sentí muy feliz cuando lo ley tu comentario, me emociona saber que te gusta tanto. Yo también espero que Ichigo le muestre lo hermoso que es vivir a Rukia, y que se arriesguen a vivir su amor prohibido. Espero no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar este cap y que me sigas apoyando con esos ánimos que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo..

**Hiraku-chan: **Antes que nada gracias por seguir mi historia que es también tuya. No te preocupes qué pronto vendrá la ruptura de Ichigo con mina y yo tan bien espero que Ichigo y Rukia se arriesguen a aventurarse en ese amos prohibido que ha tratado de impedir Masaki y ahora muchas personas más.

**Gaby love chappy: **Muchísimas gracias por brindarme tú apoyo y tienes razón lo que Ichigo quería buscar era el collar parte de su promesa de ser uno salo. Sé que odias a Masaki por separarlos créeme no eres la única que no ha dicho, pero ese sentimiento remo que se va concisar mas adelante con lo que ella ara. Bueno de nuevo gracias y espero que este cap te guste.

**Bueno muchas gracias a yodos por seguir esta historia. **

**Nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente cap.**

**Y los que siguen mis otras historias: la siguiente en publicar es "El poder del amor atreves del tiempo" creo que lo haré esta noche o mañana en la mañana.**

**Bueno cuídense mucho y dejen sus comentarios chaito…**


	6. Chapter 6 Lagrimas

**Capitulo 6**

**Lagrimas II**

Ichigo estaba al pie de escalinata en la entrada de ya anunciado evento.

Pero el solo esperaba a alguien se había adelantado a las limosinas que traían a su familia.

Y allí ante él se bajaban sus padres a acompañados de dos de sus hermanas.

Yuzu con su típica cara feliz. Karin con la cara de ogro típico de él, su madre radiante como siempre y su padre con cara de simio algo muy común. Aun se le hacia difícil creer que el pertenecía a esa organización que tanto odiaba, esa organización que había robado la felicidad a su amada. Su hermana, la palabra que más odiaba.

-"_La ironía la vida. Estoy enamorado de mi hermana, la mujer en la que no me debí fijar. Estoy maldito"._

"_Pero aun así, se que ella aun me ama, estoy seguro de ello, ella nunca me ha olvidado mientras yo fui un imbécil por haber creído que ella me había olvidado"._

Y allí estaba la limosina que tanto esperaba.

Y allí estaba Rukia bajando después de Urahara, mostrando su hermoso rostro mientras camarógrafos corrían en su encuentro, cubriendo la noticia de la llegada de unas de los personajes más importante de la noche.

Rukia como siempre sonrió con esa falsa sonrisa que tanto le molestaba a su hermano.

Ichigo solo podía sentir como su corazón trataba de abandonarlo e irse en encuentro de aquello que tanto amaba. Su respiración se ajito al ver como los Rukia lo miraba fijamente mientras les decía unas cuatros cosas a los periodistas los cuales fueron alejados por unos guardias de seguridad que le habrían el paso hasta la entrada de la fiesta. Ichigo camino rápido `para acercársele a su hermana.

-¡Rukia!. -La llamo a la vez que le extendía la mano para que la sostuviera. Quería entrar con ella, quería que lo vieran con aquella persona que se había apoderado de él, sin ninguna consideración y arrebatado su corazón que solo latía por estar junto a ella.

-Ichigo. – Rukia sostuvo su respiración al ver a su hermano frete a ella extendiéndole la mano para entrar con ella y no solo eso, el le estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa que derribaba todas las barreras que interponía entre su hermano y ella, para no lanzarse a sus brazos.

Rukia extendió su mano y tomo la él. Ichigo sonrió mientras Urahara y Yoruichi intercambiaban miradas ellos conocían a Rukia y estaban conociendo a Ichigo y sabían que ese chico no le sonreí a nadie de esa forma. Ellos tenían la sospecha de que sucedía hay, y el porqué Rukia se encontraba en aquella academia, aunque la pregunta seguía siendo ¿porque alejar a Rukia y no ha Ichigo? después de todo Rukia era menor que Ichigo a él le correspondía ir a la academia no ha ella.

Rukia iba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras entraban al baile en donde diviso a sus padres saludando a unos refinados y adineradas familias y a sus hijos.

-Rukia hoy te vez hermosa. – Ichigo dijo aquello que tanto había querido decir desde que la vio en la escalera de su casa. Se sonrojo hasta más no poder algo sumamente extraño en el.

Desde cuando Kurosaki Ichigo un pley boy se sonrojaba al alagar a una mujer.

Pero Rukia no era cualquiera mujer, ella era la mujer que amaba. La mujer que le robaba el sueño.

Ichigo sintió como Rukia se detuvo, y la miro un poco viendo como se había detenido bajado su cabeza, temió lo peor, pero sus conclusiones se fueron por un caño cuando vio que levantaba su rostro para mirarlo completamente sonrojada y lo que más lo maravillo fue ver aquella sonrisa y sus ojos que brillaban con dos estrellas en aquellos marinos ojos, que lo sumergían ahogándolo en sus lagunas.

-tu…tu…también te ves bien Ichigo. – Desde cuando ella titubeaba. Cuando ella habia titubeaba ante un alago, estaba acostumbrada a ellos.

Pero el de Ichigo la llenaba, la asía sentir hermosa.

Lo miro a los ojos perdiéndose en esos tan transparentes que en lo que podía verse refleja. El la amaba y ella a él. Pero no podía amarlo. Rukia levantó la mano con un poco de miedo y con miedo asía el rostro de su hermano, en ese monto no existía nadie. Solo ellos dos existían en aquel lugar, la música las personas desaparecieron dejándolos sumergidos en sus ojos.

Ichigo estaba anonado con aquellos labios pecaminosos que lo invitaban hacer probados, esos labios tan deseados, sus pensamientos se desviaron por unos minutos al sentir el tacto de la suave mano que quemaba su piel y alertaba sus sentidos, el estaba perdido, tenía una necesidad. Necesidad de sentir el amor que ella le profesaba, porque estaba seguro que ella lo amaba lo podía ver en sus ojos. Estaba perdido en aquel momento, cerró los ojos sintiendo aquel tacto tan deseado por él. Ese tacto que lo llevaba al borde de la locura.

Cerca de ellos estaba Masaki, paralizada por aquel acto que estaba presenciado y qué las demás personas ignoraban, entretenidos, pero ella podía ver claramente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir allí, sentía que si nos lo detenía, ocurriría aquello a lo que tanto miedo lo tenía.

Ella sabía que sus hijos se amaban desde pequeño, pero creyó que ese sentimiento había desaparecido con la distancia que había puesto entre ellos.

Pero estaba equivocada, allí estaban ellos proporcionándose esas carisias de amantes no de hermanos, podía ver en los ojos de ellos el amor que se estaban profanando.

Su corazón se acelero no podía permitirlo.

Ella tenía que impedir ese amor.

Camino con prisa asía la dirección de sus hijos, atrayendo los ojos de Isshin que la siguieron con mirando dolor asía sus hijos en aquella posición tan comprometedora, y apunto de cometer una locura de la cual no estaban consientes. Miro rápidamente asía los lados para ver si alguien estaba viendo aquella escena. Y en efecto pudo ver a Urahara y algunos miembros de la su organización con la mirada fija en sus hijos.

-Ichigo Rukia ¿qué hacen?. – Masaki trajo a la realidad sus hijos.

Realidad que les gritaba que su amor estaba prohibido.

Realidad que no les permitiría estar uno al lado del otro.

La fría realidad de que eran hermanos

Realidad que no los dejaría ser feliz.

Los ojos de Rukia mostraron dolor, mientras bajaba su mano temblorosa del rostro de su hermano al igual que bajaba su rostro. Ella lo había deseado besar.

A ella le dolía sentirse impotente ante aquel sentimiento. Ese sentimiento que le gritaba y aclamaba el amor de su hermano. Pero ella sabía… sabía que el también la amaba lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Ichigo solo pudo ver esa mirada de dolor en los ojos de su hermana.

No podía sostener esa mirada que le estaba desgarrando el alma.

Apretó sus manos asiéndolas en puños. Quería tomar a su Rukia y correr lejos de todos. Quería amarla, quería estar en lugar en donde nadie los conociera, en un lugar en donde pudieran vivir su amor prohibido.

Pero sabía que aunque huyeran siempre la realidad los alcanzaría,

Esa realidad que tanto odiaban.

Ellos eran hermanos, un castigo impuesto por los dioses.

Ichigo levantó el rostro mostrando sus ojos llenos de dolor y desesperación. Y la miro temblando llena de impotencia. Ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él y eso le dolía aun mas.

-Te amo Rukia. – lo dijo sin pensarlo esas palabras salieron de su corazón. Vio como una lagrima salió de los ojos de su amada y eso lo frustro más. No entendía porque lo había dicho. Pero no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, su corazón lo había gritado el estaba cansado de sufrir por ese amor, quería desaparecer ese vacío que había en su alma.

Masaki estaba petrificada. Ella nunca había querido oír esas palabras salir de la boca de algunos de sus hijos. Pero ella no podía permitir que sus hijos se profesaran ese sentimiento.

Ella también bajo su rostro y apuño sus manos temblando al igual que sus hijos. Mientras sentía un frio recorrerle su cuerpo.

Las personas parecían percatarse de lo que allí ocurría. Solo los más cercanos a los dos adolecentes sabían lo que en realidad ocurría y solo podían mostrar sus miradas llenas de dolor, porque ellos sabían que ellos no tenían la culpa de poseer ese sentimientos que los estaba matando lentamente.

Rukia esta temblado, había oído esas palabras que tanto había deseado oír, esas palabras que llenaban su corazón de dicha y dolor. Sentimientos tan opuestos que le causaban confusión. No podía evitar estremecerse de dicha y pero aun así su amor seguía siendo prohibido.

Esa confusión que la estaba matando.

El dolor que sentía en ese momento no lo había sentido con ninguna herida letal causada por alguna alma. Este ere peor. El dolor era insoportable quería derrumbarse y llorar, pero estaba paralizada no podía moverse. Su alma se estaba desgarrando.

Masaki tomo las manos de sus hijos, mientras estos no lo levantaban sus miradas para mirarla. Y los saco de aquel lugar, lo más rápido que pudo.

Urahara y Yoruichi estaban pasmados mientras que los Kurosaki, mostraban cara de dolor y sus ojos parecían querer llorar. Ellos estaban sintiendo el dolor de los hermanos que se amaban, en silencio.

Masaki cerró una puerta detrás de ella.

Encerrándose en un pequeño living en el cual estaba predispuestos para los invitados de aquella fiesta.

Todo estaba sumido en un silencio.

Masaki estaba dolida, eso no podía estar ocurriendo en su familia y a sus hijos, por más que había intentado separarlos enviando a Rukia lejos ellos aun seguían amándose.

Es que acaso dios no se apiadaba de su familia, como podía permitir que sus hijos se amaran de esa forma. Ella no permitiría que ese amor creciera, debía de arráncalo de raíz y la mejor forma era volver a separarlos. Pero esta vez no sabía si serian capaz de nuevo de que ellos no se buscaran para estar juntos.

-¿Por qué?, ¿porque Ichigo tienes que amar a tu hermana?. – las lagrimas de Masaki resbalaban por su rostro mientras buscaba la mirada de su hijo.

Ichigo apretó sus manos. ¿El porqué? él no lo sabía, solo que ese sentimiento lo llevaba desde que era un niño y era inevitable para él amar a Rukia.

El ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermana. Ya no podía seguir peleando con la corriente de sus sentimientos, no le había quedado de otra que dejarse arrastrar por esas olas.

-¿Porque si hay tantas mujeres a tu alrededor deseando estar a tu lado?. ¿Porque tuviste que elegir a tu hermana?.

-No pude evitarlo, yo siempre le he amado. -Ichigo apretó sus puños sin atreverse a levantar su rostro. No quería mirar el rostro de decepción de su madre.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue una sonora cachetada que Masaki le daba su hijo.

Esa no era la primera vez que hacía a causa de Rukia. Las únicas veces que lo había golpeado Masaki a su hijo había sido por causa de Rukia y el deseo de el para estar a su lado.

-¿Porque hijo?, ¿porque tienes que amarla?.- las lagrimas de Masaki salían a la vez que sacudía a su hijo desesperada por lo que estaba viviendo fuera su pesadilla más temida.

Ichigo no quería levantar el rostro para ver a su madre, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era tan fuerte que tenía su mente nublada.

-Rukia di algo… dile a tu hermano que no debe de amarte, que tu no lo amas. –Masaki se dirijo ahora asía Rukia que no dejaba de llorar con su cabeza agachada no podía mirar a su madre.

Ella podía mentir pero su corazón no se permitía, ella no podía mentir.

-Yo amo a mi hermano madre. –Rukia se llevó las manos a su rostro y callo de rodilla ante el dolor que sentía su alma. No podía soportar el dolor que sentía su corazón.

-Que les pasa son hermanos. Mo pueden amarse. – Les grito ya estérica Masaki mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos.

Ichigo levantó su rostro mostrando sus ojos llenos de dolor.

Dolor que sintió Masaki.

Ella vio como su hijo estaba sufriendo a causa de ese sentimiento.

-Madre yo lo siento, yo no pude evitarlo. –Ichigo no podía ocultar el dolor que sentía nunca pensó que sería descubierto por su madre.

-Pero es tu hermana entiéndalo no se pueden amar de esa forma. – Masaki buscaba por todo los medios mentirse a sí misma. Ella no quería ver aquella dolorosa verdad.

Ichigo camino hasta donde estaba Rukia de rodilla llorando y se agacho para abrasarla. El sabia como se sentía ella, ya que el estaba sufriendo lo mismo que ella.

-¡No la toques!. - grito Masaki golpeando la mano de su hijo.

Rukia levantó el rostro para ver los ojos furiosos de Ichigo ante el acto de su madre.

-Porque no la puedo tocar. –exigió saber, lleno de ira sin dejar que sus lagrimas siguieran saliendo de sus ojos.

-Les prohíbo que se acerquen en uno al otro, que se hablen que se miren. – Masaki estaba fuera de si misma.

Ichigo ignoro a su madre y abrazó a Rukia ella era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

Rukia sintió los fuertes brazos de su hermano que la abrazaban y no dudo en corresponder tan anhelado tacto. Ella sabía que estaba mal pero su cuerpo respondía y su corazón también. En ese momento ella no podía pensar en que estaba bien y en lo que estaba mal. Ya que ella era una pecadora.

Masaki callo de rodilla, eso no le podía estar pasando a ella, que tenía que hacer que haría para que sus hijos no se amaran de esa forma.

-No puedo separarme de ella de nuevo madre, no pida algo que no puedo cumplir, no de nuevo. Ya no puedo vivir si ella no está a mi lado. – Ichigo aprisiono mas a Rukia entre sus brazos, ella estaba tan débil, sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas mostrando de su dolor. El no la dejaría ir de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?. – era la pregunta que no dejaba de hacerse Masaki, ella no podía y no quería aceptar que eso estuviera pasando.

-Ichigo. Yo…yo… -Rukia no encontraba las palabras apropiadas. Su dolor no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Ichigo la miro fijamente tomando una decisión, se puso de pie y levantó rápidamente a Rukia y corrió asía la puerta. El no quería pensar en nada solo dejarse guiar por sus impulsos y eso era lo que estaba haciendo y nadie lo detendría.

A Masaki no le dio tiempo de actuar ante aquello, era algo que no se esperaba. Sus hijos estaban huyendo juntos, eso la desespero más, pero la acción de Ichigo la había dejado paralizada.

Fuera de aquel lugar estaba los oros miembros de la familia Kurosaki y no solo ellos si no también Urahara y Yoruichi. Ellos habían oído lo la confesión de los sentimientos de ellos y aun se encontraban en shock..

Ichigo solo pudo ver la cara de dolor de su padre y hermanos incluso la caras de Yoruichi y Urahara, que bajaban la cabeza.

A él eso no le importo paso como un rallo entre ellos llevando a su hermana con él en busca de la salida de aquel lugar.

Isshin entro al living en donde encontró a su esposa de rodilla llorando, desesperada, no soporto verla así y la abrazó el también estaba sufriendo.

Karin y Yuzu lloraban en silencio ellas sabían que sus hermanos sentir algo más que un cariño fraternal. Karin mostraba más dolor que Yuzu pero aun así no se había derrumbado como su hermana.

Yoruichi y Urahara estaban aun en shock y dolidos por la situación de Rukia.

Rukia e Ichigo ya se encontraban en el Ferrari de este en dirección a la mansión, debía de ir por algo antes de cualquier cosa y algo de dinero.

Rukia aún seguía llorando sin darse de cuenta que era lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras Ichigo corría a todo lo que daba su veloz maquina, quería irse lejos de todos en un lugar en donde pudiera amar a su hermana.

Mientras en la fiesta estaba Matzumoto que había visto como Rukia había salido corriendo de la fiesta con un chico que por lo que sabía era su hermano mayor.

-Al parecer no nos podemos reunir hoy con Rukia-chan. – hablo Matzumoto que bebía otra copa de sake un poco animada por la fiesta. Dirigiéndose a un hombre a su lado que la miraba seriamente. Reprobando su manera de beber.

-Parece que algo le ocurrió a mi pequeña Rukia. –fue lo único que dijo el hombre mientras serraba sus ojos apuñando sus manos..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ichigo bajo corriendo de su Ferrari y corrió hasta su cuarto y luego al cuarto de Rukia sin hablar con nadie de su servidumbre, el solo quería algo que había en cuarto de ella.

Entro como un rayo y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio que había allí y saco un pequeña caja que estaba oculto en un compartimiento secreto. Tomo la caja y salió corriendo. El no tenía tiempo de nada.

Con la misma velocidad que entro salió con la mirada de incógnita de Naoko que vio como el chico salía con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y ese semblante triste.

Corrió atrás de el y vio Cuando se subió de nuevo en su Ferrari y salió a todo velocidad de nuevo de la mansión.

Ichigo aumentaba la velocidad por segundo, necesitaba salir de aquella ciudad lo más rápido posible, no podía quedarse más tiempo el quería estar l lado de su hermana eso no era lo correcto pero ese había sido la única salida que había tenido.

-Rukia no te preocupes todo estará bien ahora estamos juntos. – Ichigo tomo la mano de la morena y la apretó con fuerza.

El no podía creer aun lo que acababa de hacer, pero no se arrepentía de ello.

-Ichigo regresa esto no puede ser. No importa a donde me lleves o tratemos de escapar ellos nos encontraran. – la vos de Rukia salía como un susurro pero Ichigo la pudo oír.

-No. No lo harán hay un lugar en donde no, nos buscaran. Ichigo salió de la ciudad con una sola dirección el único lugar en donde no los buscarían.

-Yoruichi y Urahara me encontraran no importa a donde baya porque ellos no me abandonaran. – _"además del equipo que movilizarían para rastrearme"_

Ichigo freno de golpe y bajo de su Ferrari. Rukia lo miro un poco sorprendida por cómo se había detenido casi se había golpeado con el parabrisas si no fuera sido por el cinturón de seguridad.

Se bajo molesta para insultarlo por su brutalidad.

-¿Ichigo que haces?. –pregunto al ver como se detenían en aquella carretera tan oscura.

-Tienes razón nos encontraran, si no le cambiamos las carcomías a zangetzu. – Ichigo comenzó quitarles las calcomanías a su Ferrari negro con una gran facilidad y agilidad como si siempre lo hacía.

-Pero como es que se las puedes quitar de esa forma. – Rukia aún no entendía ellos también usaban el mismo método algunas beses, pero eso diferente ellos pertenecían a una organización.

-fácil zangetzu corre en las carreras callejera que hacemos en Karakura y para que las autoridades no reconocieran mi Ferrari le cambiaba las carcomías y la placa incluso puedo cambiarle un poco el modelo. –haldeo el peli naranja con una pequeña sonrisa mientras terminaba de quitarle las calcomanías a su Ferrari y ponerle otras con la ayuda de Rukia a igual le cambiando un poco el modelo con su laptop que mantenía escondida en un panel cerca de copilotó.

-Desde cuando haces este tipo de cosa. –pregunto Rukia aun sorprendida por el ingenio de Ichigo y ella que penaba que era un completo idiota lo cual le causo risa.

-Desde hace dos años. – Ichigo estaba que daba saltos por haber entrado a esas carreras y cambiar el modelo de su carro de esa forma tan rápida.

- Y en donde le hiciste todo estos ajustes. – La curiosidad de Rukia estaba a flor de piel mientras el Ferrari terminaba de cambiar sus ruedas por otras de diferentes rines. y su modelo se ajustaba a un modelo mas nuevo y exclusivo, nadie lo reconocería por mas que se esforzará a excepto de algunos amigos, que no dirían como podía estar disfrazado su carro ni aunque la vid de ellos dependieran de ello.

Ichigo encendió de nuevo su Ferrari y salió de nuevo a una nueva velocidad, que sorprendió a Rukia al ver como las luces de la carretera apenas era visible, y fue cuando se dio de cuenta que Ferrari de su hermano tenia nitrógeno y esa era la causa de la velocidad que llevaban.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Kurosaki Masaki aun no dejaba de llorar encerrada en su habitación mientras sus hijas estaban en las de ellas también llorando por lo que habían hecho su hermanos, aunque en el fondo se alegraban que ellos estaban asiendo, ellos habían decidido vivir su amor prohibido, sin impórtales que.

Isshin estaba contactando a todas sus amistades tratando de rastrear el Ferrari de su hijo, pero no daba con él en ninguna parte, ni siquiera uno que se le asemejar a del Ichigo. Estaba perdiendo sus estribos si no daba con ellos. Y en lo único que pensaba era en Rukia, ella era una espía no daría con ella tan fácil mente. Y por eso le llevaría tiempo encontrarlos aun con el mejor equipo.

En la habitación de Rukia estaba Yoruichi y Urahara abrazos si un comprender que era lo que había pasado y preocupados por el paradero Rukia.

Hasta que un mensaje interrumpió la meditación de los dos.

Yoruichi vio que se trataba de Rukia y no dudó por un segundo leerlo.

_**Para: Yoruichi**_

_**De: Rukia**_

_**Mama estoy bien no te preocupes me mantendré en contacto y sigue con las investigaciones y que papa se encargue por los momentos del templo me mantendré en contacto y regresare a su lado en unos días. Los ama y nunca los abandonará Rukia.**_

_**Ha y por favor no les digan nada a los Kurosaki de que están en contacto conmigo quiero que sufran un poco.**_

Yoruichi y Urahara sonrieron, no tenían de nada de qué preocuparse por los momentos. Aunque lo que había pasado con Rukia y Ichigo los tenía un poco inquietos, aunque ellos habían encontrado algunas regularidad con el respecto del nacimiento de Rukia. No podían confirmar sus sospechas.

Había un secreto allí y ellos los descubrirían. Sin importar el que.

Continuara…

**NOTA:**

**Halo a que no se esperaban…**

**Si mátenme por dejarlo tan corto. **

**Lo que pasa es que ya no daba para más las lagrimas no me dejaban seguir escribiendo y eso hace que me duela la cabeza...**

**Así es yo siempre lloro con alguna escena triste y esta no fue la excepción**

**Espero que no estén molestos por no revelar aun la identidad de hombre que acompañaba a Matzumoto, pero el saldrá después.**

**Disculpe lo corto, solo que no quería seguir tardándome en actualizar este cap, ya que me voy por unos días de vacaciones y no quería que siguieran esperando.**

**El próximo capítulo se llamara "APROXIMACIONES"**

**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS POR SU APOYO.**

_**Y a las siguientes personas.**_

**Anika 103 **

**Ruki-0408 **

**Sakura-Jeka **

**Yeckie**

**Kari Kurosaki **

**Ghost iv**

**Hiraku-chan 02**

**Sallythedestroyerofworlds23**

**Jessy monn 15**

**Vickyallys**

**Shinigamo055**

**Gaby love chappy**

**Rukia Nair**

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo, espero que este cap les haiga gustado.**

**Estaré unos días fuera de mi estado de vacaciones pero seguiré escribiendo en mis ratos libres para todos ustedes. Para cuando regrese actualisarles. Disculpen por no dejarles un comentario pero, me siento un poquito mal. Y no quiero seguir tardando tanto.**

**Los quiero muchos chaito…**


	7. Chapter 7 Lagrimas II

**Capitulo 7**

Hay momentos en la vida en la que hay que tomar decisiones en las cuales decidimos nuestro futuro, nuestra felicidad o infelicidad.

Hay decisiones que nos pueden llevar a un camino en donde no hay salida, un camino en donde no hay una luz y solo quedad ahogarnos en aquellas malas decisiones y tomar experiencia para no volver a caer.

También hay decisiones en las que solo decide nuestro corazón. Ese camino en donde no hay regreso, ya que nunca querrás regresarte de ese camino que te llevara al dolor y la felicidad ya que no hay felicidad si no hay dolor.

Ichigo iba perdido en sus pensamientos, llevaban dos horas en carretera, esa carretera que lo llevaría aquel lugar en el cual podía refugiarse con aquella persona que hacia vibraba su corazón con solo oír su melodiosa voz.

Su vista fija en la carretera lo tenía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Estaba mal lo que había hecho, lo sabía.

Al diablo con todo el mundo. – se dijo

Ella era su hermana, pero que opción tenía si la amaba con todo su ser.

El podría morir si los llegarán ha separar de nuevo, no podía aun creer como se sentía al lado de ella, eran tantos sentimientos que lo invadían que no podía darle un nombre...

Y lo más increíble era como había estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

Rukia su Rukia. había regresado más hermosa que nunca.

Si tan solo no fuera su hermana todo estaría bien. Apretó las manos en el volante sin poder reprimir esa furia que crecía en el cada vez que pensaba que ella era su hermana.

Desde pequeño había deseado poseer su labios, sus sonrisas, su miradas y ahora solo deseaba su corazón y sacarla de he ese mundo corrupto en donde vivía.

La volvió a mirar, ella estaba igual que el perdida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos fijos en la nada le demostraban que estaba perdida en sus propios tormentos.

Y por un momento dudo que esa decisión que tomo fuera sido la correcta.

Pero el había mandado todo al diablo, su vida en aquella ciudad, a sus amigos, a su familia y todo por ella, la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado, su hermana. Esa palabra era la que mas odiaba en todo el mundo.

-Todo estará bien. – la melodiosa voz de Rukia salió como un susurro.

Ichigo se gira a verla de nuevo y ella sonrió ampliamente dejando las dudas que el poseía en ese momento a un lado. Porque el no había elegido a quien amar, lo había hecho su corazón al igual que esa loca decisión que los había llevado a huir juntos.

-Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. – Rukia sonrió de nuevo y acarició el rostro de su hermano, sintiendo su suave piel que la izo temblar debido a las descargas eléctricas de esa caricia.

Ichigo suspiro en ese momento no se arrepentía de nada. El había abandonado su vida, había abandonado sus estudios, su familia, sus amigos, a su novia y a todas aquellas personas que estaban a su alrededor y no se arrepentía, porque estaba allí junto aquella morena que le robaba cada respiro y latido de su corazon, ella era lo más importante que el poseía en ese momento, ella representaba su vida.

Él lo había abandonado todo por estar a su lado, todo por el aquel amor prohibido ante todas las leyes incluso la de su propio dios.

Aunque fuera al infierno el lo haría feliz de la vida, porque había poseído lo que más amaba.

Rukia su Rukia. Su hermana.

Como odiaba esas palabras que representaba aquel lazo de sangre que los unía aparte de su amor a ella.

Como deseaba no poseer el apellidó Kurosaki.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Mientras en la ciudad de Karakura una familia aun estaba aturdida por los previos acontecimientos entre dos de sus miembros, pero aun así seguían las investigaciones para dar con el paradero de los prófugos que parecían haberse ocultado de la faz de la tierra en cuestión de minutos.

Isshin había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para dar con el paradero de sus hijos, pero nada daba resultado.

Ese lo desesperaba mas, no podía creer como habían desaparecido. Y su mente solo aparecía la imagen de su hija, estaba seguro que ella se había encargado de borrar sus huellas después de todo ella era una contratista al igual que el.

Pero no podía creer que Urahara y Yoruichi se negaran a buscar a sus hijos si una de ellos era su protegida. El estaba seguro que ellos sabían algo peros e negarían ha decirle.

Paso una hora más y nada. Decidió ir a descansar ese otro día los buscaría con mas calma y con la cabeza fría.

Tomo una copa de sake antes de ir a la cama. No aguantó la ira que sentía en ese momento y lanzó lejos el vaso estrellándolo contra la pares.

Aun le costaba hacerse a la idea que sus hijos se fueran huidos juntos.

Subió a su habitación abrió la puerta con un movimiento brusco y lo cerro de la misma forma asustando a Masaki que estaba tendida en su cama llorando por lo sucedido.

-Todo esto es tú culpa Masaki. – dijo con los dientes apretados y sus músculos tenso ante la cara de incomprensión de su esposa.

-¡De que hablas! como pudo yo ser la culpable de lo que está ocurriendo. – dijo entre llanto la mujer mientras se sentaba en la cama para enfrentar a su esposo.

-Sabes bien a que me refiero. Así que dejas tu escena. – dijo mientras se comenzaba a desvestir dándole la espalda a su esposa.

Masaki aun no salía de su estado de shock su esposo nunca le había hablado de esa forma tan seria y venenosa.

-¡Yo no estoy montando ningún show!. – contesto indignada y furiosa.

-Sí que lo haces, solo mírate llorando por algo que desde el principio sería inevitable. – Isshin la miro de nuevo con esos ojos llenos de furia. El sabía que no estaba bien descargarse con su esposa, pero que más podía hacer si ella era la culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Siempre se había podido evitar, pero ella regreso y Ichigo fingió que lo había superado. Ella es la culpable de que nuestro hijo este huyendo. – se descargo Masaki mientras metió sus manos en su cabello aun llorando frustrada por toda la situación de sus hijos.

-¡Cállate Masaki!, date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, ella también es nuestra hija. Ella es la que más ha sufrido con todo esto y todo por tu egoísmo y tu solo te preocupas por Ichigo. Acaso nuca te preocupas por lo que pueda sentir Rukia. – eso era lo que más le dolía al patriarca de familia. Su esposa siempre veneraba a su hijo¿ y su hija qué?

-No estado siendo ninguna egoísta ella es nuestra hija y por lo tanto hermana de Ichigo y la quiero de la misma forma. – pauso por un momento respirando para continuar. - Ellos no pueden estar juntos, es pecado. Los hermanos no pueden estar juntos de esa forma. – no aguanto y lo grito.

-Tú y yo sabemos que ellos se aman y que en realidad si pueden estar juntos y no están cometiendo ningún pecado con amarse. – le costó el hombre un poco desesperado por hacer entrar en razón a la testadura de su esposa.

-No me interesa. Esa es solo tu opinión Isshin. Yo voy a permitir que ellos sigan con esto. Te imaginas si ellos llegan a mantener relaciones, te imaginas ellos dos juntos siendo hermanos, eso es una aberración. – Masaki parecía desquiciada al imaginarse a sus hijos en aquella situación.

-Masaki darte por vencida, deja a nuestros hijos vivir su felicidad, has perdido contra sus sentimientos ya no son unos niños ya no los puedes alejar uno del otro. Ellos están conscientes de lo que estar haciendo. –concluyo el hombre furioso.

-Si puedo hacerlo y lo hare. Ellos no estarán juntos, solo necesito alejarlo a uno del otro. – Masaki empezaba a maquinar un nuevo plan.

-Ya basta con todo esto. Por dios… cuando vas a entender que ellos pueden estar juntos ellos no son…- no término su oración ya que Masaki lo interrumpió.

-Cállate no lo digas. Prometiste que aunque estuvieras al borde de la muerte no lo dirías que te llevarías ese secreto hasta la tumba. – le recordó la mujer mas estérica.

-Y no sabes cómo me estoy de arrepintiendo en este momento de haber hecho esa estúpida promesa, por la cual ellos están sufriendo.

-Solo mantén tu promesa por favor Isshin. Yo también estoy sufriendo por todo esto. Soy la madre de los dos. Por favor nunca lo digas. Yo hare algo para que ellos se separen y sean felices de alguna forma u otra, pero lejos, no quiero que ellos estén juntos de esa forma.

Isshin la miro con lastima, el también estaba sufriendo con aquella situación, pero aun así se podía imaginar la situación tan dolorosa que estaba viviendo su esposa después de todo ella era la madre de ellos dos. Pero lo que aun no entendía era el porqué no revelar unos cuantos secretos a sus hijos y quizás, ellos serian felices algún día.

Tomo un cigarro de una de las gavetas de la mesita de noche y se paro en el barcón y se puso a fumar para perderse en sus pensamientos, mientras su esposa lloraba en su cama.

En otro lugar de la mansión Kurosaki estaba Urahara y Yoruichi en el cuarto de su hija acostados juntos en la cama de esta. Mientras se acariciaban lentamente y apasionadamente.

Yoruichi giro su cabeza a la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y vio a una seria Rukia frente a un piano mientras mostraba aquella mirada perdida.

-Ella estará bien no te preocupes ella es fuerte. – le susurro el rubio a la gatuna al oído al ver la preocupación de esta.

-Hay algo raro en todo esto, ella nunca aria algo tan imprudente como lo que izo esta noche. – razono la mujer, estaba un poco preocupada por el comportamiento de la morena.

-A pesar de todo ella es una adolecente, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Solo espero que regrese pronto tu y yo sabemos que su destino está amarrado a la sociedad. Y ella lo sabe y créeme no se arriesgara a ser castigada de nuevo. Urahara se sentó en la cama para meditar un poco la situación la verdad era que lo que había hecho Rukia era muy arriesgado en ese momento.

-Solo espero que estas pequeñas vacaciones no acarren problemas más adelante y sobre todo no le cause dolor. – dijo Yoruichi atrayendo de nuevo al rubio a la cama para continuar con sus caricias.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Una pequeña cabaña se mostraba dentro de un inmenso bosque como si fuera una ilusión.

Rukia la vio tan hermosa frente a ella parecía una ilusión todo a su alrededor, a pesar del lugar en donde estaba se veía tan iluminada y bien cuidada.

La cabaña era de dos pisos del tipo rústica por el sitio en donde se encontraba, la cabaña no era muy grande se podía deducir a simple vista.

Tenía un porche con alguna enredaderas enroscadas a las vigas que sostenía el techo de la entrada hasta llegare a la parte superior del segundo piso, en sonde se enroscaban en las vigas del barcón de este.

-Es muy hermosa. – susurro la morena un mientras miraba a la acogedora cabaña. – ¿de quién es Ichigo?.- pregunto con emoción raro en ella.

-Es mía. La compre hace un año, mis padre no saben la única que sabe de la familia es Karin y ahora tu. – Ichigo se veía muy emocionado a decir que aquella propiedad era de él.

Rukia camino separándose un poco de el, Ichigo la vio como una hermosa diosa con aquel vestido que resaltaba sus curvas y la asían deseable y fue cuando se dio de cuenta de nuevo que sus ojos se perdían en la lejanía. Apretó los puños por un segundo, después de todo está vez estaban juntos, y se amarían sin ningún remordimiento.

Ichigo aprovechó que Rukia estaba entretenida caminado por jardín admirando las muy bien cuidadas plantas para levantarla entre sus brazos, tomándola desprevenida, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces idiota?. – grito la morena al verse en los brazos de su hermano que sonreía como un idiota enamorado.

-Quiero que entres en la casa entre mis brazos mi pequeña enana. – sonrió al ver la cara roja de la morena por su comentario.

-Yo no soy ninguna enana, solo que tu creciste mucho, la verdad no se qué te dieron de comer estos años. – la morena puso cara pensativa mientras Ichigo soltaba una carcajada y camina asía la casa, con su amada entre sus brazos...

Se paro en la puerta izo unos cuantos maromas para sacarse la llave del los bolsillos para introducirla en el picaporte para abrir la puerta de aquella cálida vivienda.

La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras Rukia agudizaba la vista para ver algo, pero estaba oscura.

-Bienvenida a tu casa Rukia. – Ichigo escondió su cara en el cuello de la morena perdiéndose en su aroma, mientras esta rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos oculyando su rostro en el cuello del chico, que estremeció.

-Nuestra casa Ichigo…nuestra. – soltó un suspiro mientras este levantaba su rostro y la miraba con esos ojos cargados de emociones.

Rukia le regreso la mirada perdiéndose en esos ojos marrones que se volvían su otoño …

-Nuestra. – repitió el mientras soltaba un suspiro y se acercaba a sus labios, que le pedían a gritos ser probados...

Era un momento mágico, era su momento nada podría evitar que ese momento el saboreara sus labios hasta entregarse a la pasión que no podrían seguir evitando. Sus labios estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de distancias, sus corazones les faltaba poco para salirse de sus pechos y sus pensamientos se nublaron. Estaban a unos escasos centímetros. Podían sentir la respiración de cada uno ya que respiraban el mismo aire que soltaba el otro.

-Rukia.- susurro el peli naranja a rosando aquellos labios que representaban su perdición, su pecado el cual estaba a punto de abrazar.

-No digas nadas solo bésame. – Ichigo no izo de rogar y se dispuso a poseerlos, cuando la luz se encendió cortando aquella escena romántica y acabando con todo el ambiente de misterio y deseo…

Ichigo levantó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos azules apenados por la interrupción.

-Yo… Ichigo -sama lo lamento no sabía que era usted… que había llegado. – logro culminar la mujer un poco nerviosa.

Rukia giro la cabeza para ver a la viejecita que le hablaba a su hermano, al mirarla apenas pudo contener un grito y la risa, la viejita llevaba una bata que le llegaba a los tobillos de un color rosa suave, un gorro con figura de gatos que le cubrían su canoso cabello y como alma la escoba para golpear al intruso que la había despertado de su sueño embellecedor, debido a la máscara de pepino que llevaba la cual la asía ver más terrorífica o chistosa, no sabía si gritar o rapen en carcajadas. Solo atino a ver a la cara de su hermano que estaba en la misma situación que ella o eso pensaba ella.

-No se preocupe señorona Ino. – dijo serio Ichigo un poco molesto por la interrupción…

-Lo siento mucho… yo pensé que era un ladrón ya que usted no avisó que venía hoy. – se justificó la anciana aun apenada por la situación, a la vez que le daba un vistazo discretamente a la mujer que llevaba su señor en brazos, la cual le resulto muy hermosa a la mujer.

-Lo sé y me disculpo por aparecerme así, de seguro se llevo un gran susto. _"aunque el susto me lleve yo" _.- Pensó el peli naranja mientras miraba a Rukia que aguantaba las ganas de reírse de la señora de servicio. Al menos algo bueno había resultado de aquella interrupción.

-Si necesitan algo háganme saber. – se apresuro a decir la mujer mientras asía una reverencia para marcharse no quería seguir molestando a su señor y su amiga la cual llevaba en sus brazos con una gran delicadeza, por lo que parecía no pensaba soltarla.

Ichigo vio como la anciana se alejaba y soltó una carcajada seguido de Rukia que ya le dolía las costillas por aguantar las ganas de reír. Los dos se miraron después de varios minutos de risas y volvieron a romper en carcajadas.

-Ichigo ya deberías de bájame. –pidió Rukia Al ver que su hermano no pensaba en soltarla un poco roja por la situación y los minutos de risas.

-No quiero. – respondió Ichigo un poco serio, en forma de puchero.

-¿Porque no idiota? ya estoy cansada de estar en esta posición tan incomodad. – se quejo la morena, mintiendo ya que estar en sus brazos la asía desear rendirse a sus pies. Y eso no estaba bien, no aun.

-Rukia podemos dejar de discutir por esta noche. – le pidió un poco serio. Lo cual dejo apenada a Rukia por su comportamiento, lo único que atino fue a asentir con la cabeza.

Ichigo acepto su afirmación y se dirigió a unas pequeñas escaleras que estaban cerca de la entrada en la cual se encontraban parados para ir a descansar.

Al subir Ichigo se dirigió a una habitación la cual era la principal de aquella acogedora cabaña, abrió despacio la puerta y camino asía la cama. Y coloco a Rukia con cuidado en ella, la miro por unos segundos en silencios se dirigió a los pies de la morena y le quito con cuidado las sandalias de sus pies con una suma delicadeza y cuidado ante una roja Rukia que no entendía que era lo que pretendía su hermano con todo aquello, pero no opino y no dijo nada temiendo arruinar el momento.

Ichigo acarició los suaves y pequeños pies de su hermana y la miro en su cama tan roja y hermosa, aunque la quería poseer en ese momento sabia que aun no era el tiempo para ello. No quería asustarla, solo lo arian cuando ella se lo pidiera y lo deseara como él la deseaba a ella en ese momento.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se saco sus zapatos y los dejo al lado de la cama.

Regreso su mirada a su hermana que lo miraba a la expectativa y solo pudo sonreírle mientras se posicionaba arriba de ella y la miraba intensamente. La deseaba no había duda.

Rukia no sabía que hacer, como actual al verlo allí arriba de ella con esa mirada que la desarmaba y la dejaba sin argumentos para resistirse a esa ola de seo que inundaba su cuerpo.

Ichigo miro el pecho de Rukia que bajaba y subía y se fue acercando lentamente a él a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba y su vista se perdía en el descote de su hermana.

No podía seguir pensando como un pervertido. Sus hormonas estaba tan alborotadas que su cuerpo no tardo en reaccionar, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se arrecosto su cabeza en el pecho su hermana sintiendo lo suavidad de estos.

Rukia no sabía que pensar. El no había intentado nada aunque ella no pensaba resistirse en nada ya que ardía en deseo por él. Pero no quería presionar a su hermana o tarvez el no quería poseerla de esa forma.

Contuvo una lagrima al no sentirse deseada por él. Cerró sus ojos y lo abrazó mientras lo aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, puso una mano en su cabeza y acarició su naranja cabellera mientras que la otra su espalda.

Ichigo se estaba volviendo loco ante la carisias que le estaba ofreciendo su hermana si eso seguía así tendría un grave problema.

Y fue que se le vino a la mente la señora Ino con aquel aspecto y una risa se formo en su rostro y acto seguido aquel calor que invadía su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer como por arte de magia.

"_Quien diría que la anciana seria una mata pasiones"_ – pensó el peli naranja.

Pasaron una hora hasta que l sueño los invadió sin poder soportarlo más ya que era de madrugada y faltaban solo pocas horas para el amanecer.

-Te amo Rukia. – susurro antes de deslizarse en las nubes mas suaves que invadirán sus sueños.

-Y yo a ti. – le respondió la morena mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza y una lagrima salía de sus ojos.

Se estaba desesperando al no ver una salida en la cual no fuera a lastimar a su hermano.

Porque ella era una contratista, un miembro de la organización mas grande que existía en todos los continentes y países.

Ella era una acecina que mataba a sangré fría, que torturaba a su victimas hasta sacarles la verdad. Y alguien algún día terminaría con su vida por venganza. En el mundo en que ella vivía nadie podía vivir en paz y feliz, porque el pasado siempre estaría presente y el enemigo asechando.

Ella no podía ser feliz, porque ella era una mujer que se había manchado la manos con tanta sangre, y esa sangre llegaría hasta su hermano si seguía junto a ella, no quería ni pensar que él se enterarse de lo que ella en verdad era, la odiaría y eso la hundiría mas en aquella oscuridad.

Más lágrimas salían de su ojos, aprisiono mas a un dormido Ichigo entre sus brazos.

Que podía hacer ella, tenía las manos atadas, ella no podía dejarlo todo por el aunque eso era lo que mas anhelaba su corazón.

Si algún día dejaba la organización la casarían y acabarían con su vida y la de él.

¿Que podía hacer para no sentir tanto miedo por él?.

No quería lastimarlo, porque no podría vivir con su odio y su desprecio.

¿Que camino tenía que tomar si todos la llevan a la perdición?.

Le dolía pensar que tendría que dejarlo cuando su misión llegara a su fin. Porque tendría que regresar a ese mundo, en donde no había lugar para él.

-Te amo tanto hermano, ¿dime como hago para no lastimarte?. ¿Dime que hacer, porque no encuentro una salida?.

La luna se oculto dándole paso al sol en aquella fresca mañana mientras unos ojos rojos por llorar silenciosamente antes su alma desesperada, seguían abiertos buscado una salida que aun no encontraba.

Cerró sus ojos agotada quedando dormida instantáneamente con los melodiosos ruiseñores que cantaban en la ventana, dándole una sensación de paz, que asía tanto no sentir al serrar a sus ojos marchitos.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos perezosamente, no quería moverse estaba tan cómodo en esa posición.

Trato de acomodarse mejor, pero unos brazos le impidieron el movimiento, lo cual lo desconcertó un momento.

Miro un poco el lugar en donde estaba el cual no tardo en recoser ya que conocía ese lugar como la Parma de su mano.

Sintió una respiración armoniosa en su cabeza lo cual lo izo sonreír como un niño pequeño al darle un dulce antes de la cena.

Se acomodo un poco, para mirarle el rostro a su amada.

Y se quedo pasmado al ver las huellas de sus lágrimas.

Sintió como le dolía su corazón no quería pensar que ella se había arrepentido de haber huido con él.

Levantó su mano y la llevó hasta su rostro y lo acarició lentamente. Su rostro tan suave igual que el terciopelo, iluminado por los rayos del sol, que la asían ver tan hermosa e irreal.

La morena respondió a su caricia con un suave suspiro.

"_No me dejes sola" – _susurro entre dormida.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante la petición de la morena.

Ella no estaba arrepentida por estar allí con él. Sin pensarlo soltó todo el aire que no sabía que había retenido sus pulmones,

-Nunca te dejaría sola. Porque no podría vivir si no estoy a tu lado. – Ichigo volvió a serrar sus ojos para entregarse de nuevo a los brazos de Morfeo. No le importaba pasar el día dormido si eso significaba estar en los brazos de su hermana y amada Rukia.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, nadie los separaría mientras el siguiera viviendo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**En Londres Inglaterra: **

En un lujoso colegió se encontraba un fuerte subterráneo el cual funcionaba como base para todos los miembros de la organización de los Shinigamis, los cuales se encontraban en una reunión encabezada por el comandante y jefe de todos ellos, el cual repartía ordenes a todos.

Todos estaba sentados en una mesa redonda en la cual estaban las personas de rango superior de aquel ejercitó entregando los informes de los países que estaban bajo su mando o jurisdicción.

Cuando un hombre canoso entre a la sala para entregar un informe al anciano que recibió el mensaje que le había entregado el hombre el cual le informaba los sucesos más recientes de su protegida.

-Kurosaki Rukia no se entrevisto con los otros dos que ayudaran con el encargo. – informo el anciano a los presentes.

Un peli negro el más serio del aquella reunión que mantenía sus ojos serraros los abrió y cerró a la vez que el anciano mantenía la vista fija en el.

-También me informa que el traidor Aizen y sus seguidores se encontraban allí. – termino de informar a la junta a la vez que estos se alarmaban, por la información..

-Debe pedir a Kurosaki Rukia que regrese es muy arriesgado que ella este allí. – hablo un peli blanco y mirada gentil, un poco alarmado por el peligro que corría la mencionada.

-Conoces a esa niña no le gusta dejar trabajos inconcluso a igual que a su padre. - dijo el anciano Yamamoto mientras le dirigía la mirada a un hombre de aquella mesa.

-Pues tendrá que acatar sus órdenes es muy arriesgado que el este muy cerca de ella y más si lleva con ella aquella alma. – protesto otro hombre de aquella mesa.

-El no sabe que lo pasee. – informo un joven peli blanco mientras, serraba los ojos era el más joven de aquella reunión de los hombre más poderosos del mundo.

-Pero aun así no hay que arriesgarnos es mejor de enviar a alguno de nosotros. – sugerido Unohana, una de las dos mujeres de aquella reunión.

-Kuchiki Byakuya ¿que opina usted?. – pregunto el anciano ante la mirada penetrante de tres personas.

-Creo que mi opinión en este caso no es importante ya que mi área es otra, en este caso le debería preguntar a Soifon, ella es líder de las unidades de protección y asesinato mas calificada para este trabajo que el mío. – la nombrada se quedo en silencio dándole la ranzón al noble.-Pero aún así ella está en la compañía de dos personas sumamente fuertes e inteligentes, no creo que le pase algo a estar con esa dos personas a su lado cuidándole la espalda. – concluyo Byakuya muy seguro de sus argumentos.

-Pero aun así ahí que enviar a alguien que la cuide y Soifon está ocupada con una organización que está operando en americe de sur. Y ya es hora con exterminar por completo con ellos. – la nombrada volvió a sentir aunque se estaba muriendo por ir a la misión de la morena para estar más cerca de su idolatrada hermana.

Yamamoto puso cara seria. Mientras pensaba en una mejor solución. Todos los altos mandos estaba ocupados y a esa misión no podían enviar a cualquier mediocre desquiciado, que no pudiera hacer trabajo bien en cuidar a la joya de su sociedad, tenía que cuidar a esa pequeña descorazonada de su nieta ya que ella seria la próxima líder. Tenía que tomar una, medida drástica con respecto a ese asunto. No tenia opción tendría que enviarlo a el después de todo.

-Kuchiki Byakuya, partirá en una semana a ciudad de Karakura, aliste a sus mejores hombres. Todos sus asuntos pendientes serán tratados por mi personalmente.

Todos estaban callados, ante aquella medida extrema. Aun no entendían porque se le había dado aquella alma letal a esa chiquilla habiendo personas más capacitadas para mantenerla bajo sus cuidado, y sobre todo porque no se le ordenaba regresar estaría más segura en fuerte.

¿Porque dejarla a la visa de todos con esa alma que podría significar el fin de todos?. Ella era una bomba de tiempo que podría explotarles a todos en cualquier momento.

Tantos misterios que rodeaban a la pequeña sode no shirayuki, la contratista más talentosa, descorazonada y prometida de un miembro de esa mesa que igualaba su potencian.

Byakuya acepto la misión un poco molesto por enviarle a cuidar de aquella engreída mocosa, como el la llamaba un no entendía porque el comandante general la sobreprotegía, aun conociendo los sentimientos de despreció que sentía asía aquella niña lo enviaba a el a cuidar de ella.

La reunión siguió su curso sin más preámbulos.

Byakuya salió de aquel agobiante lugar en su lujosa limosina a su mansión para preparar todo para el inevitable viaje a aquella ciudad que había prometido no pisar y que ahora por fuerzas del destino le habían ordenado a ir a proteger a una mujer de nuevo. Solo esperaba que esta vez no implicar sentimientos con aquella mocosa de ojos embrujadores, que le recordaban a alguien cada vez que se veía reflejado en ellos.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

En la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba un hombre recibiendo el informe de aquella fiesta de beneficencia el cual arrojo contra la pared de su oficina maldiciendo a todos los dioses existentes…

-Que pasa ¿no te gusto lo que leíste?. – pregunto un peli blanco con sonrisa traviesa al ver la cara de su jefe, que apretaba sus puños molesto por lo que se le había informado.

-Ella no dio el discursó de sierre de aquel evento, solo se presento para que la miraran y salió con su hermano, a los escasos minutos después de tener una discusión con su madre. – susurro mientras apretaba los puños, al no saber nada mas sobre la joven.

-Y que es algo común, no le veo lo extraño. – dijo el peli blanco mientras tomaba asiento frente a su jefe que parecía querer matar a alguien en ese momento.

-Lo extraño es esto. -El hombre le mostro una foto al otro hombre en donde aparecía los hermanos Kurosaki muy juntos.

-Vaya parecen que se quieren mucho. – sonrió d nuevo el hombre mientras tomaba un trago de sake, restándole importancia a la foto...

-Ella nunca tubo contacto con el de ninguna forma y ahora él se interpone en mi objetivo. –el rostro de Aizen fue un poema de maldad absoluta.

-Vamos Aizen, solo es su hermana, que puede ocurrir con eso. – Gin tomo otro trago de sake y miro de nuevo la fotografía, y la verdad lo golpeo en la cara, aunque debía fingir por los momentos, ese no era el momento indicado para hacerle unas cuantas bromas a su jefe.

-No seas idiota tu bien sabes como yo que eso no es impedimento. – el hombre miro la foto con odio y la rasgo en dos separando a los hermanos...

-Quiero que averigüen todo lo que sepan de él. No quiero llevarme una sorpresita. – advirtió dando a e tender que no quería fallas si valoraban su vida.

El peli blanco asintió con la cabeza. – esa niña será tu perdición Aizen. – dijo Gin antes de salir de la oficina. _"al igual que lo fue su madre"_

-Te equivocas Gin… ella es mi salvación. – susurro al aire mientras besaba una imagen de la morena sentada frente a un piano en una de sus tantas presentaciones luciendo un elegante vestido blanco, la cual le daba la impresión que era un ángel en ese momento quien tocaba aquel imponente instrumento...

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

A unas cuantas hora de Karakura se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña rodeada de un hermoso y despejado bosque una pareja de hermanos dormidos entre las suaves y blancas sabanas mientras el viento entraba por la ventana moviendo las cortinas que formaban una danza ensoñadora.

La señora Ino se encontraba preparando el almuerzo para el joven dueño de aquel lugar y para el cual trabaja aun apenada por lo ocurrido en la noche.

-¿Abuelita Ino que la tiene tan pensativa?. - pregunto una joven risueña mientras mordía una manzana, con alegría y gracia.

-Solo en el joven Ichigo que llego anoche en compañía de una joven muy bonita. – comento la anciana mientras le agregaba unas verduras al guisado, que tenia al fuego.

La sonrisa de la joven se borro al instante al escuchar que el chico había regresado en compañía de una joven.

-Te la creía abuela. – sonrió ampliamente la joven creyendo que lo que decía su abuela era una broma. – Ichigo nunca ha traído a una joven a esta casa aparte de su hermana Karin, Tatzuki e Inoue, a lo mejor es alguna de ellas. – trato de simular la ira que crecía en ella al enterarse de esa noticia que oscurecía su mañana.

-No me mi niña. A esta niña nunca la había visto… aunque pensándolo bien creo que le vi una foto de ella a Karin-sama hace ya mucho tiempo, aunque no la pude detallar bien a la joven porque el joven Ichigo la llevaba en sus brazos. – medito la anciana con mientras le agregaba especies a su guisado, que comenzaba a tener un olor que aria agua la boca

La joven dejo caer la manzana de su boca y salió molesta de la cabaña a la vez que salía corriendo para despejar sus ideas.

-Esta niña, no sé hasta cuándo va a seguir soñando con el joven Ichigo. – susurro la anciana mientras prestaba más atención a su guisado.

Rukia se comenzó a mover cada vez más con brusquedad mientras sudaba frío lo cual despertó a Ichigo.

El joven se levantó desorientado debido a la brusquedad de los movimientos de Rukia bajo el.

La miro y se dio de cuenta que tenía una pesadilla.

La respiración de la morena se izo más acelerada y su cuerpo sudaba al igual que sus mejillas perdían su tono sonrosada por uno jipato y sin vida.

Ichigo al ver la desesperación de su amada la sacudió un poco a la vez que la llamaba.

Rukia se sentó en la cama con violencia asuntado un poco al peli naranja, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

-¿Rukia amor que te pasa?. –Ichigo se estaba desesperando al verla de esa forma mientras ojos de la morena se hacía más grandes y los recuerdos de todos los asesinatos que había hecho, las inimaginables torturas que había hecho y como le pedían clemencia y ella las ignoraba esas suplicas de piedad, ella había acabando con las vidas de aquellos corruptos y algunos inocentes, que se interponían en su camino para llegar a su objetivo...no podía evitar temblar y odiarse a si misma.

A Ichigo se le vinieron imágenes de primera vez que la vio en ese estado y se dio de cuenta porque era causado ese dolor que mostraba en sus ojos. Sintió ira y rabia por todo a lo que la habían obligado a hacer y como ella había acabado en aquel lugar.

Sintió su dolor y su corazón se estremeció al verla temblando de aquella forma. Se veía tan frágil y maltratada por la vida y por todos aquellos en los creía como en el caso de su familia?.

¿Cuánto habría sufrido ella sola?. ¿Que le habían hecho a la risueña niña que siempre se metía en problemas para cuidar a los demás, sin importar los castigos que le imponía su madre.

Aun no podía olvidar a esa pequeña y problemática niña que le robaba el aliento cada vez que sonreía y lo llamaba con su cantarina voz. Aun recordaba como corría alegremente por la casa haciendo sonreír a todo quien la veía. Como un aura cálida la envolvía y le hacía sentir tanta paz a su lado. Pero de esa niña ya no quedaba nada, ante sus ojos estaba una mujer lastimada y maltratada por aquellas personas que hicieron que su sonrisa se borrara, creando en su lugar una máscara de frialdad. Ella se veía tan bacía y necesitada de que alguien la amara. Si tan solo su madre no la fuera alejado de la casa, ella aun conservara su calidez y no esa frialdad que la rodeaba, su manos estarían limpias y no ensangrentaras. Ella no estaría cargando con tantos muertos en su conciencia corrompida y sepultada por tanto odio, en ese mundo corruto en donde aquellas dementes personas querían mantener el orden.

Pero ese orden no llegaría, porque no se puede llegar a la paz y creer un mundo mejor ante tanto sacrificios y asesinatos.

El grito de Rukia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Y no soporto verla mas así y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para demostrarle que no estaba sola. Que estaba allí dispuesto a compartir su vida a su lado y no le importaba lo que ella había hecho ni lo que era. Porque el la amaba

-Tranquila, yo estoy a tu lado, por favor Rukia tranquilízate. – suplico al borde de las lagrimas y sus ojos brillosos, podía sentir su sufrimiento y como su cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos.

-Ichigo. –susurro entre lagrimas mientras se abrasaba con mas fuerzas a él. – no merezco que me abrases. – le dijo entre llantos. – no merezco que me ames y me mires. Estoy tan sucia por dentro y por fuera.

Ichigo se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos y vio su dolor más claro que nunca, sus ojos derramar tantas lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

-Tú te mereces esto y más. – y atrapo sus labios contante suavidad y pasión, ya que eso era lo único que él podía hacer por los momentos, ofrecerle su amor incondicional y prohibido.

Rukia estaba pasmada su cerebro aun no procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo fue consiente cuando su hermano estaba arriba de ella y aquel beso tomaba fuerza a cada segundo, asiendo que la morena olvidara todo aquel sufrimiento que agobiaba su alma.

Se soparon y se miran a los ojos perdiéndose en aquellas lagunas sin fin que eran los ojos de la morena que hundían a los ámbares con toques marrones en un pozo sin fin del cual el no quería salir.

-Rukia. -susurro atrapando de nuevo sus labios perdiéndose en la pasión y devoción que se estaban profesando en ese momento.

Miles de imágenes de Rukia sonriendo pasaban por la mente de Ichigo, asiendo que se prometiera a si mismo hacer que esa sonrisa apareciera de nuevo.

Y fue cuando sus collares se enredaron formando uno parte del otro sellando aquella promesa silenciosa de un hermano que amaba más que nadie a su hermana.

"_Recuperare tu felicidad y are que dejas de llorar en silenció"._

-Te amo Rukia. -Susurro contra sus labios mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Te amo hermano. – respondió la morena atrapando sus labios de nuevo con mas fuerzas mientras lo envolvía su cuello entre sus brazo y el la atraía más a su cuerpo.

Sus besos eran suaves, apasionados, sin apuros solo eran carisias anheladas por los corazones de los dos que se profesaban amor sin importar lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Las lagrimas de Rukia también corrían por su rostro, sin poden contenerla llena de felicidad al verse envuelta en sus brazos.

Esa felicidad que anhelaba su alma que estaba escondido en la nada.

Y lo peor era que ella sabía que su amor no podría ser. Ella no podría arrastrarlo a su mundo.

Como aria con todo su amor cuando ya no pudiera estar al lado de él.

Definitivamente moriría de dolor.

-No llores enana. – Ichigo sonrió y la miro con una mirada cargada de sentimientos.

-yo no estoy llorando idiota. – se defendió ante la burla de su hermano que al parecer quería arruinar el momento.

-Claro que sí. – quería que esa parte de ella volviera. Esa parte testaruda que siempre contradecía todo lo que él decía sin importa que tuviera la razón.

-Claro que no es tu imaginación bakamono. – trato de fingir la morena mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas rápidamente con las palmas de sus manos.

-Te estoy viendo enana mentirosa estas llorando. – limpio unas de sus lagrimas con sus labios ante una colorada Rukia.

-Te digo que no. – dijo nerviosa por la acciones de su hermano.

-Si lo estas. – dijo un burlándose de ella, por negar lo evidente, mientras acariciaba su rostro húmedo.

-Que no. –Rukia no lo dejaría ganar.

-Que sí. – el también era testarudo cuando se lo proponía.

-que no. – y se dio comienzo a una de sus infantiles peleas tan añoradas por los dos.

-que sí.

-no.

-sí.

-Si estoy llorando, idiota porque estoy feliz de estar a tu lado contento. – se rindió la morena, solo por esa vez le daría la razón.

-Si porque tus lagrimas son de felicidad y no de dolor. – dijo mientras abrazaba a la morena y acariciaba su suave y azabache cabello.

Ichigo atrapo de nuevo los labios rojos de su hermana, mientras esta le correspondía con la misma fuerza.

Ellos sabía que estaba mal, pero vivirían su amor sin ningún remordimiento y no importaba si era un pecado ya que este mundo todas las almas eran pecadoras y aun así vivían en paz.

Ella viviría esos días con él, solo se preocuparía por el ahora y no por el después.

Lo amaría mientras pudiera y se dejaría amar por el sin remordimiento, olvidaría que el era su hermano y lo vería como el hombre que ella amaba.

Continuara….

**Nota:**

**Mátenme, soy una mala escritora… T.T me he tardado un montón, pero es que tuve un viaje improvisto y no lleve nada para adelantar el trabajo…**

**Si soy una irresponsable…**

**Pero estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por que ustedes lo balen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Un nuevo día en la misión Kurosaki…

El sol izo su aparición en alto del cielo como el soberano rey del día a día.

En la habitación de los patriarcas de esa familia aun se encontraban en sus camas.

Lo que debería ser un hermoso dormido familiar, estaba siendo un nuevo día tortuoso para Masaki Kurosaki que no había dejado de llorar en toda la noche extranochando a su esposo que aun se negaba a consolarla.

Masaki tenía sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por ello se negaba a levantarse a pesar de la hora.

Tomo una vacada de aire y cerró sus ojos tratando de mantener la calma, pero le era imposible ya que en su mente seguía mirando como sus hijos le daban la espalda y salían corriendo para vivir en el pecado. Y a la única persona que le echaba la culpa era a su hija Rukia. Para Masaki el regreso de Rukia había sido lleno de alegría, había pensado que con su regreso las cosas volverían hacer como antes. Cuando podía vivir sin preocuparse por los sentimientos que tenían sus hijos, ya que les parecía un cariño de hermanos. Pero no ellos tenían que llevar ese sentimiento a un nivel superior. Pero ella estaba dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa para impedir esa aberración. Si ella tenía que hacer algo. ¿Pero qué? ya había hecho de todo por mantenerlos alejados uno del otro.

Apuño sus manos con fuerza y apretó sus ojos sintiendo el ador por haber llorado tanto.

En que se había equivocado con la crianza de sus hijos. Ella había hecho de todo, estaba claro le había impedido el regreso de Rukia cada navidad y vacaciones directa e indirectamente. Ella no había pisado su casa en 6 años y en tan solo uno días de su regreso ocurría eso. Ella había tenido la culpa por querer que ella regresara a la casa. Y ahora por su culpa Ichigo estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

Y ella había sido la única responsable… se maldecía por ello. Tenía que hablar con su padre y exigirle que enviara por Rukia,, no podía seguir permitiendo que Rukia y Ichigo siguieran adelante con aquel… no podía darle nombre a eso.

Masaki volvió a romper en llanto ella amaba a Rukia, pero no tanto como a Ichigo eso había estado claro para ella y todo los que la rodeaban.

Isshin no aguanto más y se levantó sin dirigirle una mirada a su esposa. Estaba realmente molesto por la actitud de su esposa y por haber impulsado a sus hijos hasta aquella decisión.

-¿Que vamos hacer Isshin? – pregunto Masaki mientras miraba a su esposo de pie junto al ventanal que daba al jardín de la entrada, enser un cigarrillo.

-No haré nada Masaki. – respondió el hombre mientras se rascaba la cabeza de la misma forma que lo hacia Ichigo, y soltaba el humo que había retenido sus pulmones.

-¿Como que no aras nadas?, nuestros hijos están cometiendo incesto y tu no aras nada. ¿Qué clase de padre eres?. – pregunto alarmada por la actitud de su esposa ante aquella delicada situación.

-Estoy consciente de todo lo que están haciendo nuestros hijos. Pero tú los ha llevado hasta esto Masaki. – le reprocho el peli negro mientras le seguía dando la espalda a su esposa fumando su cigarrillo.

-Yo.. yo estado impidiendo esto desde años atrás mientras tú te sentabas a mirar sin hacer nada. – esta vez quien contraataco fue Masaki haciendo que su esposo se girara a verla con sus ojeras bajos sus ojos a causa de su extranocho.

-¡Exacto! no hecho nada, porque no hay nada que hacer. La única que estado cometiendo errores uno tras otro eres tú Masaki. – Isshin abrió las cortinas de para que entraran los ayos de sol.

-Yo no estado equivocándome en nada. He estado haciendo lo que cualquiera madre en mi lugar aria. Impedir que sus hijos se amen de otra forma que no sea más allá que amor fraternal. ¿Pero a ti no interesa no es así?. – Masaki tenía bien definido lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal y sabía que sus decisiones la había tomado eran por la felicidad de sus hijos. Anuqué esta vez necesitaba la ayuda de su padre.

-Claro que me importa la vida de Rukia e Ichigo, son mis hijos por un demonio. Pero esta situación me está volviendo loco… si tan solo tu hablaras con los dos y les digieras la verdad tal vez ellos tendrían una nueva oportunidad de ser felices sin ataduras. – Isshin estaba seguro que si destapaban aquella caja llena de tantos secretos la vida para todo ellos sería más fácil y feliz, pero así era su familia, siempre ocultando cosas que le costaba la felicidad a alguien más.

-¡Ahora escúchate tu Isshin!. No pienso romper mi promesa porque ellos quieran divertirse como un hombre y una mujer. Porque lo que ellos tienen es una fantasía nada más. Ellos no se aman y lo sabes tan bien como yo. – afirmo con convicción la mujer mientras se sentaba en la cama y ponía sus pies sobre sus pantuflas. Últimamente las discusiones de su esposo y ella habían sido por sus hijos.

-Si yo fuera tu no estaría tan seguro. – susurro Isshin que miro su cigarro pensativo.

-¡Porque no!, acaso ellos en estos últimos años sean preocupado uno por otro. No lo han hecho. – se respondió así misma Masaki. -¿y sabes porque?, porque no había ningún sentimiento por medio, como el amor si ese era lo que estabas sugiriendo. Esto es solo un capricho de los dos, que destruirá la vida de Ichigo. – la mirada fija de Masaki sobre Isshin mostraba que creía en todas aquellas teorías que se había inventado para no creer en lo inevitable.

-¡Ichigo…Ichigo! es lo único que te ha preocupado siempre no es así Masaki. – le reclamo el hombre mientras tiraba su cigarrillo en un cenicero que estaba en una mesita que adornaba el centro de la habitación. Estaba molesto porque los pensamientos de su esposa siempre giraban en torno a Ichigo ¿y Rukia qué?, que la partiera un rayo.

-Claro que me preocupa el es mi hijo. –Masaki miro con sus ojos muy abiertos a Isshin que aun seguía contradiciendo cada decisión que ella tomaba en cuanto a sus hijos.

-Ha beses creo que no lo vez como un hijo. – las palabras de Isshin salieron venenosas mientras dejaba de ver a su esposa.

-¿Que me estas insinuando Isshin?. No sé qué te lleva a pensar en eso, pero quiero que sepas que tus palabras me ofender y sobre todo me lastimar. – los ojos de Masaki se llenaron de lagrimas ante aquellas palabras de su esposo, aun no podía creer que el pensara eso de ella,.

-Lo siento… pero debes de entender que todo esto es frustrante y tu podría detenerlo si tan solo hablaras. Solo habla. – le pidió Isshin arrepentido por insinuar que su esposa miraba a su hijo como un hombre y no como su hijo.

-Es que no entiendes que esa fue una promesa que hice y que tú también hiciste. – le recordó mientras apuñaba sus manos.

-¡Si lo sé!... pero esto está destruyendo la vida de nuestros hijos. Acaso no te has puesto a pensar el daño que le estás haciendo a ellos dos. – reprocho de nuevo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Si lo he hecho y por ello tienes que ayúdame a detener todo esto. Isshin mi amor por favor ayúdame a impedir que la relación de nuestros hijos avance por el bien de Ichigo. – pidió Masaki con mirada suplicante dejando correr sus lagrimas por sus ojos.

-Ichigo de nuevo, cuando pensaras en el bien de Rukia. – contesto Isshin molesto por la sobreprotección que le dedicaba a su único hijo varón.

-Rukia es más fuerte que Ichigo, y lo sabes Isshin. Ella es igual a él. Nada la perturba, nunca le he visto derramar una lagrima por sentir dolor después del día que abandono la mansión para ice a Inglaterra. En cambio Ichigo, merece ser protegido por su bien, si ella estas a su lado siempre su vida correrá peligro Rukia ella… - Masaki no pudo terminar de aquella palabras ya que se sentía responsable por el destino que había impuesto sobre su hija.

-¿Ella es que Masaki?. ¡Ella es un ser humano por dios!. Claro que ella siente dolor, si lastima le duele, aunque sus ojos ni su cuerpo lo muestre. Ella su corazón es tan frágil como el cristal. Así que Masaki no lo rompas. Si lo haces te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida. – más que una amenaza fue una advertencia. Si el corazón de Rukia era roto nada lo volveré a unir. Y un cuerpo no funciona sin un corazón sin ganas de vivir.

-Su corazón Isshin, siempre te has preocupado por ella más que por Ichigo. – siseó Masaki… alta de toda aquella discusión que no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte.

-¡Es que acaso no lo entiendes Masaki!. Maldita sea detén todo esto… me volverás loco. No entiendo porque siempre estas sobré protegiendo a nuestro hijo. Ya es hora que lo dejes vivir como quiere, no lo puedes mantener bajo de tus faldas como un niño. Rukia es la que merece ser protegida no él. A Ichigo nada lo ha lastimado como hemos lastimado a Rukia. Ella es fuerte lo reconozco… cualquier chica a su edad no fuera soportado todo lo que ella ha soportado sin destruirse a sí misma, pero ella sigue de pie caminando con su frente en alto y tu quieres derrumbarla. – Isshin ya no encontraba como hacer entender a su esposa que seguía negándose a ver la realidad.

-Yo amo a mi hija Isshin no te permito que dudes de mis sentimientos por ella. Me oyes… no te lo permito. – Masaki se levantó para enfrentar a su esposo, odiaba cuando el ponía en duda sus sentimientos por su hija.

- Si eres su madre actúa como tal…y soy yo quien no te permite que sigas destruyendo la vida de Rukia. - Isshin le dio la espalda a su esposa mientras buscaba otro cigarrillo ya que necesitaba calmarse.

-Yo no la he estado destruyéndole la vida. Siempre he querido lo mejor para ella. Acaso no vez todo lo que ella tiene. – Masaki alzó la manos, porque su esposo no entendía que ella también había estado pendiente de su hija… aunque no lo demostraba, ella solo quería que fuera fuerte.

-¿Y dime a según tu qué es lo que ella tiene?. – Isshin encendió el cigarrillo y se lo llevo a la boca.

-¡Por favor Isshin! como si no lo supieras. Ella tiene fama dinero, prestigió y una vida envidiable, no hay lugar a donde ella no ha ido, su educación ha sido la mejor. Se mueve por toda la alta sociedad como si fuera su diosa. Una firmeza inviable un futuro prometedor que está mandado al caño por un capricho con su hermano. ¡Me has oído con su hermano!. – repitió la oración para que su esposo entendiera cual era el punto real del tema.

-¿Sabes lo que yo veo en Rukia Masaki?. –la voz de Isshin salió dolida desde su garganta.

-No sorpréndeme.

-Veo en ella una persona vacía, lastimada y dolida. Alguien que grita desesperada cada nuevo día atormentada por pesadillas. Alguien que no puede mirarse a un espejo porque teme ver un monstruo de envés de su propio reflejo, alguien que corre y corre desesperada por no seguir en ese mundo en donde se encuentra atrapada. – Isshin tomo aire. Era tan difícil ver el sufriente de su hija y no hacer nada.

- Veo en sus ojos el anhelo de un abrazo y palabras de apoyo. Veo su necesidad por una familia que la ame y este allí con ella cuando nos necesite. Todo ese dinero y prestigio del que hablas, a ella no le interesa. ¿Y sabes porque?. Porque eso no es lo que ella en realidad quiere. Lo que ella quiere es a su familia, la familia que tu le has negado. El dinero no compra la felicidad y ser famoso no significa ser feliz. Entiende Masaki si alguien esta familia a sufrido créeme que nuestro sufrimiento no compara con de ella. – Isshin vio los ojos llorosos de su esposa. Pero aun así no se acerco a ella, el también estaba dolido y esa vez no quería ser consolado por Masaki ni ser el consuelo de ella..

-Yo también he sufrido Isshin. Y te consta… porque tú estabas allí me viste hacerlo, y aquí estoy de pie continuando con mi vida, con una hermosa familia y a tu lado. Rukia también lo puede tener más adelante, ella es fuerte tiene una voluntad de hierro y sé que no se doblegara ante nada.

-Tú que has sufrido tanto puedes entender mejor que nadie por el dolor por el que ha estado pasando tu hija. – trato de nuevo que recapacitará su esposa pero eso era algo fácil de hacer.

-Porque lo sé, es que he tomado una decisión. – Masaki camino así su espejo y miro su reflejo, fijándose en sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, su cara sin color y su cabello despeinado con el mismo vestido de fiesta de la noche anterior.

- ¿y cuál es?. – una respuesta que no quería oír, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que estar pendiente con cada decisión que tomara su esposa para con el futuro de sus hijos.

-Separarlos. Esa es lo mejor para los dos… en unos años más me lo agradecerán. Aun son jóvenes con un futuro por delante, pueden que estén confundiendo de nuevo sus sentimientos. Solo hay que ayudar que vean la realidad. – Masaki tenía muy bien definido lo que quería hacer con sus hijos. Se quito con cuidado el collar de perlas que llevaba de su cuello y lo coloco en la mesita frente al espejo.

-No has estado oyendo nada lo que te he dicho verdad. – la voz de Isshin fue seca, distante lo cual le dolió a Masaki que se giro a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Claro que te estado oyendo, pero en este momento, sabes que la vida de Ichigo corre peligro al lado de Rukia ella es una acecina. – trato de recordarle Masaki a su esposo.

-Yo también lo soy Masaki. Y aun así te hecho feliz. Las dos se parecen, las dos son unas acecinas. –Isshin le dio la espalda a su esposa a la vez que se encerraba en su baño dolido por no hacer nada para rescatar a su hija de las garras de su esposa se sentía lleno de impotencia y amarrado por esa promesa que había hecho años atrás.

Isshin maldijo por lo bajo, mientras golpeaba la pare hiriéndose la mano, dejando fluir sangre por las heridas... El sabia que la vida de Ichigo corría peligro al lado de Rukia ella era una acecina y algún día alguien vendría por su cabeza y podría llevarse con ella la vida de su hijo. Pero aun así el no haría nada, no movería ni un solo dedo, en contra de su relación o a favor. El seria un punto neutro en toda aquella telaraña que comenzaba a tejerse con hilos envenados por el odio, la ira, el dolor, la envidia, la codicia, el deseó, el amor. Todos compitiendo por cosas diferentes pero con el mismo punto de unión. ¿Cuál sería el final de todo aquello? El único final que él veía a todo aquellas artimañas era de muertes. Un rio de sangre al cual no podía detener su curso, si no dejarse llevar por la corriente. Y quizás al finar de todo aquella corriente se encontraba un manantial de aguas cristalinas en las cueles podían ser felices y encontrar la paz que querían sus corazones..

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos Isshin salió del baño ya listo y relajado, miro a Masaki con la cabeza gacha mientras que el cabello le caía a los lados de su cara ocultando su rostro con aquel velo de cabello naranja. Isshin quiso acercarse a ella, le dolía mirarla así, ya que a pesar de todo el la amaba, pero ella debía de enfrentar todo aquello que ella había iniciado años atrás por su cobardía. Camino hasta la salida de aquella habitación para bajar a desayunar con sus hijas y sus invitados. Tomo la manilla y se giro para verla de nuevo en la misma posición temblando, pudo ver que aun seguía llorando. Suspiro y salió de su habitación dejando a Masaki sola con sus planes.

Con pasos lentos Isshin llegó a la mesa en donde estaban sus hijas esperando al igual que Urahara y Yoruichi que estaban muy calmados aunque la situación por la que estaban pasando les afectaba a ellos igual.

-Bueno días. – saludo el peli negro, mientras se sentaba en la mesa y lo presentes respondían a su saludo.

-¿Papa a donde ha ido Ichigo y Rukia?. – pregunto Karin impaciente por saber algo de sus hermanos.

-Aun no llaman y no sé en donde puedan estar. – respondió el noble mientras miraba a sus invitados desayunando tranquilos muy tranquilos, para su gusto. – ¿ustedes saben algo?.- pregunto el peli negro a Urahara y Yoruichi que negaron con la cabeza lo cual izo suspirar al peli negro.

-Yo creo que Ichigo y Rukia merecen unas vacaciones, aunque sea en pleno calendario escolar, después de todo ellos han estado separados por muchos años, y los pocos recuerdos que tengo de cuando ellos eran niños, era de ellos dos juntos tomados de la mano sonriendo. Ese único recuerdo que tengo de ellos dos, pero ayer cuando los mire por la ventana cuando llegaron pude ver que sonreían y eso me alegro, no entiendo porque mama no le gustan que ellos estén juntos, pero sé que con el tiempo descubriré. Por los momento estoy felices por mis hermanos… espero que se diviertan mucho y me traigan un regalo. – sonrió Yuzu sorprendiendo a los presentes por la forma que había hablado, tan madura e ingenua a la vez, se notaba que ya había empezado a madurar...

-Pero aun así no es conveniente que Rukia se desligue tanto de su trabajo. – hablo Urahara pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer y las divertidas vacaciones que tendría Rukia, cuando el tenia que cubrir su trabajo si tan solo le pagara horas extra sería feliz de suplantarla, pero no ella era tan avara en ese aspecto, solo lo explotaba, incluso tenía que pagarle algunas cuentas, si así eran los hijos...

- A mí en cambio me preocupa que la prensa se entere de todo esto. – analizo Yoruichi, ya que a Rukia no le convenía tener a toda la prensa sobre su cabeza a ese punto de su carrera artística. Y aun más cuando estaba a punto de ser anunciado su compromiso.

Karin solo comía como si sus alimentos fueran espina, al contrario de Yuzu ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y tenía patearle el trasero a sus hermanos por todo aquello, pero a pesar de ello, una parte de ella estaba feliz, porque ella creía que Rukia merecía ser feliz, aunque su felicidad fuera un pecado, en fin un pecado más que ellos estaban dispuesto a cargar. Y ella no se metería, se limitaría a mirar desde lejos como lo hacía su padre, a esperar que ocurriera un milagro.

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_**I&R**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ichigo estaba con una sonrisa al pie de la escalera de madera que comunicaba a la sala con la segunda planta de su cabaña rustica, pero hogareña gracias a la señora Ino y sus dos nietos.

Los ojos marrones el peli naranja estaban fijo en la morena que estaba en lo alto de escalera con el seño fruncido. Y los brazos cruzados y sus labios torcidos, claramente molesta. Pera Ichigo era la primera vez desde que Rukia había llegado de nuevo a su vida que mostraba ese rostro de molestia. Era tan cómica la forma que torcía sus ojos, parecía una niña su niña.

-Vamos Rukia no es tan malo si. – le dijo mientras miraba como ella estaba vestida y el porqué su molestia.

-¡Que no es tan malo! Nunca me había puesto esta clase de ropa. – Rukia se miro de arriba abajo. Mirando los cortos chores de yin negros que mostraban todas sus piernas, su blusa azul de cuello ancho, que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros mientras su cabello caí suelto por su espalda,

-Vamos no seas tonta. Es común que chicas de tu edad usen esa clase de vestimenta. – Ichigo se rasco la cabeza aun no comprendía el porqué Rukia se molestaba tanto por usar esa ropa, si toda las chicas de su edad la usaban. Además ella se veía hermosa.

-Pero es que acaso no vez que es inapropiado que yo vista de esta forma tan libertina. – dijo alarmada. Ella había sido criada bajo la más estricta educación y sabia que una señorita de sociedad no debía de vestir de esa forma.

-Por favor no seas melodramática. – Ichigo ya había fruncido el seño, esa ropa era de Karin ella vestía así, aunque su madre no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Pero ella era joven a igual que Rukia.

-Dramática has dicho Ichigo idiota. – Rukia miro a Ichigo con una mirada oscura mientras de sus ojos salían chispas y su cara se ponía roja.

-Sin ofensas enana a demás eso es lo único que hay. Al menos que quieras usar la ropa de la señora Ino. – sugirió mientras miraba como la ira de Rukia a igual que esa aura negra que la envolvía crecía haciéndolo sudar frio.

-¿Como que es lo único que hay?. – Rukia había comenzado a contar para controlar su ira, no quería acaban con la pequeña cabaña en su primer día de estadía.

-Si es lo único. Ahora ven… vamos a des ayunar me muero de hambre. – le pidió mientras le tendía la mano. La verdad que esa no era la única ropa que había en la cabaña, pero el se moría por ver a su hermana vestir de esa forma, que la hacía estar más a su alcance, que con aquellas ropas que la había visto desde su regreso a la mansión...

-No quiero. A demás aun no estoy vestida apropiadamente para el desayunó parezco una…una… - Rukia le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero la verdad era que se sentía como una de esas.

-No lo digas. – Ichigo frunció el seño. – nunca te compares con una de esas mujeres en mi presencia. – le advirtió apretando sus puños.

Rukia desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada, nunca pensó que Ichigo se molestaría por eso, pero aun así le izo feliz que él no la viera así con aquella ropa...

-Ahora ven. – Ichigo le tendió la mano, de nuevo para que ella la tomara.

Rukia soltó un bufido. Aun no comprendía como Ichigo siempre la convencía de hacer las cosas más insólitas y que ella pensó nunca hacer. Como era en ese caso andar media desnuda en la cabaña. ¿Qué pensarían de ella los habitantes de aquel lugar?. Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a nadie desde que se había levantado.

-Ichigo me siento incomoda, comprende que yo nunca me he vestido de esta forma. – le dijo un susurro algo sonrojada mientras se miraba.

-No te preocupes le he pedido a señora Ino que baya al pueblo por algo de ropa para ti. – le dijo el peli naranja con una sonrisa mientras la veía descender por la escaleras.

-Gracias. –fue el simple susurro de Rukia

Ichigo tomo las cálidas manos de Rukia entre las suyas, recibiendo esas descargas en todo su cuerpo y ese revolotear de mariposas en su estomago o eran las tripas que comenzaban a pedirle sus alimento de ese día.

-Tienes mucha hambre no es así. – sonrió Rukia al oír los ruidos proveniente del estomago de su hermano.

-Si… la señora Ino nos ha dejado el desayuno o el almuerzo como prefieras llamarlo. – le dijo mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-Lo llamare nuestra primera comida juntos, como… - Rukia dudo ante las palabras que quería decir bajando el rostro completamente rojo.

-Como algo más que hermanos. –completo Ichigo con una gran sonrisa. – lo cual izo que Rukia se preguntara desde cuando Ichigo reía de esa forma tan calidad mostrando sus ojos llenos de luz y felicidad.

-Sí. – dijo apenada la morena mientras le apretaba la mano a Ichigo.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. – Ichigo frunció el seño y puso cara de molestia que desconcertó a Rukia. – Yo creo que esta será como novios. – Rukia se quedo fría en su sitio mirando a Ichigo que aparentaba serenidad, lo cual no era cierto ya que estaba sudando frio y su corazón se había detenido esperando la respuesta de su hermana.

Rukia bajo la cabeza y apretó las manos al no encontrar que hacer ante la propuesta de su hermano, porque era un propuesta de formalizar la relación que mantenía. Pero el problema era saber cual era esa relación. Se encontraba desconcertada en shock no pensaba con claridad, su mente estaba completamente nublado, y comenzó a temblar sin control y una lagrima recorrió sus rostro.

-Yo…yo…- su voz salía ahogada no lograba hablar con claridad.

Ichigo al ver el estado de Rukia se maldecía por ser tan idiota y soltar aquella propuesta como si nada. El estaba consciente que eran hermanos, pero no habían mandado todo al diablo por estar juntos, pero ahora ella estaba dudando, lo podía ver. Apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos y dio un paso asía atrás alejándose de ella.

-No digas nada. – el silencio de ella lo estaba torturando, lastimando. Él creía que ella lo había acertado, pero estaba equivocado. Allí estaba el queriendo darle un nombre a su relación y ella no decía nada. Solo bajaba la cabeza y no le decía nada.

¿Que debía hacer ahora?. Su corazón le dolía, sus ojos se nublaron, sentía un hueco en su pecho que comenzaba a al absorberlo. El silencio de ella lo estaba ahogando en un torrencial de sentimientos y desesperación. Sin darse cuenta retrocedió un paso más. No quería mirarla allí parada frete al con la cabeza gacha no acertándolo. Sentía ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

Rukia seguía debatiéndose en su interior, sabía que estaba lastimando a su hermano. Lo mejor era detener toda aquella locura ante que lo lastimara más. Ella lo amaba pero sabía que si ella se quedada a su lado y seguía a delante su vida correría peligro y además le estaba quitando todo inclusive su vida en Karakura, lo estaba alejando de todo. ¿Pero que podía hacer?, su corazón le dolía y le pedía que acertara la proposición de su hermano, le pedía que fuera feliz, aunque fuera por ese día y los días que le permitieran estar a su lado, su oscura vida...

¿Entonces porque estaba dudando?, ¿que la hacía dudar?.

Levantó su rostro y se topo con la espalda de Ichigo que comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida. Y fue que reacciono, ella no le había dado una respuesta y pensaba que ella estaba jugando con sus sentimientos.

-¡Espera Ichigo!. – no sabía cómo había logrado pronunciar aquella palabras, pero lo había hecho.

Ichigo al oír la voz de Rukia ronca y apagada se detuvo pero sin mirarla, no quería oír su repuesta. No quería sentirse rechazado por ella. No por ella.

-Volveremos a casa… es mejor que no sigamos con esto.

Nuevamente Rukia estaba en shock sin poder articular ninguna palabra, de nuevo estaba plantada sin poder mover ningún musculo, fría y vacía de nuevo.

Escucho cuando la puerta se abrió y fue cuando fue consciente de que nuevo se había quedado callada. Miro como Ichigo cerraba la puerta detrás de el dejándola sola en aquel silencioso lugar, en donde solo se oía el reloj cucu con su tic tac.

Ichigo tenía ganas de gritar de golpear algo, de llorar, eran tantos sentimientos que lo inundaba que no encontraba que hacer para expresarlos, ya que su cuerpo no se movía en lo absoluto.

Comernos a caminar en dirección a su Ferrari donde apoyo su cabeza contra el vidrio

Dejando correr las lágrimas por su rostro. Su sueño de una vida junto a Rukia había terminado de nuevo, ¿porque no podía enamorarse de alguien más?, ¿porque tenía que amar a su hermana? uno de los seres prohibido para él. Alguien en el cual nunca debió poner sus ojos.

Pero en corazón no se mandaba, no podía darle la vuelta a la página y comenzar un nuevo día, ahora que ella estaba de nuevo en su vida.

Maldijo en voz baja y comenzó a golpear su cabeza una y otra vez contra el carro.

-Si sigues golpeándote de ese forma la cabeza te volverás más idiota- la vos de Rukia lo dejo paralizado.

-Eso a ti que te importa. -Le contesto fríamente, estaba dolido, no podía evitar dejar de usar ese tono apero con ella.

-Me importa mucho… no quiero mantener alguna relación con alguien que es un completo idiota. – le respondió ella con los ojos vidriosos, ultimarte estaba llorando por todo.

-Ve por tus cosas Rukia, nos vamos a casa. Le pediremos disculpa a mama por nuestra actitud. – Ichigo no había oído las palabras de Rukia o su cerebro aun no las procesaba debido a los golpes contra su auto.

-Si te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza. -Dijo con ironía Rukia.

Ichigo apuño las manos molesto, acaso ella se estaba burlando de él y sus sentimientos. Levantó su cabeza y giro para decirle unas cuantas verdades. Pero cuando la vio se quedo paralizado al verla allí parada frente a él con sus ojos rojos derramando lagrimas cubriendo su rostro, mientras mantenía sus brazos abiertos esperando por él.

Y lo siguiente que ocurrió dejo sorprendido aun mas ya que no se había dado de cuenta lo que había ocurrido, hasta que la calidez de los labios de Rukia buscaba profundizar el bezo que le estaba dando.

Ella estaba allí abrazada a él besándolo mientras lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos. Rukia había corrido hasta sus brazos al ver que Ichigo no se movía.

Rukia se separo de Ichigo el no encontrar respuesta de sus labios y se separo con los ojos serrados, y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-Perdóname Ichigo. – le susurro con voz ronca y suave.

Esas palabras le sonaron a despedida al joven que alejo a Rukia bruscamente de su cuerpo para mírala a los ojos. Esas palabras le dolieron más que su silenció.

-No tienes porque disculparte, no era mi intención traerte aquí. – el dolor nublaba sus palabras. No quería llorar frente a ella no frente a ella.

-Déjame hablar por favor, no saques conclusiones apresuradas. – le pido con suavidad la morena mientras miraba los ojos se su amado dolidos luchando por no dejar salir lagrimas.

-Conclusiones apresuradas dices. Tu silenció y estas palabras ¿qué crees que me dicen?. He Rukia. Responde. – le pidió Ichigo mientras las tomaba por los brazos y la sacudía impacienté, por saber su respuesta.

-Ichigo quiero estar a tu lado. – Rukia miro su cara de sorprendida. – quiero ser tu novia, no importa lo que diga el mundo, no importa nada. Ya que mi único deseo es estar a tu lado. Porque amo al idiota de mi hermano. -Las lágrimas de los ojos de Rukia salían como cascada, mientras Ichigo era ahora quien atrapaba sus labios en un suave beso sintiendo tanta emociones y sentimientos a medida que profundizaban el beso..

-Me asustaste. Creía que te arrepentías de haber huido con migo. – Ichigo limpio las lágrimas de su hermana, mientras la miraba con esos ojos que ya no mostraban dolor si no la felicidad de escuchar a Rukia decirle que aun lo amaba y no se arrepentía de nada.

-Por eso te pedí disculpa. Yo no quería quedarme callada, pero es que tu no me diste tiempo de asimilar nada. – se quejo la chica.

-Pero es tu culpa por tardar tanto en darme una respuesta. – le reprocho Ichigo frunciendo el seño.

-Pero que repuesta esperabas a demás de un beso. – le grito Rukia, alejándose de él mientras fruncía el seño.

-Pero tu beso llego tarde. – se volvió a quejar el peli naranja mientras se cubría los oídos.

-Pero llego que es lo importante. Y ahora vamos a comer algo que me muero de habré. – dio por terminada la discusión Rukia que se moría por golpear a su hermano, pero esa actitud no era digna de una dama, y ella era una dama.

Ichigo miro como Rukia se dirigía de nuevo a la cabaña y de nuevo la volvió a levantarla entre sus brazos. A la vez que Rukia sonreía por la vueltas que él le estaba dando entre sus brazos. Para luego entrar a tomar su primer almuerzo juntos, como amantes y no como hermanos.

Detrás de la cabaña una persona había escuchado y grabado toda la confesión de amor de los hermanos.

El almuerzo paso con unas cuantas discusiones entre los hermanos y nada de romancé entre dos enamorados. Ellos ya sabían lo que sentía el uno asía el otro, así que no necesitaban más cursilerías por el día. Así que solo se limitaron hacerse bromas de mal gusto y discusiones sin sentidos que no los llevaban a ninguna parte.

Ichigo propuso una salida para que la morena conociera a los alrededores, lo cual Rukia acepto muy emocionada por conocer el lugar que tanto trabajo le había costado adquirir al peli naranja y que un seguía pagando, pero la deuda ya estaba casi solventada, gracias a sus carreras callejeras de las cuales siempre salía victorioso, gracias a su habilidad frente al volante y su mecánico Sado...

-¡Apúrate Ichigo se nos hace tarde!. – gritaba Rukia desde la planta baja a Ichigo que buscaba una cámara fotografía que había dejado Ishida la última vez que habían ido. Para su suelte de el había dejado ropa para en ocasiones como esa. Y le daba gracias a kami por haberlo hecho y para suerte de Rukia, Tatzuki y Karin habían dejado parte de su ropa allá, ya que nos gustaba cargar con tantas molestas cada vez que iban.

Por fin había dado con la maldita cámara mientras Rukia le gritaba hasta el mal del que se iba a morir por el hecho de tardar tanto. Pero cuando bajo ella ya no estaba allí, lo que preocupó al peli naranja ya que era el ahora quien la llamaba a ella como loco por toda la cabaña.

Rukia se encontraba parada frente a un árbol viendo asía los lados más alejados, ella estaba segura que había visto alguien detrás de él. Tenía que estar muy pendiente de los alrededores, no debía confiarse de nada, cualquier movimiento extraño tenía que ser captado por sus ojos.

Bajar la guardia, era algo que no debía de hacer cuando estaba con Ichigo, ya que le podía costar la vida algunos de los dos. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales no quería aceptar a Ichigo, no quería arriesgar su vida por su egoísmo, pero sus razonamientos no le habían podido ganar a su corazón y por eso ella había corrido hasta sus brazos cuando sintió perderlo.

El era la esperanza de un futuro lleno de luz y esplendor, y si él no estaba para alumbrar su oscura alma, seria consumida por la oscuridad sin dejar ningún rastro de su existencia.

Sus ojos captaron un movimiento más. Cuando se disponía a salir corriendo detrás del intruso. – el llamado de Ichigo la paralizo en su lugar el estaba cerca de ella.

Maldijo por no llevar un alma con ella, para su defensa. Y tenía que llamar a Urahara o Yoruichi, necesitaba un alma con urgencia y resolver algunos asuntos de su trabajo, porque eso era algo que no podía dejar atrás.

-Te estado llamando. ¿En dónde te habías metido?. ¿Porque no contestabas?. – Ichigo izo muchas preguntas a la vez mientras respiraba con dificulta, captando algo extraño en Rukia, el había visto esa mirada fría por unos segundo o era que estaba paranoico.

-Me iba a ir sin ti. – mintió con descaro, a la vez que sonreía maliciosamente escondiendo la preocupación por exponerse de esa forma.

-¿Así y dime a donde ibas a ir si no conoces nada de este lugar?. – le pregunto el peli naranja sintiendo algo extraño en la morena mientras buscaba con la mirada lo que ella había estado viendo.

-Eso no importa, de todas formar nunca olvido un lugar en donde he estado con anterioridad. – dijo mientras sonreía atrayendo de nuevo la mirada de Ichigo.

-Si como no, bueno nos vamos. – dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a Rukia un poco sonrojado y apenado por aquel acto de intimidad.

-Ichigo y para donde vamos. – pregunto Rukia con un hilo de voz mientras era arrastrada por Ichigo.

-Es una sorpresa. – fue su simple respuesta mientras se adentraban mas al pie de la montaña que estaba detrás de la cabaña.

-Pero yo quiero saber y cuando lleguemos finjo que es una sorpresa. – dijo en forma de puchero Rukia.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sugerencia de la morena, a veces ella era tan infantil...

-No creo que puedas fingir estar sorprendida. – le siguió el juego, quería que ella regresara hacer la misma de antes de que se fuera

-¡Claro que si puedo!. – continuo con su puchero la morena.

-No lo dudo. -Aseguro el peli naranja mientras le apretaba suavemente la mano a la morena.

-¿Como descubriste este lugar?. – pregunto Rukia refiriéndose a la cabaña y el bosque.

-Una vez vinimos de campamentos los chico y yo, cuando conocí a la señora Ino de camino al campamento. – le respondió Ichigo.

-Y ella te dijo de este lugar. – le afirmo Rukia mientras Ichigo la ayudaba a cruzar un tronco derribado en medio del camino.

-Así es. Cuando vine por primera vez a este lugar me gusto debido a su impresionante paisaje el cual me trasmitía paz y tranquilada. – los ojos de Ichigo se volvieron tan líquidos que marrón de volvió un color ámbar cristalinos.

-Así que comenzaste a buscar una propiedad y encontraste esta. – volvió afirmar Rukia mirando los altos arboles.

-No fue así. La propiedad me encontró a mí. – le dijo Ichigo a la vez que cruzaba una pequeñas rocas.

-Explícate. – le pido Rukia mientras saltaba de ronca en roca con gran agilidad.

-Veras cuando me encontré por segunda vez a la señora Ino me conto de este lugar. – Ichigo seguía subiendo la montaña, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Rukia a pesar de los obstáculos. – me dijo que estaba en venta y por una cantidad accesible. Me interese en ella ya que el lugar en donde había acampado estaba cerca de este, así que le pedí que me trajera y fue allí que mire por primera vez este lugar. Inmediatamente entre en contacto con los dueños para hacer la compra y bueno aquí estoy. – Ichigo se detuvo y miro de nuevo el lugar.

-Entiendo… así fue que adquiriste la propiedad. –a pesar de Rukia tener mucho dinero nuca había pensado en comprar una casa de campos o una cabaña en una montaña o de en la playa, la verdad su hogar era en donde estaba Urahara y Yoruichi sin importar que ese fuera debajo de un puente.

-¡Así es!, aunque no tenía la cantidad que estaban pidiendo, los propietarios. Había orado mucho con el dinero que me daban cada mes para solventar algunos de mis gastos, mas el de las carreras callejeras. Pero aun así la cantidad no me daba… le dije a los dueños que solo tenía un poco más de la mitad del dinero y que el resto podía pagárselos en pequeñas cuotas. Al principio se negaron hacer un trato como ese con un niño, pero al saber quien eran mis padres, y que necesitaban algo de dinero y yo era su único comprador accedieron a vendérmela...

-Así que te valiste de tu apellido. – dijo pensativamente Rukia, ella nunca había hecho nada como eso. Obtener algo valiéndose de ese apellido que odiaba llevar.

-No me había quedado opción. Era la única forma de adquirirlo, aunque sigo pagando este lugar, aun me quedan 5 cuotas que pagar. Pero pronto las solventare y me veré libres de ella..

-Y porque no le has dicho a la familia, quizás ellos te fuera podido ver ayudado… - sugirió Rukia.

– No quiero hacerlo. Ya que este es mi lugar en donde puedo respirar tranquilamente, no quiero que ellos lo invadan puede sonar egoísta. -Ichigo dabas las gracias por nunca haber dicho nada de ese lugar, porque ahora les serbia para estar junto los dos.

- ¡Tienes razón!. En ocasiones necesitas lugares en donde puedas pensar y despejarte. – Rukia soltó un suspiro, ese lugar era maravilloso.

- ¿Y tu tenía un lugar como este en Londres?. – pregunto el peli naranja interesado por saber más de la morena.

-No lo tengo, ya que casi nunca estoy allá, mis viajes de trabajo me impiden pasar más de una semana en la mansión Yamamoto, que es lugar en dónde vivo. – Rukia recordó a sus amigos y sus caras sonrientes, aunque ella no podía mostrar la misma alegría que ellos. Por muchas cosas.

-¿Y porque vivías allí?. – pregunto interesado Ichigo.

-El me lo pidió, y yo no vi ningún inconveniente, después de todo el es mi jefe. Ha demás yo no soy la única que vivía allí.

-¿así y quien más vive allá?...

-La organización patrocina a muchos artistas y todos vivimos en la mansión bajo la supervisión directa de Yamamoto–sama. – contesto Rukia saltándose a las otras personas que vivían allá.

-Ya veo, y nunca buscarte un lugar en donde vivir. – Ichigo quería saber más de ella, esos años negándose a escuchar su nombre y algo que tuviera que ver con ella necesitaban ser cubiertos.

-La verdad es que en algunas ocasiones quise tener mi privacidad, y no es que la mansión no la tenga, es solo que es bueno tener un lugar en donde pensar... Pensar en lo que has hachó y que espera de tu vida y que camino es el que debes tomar. Pero luego lo pensaba nuevamente y desistía de irme de allí. – los ojos de Rukia mostraban nostalgia.

-¿porque lo hacías?. -Ichigo la ayudo a cruzar un riachuelo a Rukia que se interponía en su camino.

-Porque no quería estar sola. Aunque Yoruichi y Urahara siempre están a mi lado de día y noche y por supuesto no dudarían en irse conmigo si toma una decisión como esa, pero ellos también tienen responsabilidades y una familia con la que deben pasar tiempo y por ella en ocasiones me quedaría sola. – y ese siempre había sido su miedo, quedarse sola.

-No te gusta estar sola verdad. –afirmó Ichigo en un susurro mientras le apretaba la mano con suavidad.

-Cuando estoy sola siempre recuerdo cosas que no debería y que me lastiman. – Rukia se llevo su mano libre al corazón mientras se detenía.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas te lastimar Rukia?. – comenzaron a caminar de nuevo entre la vegetación y los helechos que crecían como hierba.

Rukia se detuvo de nuevo ante la pregunta de Ichigo, ella había hablado de mas, el no podía enterarse de aquel mundo oscuro que la rodeaba, si no lo perdería para siempre. El no aceptaría estar con una acecina.

-Las malas críticas de los medios y haber estado lejos de la familia. – contesto Rukia reanudando su caminata. Tubo que mentirle de nuevo, como sería su relación si ella tendría que mentirle siempre, ¿qué pensaría el si algún día ella llegara con sus manos manchadas de sangre?, ¿qué escusa le diría?. Ichigo comenzaría a sospechar de ella. ¿Y que pasaría cuando terminara su misión y tendría que regresar a Londres, para recibir nuevas órdenes?. Tantas preguntas en su cabeza que un no podía responder, pero ella había decidió vivir esa oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida sin detenerse a pensar por el después, ella viviría el momento…

-Debió de ser duro para ti estar en un país lejano en donde no conocieras a nadie siendo tan pequeña… nuestra madre nunca debió hacer eso. Y yo no debí permitirlo, si no me fuera ido ese día a la competencia… - Ichigo se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido aquel día.,. Sin tan solo él se fuera quedado.

-No lo digas Ichigo. Este era mi destino, ese día yo debía irme, para comenzará una nueva etapa de mi vida. El pasado debe quedarse atrás. Ese día mi destino fue sellado y tuyo también Ichigo. –los ojos de Rukia se escureciendo recortando lo que ella era.

-Pero aun así yo pude hacer algo por ti, y no hice nada. – se reprocho Ichigo de nuevo, el sentía culpable siempre se había sentido culpable.

-Hubo un tiempo que te odie Ichigo. – el joven al escuchar esas palabras sintió que algo se quebraba en su corazón.

– Te odie, porque siempre esperaba por ti, siempre creí que irías y me rescatarías de aquel lugar y me cuidarías como siempre lo asías. Pero por más que espere tu nunca fuiste. -Rukia miró asía el cielo viendo como se oscurecía y amenazaba con llover.

-Yo… Rukia yo…- Ichigo sintió como un cuchillo lo comenzaba hacer picadillo, el nunca pensó que Rukia lo odiara, aunque el también hubo un tiempo que la odio, por nunca querer verle y regresar a casa.

-No por favor déjame terminar… La primera vez que fueron todos a visitare esperaba con ilusión que llegaras… creí que irías por mí, y que no me dejarías allá. Pero no fuiste solo me enviaste una nota diciendo que estabas muy feliz por mí, que esperabas que me esforzara mas en mis estudios. – los ojos de Rukia quedaban vacios a medida que hablaba.

-Yo nunca te escribí nada. – respondió Ichigo confundido, el nunca le había escrito a ella.

-Por favor Ichigo déjame termina... Esa pequeña carta destruyo mis ilusiones porque tú no irías por mí. Me habías abandonado cuando más te necesitaba, estaba sola, me sentía sola mi familia me había abandonado en aquel lugar. Nadie estaba a mi lado cuando me herían, nadie me cuidaba cuando me enfermaba o cuando necesitaba una palabra de apoyo o alguien que me descera las buenas noches cada vez que me iba a la cama. Estaba sola me sentía tan sola, era un infierno. Te odie porque tu podías divertirte, tenias a toda tu familia a tu lado, y yo era castigada por quererte de una forma diferente ¿y tu Ichigo?. Tu tenias los mismos sentimientos, ¿pero porque yo era siempre a la que castigaban?, ¿porque yo tenía que sufrir por amarte?. Si yo te odiaba porque tú tenías todo lo que yo anhelaba. Tenías una familia mientras yo no tenía nada. Mi familia me había abandonado al otro lado del mundo condenándome a una vida sin retorno. Cuando llegaron mis primeras vacaciones yo quería regresar a casa, pero Masaki dijo que ustedes irían que no era necesario que viajara, yo quería regresar pero ella se opuso. Pensé que irías También, pero no llegaste, Masaki dijo que no querías aburrirte en Londres y que preferías pasar las vacaciones en la casa de unos de tus amigos. Eso me dolió porque yo te quería ver. – Rukia se sostuvo el sol que colgaba en su cuello tratando de controlar sus lágrimas, mientras que Ichigo la miraba sin decir nada.

– si te odiaba tanto, tu podías divertirte con todos tus amigos, podías salir a donde quisieras cumplir tus sueños, tenía a toda la familia a tu lado cuidando de ti. ¿Y yo qué?. Estaba allí esperando por ustedes, mi vida era un infierno, pero a nadie le importaba. Ya no tenía nada, todo se me había sido arrebatado, siendo tan pequeña. Y fue allí que comencé a odiarlos a todos. Nunca querían que regresara, nadie quería verme de nuevo, siempre escusas pocos creíbles, para que no regresara aquella casa que había considerado mi hogar. Siempre una escusa por no irme a ver. Siempre había algo más importante que yo. Nadie me amaba, estaba sola. Y fue allí cuando mi corazón se había cansado de llorar, que mi vida no valía nada, fue allí que decidí no seguir viviendo. Pero apareció Urahara y Yoruichi y me resacaron del infierno en donde estaba. Ellos me tendieron las manos y me ayudaron a levantar, me abrieron sus brazos para cubrirme de frio en que me habían abandonado, me ofrecieron una sonrisa y me ofrecieron el amor que tanto necesitaba mi corazón. Yamamoto, me ofreció un nuevo hogar y un lugar a donde regresar. – Rukia soltó la mono de Ichigo y se limpio con ambas el rostro. Ella necesitaba sacar toda amargura.

Cuando cumplí mis quinces años, por alguna extraña razón espere verte de nuevo, quería verte. Pero para esa fecha nadie fue, tú te habías lastimado, nadie quería dejarte solo. Sentí ira, rabia porque siempre seguirías siendo tu. Ustedes me habían destruido, habían robado mi felicidad, mi niñez. Me habían arrebatado todo, ya no quedaba nada, habían matado a la pequeña y sonriente Rukia, dándole vida al monstruo que soy hoy. El cual no se puede ver a espejo porque siente miedo de sí misma. La persona que no puede dormir en paz sin que las pesadillas la asechen. Soy una persona sucia… ¡mis manos están sucias!… Pero un amigo me izo comprender que debía perdónalos, a cada uno de ustedes, para asía dejar el pasado atrás y darle la oportunidad aquellas personas que estaban a mi lado y no me habían dejado sola. Pero era difícil perdonar tantos años de abandono, si yo los perdonaba a ustedes ¿quién me perdonaría a mí?. ¿Quién me perdonaría a mi Ichigo?. -Rukia callo de rodilla cubriéndose el rostro sintiendo la fría tierra bajo sus rodillas.

-Yo no merezco ser perdonada, no tengo perdón por todo lo que hecho, yo no merezco ser feliz, porque todo lo que toco lo destruyo, mis manos por más que las laves no podrán estar nunca más limpias. – Rukia se miro sus manos y cerro sus ojos para eliminar esos recuerdos en donde podía ver aquel líquido correr por sus manos cada vez que arrebataba una vida.

Ichigo estaba pasmado, dolido y lleno de ira así el mismo. El la había abandonado, el también la había lastimado. El era culpable de lo que ella era en ese momento. El sabia que ella no le había contado todo su sufrimiento porque ella no quería que él se enterara lo que había detrás de ella. Su otra cara. Ella era una acecina atormentada por su conciencia y todas aquellas vidas que había sacrificado.

La vio dolida llorando, temblando, dejando ir un poco de todo aquel dolor que mantenía encerrado en su corazón, por eso el la había dejado hablar, liberarse un poco de todo aquel dolor que la atormentaba y del cual era uno de los culpables.

-Rukia perdóname. – Ichigo apretó sus puños y bajo la cabeza, no se atrevía a tocarla, no podía tocarla, quería abrazarla, pero no podía, ahora era consciente de las barreras que se interponían entre ellos dos, no era solo su lazo de sangre el que impedía su unión, sino todo el dolor que él le había causado a ella. Ellos la habían destruido. Quien era él para tocarla a ella. Si Rukia pensaba que sus manos estaban sucias, entonces que le quedaban a alas de él, porque él era uno de los responsables del lo que ella era en ese momento. El se merecía su odio, porque él la había olvidado también, la había tirado al olvido en aquel mundo que era el infierno en la tierra.

Ichigo se incoo de rodilla a la vez que la lluvia comenzó a caer, cuando había cambiando el clima no lo sabía, pero eso no le importaba en ese monto el solo quería ser perdonado por aquella mariposa lastimada, que no podía alzar el vuelo para volar sobre los hermosos lirios.

-Perdóname Rukia. –Rukia no levanto su rostro siguió llorando en silencio, dejando salir todo aquel dolor que la atormentaba. – perdóname. Tienes razón nosotros te abandonamos. Cuando te fuiste mi vida se volvió un infierno, yo te necesita a mi lado eras parte de mi alma. Sentí morir cuando vi que te marchabas en aquel auto… corrí detrás de ti, pero no te pude alcanzar, no pudiste oír mi grito llamándote. Ese día murió aquel Ichigo que tu conocías, murió el niño que solo tenía una sonrisa para su pequeña hermana. Me sentí desesperado por no poder impedir que te alejaran de mí. Yo sabía que algo ocurría en la mañana cuando vi rastro de lágrimas en tus ojos. Pude ver el dolor en tus ojos, sentí tu tristeza, pero lo ignore… creí en ti cuando me dijiste que estabas tristes porque no irías al torneo con migo. Pero debí imaginar que no era eso. Cuando me despedí de ti para ir al torneo pude ver desde lejos que te despedías de Yuzu y Karin y nuestra madre, pero pensé que solo se sentían tristes por ti. Pero cuando te despediste de mi algo me dolió, tu mirada, me dolió, y no quería ir, pero tú me insistirte y yo te había prometido esa banda, tenía que ir por ella, pero cuando me abrasaste y vi tu llanto, me sentí desesperado al no saber que te ocurría, que te estaba lastimando.

Hoy tu grito de dolor cuando salía de la mansión llamándome, quise regresar pero mama me lo impidió. Una parte de mi quería regresar para consolar tu llanto. Pero cuando regrese ya era muy tarde, ya te había perdido, sin tan solo me fuera regresado cuando oí que me llamabas, nada esto fuera ocurrido. Cuando llegaron las vacaciones y la familia te iría a visitar yo quería ir con ellos, lo deseaba… quería verte y traerte de vuelta, pero mama me había inscrito en un campamento y no me dejo ir con la promesa que cuando regresaran te traerían con ellos. Pero eso no ocurrió tu no llegaste con ellos, mama me dijo que tu no habías querido regresar y que te gustaba tu nueva vida y que tenis nuevos amigos que me llamarías cuando tuvieras tiempo… siempre preguntaba si habías llamado y siempre era lo mismo, un saludo para mi nada mas, no tenía ningún contacto contigo, pensé que yo no te importaba que me querías olvidar. Luego mama me contaba lo feliz que eras, de tu salidas con tus amigos, impresionante que eras en tus estudios y como ibas mejorando, eras todo un prodigio, siempre mis profesores me comparaban contigo, y eso me molestaba tanto, porque yo no podía ser como tú. Por ello decidí olvidarme de ti, como tú lo habías hecho con migo. Decidí que ningún de mis amigos hablara de ti, y que mis hermanas no te nombraran en mi presencia, estaba dolido por tu abandono. Quería alejar todo que tuviera que ver contigo, pedí que descargaran cada cuadro que me insiera recordarte, todos tus retratos fueron quitados de su lagar, todo fue guardado. Mama no se opuso a mi decisión y el viejo no opino solo me miro y se machó sin decir nada. Prohibí que entraran a tu habitación, me dolía no tenerte a mi lado, me dolía tu olvido, porqué tu no regresabas a mí lado, yo te había estado esperando cada vacaciones, en navidad y para nuestros cumpleaños y tu no regresabas, todo lo que tenía que ver contigo en la mansión fue guardado en tu habitación en donde pasaba mis noches recordándote, porque yo seguía amándote, quería estar cerca de ti y esa fue la única forma que encontré. Pero no podía vivir para siempre en pasado. Por ello un día cerré la puerta de tu habitación y no volví a entrar y fue cuando nació el nuevo Ichigo, que no poseía más que dos hermanas menores. Pero nada de eso se compara con tu sufrimiento, porque yo lo tenía todo, y tu solo tenias dolor. Yo te había abandonado, me deje engañar por nuestra madre. No intente encontrarte, de ir a verte, no merezco tu perdedor, y entiendo que me odies, lo merezco por no ir por ti, por no sacarte de ese mundo al cual fuiste empujada, me duele verte así. Porque yo soy el culpable. Sin tan solo yo fuera ocultado mis sentimientos esto no fuera pasado. Yo pude hacer tantas cosas y al final no hice nada más que abandonarte. Solo decidí olvidarte porque no tenía la fuerza para seguir viviendo recordando a una ilusión… Nunca pensé si estabas lastimada y sola. Nunca me detuve a pensar en todo lo que yo tenía y tu no tenia. Tienes razón yo lo tuve todo. – Ichigo miro a Rukia que un no se movía, estaba tan quieta mientras su cabello mojado no le permitía ver su rostro, parecía que ella lo estaba ignorando.

– Pero maldita sea, solo era un niño ingenuo, no podía hacer nada, aunque hubiera querido ir por ti no fuera logrado nada. No tenia los medios para llegar hasta ti, mama no me dejaba salir solo los primeros tres años temiendo que me fura a ir detrás de ti. Pero se equivoco porque fui un cobarde para enfrentarme al mundo e ir detrás de ti, me merezco tu odio, nos merecemos que no odies. Nosotros te destruimos. Fuiste sacrificada y castigada por querernos de una forma diferente. Siempre fuiste tú y nunca yo. Nunca he entendido porque eres tú la que tienes que sufrir y no yo. Porque no me alejaron a mí y te dejaron a ti en casa protegida. Maldición tu no merecías nada de todo eso, eras una niña inocente… sin embargo siempre fuiste tú quien siempre era castigada por nuestra madre… nosotros no merecemos estar en tu presencia, no merecemos que nos mires. Pero ahora que has regresado ya no te dejaré sola. Nunca más me oyes Rukia, nunca mas dejare que te alejen de mí, no importa cuántas barreras se interponga entre nosotros yo siempre te alcanzaré, porque tú y yo siempre seremos uno solo sin importar que digan lo contrario, no importa que tu yo seamos hermanos. Ya no habrá barreras que me impidan permanecer a tu lado. Porque ahora yo seré tu refletó en espejo Rukia así que no temas mirarte en mis ojos.

Ichigo levantó la barbilla de Rukia con sus manos frías mientras la lluvia se llevaba las lágrimas de la morena y las de él.

-No importa si nunca me perdonas. Yo estaré a tu lado te lo juro Rukia. – aseguro mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su luna en cuello.

-Yo ya te he perdonado Ichigo. Yo no podría odiarte más de lo que te amo. – Rukia dirigió una de sus manos a la cadena de Ichigo con la luna y la tomo entre su mano. Y la otra a su rostro y sarrio. – perdona por todo lo que te dicho tú no te merecías que te digiera todas esas cosas, tú eras un niño que no podía hacer nada. – Rukia sonrió cálidamente. Ella había comprendido que ellos solo eran unos niños y que su pequeño hermano no podría cruzar el mundo por ir detrás de ella, eso era un imposible.

-Pero aun si yo fuera hecho algo más por ti. Quizás fuera logrado traerte de regreso a casa. – Ichigo cerró sus ojos sintiendo la calidez de las manos de Rukia sobre su rostro…

-Eso ya no importo he madurado y comparecido a nuestra madre, si yo fuera estado en su lugar también fuera hecho lo mismo. Karin y Yuzu tampoco tenían la culpa, así que ellas son las que me tienen que perdonar a mí por no tratarlas bien cuando iban a visitarme. Pero aun no puedo perdonarlos a ellos. Aunque sé que algún día lo haré. Así que no te preocupes estoy feliz de ser yo quien fuera alejada y no tu Ichigo, no soportaría verte rodeado en este mundo, en que vivo...

Ichigo apuño los puños sabia de lo que estaba hablando ella. Pero no podía decirle nada porque eso significaría perderla.

-Al final no importo todas las intrigas de nuestra madre, ya que estamos juntos y esta vez no podrán separarnos. – contesto Ichigo mientras sonreía y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse dándole paso a una fresca brisa y el cantar de las aves. La tormenta de sus corazones ya había pasado, dejando el pasado atrás.

-Si estamos juntos. _"solo espero que nuestra relación no sea más que un sueño"_ – Rukia se limpio las lagrimas.

-No has cambiado sigues siendo la misma llorona de siempre. – se burlo el Ichigo mientras le daba la mano para que se levantara.

-¿Que has dicho idiota?, yo no soy ninguna llorona. – siseo entre dientes Rukia como una serpiente enfurecida y lista para atacar a su agresor.

-Claro que si enana. – se burlo Ichigo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba asía otro lugar que n fuera a una enfurecida Rukia.

-Tenme más respeto. – exigió la peli negra por la insolencia de su hermano olvidando su dolor.

-No quiero enana. – Ichigo le saco la lengua mientras le hacía muecas diferentes, como un niño pequeño.

-Ya no me digas así idiota. – grito la morena mientras buscaba algo con que golpear a su hermano para ver si se le quitaba lo idiota.

-¿Porque no debería decirle enana a una enana como tú?. – pregunto con cara inocente, ganándose una mirada de ira en los ojos de pequeña chica, que ya daba por muerto a su hermano.

-ya vasta zanahorita, mi estatura no tiene nada de malo fuiste tú que comió crecerían. – volvió a gritar Rukia encontrando el alma que necesitaba para golpear su hermano a uno escasos metros de ella.

-No me interesa medio metro lo que digas. Porque para mí eres una enana. – se burlo de nuevo Ichigo sin saber que había cavado su tumba.

-Ya verás me las pagaras de esta sí que no te escapas. – Rukia tomo una vara y comenzó a correr detrás de Ichigo por el terreno pantanoso gracias a la lluvia… mientras sus cortos chores y sus botas se llenaban de barro y su cabello se pegaba a su rostro con poca delicadeza, mientras que Ichigo corría delante de ella riéndose, por saber que su hermana nunca lo había olvida y siempre había estado esperando que él fuera por ella.

Ichigo corría perdido en sus pensamientos que no cedió de cuenta que había un barranco frente a él cayendo al vacio ante una pasmada y petrificada Rukia.

¡ICHIGO!

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

En la mansión Kurosaki se encontraba Karin paseándose de un lugar a otro en su habitación, molesta mirando su celular. Aun no entendía porque el idiota de Ichigo no se había comunicado con ella. Le patearía el trasero cuando lo viera, estaba más que claro que su querido hermanito estaba jugando a desvestir a su otra hermana, olvidándose que ella podría estas preocupada por ellos al no recibir ninguna noticia.

Ella sabía en donde estaban escondidos ellos… pero no se lo diría a nadie ni que le costara la vida.

Ichigo confiaba en ella al igual que Rukia y ella no traicionaría a sus hermanos aunque estos estaban obrando mal. Pero quien era ella para juzgarlo, después de todo el sentimiento entre ellos dos había nacido años atrás, con un amor como ese no se podía batallar, ya que el corazón siempre saldría victorioso.

No aguanto la incertidumbre y decidió marcar el número de aquella cabaña que tanto le gustaba y donde pasaba los mejores días cerca de la cascada con los amigos de su hermano obviamente burlándose de él...

El teléfono repico tres veces hasta que este fue contestado por la señora de servicio de la cabaña.

-_Buenas noches con quien tengo el gusto. _– pregunto aduncamente la señora Ino mientras tenía unas toallas con agua en sus manos..

-buenas noches Ino. Por favor pásame con mi hermano. – pidió la morena.

_-Karin-sama el joven Ichigo esta…_ - la anciana no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por una joven que entraba en la sala jipata y con los rojos, igual a un zombi.

-_Con quien hablas de Ichigo._ – pregunto una persona cerca de la línea voz que Karin reconoció inmediatamente.

-Ino pásame a Rukia ahora mismo. –exigió Karin alzando la voz sin querer a la vez que la puerta de su cuarto se habría bruscamente dejando a Karin paralizada en su sitio.

Continuara…..

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Espero que todos estén bien y que sigan disfrutando de esta historia y de las otras también.

Sé que he tardado mucho tiempo pero espero que este cap recompensé su espera.

Aunque se quedo interesante el capitulo.

Primero ¿cuál es el estado de Ichigo al caerse por el barranco?.

¿Porque Rukia muestra esa apariencia?.

¿Y quién fue quien entro en la habitación de Karin descubriéndola pedir hablar con Rukia?.

Si muchas preguntas. Pero sé que todos ya habrán sacados sus conclusiones que espero que pongan en sus reviews…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 **

**Hermanos**

En la mansión Kurosaki se encontraba Karin paseándose de un lugar a otro en su habitación, molesta mirando su celular. Aun no entendía porque el idiota de Ichigo no se había comunicado con ella. Le patearía el trasero cuando lo viera, estaba más que claro que su querido hermanito estaba jugando a desvestir a su otra hermana, olvidándose que ella podría estas preocupada por ellos al no recibir ninguna noticia.

Ella sabía en donde estaban escondidos ellos… pero no se lo diría a nadie ni que le costara la vida.

Ichigo confiaba en ella al igual que Rukia. Y ella no traicionaría a sus hermanos aunque estos estaban obrando mal. Pero quien era ella para juzgarlo, después de todo el sentimiento entre ellos dos había nacido años atrás, con un amor como ese no se podía batallar, ya que el corazón siempre saldría victorioso ante la adversidad.

No aguanto la incertidumbre y decidió marcar el número de aquella cabaña que tanto le gustaba y donde pasado los mejores días cerca de la cascada con los amigos de su hermano obviamente burlándose de él...

El teléfono repico tres veces hasta que este fue contestado por la señora de servicio de la cabaña.

-_Buenas noches con quien tengo el gusto. _– pregunto aduncamente la señora Ino mientras tenía unas toallas con agua en sus manos..

-Buenas noches Ino. Por favor pásame con mi hermano. – pidió la morena.

_-Karin-sama el joven Ichigo esta…_ - la anciana no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por una joven que entraba en la sala jipata y con los rojos, igual a un zombi.

-¿_Con quién hablas de Ichigo?._ – pregunto una persona cerca de la línea voz que Karin reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡Ino pásame a Rukia ahora mismo!. –exigió Karin alzando la voz sin querer a la vez que la puerta de su cuarto se habría bruscamente dejando a Karin paralizada en su sitio.

-Así que siempre habías sabido el paradero de tus hermanos. La verdad no sé ni porque me sorprende con lo perspicaz que eres. -Hablo aquella femenina voz mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, para evitar que alguien más escuchara la conversación y se uniera a ella.

-Me asustaste… por un demonio casi me dejas en el sitio. – se quejo la Karin mientras frunció el seño y tomaba airé para tranquilizar a su casi paralizado corazón.

-Ja, es tu culpa por gritar de esa forma. – la mujer paso y se sentó tranquilamente arriba de la cama de la joven, mirándola con curiosidad, esperando una explicación.

_-¿Karin eres tú?._ – pregunto un voz ronca del otro lado de la línea.

-Si solo quería saber como estaban. – Karin se acerco un poco mas poniendo el celular en alta vos para que la cómoda y confianzuda mujer en su cama escuchara la conversación.

-_Se podría decir que bien_. – dijo Rukia con la voz un poco ronca.

-¿Porque lo dices?. – quiso saber la peli negra mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-_El idiota de tu hermano se quedo toda la tarde en la cascada y ahora esta resfriado._ – se quejo Rukia con su inusual tonó molesto. Y digo inusual porque no era muy común que ella expresara sus sentimientos.

-Y por cómo se oye tu también estas enferma ¿o me equivoco?. – pregunto la morena esperando la respuesta obvia de su hermana.

-_Así es, pero dime a que debo tu llamada y como están las cosas en casa. –_ voz de Rukia se torno preocupada, otra emoción que nuca reflejaba su voz. Definitivamente Ichigo la estaba ablandando.

-Bueno podrían estar mejor si tu Ichigo no se fueran fugado, en fin. Mama está deprimida y se niega salir de su habitación y papa los está rastreando por todas partes. Al menos el idiota de Ichigo supo hacer las cosas aunque improvisar no es lo suyo. – reflexiono Karin ocasionando que su acompañante riera.

_- ¿Y como esta Yoruichi y Urahara?._

-Ellos están bien creo, pero si quieres puedes preguntarle a Yoruichi está aquí conmigo. – respondió Karin mientras veía a la mujer ponerse de pie rápidamente.

-_Está bien por favor dile que quiero hablar con ella._

-Bien. Yoruichi ella quiere hablar contigo. – Karin le paso el celular a Yoruichi aunque estaba ya estaba oyendo su conversación, pero como Rukia no tenía conocimiento de esto fue mejor fingir por si acaso.

-Y bien dime ¿qué estás haciendo?. – quiso saber la gatuna con voz autoritaria, sonando un poco molesta por las acciones tan imprudentes de su protegida.

-_Disculpa no pensé lo que hacía. _– la respuesta de Rukia fue apenas un susurro, que si no fuera sido por que Karin y Yoruichi estabaen silenció en ese momento no fueran podido oír la respuesta de la morena.

-No si de eso ya me di de cuenta. – el sarcasmo de Yoruichi no se izo esperar al igual que el suspiro de Rukia.

-_Puedes hacerte cargo de los arquitectos y lo de la exposición en la galería y de lo otro por favor_… - casi rogo la morena algo que casi nunca así. En definitiva Ichigo estaba cambiando su personalidad.

-Es mucho trabajo para Urahara y para mi Rukia lo sabes. – protesto Yoruichi mientras paseaba por la habitación con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y mirada nostálgica. EL pequeño tempano de hielo le estaba asiendo falta.

-_Si lo sé. Pero es que en estos momentos no puedo salir de este lugar._

-Dime en donde estas. – pidió saber la gatuna, después de todo ella era su guardiana y uno de sus deberes era protegerla, y era muy difícil si no sabía su paradero.

_-No lo sé. Pero por ahora no es conveniente que vengas, Isshin te seguirá._

-Sabes que ese no es problema, pero también sabes que no puedes estar mucho tiempo oculta sí que los jefes sospechen que algo ocurre contigo. – Yoruichi expreso su angustia.

-_ Por ello necesito unas cosas. Para que no sospechen y tengan los progresos de mi trabajo._

-¿Qué cosas?.

–_Mi arma por ejemplo y una computadora para encargarme de unos negocios y adelantando trabajo mientras estoy aquí y el cargador de mi celular y dinero para cubrir mis gatos._ – Yoruichi miro el rostro de Karin alarmado por lo que pedía la morena. Y no era para menos no todos los días escuchaba a su hermana mayor pidiendo un arma sabiendo cual era el uso que le daría.

-¿Cómo te hago llegar eso?. – pregunto retomando la conversación, pero sin dejar de ver el rostro de Karin que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

_-Karin ella puede, solo pídele el favor._

-Está bien. Y dime para que necesites el arma. – eso sí que la preocupaba.

-_Hay alguien que esta rondando la casa, y sabes que en mi caso es muy peligroso._

-Entiendo hablare con tu hermana, sobre eso. – Yoruichi miro de nuevo a Karin que asentía con la cabeza afirmando que aria lo que su hermana estaba pidiendo.

-_Muchas gracias mama, te quiero, darle mis saludos a papa_. – Karin se quedo de nuevo en shock, por las palabras de su hermana, porque ella sabía que Rukia no se estaba refiriendo a sus padres si no a sus guardaespaldas o compañeros de trabajo como fuera la relación laborar o sentimental que mantenían los tres...

-Está bien pequeña, ten cuidado te are llegar lo que me pediste lo más pronto posible.

Yoruichi corto la llamada mientras le pasaba el celular a Karin.

-Ella te llamo madre. – Karin miro fijamente a Yoruichi aun sorprendida, a la vez que esta asentía con la cabeza.

-Necesita que le hagas ese favor. – pidió la gatuna con expresión más seria.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%ç

Rukia suspiro y colgó el teléfono, estornudo mientras maldecía a Ichigo, por obligarla a lanzarse a la cascada cuando lo vio caer.

Aun recordaba el susto de muerte que se había llevado cuando lo vio caer al vacío.

Pero para la suerte del idiota de su hermano había caído en la cascada.

Y ella como una tonta no había dudado en lanzarse al rescate en aquella agua fría que casi le había congelado los huesos.

Pero a pesar de susto se había divertido hasta que se dio de cuenta que su querido novio estaba casi que deliraba de la fiebre y ella no se quedaba atrás.

Subió con pesar las escaleras esperaba que Karin se pusiera en contacto de nuevo, necesitaba su arma con ella se sentiría más tranquila y protegida.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación que le pertenecía a ella y a Ichigo el cual se encontraba dormido en la cama respirando con dificulta y no era para menos tenia la fiebre a cuarenta grados.

-Señorita debería descansar yo cuidare de él. – Ino se levantó del lado de Ichigo y camino hasta donde estaba Rukia con su rostro sonrojado y sudoroso debido a la fiebre.

-No se preocupe yo quiero cuidarlo señora Ino. – la sonrisa de Rukia no se izo esperar al igual que la negación de Ino que la ayudaba acercarse a la cama.

-Pero usted te esta igual que el. – le reprocho la señora mientras la ayudaba asentar en la cama.

-No se preocupe por mi esta fiebre no es nada. Así que por favor valla a descansar, ya es muy tarde y no quiero abusar de sus buenas intenciones. – susurro la morena a la vez que su vista se asía borrosa por el dolor de cabeza.

-No es ningún abuso. Yo quiero cuidar de el estoy muy agradecida con lo que ha hecho por mí y mis nietos. – Ino miro Ichigo mostrando en sus ojos una dulzura que izo que a Rukia le diera un sobre salto en el corazón, porque ella no tenía a nadie que le agradeciera una buena obra que ella hubiera hecho y eso era que ella nunca había hecho nada por nadie sin obtener un beneficio propio.

-Ichigo me conto algo sobre eso. Pero es mejor que se baya a descansar, no quiero que usted también enferme. – Rukia apretó los puños. ¿Porque ella nunca había hecho una buena obra por alguien?, ¿porqué ella no tenia alguien que la quisiera de esa forma aparte de Urahara, Yoruichi y Ichigo?.

-Pero. – protesta de la anciana la saco de sus pensamientos.

-No se preocupe yo cuidare de él. – Rukia sonrió afectivamente. Últimamente estaba sonriendo mucho.

-Disculpe mi imprudencia señorita, ¿pero usted ama al joven Ichigo?. – pregunto la señora seriamente mirando con fijeza a la chica frente a ella.

-Más que a mi propia vida señora Ino, mas que mi propia vida. – Rukia suspiro y miro al peli naranja en la cama y sonrió al ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegro por los dos, porque sé que él la ama de la misma forma. – aseguro la anciana ya que era la primera vez que veía al joven tan feliz. Quizás ella era la chica de la que él le había hablado cuando compro la cabaña.

-¿Cómo puede saber eso?. – quiso saber la morena sorprendía de la afirmación de la ama de llaves.

-Esta mañana me lo dijo. Bueno es mejor que me baya a descasan. – Ino no quería seguir inmiscuyéndose en la vida privada de su patrón.

-Sí que pase buenas noches. – Rukia inclino un poco su cabeza en señal de respeta a anciana.

-Espero que el joven y usted mejoren. Si se complica por favor no dude en llamarme. – pidió amablemente la Ino mientras abría la puerta para retirarse a sus aposentos.

-Así lo haré. – aseguro Rukia. Mientras la anciana cerraba la puerta y ella miraba a Ichigo.

-Por fin se ha ido. – suspiro el peli naranja abriendo uno de sus ojos para ver aquellos ojos que lo ponían como tonto.

-Estabas despierto Ichigo. – Rukia sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Claro con ustedes dos cotorreando es imposible dormir tranquilo. – frunció el seño.

-¿Cómo te sientes?. – Rukia comenzó acariciar unos mechones de su cabello con suavidad.

-Un poco mejor aunque tengo mucho frio. – susurro un con la voz ronca, áspera debido al resecamiento de su garganta.

-Será mejor que te arropes mejor. – Rukia tomo algunas sabanas y lo cubrió con ellas con cuidado.

-La señora Ino dijo que tu también estabas refriada,¿ te sientes mejor?. – quiso saber el chico aun con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Si no te preocupes. Ahora descansa. – pidió Rukia regalándole otra sonrisa. Si definitivamente sonreír se le estaba haciendo una costumbre.

-Ven acuéstate conmigo. – le pidió su novio mientras le hacia un espacio en la cama y entre las sabanas que cubrían su ardiente cuerpo, que temblaba por frio..

-Pero necesito bajar tu fiebre. – protesto la morena al verse alada de una mano para que entrara a la cama.

-Por favor ben, acuéstate a mi lado… tu también necesitas descansar y que cuiden de tu resfriado… no es gusto que te quedes cuidándome cuando estás en misma situación. – los ojitos de perrito de Ichigo no le dejaron opciones la pequeña peli negra.

-Está bien. – si ya no le podía decir que no cuando ponía esos ojitos.

-Así me gusta más, con el calor de tu cuerpo el frio se me pasara más rápido. – susurro Ichigo con ojos pesados por el agotamiento.

-Descansa. – susurro la morena mientras veía el rostro de su amado a unos centímetros de el de ella

-Tú también.

-Ichigo. – lo llamo después de unos minutos en silenció para ver si aún seguía despierto.

-sí. – Ichigo la apretó mas contra su pecho ya que había aflojado su agarre a medida de que sueño ganaba terreno.

-Te amo. – el sonrojo de Rukia era más que evidente a pesar de la fiebre.

-Yo te también te amo. – Ichigo miro a los ojos de Rukia mientras la besaba lentamente sintiendo sus labios ardientes en los del. Su beso se fue tornando con más fuerza y pasión, hasta que Rukia dejo de responderle. Ichigo se separo un poco contrariado, para verla dormir con su respiración agitada y sus mejillas rojas a causa de la fiebre alta.

Toco su frente y se dio cuenta que la fiebre de ella era muy elevada, alcanzó con dificulta la toalla húmeda que había puesto la señora Ino rato atrás en su frente para colocarla en la frente de Rukia. Que comenzaba a quejarse debido a la fiebre.

-Tonta y así pretendías quedarte a cuidarme. – Ichigo sonrió y acarició el rostro de la pequeña.

Aun no podía creer que ella estuviera entre sus brazos. Que lo había aceptado tener una relación formar con el sin importare nada, solo él y sus sentimientos.

La amaba, no había duda de ello, y ella lo amaba a él. No quería soltarla, quería mantenerla entre sus brazos y fundirse en su cuerpo como uno solo por toda la eternidad. Porque sus vidas no seria suficiente para hacerla feliz y amala como el solo sabría hacerlo él.

…

En una de las habitaciones de la cabaña se encontraba un chico pintando sobre lienzo la figura de una mujer mientras esta miraba la luna en medio de un jardín de una noche estrellada.

-Es hermoso ¿quién es? – preguntó una voz cantaría detrás del artista.

-Un ángel. – fue la corta respuesta del hombre que no quería perder su concentración y esencia de aquella pintura...

-Pues no lo parece primo. – la joven tomo una silla y la coloco al lado del pintor que aún a pesar de los ruidos de la chica no despegaba la vista del lienzo.

-Es que no ves más allá del lienzo. – le reprocho el joven un poco molesto por la crítica de la chica.

-Tú y tus pinturas, yo solo miro a una mujer, nada más. – la chica cruzo sus piernas y sus brazos, frunció el seño y inflo sus meguillas mostrando su inconformidad por aquella pintura.

-Eso es porque tu imaginación no te deja mirar mas allá de que ven tus ojos. – el chico siguió mezclando un poco de pintura para darle los últimos toques a su obra de arte.

-Pamplinas. Y dime Naguaki no has visto a Ichigo y su novia. – quiso saber la chica más curiosa.

El joven dejo de trazar unas líneas para mirar a su prima. Por fin lo había sacado de su concentración.

-No, sabía que había regresado a la cabaña. – mintió.

-Así es… llego ayer en la noche me lo dijo la abuela. – la joven miro asía el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante.

-Ha así que tu amor imposible ha traído a su amada. – se burlo el chico mientras miraba de nuevo su lienzo y la figura de aquella mujer.

-El es mío. No importa quién es ella y que la meta en su cama, de seguro es una zorrita de esas, que andan detrás de un hombre guapo y con mucho dinero. – alardeo la chica dándose esperanzas a sí misma.

-Así no me digas. Y si ella no es de clase de persona, y si ella es la mujer a la que él quiere. – joven miro de nuevo a su prima que frunció el seño y apuñaba su manos.

-No lo es, conozco los gustos de Ichigo y ella es todo lo contrario. – claro que ella no sabía que Ichigo buscaba a las mujeres que fueran lo contrario a Rukia para no recordarla y desear que ella estuviera su lado.

-Así no me digas. – se burlo de nuevo el joven con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Pues si te digo. Ahora me voy a descansar, mañana tengo clases, y no quiero despertarme tarde. Tú deberías de buscar un trabajo. Desde que saliste del instituto no haces mas nada que tomar fotos y pintar. Si sigues así morirás de hambre pronto, por no tener dinero con que cómprate un pan para desayunar. –ella odiaba es de su primo, el no parecía tener ambición por la vida. Su espíritu se había muerto al igual que sus padres.

-Eso no es tu problema. – contesto el chico aun manteniendo su sonrisa burlona, porque el si pensaba en su futuro, un futuro que forjaría atraves de su arte.

-Como sea, yo solo decía, hasta mañana primito. – la chica corrió hasta la puerta. La abrió y cerró de un portazo.

El joven saco su video cámara y allí estaba la joven a la que pintaba y su hermano confesando su amor prohibido.

Si tan solo él fuera la mitad de valiente de lo que eran ellos para afrontar sus sentimientos.

-Kurosaki Rukia. -Susurro mientras miraba de nuevos aquellos ojos en la mini pantalla de su cámara digital. Nuca el se había imaginado que aquella joven que había estado siguiendo desde hacía tres año llegara hasta el lugar en donde él vivía y sobre todo que resultara ser hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo.

El tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que mostrarle sus obras. Las cuales eran inspiradas en su gran mayoría a ella.

Como él decía ella era un ángel encadenado al mundo terrenal.

Suspiro y siguió con su cuadro. El cual era la misma imagen que había visto cuando la vio parada en el jardín la noche en que llego a la cabaña

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En Londres Inglaterra en una elegante mansión se encontraba un hombre sentado frente a su escritorio ordenado todo para su pronta partida a Japón. Aquel país que se había prometido nunca más pisar y arque ahora se veía forzado a ir por culpa de aquella mocosa que se parecía a la mujer que una vez había amado y esta lo había traicionado con su enemigo.

La puerta del despacho en donde se encontraba el noble fue abierta por su mayordomo.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa mi lord, pero el señor Hitsugaya lo busca. – el anciano mantuvo su cabeza gacha mientras le informaba a su señor.

-Hágalo pasar. – ordeno el noble mientras mantenía la vista fija en los documentos de su empresa.

-Sí señor. – el mayordomo cerró la puerta dejando de nuevo en penumbras aquel aristócrata en aquel tétrico lugar cubierto por libros y retratos de sus antes pasados..

A los pocos minutos entraba aquel lugar un joven de 17 años peli blanco y ojos color esmeralda, con mirada fría y rostro imperturbable.

-¿A qué debo tu visita? – pregunto Byakuya mientras dejaba los documentos de un lado para ver el joven que interrumpía su tranquilidad.

-Quiero pedirte algo. – contesto cortante y directo.

-Ya veo, sin rodeos como siempre Hitsugaya. ¿Y en que te puedo ayudar?. – pregunto el noble mas interesado ya que todos los días no se veía el niño genio de su organización pidiendo un favor.

-Quiero ir contigo a Japón. – fue directo al grano sin rodeos como siempre, mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Vas por ella no es así?. – pregunto Byakuya sabiendo la obvia respuesta del peli blanco que frunció el seño ante la pregunta del noble.

-No ha respondido a mi llamada. – fue su corta repuesta. Sin dar mucho detalles de su vida.

-Ya veo, piensas que te puede estar traicionando. – pregunto de nuevo el noble mientras se a recostaba del espaldar del su silla.

-Ella conoce su lugar, y si me traiciona no me importa mucho porqué ella regresara a mi no importa loqueé haga, nos pertenecemos uno al otro. – fue su corta repuesta, y ahorrándose unos cuantos comentarios hirientes asía el noble.

-Veo que estas muy confiado. – Byakuya frunció el seño ante la ingenuidad del chico, que a pesar de créese ser un genio para ese tipo de cosas era un completo idiota.

-No veo el porqué no deba de estarlo. – Hitsugaya seguía mostrando su serenidad, sin darle importancia a las palabras de Byakuya. Porque él estaba seguro que pasara lo que pasara ella seria de él. Eso ya había sido decidido y firmado el pacto de sangre.

-Pero aun así no creo que sea prudente que haiga tantos miembros de la organización en un pueblo como es Karakura. – desvió el tema e noble lo que verdad importaba.

-Solo hay 6 agentes activos y uno inactivo, no son muchos si saben hacer su trabajo. – concluyo el chico el ya había tomado en cuenta a los otros agentes. Después de todo el no iba a interferir en esa misión.

-Pero no veo porque me lo pides a mí si Yamamoto te puede dar el permiso si la quieres ver a ella. – contradijo él noble al no entender esa parte.

-Pero solo quería conocer si ponías alguna objeción de mi participación. – el ya había hablado con el Comandante General y haba tenido su aprobación, solo quería informarle al noble para no tener ningún problema más adelante.

-No veo porque debería, después de todo no me incumbe nada de tu vida personar. – concluyo el noble un poco fastidiado por la pérdida de su tiempo esa conversación sin sentido.

-Entonces no veremos en aeropuerto el viernes a las 9 de la mañana esa será la hora de tu nuestra partida. – el joven se puso de pie para marcharse, el ambiente lúgubre de esa mansión no era de su agrado.

-Comparendo. – fue la corta repuesta del noble mientras permanecía impasible en su silla.

-Bueno es mejor que termine de arreglar mis asuntos. Nos vemos luego Kuchiki. – el joven a vado el despacho dejando al noble en la compañía de la soledad nuevamente. Después de todo ella era su amiga fiel.

-Está muy confiado, en que ella le pertenece. Que ingenuo esa mujer no le pertenece a nadie. Ni siquiera a Yamamoto aunque él diga lo contrario.

Byakuya cerró sus ojos. Recordando aquella mujer que aun seguía viendo dentro de sus sueños.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En china en una mansión tradicional se encontraba una mujer tocando el piano con calma, como si las notas melodiosas que tocaba eran parte del viento y la naturaleza que rodeaba aquel salón verde.

Las notas fueron disminuyendo al igual que el ritmo de la melodía volviéndose cada vez más lejana y nostálgica.

Unos aplauso despertaron de su ensoñación a la mujer la cual voltio lentamente mostrando sus ojos azules fríos y distantes.

-Aun sigues tocando esa nana para tu preciosa hija. – pregunto la vos del hombre mientras se adentraba en la habitación y miraba más detalladamente a la mujer frente a el.

-Aizen. – fue lo único que salió de los labios ojos de la mujer.

-Vamos querida eso es lo único que le dices a tu amado cuando regresa de viaje. – le reprocho el hombre mientras quedaba a unos pasos de la mujer con traje chino de un color rojo y un cola alta dejando caer su cabello negro en una preciosa cascada azabache.

-¿Que mas quieres que te diga?. – pregunto la mujer manteniendo su tono frio.

-No sé. Qué actúes como mi mujer y me recibas con euforia, gritos de alegría, fuertes abrazos y ardientes besos. Si eso me gustaría. – dijo mientras sonreía de lado al ver la expresión de asco de la mujer.

-Hay querido aun no aprendes que eso no lo haré jamás. – la mujer cerro sus ojos y le dio la espalda al hombre que no le tomo importancia al gesto.

-Nunca digas jamás amada mía, nunca digas jamás. – le susurro al oído con una voz seductora que a cualquier mujer derretiría, pero no a esa que le daba la espalda.

-¿Dime ahora que quieres de mi?. – quiso saber la mujer manteniendo su misma postura.

-Pero que fría te has vuelto mi querida luciérnaga. – susurro de nuevo a su oído con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Cállate no tienes ningún derecho de llamarme de esa forma. – la mujer se levantó abruptamente de su asiento dejando que el traje dejara al descubiertos unos de sus hombros níveos.

-Claro que lo tengo, eres mi mujer y puedo llamarte como mejor me plazca. – Aizen tomo a la mujer entre sus brazos aprisionándola contra su voluntad,. Como le gustaban esos juegos al hombre.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!. – grito la mujer mientras trataba de zafarse del hombre sin ningún resultado ya que este era más fuerte que ella.

-Na na na mi querida mujercita, sin ofensas. –beso sus hombre descubierto con lujuria.

-Dime de una maldita vez que quieres de mí. – grito la mujer logrando por fin zafarse del abraso del hombre que solo sonrió.

-Sabes lo que quiero de ti. – susurro con la lujuria aun en sus ojos

-El amor no se gana por la fuerza Aizen. – le dijo con rencor en su vos la mujer.

-Mi amada luciérnaga tu amor ya es mío, siempre lo ha sido. – aseguro con una sonrisita confiada el castaño.

-Eso es lo que crees ¿qué tan seguro puedes estar de eso?. – pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, lamentándose por la incredulidad de aquel hombre.

-Lo estoy querida. – dijo sin inmutarse por el sarcasmo de ella, en fin de cuenta ella había sido de él en tantas ocasiones.

-Sabes que si pudiera matarte ahora mismo lo aria no. – la mirada de ella estaba que echaba fuego al igual que sus venas se mostraban mas sobre su frente y cuello.

-No. No lo arias si quieres a tu hija con vida. – dijo como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo tomando asiento en un amplio mueble.

-Eres un miserable. – susurro la mujer conteniendo su llanto.

-Seguimos con tus ofensas amada mía. – dijo un poco fastidiado, aunque la verdad ya estaba acostumbrado a las quejas y ofensas de aquella mujer.

-Solo te abierto si le haces algo a ella, tu vida no bastará para lo que pienso hacerte. – lo amenazo la mujer acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del hombre que solo se quedo mirándola fijamente al los ojos manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Vaya si que te has vuelto violenta. Pero tranquila muy pronto te reunirás con tu hija. -Aizen levantó la mano para acariciar la piel de la mujer pero esta se separo rápidamente de él, como si el simple contacto le produjera nauseas..

-¿A que te refieres?. –pregunto un poco asustada la mujer, porque ella sabía de todo lo que era capaz de hacer Aizen para obtener lo que quería y ella era prueba de eso.

-Ella también será mi mujer.- dijo con simpleza Aizen mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo.

-Eso jamás te lo permitiré. – la palidez en la mujer era notable al igual que aura acecina que la rodeaba.

-Tú no estás en condiciones de impedir que se haga mi voluntad. – respondió el castaño manteniendo su serenidad.

-Eres despreciable. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haber acabado con tu vida cuando tuve la oportunidad. Si lo fuera hecho me fuera librado de este tormento.

-Sabes que no serás capaz de acaban con mi vida, tu alma es demasiado noble para ello querida luciérnaga. –Aizen cruzo las piernas y miro las curvas de la mujer frente al.

-Ya déjame de llamar así. No soy tu luciérnaga. –la ira se podía el reflejada en la mujer claramente pero eso no le importaba a Aizen porque el tenia el poder para dominar a la fiera.

-Deja de ser tan obstinada, siéntate a mi lado quiero probar tus labios. – señalo el lugar vacio a su lado.

-Eso jamás. – la mujer le dio nuevamente la espalda, ante una carcajada de Aizen.

-He dicho que vengas. Además te he traído un regalado. – dijo después de haberse calmado. El en realidad adoraba su mujer.

-No comprendes que no quiero nada de ti. – grito la mujer girando para verlo.

-Este si lo vas a querer. Es una nueva fotografía de tu hija para tu álbum. – le dijo mientras le mostraba la fotografía.

-Mi niña. – salió como susurro mientras caminaba con pasos acelerado asía su captor.

-Yo diría que ya no es una niña. – dijo Aizen mientras miraba la foto de la joven con aquel vestido de fiesta que asía resaltar su figura de mujer.

-cállate y dámela. – pidió la mujer mientras se abalanzaba por la foto de su hija valiendo en la trampa de Aizen.

-Primero lo primero. Un beso tuyo. Querida. – Aizen tomo el rostro de la mujer aprisionándola de nuevo entre sus brazos y robándole un feroz beso quitándole cualquier rastro de lápiz labial que tuviera su sensual boca.

-Te odio. – susurro la mujer contra los labios del castaño.

-Y yo te amo. – susurro Aizen volviendo a remeter contra los labios de la mujer que le respondía con la misma ferocidad.

-Si me amaras no me tendrías en este lugar aislada del mundo. – le dijo en un susurro mientras miraba con fijeza a los ojos del castaño que solo sonreía.

-Porque te amo es que te tengo aquí. No quiero que nadie te lastime para llegar a mí. Es que acaso no o comprendes. – le dijo con toda la ternura que pudo expresar con palabras mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Lo que no comprendo es esa forma enferma de amar. – dijo mientras traba de separarse de nuevo de él, asiendo que Aizen riera de nuevo con ganas..

-Ja ja ja. Eres toda una rebelde sin causa. – dijo mientras volvía a capturar los labios de su mujer, devorándolos con ansiedad y anhelo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I%R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El amanecer llego a la cabaña rustica de Kurosaki Ichigo y este aun dormía aun con la respiración un poco agitada ya que el resfriado aun no pasaba por completo.

Rukia descansaba sobre el pecho de joven aun con la cara roja y los labios resecos, su cabello un poco desordenado que se desparramaban por los brazos de joven.

Un paño frio sobresalto a la joven despertándola inmediatamente. Su vista era borrosa y la cabeza le dolía y sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza instintivamente debido al dolor. Mientras apretaba los ojos ya que la luz la había dejado encandilada.

-Disculpe señorita yo. – dijo un poco apenada Ino, por despertar a la joven.

-¿Señora Ino que hace?. – pregunto Rukia aun aturdida.

-Poniéndole pañitos de agua en la cabeza para que le baje un poco la fiebre. – contesto la amable anciana mostrándole una toalla en l mano, para confirmar sus palabras.

-A entiendo. – fue lo único que dijo la morena mientras miraba a la anciana que le sonreía amablemente.

Ichigo apretó instintivamente contra su cuerpo a la morena que sonrojo ante el hecho.

-¿Rukia a dónde vas?. – pregunto Ichigo aprisionándola más en su brazos como si sintiera miedo al dejarla ir.

-A ninguna parte. – susurro la morena mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza para comprobar la temperatura de su amado.

-Entonces quédate tranquila. – le pidió aun sin abrir los ojos ya que la luz no se lo permitía

-Aun tienes mucha fiebre será mejor llamar algún doctor. – dijo mientras miraba a la anciana que asentía con la cabeza.

-No puedes hacer eso. Nadie debe de vernos y menos a ti. – dijo sentándose rápidamente Ichigo asuntado a la morena y la anciana.

-Pero tu fiebre aun es muy alta. – dijo Rukia al ver como Ichigo caía de nuevo a la cama sin fuerzas y con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

-La tuya también. – dijo mientras miraba el rostro rojo de la peli negra.

-Disculpen. – intervino Ino comprendiendo que los jóvenes estaba huyendo de algo. Pero la pregunta era de ¿qué o quién?

-Ino, no me había fijado en su presencia. – dijo Ichigo mirando a la anciana sentada junto a la cama con un paño húmedo entre sus manos.

-Ya me había dado de cuenta joven. – dijo algo sarcástica a lo que Ichigo frunció el seño inevitablemente.

-¿Y dígame que desea?. – quiso saber el joven ya que no le gustaba compartir la compañía de Rukia con nadie así fuera una mujer.

-Ella ha estado cuidando de los dos. – contesto Rukia por la anciana con el seño fruncido ante la actitud de su hermano a con la anciana después de que ella se había preocupado por ellos el trataba con tanta desconsideración...

-A se lo agradezco mucho. – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco apenado por su actitud.

-No se preocupe joven. Les he traído unas tazas de té de limón. – la anciana tomo las tasitas que estaban arriba de la mesita de noche junto a la cama aun humeantes y se las dio a los jóvenes.

-Se lo agradezco señora Ino. – dijo Rukia mostrando una pequeña mueca, que parecía querer ser una sonrisa.

-llámame Ino solamente señorita. – pidió cortes mente la señora. Ya que Rukia le había ciado bien desde que la había conocido. Ella era algo extraña todo un misterio para ella. Y eso le agradaba.

-De acuerdo Ino, pero solo con la condición que usted también deje las formalidades con migo. – pidió la morena mientras tomaba un sorbo del té. Sin arrugar la cara por su sabor yaqué había bebido cosas peores.

-Así será señorita. Perdón Rukia. – dijo mientras se ponía de pie para mojar de nuevo la toalla.

-Así está mejor. – Rukia dejo la tasa a un lado mientras veía a Ichigo jugar con la de él.

-Disculpe mi imprudencia, pero no recuerdo su apellido, me lo podría decir de nuevo. Pregunto la anciana dándole el paño húmedo a Rukia para que lo colocara en su frente al recostarse aun lado de Ichigo.

-Nunca se lo dije, de todas formas mi apellido es

-Ino ve y trae un poco de sopas para los dos. -Interrumpió Ichigo nervioso poa la respuesta que iba a dar Rukia. Lo cual los dejaría al descubierto..

-Si… joven como usted ordene. – contesto un poco contrariada con la actitud de Ichigo. Ella sabía que ellos ocultaban algo. ¿Pero que tan grave podría ser para no quererle decir el apellido de la joven?.

-Que te pasa idiota me asustaste. – dijo unos minutos depuse Rukia luego de que la señora Ino fuera bajado por la sopa.

-La idiota eres tú, le ibas a decir nuestro apellido. – se quejo el muchacho con el seño fruncido.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?. –quiso saber la morena después de todo ella no le había visto nada de malo. -Fuera pensado que estábamos casado no que éramos hermanos. – concluyo Rukia con el seño fruncido

-De todas formas no fuera sido muy prudente de tu parte.- contesto Ichigo atrayendo el cuerpo sudoroso de su hermana a la vez que esta tosía un poco.

-Pero me agrada la idea de fingir estar casados. – susurro la morena cerca del oído del peli naranja. Asiendo que el cuerpo de este se estremeciera al sentir la respiración caliente rukia

-Para eso no hay que fingir ya que pronto lo estaremos. – concluyo Ichigo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza a la vez que Rukia cerraba sus ojos y sonreía.

-Estás jugando verdad. – dijo al sentí con Ichigo acercaba sus labios a los suyos y se alejaban cuando ello buscaba los de el.

-No. – dijo mientras atrapaba sus labios con suavidad saboreando sus labios calientes. -No lo estoy quiero que en un futuro que espero que no sea muy lejano que seas la señora Kurosaki y esposa de Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Pero si ya yo soy Kurosaki, no podría ser otro apellido. – Rukia infló las mejillas luciendo encantadora ante los ojos de Ichigo que no pudo evitar sonreír y besar de nuevos sus labios.

-Lo siento pero no hay de donde escoger. – Ichigo sonrió al ver a Rukia buscando de nuevos sus labios.

-Eres un tonto. Pero aun así te quiero. – sonrió mientras lo atraía de nuevo. Ella necesitaba sentir todas aquellas caricias que se les había sido negada.

-No más de lo que te…- la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo se abrió mostrando a la señora Ino con una bandejas en su manos.

-Disculpen aquí está la sopa. – dijo un poco sonrojada por encontrar a los jóvenes en aquella posición tan comprometedora.

-Gracias Ino. Ya puede retirarse. – dijo Ichigo mirándola con el seño fruncido. Preguntándose hasta cuando la señora Ino seguiría interrumpiéndolos? Miro a Rukia bajo de él con él rostro como un semáforo en rojo y su sonrojo no era a caso de la fiebre lo cual lo izo sonreír mas aun.

-Como usted quiera joven. – dijo la anciana poniendo la bandeja en la mesita de noche para retirarse a ser sus deberes domesticas.

-Ino hoy llegara un paquete, por favor tráigamelo de inmediato cuando llegue. – le pido Rukia antes de la que la anciana saliera de la habitación.

-Si señorita. – la anciana izo una reverencia mientras que Rukia fruncía el seño.

-¿Ino ya habíamos hablado de las formalidades?. – pregunto Rukia.

-Discúlpeme señorita. -

-Eres muy testaruda. – susurro Rukia viendo como la anciana salía de la habitación.

-Un paquete ¿quién te lo envía? si nadie sabe que estamos aquí. – quiso saber Ichigo atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Rukia.

-Karin llamo anoche cuando delirabas. – Rukia pasó sus brazos por cuello de Ichigo aprisionándolo más contra su cuerpo.

-¿Así y que quería?. – pregunto entre besos el peli naranja. Estaba disfrutando estar enfermo en la misma cama que Rukia.

-Matate por secuestrar a su linda y tierna hermanita. – sonrió Rukia dándole cortos besos pero apasionados al joven que asía que su corazón enloqueciera con cada contacto, electrizando hasta el últimos de sus bellos.

-Así ya no recuerdo haber traído con nosotros a Yuzu. – Ichigo despendio sus besos asía el cuelo níveo de su hermana apretándose más a su cuerpo.

-Eres un idiota. – suspiro Rukia mordiendo su labio y acariciando la espalda de su hermano.

-Ja ja ja mentira. Solo un chiste. – Ichigo sonrió atrapando de nuevo los labios de su hermana antes de que esta dijera algo más.

-Si sigues así vas a llegar muy pronto a payaso. – susurro Rukia sintiendo su cuelpo arder pero esta vez no por la fiebre si no por otra cosa que le producía los besos calientes de Ichigo.

-¡Oye!. – Ichigo detuvo sus caricias para ver el rostro sonrojado de Rukia y sus labios entre abierto invitándolo a probarlos de nuevo...

-También tengo derecho de reír a tus costillas. – dijo Rukia mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-Si como sea, y que le pediste. –pregunto comenzando de nuevo con sus carisias por encima de la pijama, no quería apresurar las cosas. Aunque se moría por tener su cuerpo desnudo debajo de el.

-Mis implementos de trabajo. –susurro de nuevo conteniendo sus suspiros.

-Y para que los quieres. – Ichigo comenzó a descender por el cuello de su hermana con un punto fijo en mente.

-Como que para que lo quiero. Aun no termino mi trabajo Ichigo y eso es algo que no puedo dejar atrás por más que quiera. – respondió Rukia separándose un poco de Ichigo sintiendo que las caricias estaba poniendo el ambiente más ardiente, y ella aún no estaba preparada para dar aquel paso con él.

-Y como aras. Si sales de aquí y mi padre te encuentra o alguien que te conozca estaremos en problema. – pregunto Ichigo manteniéndose aun arriba de su amada pero mirándola a los ojos ese era un tema importante el cual debían resorber, como pareja.

-No te preocupes, puedo hacer mi trabajo desde aquí. Pero… - Rukia callo y desvió la mirada, ella tenía que alegarse de él a pesar de todo, su misión necesitaba de su presencia al igual que la exposición y la reconstrucción del templo. Su trabajo exigía de su presencia, no todo lo podía resorber desde la cabaña.

-Solo no te alejes de mi lado y todo estará bien. – susurro Ichigo acostándose en pecho de la morena.

Dejando a una pensativa Rukia. Que comenzaba a ver con mayor claridad las dificultades de su relación con mejor claridad.

"_Tengo miedo de que mi mundo te alcance y te veas envuelto en mis tormentos". _

"_Quiero que estés fuera del arcase de una bala". _

"_Fuera del alcance de mis enemigos"._

"_Fuera del alcance de mi pistola"._

"_Fuera del alcance del rio de sangre queda origen en mis manos". _

"_Quiero protegerte a ti y tus sueños". _

"_Quiero protegerte de todos los secretos que guarda nuestra familia"._

"_Ichigo quiero que seas feliz y que nadie pueda borrar esa sonrisa de la que me enamore"._

"_Hermano pase lo que pase te cuidare de todo mal incluyéndome a mí misma". _

"_Porque yo soy la verdadera amenaza de tu felicidad"._

Contunara….

**Hola. Espero que todos estén bien disfrutando en familia la espera del nuevo año y despidiéndose del 2010. Dios como vuelan los años.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haiga gustado, espero también que me perdonen por la demora, pero estoy de nuevo enferma. T.T. si no salgo de una para caer en otra.**

**Bueno le agradezco por sus reviews a:**

**Shihan carol**

**Xoxokiss210**

**Sakura-Jeka**

**Ghost iv**

**Rukia Nair**

**Chores d yin **

**Caroone**

**Les agradezco a todos ustedes por el apoyo que me brindan en esta historia y en las otras. De verdad un millón de gracias, sin ustedes no se qué haría con mi imaginación y las lo mucho que me gusta escribir y que las personas aprecien mis locuras.**

**Muchísimas gracias de nuevo los quiero a todos.**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO LES DECEA DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON YUUKI KUCHIKI**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Cinco días en este paraíso…

Dios aun no puedo creer que alguien pueda ser tan feliz con tan solo ver sonreír a tu ser amado.

Un nuevo día, en este sueño maravilloso.

Abro mis ojos lentamente y mi corazón comienza a palpitar con fuerza, el vacio de mi estomago se izo presente al igual que aquel nerviosismo que se apoderaba de mi cuando al despertaba en sus brazos.

Su olor, ese olor que nubla todo mis sentidos, mi corazóno para de querer salirse de mi pecho

Mis manos comienzan a sudar a causa del nerviosismo.

¡Dios! aun no pudo controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo.

Su respiración es tan armoniosa que parece ser un pecado despertarlo.

Su seño está sumamente relajado, hasta puedo jurar que su expresión es algo burlona. Siento deseos de besarlo.

…

Rukia sonrió, aun su cuerpo temblaba, estaba a unos escasos centímetros de los labios de su hermano. Podía saborear sus labios a primeras horas de la mañana.

Solo faltaba unos pocos centímetros y sus corazones ya parecían tambores, un tun tuneando con un exótico ritmo.

Ichigo no aguanto más y se rio. La verdad era que él estaba nervioso y ansioso por que Rukia lo besaría, pero no pudo aguantar tanto sin reír.

Rukia parpadeo varias beses confundida. Hasta que sonrió. Y le a lo el cabello a Ichigo.

-Oye… - Ichigo frunció el sello mientras asía una mueca de dolor.

-Eso es por tonto. – frunció el seño. - Quería despertarte. – termino por hacer un puchero con su boca haciéndola ver más infantil incluso izo que Ichigo recordara su niñez, cuando le solía hacer muecas con su rostro para hacerlo reír, cuando enfermaba.

-Pues te tardaste mucho. –reprochó el joven ignorando aquella carita.

-Porque no insinuamos que no te has despertado para despertarte como tenía planeado desde un principio. – pidió Rukia algo sonrojada, por no decir roja. Esos matices en su rostro de vergüenza la asía ver adorable, frágil, infantil tantos rasgos que parecían perdidos afloraban en ella con una especie de brillo que izo sonrojar también a su amado hermano.

Ichigo solo sonrió y cerró sus ojos, ansioso también por sentir sus labios sobre los de él. Sentirla era algo tan anhelado que lo hacía sentir desesperado.

Los labios de ambos no tardaron en hacer contacto. Pero fue un beso lento sin implicar sus lenguas, solo fue una caricia suave, gentil, cariñosa.

Rukia se separo del peli naranja y acarició su rostro con suavidad, dibujo cada centímetro de su rostro con sus dedos.

Ichigo sonrió de nuevo y abrió sus ojos lentamente para ver aquel rostro tan cerca del suyo. Sonriendo juguetonamente, como una niña asiendo travesuras.

-Te ves hermosa. – le susurro mientras besaba su mano.

-Si ya me lo han dicho. – susurro también cerca de su oído provocándole escalofríos al pobre de Ichigo que ya no sabía qué hacer para controlar sus hormonas.

-¿Quién?. – pregunto eso era algo que él no iba acepta nadie podía verla a ella solo él podía hablarle de esa forma porque ella era suya.

-No me digas que estas celoso. – la sonrisa engreída de Rukia no se hizo esperar.

-Ya quisieras. – frunció el seño y vio asía la ventana como si fuera lo más importante. No le iba a dar el justo de verlo molesto por un comentario de un posible difunto.

-Bueno ya es hora de levantarnos. – Rukia apoyo sus manos en pecho del chico para levantarse.

-¿Por qué? – Ichigo sostuvo la mano de la morena atrayéndola de nuevo a sus brazos que la aprisionaron con un poco de fuerza pero si hacerle daño.

-Ichigo ya tarde son las 9 de la mañana necesitamos desayunar y mandarle unos cuantos correos a Yoruichi. Pero Ichigo solo la aprisiono mas entre sus brazos, molesto.

Rukia se levantó de la cama después de unos cuantos minutos y maldiciones de Ichigo. Entro al baño y lobo sus dientes y tomo una ducha. 20minutos después salió lista para un arduo trabajo. Pero sus ánimos se fueron interrumpidos por Ichigo que aun seguía en la cama arropado completamente.

-Ichigo vamos no seas perezoso. – le pido la morena mientras le quitabas las sabanas al peli naranja que se había dormido nuevamente.

-Rukia tengo un poco de sueño, aun. – susurro entre bostezos Ichigo abrazando con más fuerza la almohada…

-Ichigo de verdad levántate, debes hacer algo productivo, no es bueno para tu salud pasar el día acostado durmiendo, vas a perder fuerza y además engordaras, y te verías horrible si perdieras tus desarrolladas músculos. – Rukia frunció el seño mientras se imaginaba aun Ichigo gordo con una gran panza tratando de abrazarla lo cual izo que sintiera escalofríos compulsivos.

-Parece que te gusta admirarme. – sonrió de lado el peli naranja presumiendo de su físico.

-No seas tonto y levántate ya idiota. – Rukia a lo con más fuerza la sabanas mientras le daba la espalda al joven para que no viera su sonrojo. Y la verdad era que ella siempre lo miraba cuando él estaba distraído.

-Oye. – se quejo Ichigo frunciendo el seño, la verdad era que él estaba feliz con su nueva vida.

Rukia abrió el almario y comenzó a sacar la ropa que usaría su hermano. La verdad ya se estaba acostumbrado a esa nueva vida.

Ichigo se puso de pie con su seño fruncido y camino asía el baño. La verdad era que no mentía cuando decía que tenía sueño. Y la culpable de sus debeladas era nada más y nada menos y que su acompañante, no era fácil dormir al lado de la mujer que amas y no admirarla por horas deseando acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió del baño. Envuelto en una toalla blanca rodeado en vapor.

Rukia estaba sentada de espalda a él revisando su correo, Ichigo tomo la ropa que estaba arriba de la cama y entro de nuevo al baño para cambiarse. A pesar de tener cuatros días en la cabaña aun no ocurría algo más allá de los besos y carisias.

El no quería presionar a Rukia, y mucho menos forzar las cosas. Sabía que su intimidad sería algo más allá que el sexo o cualquier acto carnal.

Cuando estuvieran juntos por primera vez, seria para consumir su amor, sin ataduras y sin pasados oscuros, su confianza tendrá que estar más fuerte que nunca para asir ser uno solo en cuerpo y alma.

El guardaba secretos, pero ninguno se comparaba con los de ella. Y ese era uno de los tantos abismos que los separaba. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba al joven sino esa sensación de ser vigilado. Salió del baño y se sentó en la cama para ponerse sus zapatos deportivos. Y allí estaba de nuevo esa sensación. Ichigo se levanto y camino asía la ventana y miro fijamente el bosque frente a él. Los arboles se mecían con la brisas, los pájaros seguían cantando sin ser perturbados, nada fuera de lo común.

Se giro para ver a su amada aun sentada frente a su laptop revisando algunos planos del templo.

Ichigo se rasco la cabeza. La verdad era que Rukia tenía razón él era un completo vago, sin responsabilidades como ella. Suspiro, tenía que dejarla trabajar, ella no podía dejar todo atrás como lo había hecho el. Ella tenía cadenas que la amarraban a alguien, y se alguien no era él. Pero tenía que hacer algo porque ahora tenía más responsabilidades, porque ahora Rukia era su responsabilidad, no importaba si ella tenía una fortuna para vivir toda una vida sin preocupaciones, porque él quería mantenerla cuidar de ella, comprara cada una de sus cosas. Pero había algo que lo preocupaba.

¿Quién era el verdadero jefe de Rukia? Una de las tantas preguntas que se hacia Ichigo día tras días…

El celular de Rukia sonó. Otro cosa que lo estaba molestando últimamente.

Desde asía dos días que Rukia tenía aquellas cosas en su poder, no dejaba de trabajar, ya casi no tenían tiempo para estar junto. Suspiro y camino hasta la morena que hablaba con alguien de su próxima exposición.

-Rukia. – Ichigo llamo a la morena que no tardo en girarse para ver a su hermano-novio con el seño fruncido.

-Sí. – Rukia solo pudo sonreír al ver que estaba molesto o celoso por su celular.

-Iré por el desayuno. – Ichigo salió de la habitación dejando a Rukia un poco contrariada por la actitud de joven. Pero debía seguir con su trabajo. No podía dejarle todo a Urahara y Yoruichi.

Ichigo bajo las escaleras poco a poco.

-Buenos días joven, al parecer no tuvo muy buen despertar. – la señora Ino tenía la escoba en sus manos y sonreía suavemente.

-Mi despertar no ha tenido nada de malo solo. – Ichigo suspiro y miro asía la ventana abierta.

-Solo que la señorita parece estar muy ocupada con su trabajo. – completo la anciana aun sonriendo con gentileza,

-Así es. – Ichigo vio a su ama de llaves a la vez que bajaba el último escalón de la cabaña.

-Aun no me ha dicho a que se dedica. – la anciana dejo la escoba a un lado mientras arreglaba unos mechones de cabellos blancos que habían caído sombre su rostro.

-Bueno la verdad es que ella tiene muchas profesiones. – volvió a suspirar el peli naranja mientras miraba la puerta asía la cocina.

-¿Como cuáles? Y disculpe mi curiosidad, solo quisiera saber más sobre la joven. – la señora Ino siguió a Ichigo hasta cocina.

-Veras ella es arquitecta de hecho esta en Japón porque tiene que restaurar un templo, además de eso es un artista, es pintora tendrá una exposición en unos días, también es una pianista, muy influyente en el mundo de la música y otras cosas más. –Ichigo no podía decir que también era una contratista, acecina que esa era su misión en su país, lo que trajo una nueva duda.  
¿Cuándo cumpliría con su misión?

-Baya es una chica muy talentosa para ser tan joven. – la señora Ino comenzó a preparar el desayuno para los jóvenes mientras Ichigo tomaba un vaso de juego de mandarina.

-Así es a beses desearía que no lo fuera. – Ichigo se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a girar el baso en sus manos.

-¿Por qué?. – la señora Ino comenzó a sacer unos huevos de una canasta.

-No tiene casi tiempo de nada, no se divierte como lo debería una joven de su edad, es estricta consigo misma, casi no sonreí, y siempre está trabajando. – Ichigo suspiro, empezaba a molestarle el trabajo de Rukia, ya casi no tenía tiempo para él, y solo llevaban 5 días juntos y ya no lo soportaba.

-Pero aun así ella trata de estar con usted la mayor parte de tiempo. – la señora Ino terminaba de quebrar los huevos en una asalten caliente.

-Lo sé pero. – Ichigo no termino de hablar ya que la señora Ino lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-No es suficiente para usted. – concluyo la anciana mientras Ichigo asentía con pesar, ya que la anciana tenía razón.

-Sí, pero sé que no puedo pedir que lo deje porque sería muy egoísta de mi parte y también porque sé que no lo podría dejar aunque lo deseara. – y eso era lo que más lo enfurecía, verla atada y no poder romper las cadenas que la mantenían encadenada aquella vida de miseria, si porque a pesar de tenerlo todo ella no era feliz y sus riquezas no las podía disfrutar porque era dinero sucio. Porque el dinero que se gana por asesinar alguien era sucio.

-Entiendo su molestia. Pero usted no estaba consciente de todo esto cuando la conoció. – interrogo la anciana ya que si lo que decía Ichigo de Rukia era verdad y aunque ella sabía que la familia de Ichigo tenía dinero pero había algo en ellos no encajaba.

-Cando la conocí no tenía toda estas responsabilidad que tiene ahora. Cuando la conocí ella solo era una bebe, ni siquiera me acuerdo de cuando llego a casa, era muy pequeño, pero la mayor parte de nuestra niñez lo pasamos juntos, uno al lado del otro siempre cuidando del otro, ella siempre sonreía, jugaba y se divertía como cualquiera niña de su edad. Siempre se metía en problemas por eso a veces mama terminaba castigada. – Ichigo bebió un sorbo de su jugo mientras su mirada se mostraba lejana pérdida en los recuerdos de su niñez esos que había querido sepultar para no lastimarse cada vez que la recordaba.

-Su madre joven. No entiendo. – Ichigo callo rápidamente y abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Se le había hablado de más. La señora Ino no tenía porque enterarse de los lazos de sangre que los unía.

-Si mi…mi madre, la solía cuidarla cuando era pequeña, hasta que sus padres se la llevaron a Londres. –mintió descaradamente, a pesar de su nervios su mentira había sido creíble.

-Ya veo y ahora ella regreso tan cambiada, pero lo que más me sorprende es que ella sea su primer amor, joven. – la señora Ino sonrió mientras serbia unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado en dos platos.

-Sí pero, ese viaje fue el que destruyo su vida la ha vuelto lo que ahora es. – sin pensarlo Ichigo apretó sus puños y sus ojos se volvieron fríos y sus músculos se tensaron.

-No creo que su vida se haiga destruido, yo pienso que ella tiene maravilloso futuro que cualquier jovencita querría. – sonrió la anciana sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo equivocada que estaba.

-Te equivocas, nadie en su sano juico querría estar en su lugar. Si tan solo usted supiera quien se esconde detrás de su rostro. Ella sufre cada día, cuando regreso a casa, se veía tan agotada, sus ojos no tenían el brillo que tienen ahora, ella había olvidado como sonreír. – Ichigo se relajo asiendo que la tención de sus músculos se disminuyera.

-Pero usted ha recuperado el brillo de su mirada y la sonrisa de sus labios. La he visto cuando lo mira, se puede ver que lo ama mucho, solo tenga paciencia por el bien de su relación, no la ponga entre la espada y la pared, deje que haga su trabajo en futuro se lo agradecerá, lo que sacrifique hoy mañana le será recompensado. –la señora Ino le dio la bandeja con el desayuno a Ichigo que la tomo y salió de la cocina pensativo.

-El oculta muchas o cosas al igual que ella. – dijo la voz de una joven que entraba ahora a la cocina asustando a la anciana.

-Estabas escuchando nuestra plática otra vez. –la señora Ino vio a su nieta que se sentaba en el lugar en donde minutos atrás había estado su amor platónico y bebió el jugo de mandarina que había estado bebiendo Ichigo.

-No lo pude evitar, sabes abuela hay muchas cosas que no encajan aquí, te has dado de cuenta que ninguno de los dos a salido para el pueblo, ni siquiera han salido de la propiedad, parecen que están huyendo de alguien. – susurro la joven mientras jugaba con el vaso de la misma forma que lo había hecho Ichigo.

-A lo mejor tienes razón, por lo que se ella es alguien famoso, a lo mejor quieren mantener su relación en secreto. – concluyó la anciana sin darle importancia mientras lavaba algunos platos.

-Hay algo mas, lo sé. Pero ellos no hablaran de ello. Esa chica no es alguien común. La estado observando, y cuando Ichigo no está a su lado suele actuar raro y tener conversaciones sin sentido con alguien que la llama ciertas horas. – se notaba que la joven había estado vigilando con constancia a Rukia desde una distancia prudente.

-Porque no has hablado con Ichigo, quiere presentarte a su novia. – cambio de tema Ino algo molesta con su nieta y esa obsesión que tenia con su patrón.

-Ella no es su novia. –la chica apretó sus dientes con fuerza al igual que sus manos.

-Hay mi niña no te niegues a ver la realidad, y quizás tengas razón y ella no sea su novia, porque desde que llegaron se comportan más bien como pareja de recién casados, además ayer vi unos papeles que tenía en el escritorio de su habitación la señorita y ella se apellida igual que joven, a lo mejor se casaron y no lo quieren decirlo aun. – concluyo la anciana tranquilamente.

-Por dios abuela, no creo que Ichigo haiga cometido esa idiotez, el no puede ser tan ciego esa chica ni siquiera encaja con él. – la joven se puso de pie, destilando su ira por los ojos.

-Hija mía, no te ilusiones con el más. No ves que el ya ha elegido. – Ino traba de mostrarse compresiva con su nieta que parecía una leona enjaulada lista para destrozar a su presa.

-Pero abuelo yo lo amo. – la joven bajo la cabeza mientras temblaba aun no entendía por qué su abuela no le creía que los sentimientos que ella sentía por Ichigo eran reales y no una simple obsesión.

-No mi niña tú no lo amas… tú solo estas ilusionada con él. Ahora dile a tu primo que venga, por el dinero que me pidió para sus pinturas. – la anciana tomo por los hombros a su nieta para dirigirse a la salida.

-Abuela creí que ya no te quedaba dinero. – la joven estaba un poco asombrada por ese gesto, ya que su abuela le había comentado que había gastado todo su dinero de ese mes.

-La señorita Rukia me ha dado dinero para que pagara las ultima cuotas de la cabaña, también me dio para los gatos de la casa y me pago tres meses de mi sueldo con una suma muy considerada, aunque me negué aceptarla pero ella se opuso a que se lo devolviera, el joven Ichigo se molesto porque ella quería terminar de pagar la cabaña, pero después le dijo que este también era su hogar y quería ayudar. Y pobre no le quedo opción que aceptar la decisión de Rukia-sama. También te daré dinero a y a tu hermana para sus gastos en el colegio. – termino con una gran sonrisa la anciana.

-Así que es muy riquilla. Solo ellos pueden andar presumiendo de lo que tienen. – dijo entre dientes mostrando mas su furia.

-Pues a ella a mi no me pareció presumida, al contrario me pareció que lo así porque no quería estar viviendo aquí sin aportar nada, además le quito una carga al joven. Y ahora la propiedad es de él. Ahora ve por tu primo. – la señora Ino termino sacando a su nieta de la cabaña a rempujones.

-Está bien, pero aun así yo no quiero de su dinero. – la joven le dio la espalda a su abuela que solo torció el rostro acentuando mas sus arugas.

-Esa actitud no te llevará a nada, solo evita problema con la señorita. Ichigo-sama me dijo que tratara que ustedes no la perturbaran. – la anciana resoplo, su nieta nunca entendería.

-Así que dijo eso, acaso cree que somos una molestia. Claro ahora que esta ella. – la joven levanto los brazos molesta y señalo asía dentro de la casa con la mano.

-No digas eso mi niña. El me explico que ella estaba trabajando en algo muy importante y que por eso no la molestara, también me dijo que ella no solía relacionarse mucho con jóvenes, así que él los presentaría todos, precisamente esta noche así que por favor dile a tu hermana que venga. – pidió de nuevo amablemente Ino asiendo gala de su paciencia.

-Está bien. ¿Y a qué hora es la cena?. – pregunto un poco aturdida la joven por la sonrisa sádica de su abuela.

-A la misma de siempre. –contesto Ino borrando su sonrisa que sabía que hacía temblar a sus nietos incluso al mismísimo Ichigo.

-Está bien la iré a buscar a su trabajo. Pero ya es hora de irme iré a buscar el idiota de mi primo a la pequeña casa junto al arrollo. – la chica salió corriendo atravesando el jardín en cuestión de segundos.

-Será mejor. – Ino suspiro, su nieta nunca cambiaria, a beses deseaba que fuera igual a su hermana y primo, pero ella sabía que no debía perder su tiempo pensando en imposibles.

En la habitación de los hermanos estos terminaban su desayuno en silenció. Rukia ya no soportaba aquella situación así que decidió en ser ella quien acaba de una vez por todas con perturbador silenció.

-Ichigo perdona se que quieres estar más tiempo conmigo y que yo… - Rukia no termino de hablar porque Ichigo la interrumpió.

-Lo entiendo Rukia, de verdad lo entiendo. Sé que no puedes dejar tu vida atrás tan fácil como yo lo he hecho. – Ichigo izo a un lado su desayuno para sostener la mano de Rukia.

-Ichigo. – Rukia solo pudo susurrar el nombre de su hermano porque a un no salía de su asombro, Ichigo empezaba a portarse más maduro y eso le alegraba.

-No digas nada si, mejor disfrutemos de estos pocos minutos juntos. –Ichigo la miro fijamente y sonrió, pero la verdad que su sonrisa fue más que una mueca mal trecha.

Rukia bajo la cabeza y asintió mientras apretaba sus puños. Lo que temía se estaba asiendo realidad, su trabajo la separaría de Ichigo, y lo estaba asiendo más pronto de lo que creía.

-Hoy vendrán los nietos de la señora Ino a cenar, quiero que los conozcas. Y que para entonces hayas terminado tu trabajo. –Ichigo se levantó de la pequeña mesa y camino asía la ventana, escuchando el susurro de Rukia que afirma.

-Ichigo mañana quiero ir de nuevo a la cascada. –pidió Rukia mientras sonreía ampliamente. Ichigo se giro con una gran sonrisa.

Rukia lo miro y sonrió ampliamente, pero algo detrás de Ichigo la asusto, un la luz roja entre los grandes árboles izo que su corazón se paralizara y su rostro perdiera todo color, se paro despacio camino hasta el bolso que le había entregado Karin dos días atrás, saco un pequeño bolso más pequeño.

-¿Rukia qué pasa?. -Pregunto Ichigo un poco contrariado por la nueva actitud de la joven.

-Ichigo escucha bien, nunca te he pedido nada verdad. – los ojos de Rukia mostraban frialdad, esa frialdad que Ichigo quería borrar de sus ojos y remplazar por aquella luz que mostraba cada vez que la besaba.

-Sí. – fue la única respuesta que pudo darle en ese momento ya que no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

-Pues lo haré ahora, quiero que te quedes dentro de la cabaña, y que la señora Ino tampoco salgo hasta que yo regrese. – la voz de Rukia fue firme y autoritaria que mostraba que no estaba dispuesta a que le llevaran la contraria en su decisión.

-¿Que ocurre Rukia?. – no pudo evitar preguntarle, se estaba asustando de esa actitud.

-Ichigo, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero quiero que no hagas preguntas y confíes en mi. – Rukia camino tranquila asía la puerta dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?. – pregunto de nuevo Ichigo.

-Solo no hagas preguntas. – pidió la morena mientras abría la puerta.

-Cuando regreses quiero una respuesta. – la voz de Ichigo sonó igual de autoritaria.

Rukia salió de la habitación con aquel pequeño bolso entre sus manos, su corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo, sintió como Ichigo bajaba detrás de ella, no quiso voltear para confirmar si la seguía, solo quería ir detrás de aquel que la vigilaba ya estaba alta de esa situación y había llegado la hora de ponerle un fin..

-Buenos días señorita. – la señora Ino venia entrando a la sala con una gentil sonrisa.

-Buenos días a usted también señora Ino. – Rukia trato de sonreír pero simplemente se le izo imposible ya que tenía algo mas importante en mente como resolver ese problema que le crispaba los nervios..

-Señorita la puedo ayudar en algo.- la cara de Ino mostraba desconcierto ante la nueva actitud de la nueva dueña de la casa.

-Si solo quédese dentro y no salga, asegure las puertas y ventanas. – Rukia paso al lado de la anciana caminando decidida asía la puerta trasera.

-¿Qué?. – el desconcierto no se izo esperar ante la anciana.

-Haga lo que le dice. – hablo Ichigo desde las escaleras a recostado de la pare con los brazos cruzados y seño mas fruncido de lo común.

-Ichigo yo. – Rukia se paro en la puerta a oír la voz e su hermano.

-Ve y regresa. – Ichigo le dio la espala a Rukia y subió las escaleras rápidamente no quería verla ir.

-Lo intentare. – Rukia abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente no podía perder tiempo, camino despacio hasta los arboles, saco su arma del bolsito y lo cargo. Miro asía la ventana desde la maleza, y vio a Ichigo, se asusto, por un momento, ya que el podría haberla visto cargar el arma, su corazón se acelero ante el miedo y su estupidez.

Suspiro ella debía calmarse, y así lo izo, miro asía la dirección en que había visto la luz roja como un láser. Camino con agilidad por el terreno que también conocía.

Escucho ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos se escordio detrás de un albor.

Y lo vio, vio a su asechador.

El hombre parecía percatarse de su presencia.

Rukia siguió al joven atra ves de la maleza del bosque hasta llegar a una pequeña casita junto a un arrollo en un claro.

Le extraño el hecho ya que se encontraba dentro de la propiedad de su hermano. El joven tomo una nota de la puerta la leyó y la tiro, abrió la puerta se giro como si sintiera su presencia, lo vio sonreír y negar con la cabeza adentrándose a la pequeña casita de madera dejando aun mas confundida a Rukia.

….

En la residencia de los Kurosaki en la ciudad de Karakura.

Kurosaki Masaki estaba acostada en su cama con su bata de dormir aun puesta, tenía grandes ojeras y sus ojos rojos, el desayuno descansaba al lado de la mesita de noche, la peli naranja se había estado negando a probar bocado desde la huida de sus hijos. No había salió de su habitación y se negaba hablar con alguien que no fuera alguno de los fugitivos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando el rostro de Isshin cansado y agotado parecía que había envejecido 10 años más.

-Masaki debes de comer, con esa juerga de hambre no lograras que nuestros hijos regresen. – repitió la misma oración Isshin que repetía cada vez que entraba a la habitación que compartía con su esposa que ahora parecía un cadáver.

-¿Sabes algo de nuestros hijos?. – y ahí estaba la misma pregunta que le hacía cada vez que entraba el peli negro a la habitación.

-Aun no. – Isshin suspiro y se rasco la cabeza un poco cansado la verdad era que esos últimos días habían sido un infierno.

-Entonces déjame sola. – Y de nuevo la misma actitud de Masaki que estaba volviendo loco a su carismático esposo que de vez de la sonrisa estúpida que siempre mostraba solo quedaba una mueca de disgusto.

-Masaki por dios debes comer y así podrás ayudarme a encontraros. – apelo a sus últimas opciones para hacer entrar en razón a su esposa que solo lo ignoro cómo lo venia asiendo los últimos días.

-He hablado con mi padre, el se encargara de castigarla. –respondió Masaki después de unos minutos.

-¡Por dios Masaki que has hecho!. – exclamo enfurecido Isshin después de unos minutos estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso no era nada bueno cuando se traba de él.

-He hecho lo correcto, cuando regresen Rukia tendrá que regresar a Londres de nuevo. – Masaki se acomodo mejor la almohada en su espalda mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-¿Porque lo has hecho Masaki?. – preguntó el hombre temiendo por el castico que podía darle ese anciano desquiciado a su pequeña y maltratada niña.

-Como que porqué lo hecho, ellos no pueden estar juntos, vivir en el pecado, Rukia no tiene ya salvación, pero Ichigo el puede… - Masaki se vio bruscamente interrumpida por un Isshin que estaba echando humo asustando a Masaki.

-Calla Masaki, no continúes, como puedes pensar tan mal de tu hija. – los ojos de Isshin mostraba ira su esposa lo cual la hundió mas en aquella depresión donde se estaba sumergiendo día tras día.

-Ella está destruyendo a la familia. – susurro de nuevo la peli naranja mientras apretaba los puños y las lagrimas salían de nuevos de sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Te equivocas, la única que está destruyendo a nuestra familia eres tú. – le escupió en la cara la verdad asiendo que Masaki lo mirara con una mirada asesina que aria temblar al hombre más recio.

-Vete. – le ordeno la mujer desviando la cara para no ver a su esposo.

-Con esa actitud no lograras nada, cuando regrese quiero que ya hayas comido. –le ordeno en forma de amenaza y esta vez no toleraría ninguna de sus quejas ni sus miradas ya estaba molesto y obstinado de toda aquella situación.

-Solo vete de una vez. – pidió de nuevo Masaki con su voz quebrada.

Isshin salió de la habitación, con el seño fruncido. El amaba a su esposa pero esos últimos cinco días había estado insoportable.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para lograr sacarla de esa depresión, ella solo quería Ichigo a su lado, y este no había dado señales de vida. Aun seguía preguntando ¿cómo habían hecho para desaparecer en cuestión de horas y desaparecer durante cinco días?, el era un maldito contratista, como podía su hijo ocultarse de sus ojos. De Rukia lo creería pero ya estaba convencido que ella no tenía nada que ver con ella, porque esa no era la forma en la que morena actuaba.

Isshin entro a su despacho y allí encontró a Urahara y Yoruichi ultimando los detalles de la exposición de arte de su hija en la cual no podía faltar.

-Buenos días Isshin. – saludo Yoruichi con una gran sonrisa, la cual no fue contestada por el moreno.

-¿En donde esta ella?. – pregunto saltándose el saludo de la gatuna.

-Valla que carácter te cargas. – sonrió Urahara mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su laptop.

-Masaki esta en juerga de hambre, y se rehúsa a comer algo hasta que Ichigo y Rukia regrese, si sigue así va ver que hospitalizarla. – Isshin camino asía el pequeño mini bar que tenía en su despacho para servirse un trago que realmente estaba necesitando.

-Bueno para serte sincera ya te has tardado, no creo que esos dos aparezcan, bueno Rukia puede que lo haga pero Ichigo esta como difícil. – dijo algo pensativa Yoruichi mientras seguía cada moviente de moreno.

-¿Porque que saben de ellos?. – pregunto de nuevo el peli negro mientras miraba acusadoramente a su amiga.

-Tranquilo tus hijos están bien. – contesto tranquila Yoruichi ganándose una mirada de esas que no le deseas a nadie por parte de Isshin.

-Como quiere que este tranquilo el muy idiota de mi hijo se llevado a mi hija, son hermanos dios. – Isshin se sentó en uno de los muebles se revolvió los cabellos con frustración y se paso las manos por el rostro. –No sé qué hacer Masaki está mal, Yuzu ya empieza a sospechar de todo, Karin se lo ha tomado bien, pero no se que esperar de Yuzu. Necesito hablar con Rukia, Masaki ha hablado con su padre. –Isshin bebió un trago de su licor.

-Eso era de esperarse. Pero la misión de Rukia no será abordada y lo sabes. – el rostro de Urahara cambio a uno más sombrío.

-Lo sé, lo que me preocupa son las represarías en contra de Rukia y Ichigo si esto se llega a saber. He tenido que decir que los se encuentran de viaje, en el instituto para justificar su inasistencia. Isshin miro asía el techo de madera y suspiro, la verdad era que estaba cansado de toda esa situación.

-Hablaremos con ella. Ya es hora que regrese ya que tendremos visitas en dos días. – hablo algo intranquila Yoruichi mientras caminaba así al ventana detrás del escritorio para ver el cielo despejado.

Isshin se levantó camino asía el mini bar nuevamente y se sirvió una copa de vodka

-¿Quienes vendrán esta vez?. – pregunto algo preocupado.

-Hitsugaya y Kuchiki. – a Isshin se le cayó la copa de las manos al oír esos nombres, dejando todo el lugar en silenció. Las cosas no podrían estar peor para él que solo se llevó la mano al rostro.

-Que sucede iss…

Un gritó interrumpió a Yoruichi.

…

Ichigo parecía león enjaulado en la habitación, había tirado todo lo que tenía a su arcase.

La señora Ino lo miraba sorprendida nunca había creído ver al chico con aquella expresión de enojo, frustración e impotencia.

Ichigo seguía caminando de un lugar a otro.

La había visto cargar su arma, sabía que algo no andaba bien desde asía días, alguien los haba estado vigilando y Rukia había salido atrás de esa persona, quizás la podría lastimar o quizás ella podría matar a ese alguien.

Golpeo la pare una y otra vez hasta que los nudillos de su mano sangraron.

Mataría a Karin por llevarle esa arma.

-¿Joven Ichigo que ocurre?. – la voz de la anciana se podía notar lo preocupada que estaba en ese momento al no comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Déjame solo señora Ino. – Ichigo no miro a la anciana.

-Pero. – Ino realmente estaba preocupada la ver el estado de la habitación y las manos del joven sangrando a causa de los golpes que le había dado a la pare en su arranqué de furia.

-¡QUE ME DEJES SOLO!. –grito Ichigo asustando a la anciana ya que este nunca le había alzado la voz.

-Yo. – la anciana bajo la cabeza.

-Discúlpeme, pero en estos momentos solo quiero que ella regrese. – Ichigo miro arrepentido a Ino que solo asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo que actual estado de ánimo del joven era causado por Rukia y su extraña actitud.

-Entiendo, si necesita algo estaré a bajo. – la señora Ino camino asía la puerta para salir de la habitación de Ichigo.

-Solo déjeme solo. -Ichigo se paro frente a la ventana.

Esperando oír alguna detonación de alguna arma.

Su corazón lo tenía en la boca, sentía un vacío en el estomago a causa de la incertidumbre.

Estaba temblado su mente estaba bloqueada, solo la quería verla atravesar el jardín.

Maldijo de nuevo. Como seria su vida, si cada vez ella salía armada de la casa a matar quien sabe quién el reaccionaria de esa forma. ¿Qué pasaría si ella llegara herida a la casa?. El sabia que la vida con ella no era nada fácil, y que no podrían dejar sus vidas atrás. Era una estupidez pensar que ella no seguiría con su trabajo, era una estupidez pensar que habían dejado todo atrás, ella era una asesina entrenada más de la mitad de su vida para ello. Y él no podía hacer nada, por segunda vez en esa semana odio a su madre, porque él tendría que estar en el lugar de Rukia no al revés.

Su cuerpo volvió a temblar.

Ya no aguantaba aquella incertidumbre, tenía que salía a buscarla, se giro decidido, no la dejaría sola. El celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar atrayendo la mirada de Ichigo que no dudo en contestarlo.

-_Rukia por fin contestas, te he estado llamando, en donde has estado, estaré allí en dos días espero que me vayas a recoger al aeropuerto._ – Ichigo estaba mudo un hombre estaba al otro lado del la línea. Y sobre todo hablaba con mucha confianza-

_-¿Rukia. Estas allí que pasa?._

-No soy Rukia. – contesto Ichigo hirviendo de los celos.

_-¿Quién eres y que haces con su celular?._

_-Soy su novio, y te exijo que no la vuelvas a llamar_. – en definitiva sus celos hablaban por el mismo

Una sonora carcajada se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

_-Así no me digas, bueno dile a Rukia que la llamo Hitsugaya y que iré por ella en dos días y que tiene que explicarme muchas cosas._ La line se corto.

Ichigo apuño las manos cuando se disponía hacer pedazo el celular pero algo le llamo la tención. Y no era nada más que el correo de Rukia. Vio la pantalla de la laptop y allí estaba todos los archivos con lo que estaba trabajando en esos días. Quizás allí también estaba la respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas.

…

Rukia estaba impaciente, su asechador no salía de la pequeña casita, así que decidió ir por él, como un viejo refrán dice si Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña viene a Mahoma. Y eso sería lo que aíra Rukia, su asechador había estado vigilándola por mucho tiempo y ella ya estaba cansada de todo aquello así que le pondría un punto y finar aquella situación.

Con gran agilidad llego hasta la puerta y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y se adentro en la pequeña cabaña. Escucho la regadera prendida, eso le indico que el hombre se estaba bañando.

Entro a la pequeña salita.

Se quedo paralizada no esperaba ver nada de lo que estaba mirando sus ojos.

Lienzos y más lienzos con exquisitos paisajes y personas, otros de formas que solo un artista sabría apreciar.

-Son hermosos.. – no pudo reprimir aquellas palabras se acerco a uno de ellos.

Y se vio así misma en medio de la noche estrellada con la luna resplandeciente detrás de ella, rodeada de flores con perfectos acabados. Paso sus dedos por la obra de arte con miedo a dañarlo.

-Eres tú. –escucho la voz de su asechador justo a su espalda.

Se giro rápidamente y lo apunto con su arma dejando al chico pasmado.

-¿Quién eres?. – pregunto con su arma apuntándole en la cabeza del chico que aun parecía estar en shock.

-Tranquiló soy un amigo. – dijo con la voz un poco ahogada y temeroso por la actitud de la joven que parecía no dudad en usar su arma.

-¿Porque me vigilas?. – pregunto Rukia mientras sus ojos parecían oscuros y fríos.

-Solo quería aprender más de ti y tus costumbres, no pretendía molestarte. – dijo el joven aun temeroso pero aparentando serenidad.

-Pues lo has hecho. – la voz de Rukia parecía ser neutra sin nada que pudiera detonar algún sentimiento en ella lo cual era escalofriante para el joven.

-Lo lamento, no pude evitar seguirte todo este tiempo, aunque hoy a sido tu turno. Ahora baja el arma me pones nerviosos. – le pidió el chico mientras trataba de sonreír calmadamente.

-Como puedo confiar en ti. – esa era una pregunta que ella nunca asía pero con ese joven sintió la necesidad de hacerlo por alguna extraña razón que ella aun no conocía.

-Soy uno de los nietos de Ino, la señora a cargo del servicio de Ichigo. – informo el chico aun tratando de alejarse del arma que seguía apuntando a su cabeza.

-¿Porque hay una pintura mía en este lugar?. – aun no podía bajar su arma necesitaba saciar primero su curiosidad con respecto aquella pintura.

-Disculpa por pintarte es solo que no pude resistirme, quería capturar la esencia de aquel momento, de tu mirada y nostalgia. Había muchos sentimientos aquel día en que te vi llegar. – dijo el joven mientras desviaba la mirada asía el lienzo y sonreía al ver que el parecía entre la joven y su pintura era increíblemente iguales solo que en esta nueva mirada que ella poseía no había nada, era como dos posos sin fin en los cuales te hundías y hundías sin poder agarrarse a nada para salvar su vida.

-¿Tú lo has pintado?. – pregunto Rukia siguiendo la mirada del joven que solo sonrió ante su pregunta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Así es, es mi pasión y mi vocación. – dijo con orgullo mientras miraba sus otros lienzos.

-Eres muy bueno, capturas las esencias de las cosas, deberías venderlas. – sugirió Rukia mientras comenzaba a bajar su arma, el chico no representaba ninguna amenaza para ella pero aun así no se confiaría, las peores alimañas venían siempre vestidas de corderos así que mantendría su arma cargada y un ojo en su objetivo.

-No creo que eso sea posible. – dijo el chico un poco aliviado de ver aquella arma lejos de su rostro.

-¿porqué tienes talento? y tus pinturas son perfectas. – lo elogio Rukia otra cosa que ella no solía hacer, la verdad era que ella estaba sorprendida por el talento del chico cientos de pintores venderían su alma al demonio contar de tener la mitad del talento de ese chico tenia y que estaba desperdiciando.

-Pero eso no es suficiente, las personas de este lugar no saben aprecian el arte. – el joven camino asía uno de los lienzo en donde se podía ver una hermosa cascada y algunas aves de barios colores volar libremente en el viento disfrutando de cara ráfaga de viento entre sus plumas de colores.

-¿Porque no sales a otro lugar en donde si lo aprecien?. – quiso saber Rukia mientras miraba otra de las pinturas del chico.

-No creo que sea posible, veras no cuento con los recursos necesarios. – dijo un poco apeado pero era la verdad y tenia que se sincero con ella.

-Entiendo. – la verdad era que se esperaba algo como eso viendo en las condiciones en las que vivía. Aunque la casa estaba en buen estado, pero ella tenía un ojo para eso, y definir la situación económica de alguien era algo fácil de saber para ella.

-Pero eso no importa, tengo fe de que algún día reconocerán mi trabajo. – los ojos del chico volaron entre sueños de un futuro que parecían muy pero muy lejanos a el.

-¿Porque hay tantas pinturas mías?. – pregunto Rukia al ver mas lienzos en donde ella era la principal protagonista, y no era que no le agradara que alguien con el talento del chico la pintara solo era que la asía sentir un poco cohibida.

-Es que tú eres una especie de musa para mí. – dijo algo sonrojado el joven sin mirar al Rukia que parecía un tomatico maduro.

-Disculpa. – dijo asiéndose la confundida solo que aun le costaba asimilar que ella podía ser la musa de alguien con el talento de ese extraño chico.

-Perdón, yo solo. – no había duda el joven pintor estaba más nervioso que nunca se podía ver que estaba temblando y que su roro se tornaba cada vez mas rojo.

-No te preocupes, me alaga que digas eso de mí. Sabes en tres días habrá una exposición en una galería muy importante en Karakura. – desvió el tema ultimadamente sus emociones se estaban mostrando en su rostro y esa era culpa de Ichigo el la estaba cambiando.

-Si he leído de ella en los periódicos, se expondrán tus más recientes obras. – dijo el chico mirando a Rukia que miraba otra de sus pinturas con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

-Así es, pero también expondrán sus pinturas un grupo de pintores de la academia Bella las Arte de Karakura no se si has oído hablar de ella. – quiso saber Rukia mientras seguía impresionando las pinturas una mejor que otra.

-Si me gustaría asistir en el futuro. – contesto el joven mirando a una pintura inconclusa donde parecía una joven dormida en una cama, pero aun le faltaban detalles y no se distinguía con claridad quien era la joven, pero los rasgos se asimilaban a cierta morena.

- Bueno para la organización que trabajo está buscando talentos nuevos a los cuales patrocinar en un futuro, la verdad que la exposición se trata más bien de una competencia. – aclaro Rukia el motivo de aquella exposición.

-Pero contigo allí dentro no creo que alguien gane. – frunció el seño el joven mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Yo no estaré compitiendo, yo solo soy como diría mi hermana el espectáculo principal, que atraerá a la gente y a la prensa... – Rukia sonrió mientras miraba aquella pintura inconclusa de joven.

-Entiendo. – el chico suspiro y se sentó en un pequeño mueble que estaba en la sala.

-Bueno yo creo que tus pinturas están actas para participar claro si te interesa. – dijo después de unos minutos Rukia.

-Pero yo oí que ya no hay oportunidad para que alguien expongas sus pinturas o esculturas ya que todo ya ha sido organizado y diseñado para cada una de los actitas. –dijo algo decepcionado el joven mientras miraba como ahora Rukia fruncía el seño. Otra emoción que creía que no poseía.

-Y eso que. Yo puedo hacer que entres y concurses. Además podría arreglar una beca para ti, para que entres a la academia de artes si eso es lo que deseas. – sugirió Rukia mientras caminaba asía otra pintura.

-¿Porque arias algo así?. – pregunto algo confundido por interés de la joven.

-Simple, tienes talento y es injusto que una pintura mía se quede en lugar oscuro y frio in ser expuesto a los ojos de mundo. – sonó algo engreída y creída mientras sonreía y ponía una de sus manos en la cintura,

-¿Que…?. – la con función no tardo en aparecer en rostro del chico.

-Ja, caíste, claro que no es por mi pintura, es porque tienes talento. Y ese talento puede ser explotado. - Rukia seguía mostrando actitudes que nunca pensó mostrar ante nadie y que creía pérdidas, si ya no había duda Ichigo la había cambiado en tan solo unos pocos días. ¿Qué más habría cambiado en ella?.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?. – preguntó con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa que comenzaba adornar el rostro del pintor.

-Crees que metería con algo así, después de todo, un artista no podría engañar a otro actitas en cuando de arte se trata. Esta carrera que has elegido es muy fuerte y se necita de verdadero talento para poder sobre salir y sobre todo para impresionarme a mí. Así que empaca tus mejores cuadros, hablare con mis asistentes, para organicen tus obras al lado de las mías. – concluyo Rukia resorbiendo todo el problema aparentemente.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto por mí. – el chico no sabía si correr abrazar a Rukia o gritar de felicidad.

-Solo lo hago porque se apreciar el talento de los demás, y siempre me gusta la competencia porque me ase esforzar mas en mi trabajo. – sonrió Rukia, algo que tampoco solía pasar qué demonios estaba pasando.

-Yo creo que no deberías comparar tus obras con las mías. – dijo un poco apenado el joven ya que él no consideraba que sus pinturas pudieran estar a la altura de las de Rukia, y no era que menospreciara su arte solo que la experiencia hablaba por ella misma.

-Te diré algo chico, cuando entre a este lugar nunca creí encontrarme con tan hermosas pinturas. Y sabe que fue lo que más me deslumbro aparte de las formas, paisajes, colores, el brillo y la luz que proyecta cada imagen. – Rukia tomo una de las pinturas entre sus manos y se la mostro al joven.

-No. Dijo si aun comprender a donde quería llegar la morena.

-Las esencias de las cosas su alma. Los pintores buscan capturar algo que tú haces por instinto, capturar el alma de lo que pintas es darle vida a tu obra, y es lo que haces tú, todas tus pinturas tienen vida lo puedo ver y sentir, Y por ello te has ganado estar en esa exposición. – Rukia devolvió la pintura a su lugar.

-Agradezco tus buenas intensiones, pero la verdad es que no tengo dinero para ir hasta allá. Y pagar trasporte comida y hospedaje. – el chico comenzó a enumerar todos los factores contra que tendría y eso la verdad que le bajaba el ánimo.

-Por eso no te preocupes, hay muchos artista que van a ir de más lejos, para ellos la organización ha predispuesto habitaciones en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad además por la comida y transporte no te debes preocupar ya que yo te puedo ayudar con ello. – la verdad era que ni ella misma se había escuchado antes actuar por el bienestar de otra persona que acaba de conocer y que minutos atrás estaba dispuesta a meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja, la vueltas que da la vida en cuestión de segundos.

-Pero ya es demasiado yo no puedo aceptar eso. – el joven negó con la cabeza no podía abusar de Rukia y sus buenas intenciones ya había hecho demasiado con felicitarlo por sus pinturas, para que ahora ella quisiera pagar sus gastos para que asistiera aquella exposición.

-Y quien te dijo que te lo estoy dando mi dinero, es algo así como un préstamo, cuando vendas tus pinturas que estoy segura que lo harás, me pagaras todo, así que préstame tu celular o algún teléfono debo preparar todo para tu llegada. – Rukia le tendió la mano al joven. Quien le paso su celular un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la joven que era totalmente diferente a cuando había llegado.

Rukia espero a que el celular diera barios tonos hasta que oyó la voz inconfundible de su adorada asistente.

-_Buenos días habla Yoruichi con quien tengo el placer._

-Hola mama. – saludo Rukia serena y algo alegre por oír la voz de la gatuna.

_-¡Rukia!._

-Sí. – respondió a la joven más alegre.

_-¿Porque me estas llamando de ese celular?._

-Es una complicada historia, necesito que mandes a alguien a la dirección en donde estoy. – se fue directo al trabajo la verdad que no tenía tiempo para socializar.

_-¿Para qué?._

-Necesito que llevan unas pinturas a la galería. – respondió Rukia tranquila a la pregunta de Yoruichi mientras miraba el joven frente a ella y como sus ojos mostraba una felicidad que quería controlar. La verdad se sentía feliz de estar ayudando a alguien debía de intentarlo más seguido.

_-¿Has estado pintando?._

-No es de un joven. – Rukia sonrió mas mirando aquellos lienzos a su al redor que parecían tener vida propia.

_-Es extraño tu nunca te interesas por las pinturas de otros actitas, este chico debe ser todo un genio para que tú te haigas interesado._

-Así es su obras son hermosas. – confirmo las suposiciones de Yoruichi.

_-Bien enviare alguien mañana a primera hora para allá._

-Yoruichi quiero que sus obras sean expuestas a lado de las mías. – ordeno Rukia firmemente sorprendiendo a Yoruichi.

_-Baya. Eso sí que me sorprende._

-Bueno hablamos mas tarde. – Rukia cortó la llamada y le paso el celular a su dueño que aun no sabía cómo actuar. –Bien todo está hecho, mañana vendrán por tus pinturas.- Rukia sonrió mientras miraba fijamente cada expresión que contraía el rostro del chico, la verdad era que ella estaba muy feliz por hacer algo bueno sin esperar nada a cambio, porque ella no quería que el chico le pagara nada, solo había aceptado para que el joven aceptara con más rapidez lo cual l había funcionado.

-De verdad no sé cómo podría agradecerte. – el joven apretó sus manos y tomo un poco de aire y miro a Rukia y le regalo un sonrisa que aria que cualquier chica se rindiera a sus pies, mostrando aquella perfecta fila de dientes como perlas.

-En primer lugar quiero que dejes de vigilarme, y en segundo nada es de a gratis. – enumero la morena con los dedos mientras le picaba el ojo al chico que se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Si lo entiendo. – dijo en un susurro aun sonrojado lo cual izo que Rukia riera ahora comprendía porque Yoruichi le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Ha y quiero esa pintura en la galería es hermosa. Mostro una en donde parecía la luna llena y una especie de bailarina bailando sobre una laguna azul.

-Sí. – sonrió ya que esa era una de las pinturas inspirada en ella solo que el rostro de la bailarina no se podía ver, pero la silueta era de Kurosaki Rukia.

-Mañana al amanecer vendré a este lugar a escoger las mejores. Llevaras unas cinco que son el número impuesto por la organización. –le comento Rukia mientras caminaba asia la puerta para retirarse.

-Si entiendo. – el joven asintió con la cabeza mientras la seguía a una distancia prudente ya que aun le ponía los nervios de punta aquella arma que llevaba entre las manos y que claramente la chica sabia usar a la perfección.

-Bueno ya es hora que me vaya Ichigo debe estar muy molesto. – Rukia izo un gesto con el arma que acelero el corazón del joven temiendo por su corta vida y lo mucho que le faltaba por vivir.

-¿Disculpa, que hacías con esa arma?. – no pudo aguantaba la curiosidad después de todo era humano, y la curiosidad era uno de sus grandes defectos.

-Pretendía matarte. – dijo con simpleza la morena restándole importancia al asunto, después de todo era la verdad y decir la verdad algunas beses no estaba de mas.

-¿Qué?. – fue lo único que pudo decir el pobre joven que estaba a punto de desmatarse aun sin poder asimilar la nueva información, muchas emociones por ese día una mas y le daría un ataque cardiaco.

-Es un chiste, la verdad pensé que eras un ladrón y quería darte un susto, solo eso. – no le quedo más remedio que mentir su buena obra del día se había ido por un barranco, pero en fin a beses los humanos somos seres incompresibles que preferimos que no mientan para ser felices a la verdad que nos podría hacer sufrir.

-Ya, tratare de no asustarte nunca. – dijo un poco dudoso el chico aunque un poco mejor por la aclaración de la morena, que abrió la puerta pero antes de salir se giro a verlo.

-Eso sería una buena idea. – el semblante de Rukia cambio aunó sombrío que dejo perturbado al chico mientras esta serraba la puerta detrás de ella.

…

En algún lugar de china.

El peli castaño mantenía sus ojos fijo en una hoja que le brindaba la información que tanto quería. Su rostro cambio de una tranquilidad imperturbable a una ira incontenible.

-¿Que estos Gin?. – pregunto el castaño mientras le tiraba al pecho la información que acababa de leer.

-Lo que pediste. – contesto con simpleza el peli blanco manteniendo su sonrisa de zorro aun en su rostro.

-Esto no fue lo que pedí. Lo que pedí fue saber en donde se encuentra y con quien. – dijo en un susurro peligroso pero que no asusto en nada a Gin a beses el castaño lo odiaba por esa actitud.

-Bueno lo único que sabemos que no eres el único buscándola, además que se desapareció del mapa aunque mañana tendré mas información con respecto a ella. – informo nuevamente el hombre mientras acomodaba los documentos de su semana de trabajo tras la pista de la chica que le robaba el sueño a su jefe.

-Mas te vale que así sea, porque no te daré una segunda oportunidad… investiga todo respecto a ese chico, quiero saber que hace a que se dedica, sus horarios sus hábitos y gustos. A qué hora duerme y se levanta, con quien sale, quiénes son sus amigos, a que come, hasta si estornuda quiero saber todo de él. Si lo encontramos a el la encontramos a ella. – Aizen tomo uno de sus puros cubanos y lo encendió absorbiendo el humo para luego soltarlo frente aquel retrato que estaba en su escritorio.

-Si como quieras tendrás la hora que fue la última vez al baño así que no te sulfures. – gin parecía no importarle nada en la vida, pero siempre hay algo aunque Aizen aun no sabía que era ese algo a pesar de los años que tenia Gin bajos sus ordenes, pero había algo que impedía que confiara en el, pero ese era pan de cada día de su mundo de tráfico, nadie confía en nadie, si lo asías dormiría con una bala entre ojo y ojo.

-Largarte hacer tu trabajo hoy no estoy para tus bromas. – Aizen retomo sus pensamientos y la verdadera causa de su mal humor.

-No te gusta que se escape de tu vista. – sonrió Gin mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ella es lo único que mantiene a su madre a mi lado. –fue la corta respuesta del castaño.

-Vaya aun tienes a esa mujer contigo me sorprendes pensé que era solo un pasatiempo. – mintió como siempre Gin ese era su trabajo y ya nadie podía distinguir la verdad y la mentira entre sus labios, porque toda su vida estaba forjada por mentiras, su vida era una mentira.

-Ellas es uno de mis trofeos y lo seguirá siendo hasta el día que desaparezca. – sonrió Aizen mientras miraba una fotografía de mujer sobre su escritorio.

-¿Y su hija?. – preguntó el hombre mientras miraba la otra fotografía en el escritito.

-Ella también será un trofeo que sabré disfrutar en su momento. – fueron las últimas palabras que oyó Gin al salir de aquel despacho. Pero al salir de este sus ojos se abrieron mostrando una de sus sonrisas sicópatas que aíran temblar al mismísimo diablo en persona.

…

En Londres Inglaterra solo se podía oír como una habitación era destrozada dentro la mansión Yamamoto y dicha habitación era nada y nada menos que la de un peli blanco con ojos esmeraldas que brillar de furia.

-Maldición. -Grito por tercera vez. Camino hasta la cama y se sentó frustrado y se galo el cabello en un acto desespero.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?. – un anciano hiso acto de presencia en la habitación del joven que no dudo en ponerse de pie en posición firme como si fuera un soldado y el anciano su general.

-Yo…yo…- no encontró una justificación creíble a su arranque de furia el peli blanco que solo bajo la cabeza.

-Esta actitud no es tolerada en uno de los invitados de la mansión. – hablo firmante el Yamamoto mientras miraba la habitación destrozada.

-Lo siento señor solo que. – la oración del Toushiro fue interrumpida por el anciano.

-No pudiste controlar tu ira. – dijo mientras apoyaba todo su cuerpo en el bastón.

-No volverá a ocurrir. –Toushiro izo una reverencia mientras apuñaba las manos la verdad era que su ira no había disminuido en lo mas mínimo desde aquella llamada que le había hecho a su linda prometida.

-No sé qué ocurrido para que alguien como tú actué de esta forma, pero si tiene que ver con tu prometida, sabes que tu futuro es estar con ella. –sentencio el anciano provocando una sonrisa en el joven.

-Lo sé. – fue la corta respuesta del joven.

-Cuando regreses tráela contigo. – el anciano se giro para irse de la habitación.

-Lo haré y esta vez no la aleje de mí. – pidió en forma exigente el peli blanco al anciano que comenzó a caminar pero antes se continua su avance se paro y hablo fuerte y claro para que el joven detrás del escuchara sus palabras.

-No lo haré. Ya llego el momento. – y con estas palabras retomo sus camino por el pasillo dejando a Hitsugaya con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

….

Rukia cruzo el jardín mientras Ichigo la miraba que venía tranquila al parecer tarareando una canción. Traía el bolsito entre sus manos jugando con él. Parecía feliz. Sin dudarlo bajo casi corriendo para verla entrar por la puerta, sana y salva.

Se paro al pie de la escalera aun con su seño fruncido, porque ella le debía una explicación, aunque ni el mismo sabía que esperar oír salir de su boca. Un sentimiento que no conocía se adentro en su corazón poniéndolo más nervioso.

Quizás ella había matado a alguien y si era así como podría verla a la cara, como podría verla sonriendo cuando acaba de quitarle la vida a un ser humano.

El siempre había odiado a las personas que mataban por dinero. Y allí estaba esperando al amor de su vida una acecina que cobraba por sus servicios.

Sin pensarlo Ichigo retrocedió un paso y su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca.

El ya no la quería ver.

Pero también pensó que cabía la posibilidad que no fuera ocurrido nada, porque no oyó ninguna detonación de un alma. Quizás ella se había equivocado y por eso venia con esa sonrisa. Trato de converse así mismo de esa posibilidad.

Miro como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente lo cual lo izo temblar con mas fuerza.

Recordó toda la información que había en los correos de Rukia que por un descuido de ella los había dejado abiertos, y ahora la copia de toda esa información estaba guardada en la memoria de su celular.

La puerta se termino de abrir y Rukia corrió a los brazos de un Ichigo sorprendido y perturbado por su actitud tan eufórica.

-¿Que sucede?. – pregunto un poco aturdido ya que esa no era la actitud que esperaba de luego mirar cómo se marchaba.

-Ichigo si supieras lo que acabo de describir. – dijo mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza.

-¿Y qué es?. – pregunto con su voz cortante pero al parecer Rukia no lo noto porque siguió hablando con felicidad.

-Veras cuando salí de la cabaña seguí a un joven que resulto ser el nieto de la señora Ino y a que no divinas que encontré en su cabaña. – Ichigo levantó una ceja no quería pensar que el motivo de la felicidad de Rukia era el nieto de la señora Ino.

-Dilo. – dijo con su voz igual de fría pero aun así la seguía abrazando.

-Vaya tu sí que le bajas la autoestima a cualquiera. Pero eso no importa lo que descubrí fue el talento del chico. Sus obras de actas inspiran a cualquiera incluso me dio ganas de pintar. – dijo emocionada y Ichigo frunció el seño, el no había logrado hacerla sonreír asía desde que habían ido a la cascada y ahora un extraño venia y la asía saltar de felicidad y luego no quería que se molestara.

-Así, te ves muy feliz. – soltó mientras sus músculos se tensaban cada vez mas.

-Lo estoy no es muy común descubrir un nuevo talento. Como diría Urahara un diamante en bruto que cuando sea moldado y pulido será uno de los más hermosos. Ese chico tiene un don Ichigo. – dijo seria. –Si pudiera ver sus pinturas. – sonrió de nuevo sin notar las venita que comenzaba a marcase en la frente de Ichigo.

-Las iremos a ver me causa curiosidad. – dijo entre dientes, aunque la furia se podía percibir en el aunque Rukia parecía no notarlo.

-Si tienes que verlas, mañana en la mañana quede de ir a su cabaña. – dijo Rukia feliz mientras se separaba de Ichigo. Que estaba cada vez más furioso.

-Pero tú y yo mañana iremos a la cascada. – siseo entre dientes, peligrosamente.

-Si lo sé, pero podemos pasar por la casita del arrollo antes de irnos. – sugirió la morena asiéndole ojitos a Ichigo que los ignoro y miro a cualquier parte que no fuera su hermana y su rara actitud.

-Bien. – dijo aun molesto, y más aún porque ella parecía no notarlo.

-Señora Ino, tiene un nieto muy talentoso. – salto Rukia asía la señora de servicio mientras les agarraba la mano con toda confianza.

-Señorita no la entiendo. – dijo un poco contrariada la anciana por la actitud de la joven.

-Acaso usted no es la abuela del joven que vive en la casita del arrollo. – quiso saber Rukia algo dudosa aunque algo le decía que el chico no le había mentido porque si alguien sabia de mentiras y como mentir esa era ella, y si nadie lo creía, que la miraran en sé momento su actuación era digna de un óscar.

-Si es mi nieto, pero aun no comprado. – Rukia les soltó las manos ala anciana y sonrió mas tranquila.

-Su nieto me ha mostrado odas sus pinturas, y déjeme decirles que son hermosas. – los ojos de Rukia brillaron nuevamente al recordar toda aquellos bellos lienzos.

-Si lo son las he visto cada una de ellas. – dijo la anciana feliz que alguien como Rukia estuviera tan emocionada con las pinturas de su nieto, al fin los esfuerzos de chico estaban dando resultados.

-Pues le informo que su nieto tiene que darle una sorpresa cuando venga esta noche a cenar con nosotros. – Rukia se sapero de la anciana corrió hasta un Ichigo ardiendo en celos le dio un corto besos y subió corriendo hasta la habitación. Dejando de nuevo confundido a Ichigo y una sonriente Ino. Pero todo se termino cuando un grito se oyó en toda la cabaña rustica y no solo allí si no en todo el bosque.

-Te encontramos. –Una sonrisa se marco en el rostro de un hombre que entraba a los linderos de la propiedad de Kurosaki Ichigo, al tiempo que oía el grito de Rukia.

Continuara…

**Lo siento de verdad lamento mucho la tardanza pero mi cp se había dañado y había perdido toda la información de todos los fanfic que he escrito. Se imaginaran las horas que estuve llorando pero gracia a uno de mis amigos que hiso magia para recuperar toda la información aquí estoy con nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo aigan disfrutado. En fin quiero agradecerles a:**

**Ghost iv**

**Kurosaki Anne**

**Jessy moon 15**

**Sakura –Jeka**

**Shihoin carol**

**Vickyallyz **

**Makiko-maki maki**

**Yeckie **

**Mei Fanel**

**Caroone **

**Rukia Nair**

**Kuchiki-san **

**Le agradezco a todos por su apoyo y espero que me disculpen por aver tardado tanto de verdad lo siento mucho pero mi pese estaba dañada… en fin muchisimas gracias por su reviews que espero que dejen en este cap…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

La noche había llegado rápidamente Rukia ya estaba lista para recibir a los nietos de la señora Ino en sala moviendo los pies inquietamente como una niña pequeña.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan ansiosa por recibir a alguien.

Y con justas razón porque estaba vez ella era la anfitriona de aquella cabaña, el lugar de ella y Ichigo "su hogar".

Miro el reloj cucú que estaba arriba de la chimenea que seguía con su tic tac marcando los segundos en su recorrido sin fin. Bueno hasta que se le agotaran las baterías… mientras la leña se quemaba lentamente en sus llamas de colores.

Ichigo se estaba tardando en bajar aun parecía molesto por lo ocurrido en la mañana, ella había tratado de arreglar las cosas, pero todo cambio cuando entro a la habitación que compartían juntos y esta estaba destrozada por un arrebato de furia de su amado, y ella asiendo gala de su paciencia, no había podido maldecir unas treinta beses seguida antes de obligar a Ichigo a reparar todos los daños.

Pero algo la tenia inquietad y no era para menos después de todo había sido muy descuidada al dejar su correo abierto y en ese había mucha información confidencian de sus trabajos y la misión que completaría en cuestión de semanas. Si había sido muy estúpida.

Tenía miedo de que Ichigo haiga visto todo eso, aunque si lo fuera visto tendría que descifrar muchas claves las cuales no eran nada fácil de descifrar, si no poseía un alto grado intelectual...

Suspiro frustrada… las cosas se les estaban hiendo de las manos. Temía que Ichigo descubriera lo que ella era y se alejara de ella y terminara odiándola, porque si ello llegara a suceder ella preferiría estar muerta, porque no viviría con aquel dolor. "No de nuevo".

Cubrió su rostro con las manos, tomando aire, debía mantenerse calmada y recuperar los ánimos de nuevo, esa noche quería divertirse como una adolecente de su edad, se lo debía a Ichigo y a ella misma.

Aunque fuera esa noche quería ser feliz y olvidarse de lo que era. "Solo por esa noche se lo permitiría".

Rukia fue sacada de sus pensamientos por unos suaves toques en la puerta a la cual no dudo en salir con pasos pausados a abrir la puerta de roble para recibir a sus ansiadas visitas.

Al abrirla miro a dos jóvenes una peli negra de cabello largo y liso, con flequillos cayendo a los lados de su rostro el cual era fino a igual que sus rasgos, con ojos del mismo color de su cabello y sonrisa algo tímida. – la típica chica que no quiebra un plato.

La otra joven era castaña de cabellos cortos, que le llegaban a los hombros un poco más alta que la peli negra, con ojos verdes y piel un poco morena, sus ojos eran fríos a pesar de ser hermosos y su rostro solo podía mostrar la molestia de estar en la cabaña.

-Buenas noches. – saludo educada la peli negra mientras asía una reverencia.

-Buenas noches pasen adelante por favor. – Rukia respondió con una sonrisa mientras se hacía a un lado para que las jóvenes ingresaran a la acogedora cabaña.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos a cenar. – dijo la peli negra inclinándose de nuevo.

-No tienes que ser tan formar Hitomi. – dijo Ichigo que descendía por las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando aquella fila de perlas que tenia por dientes, en una risa torcida que dejaría sin aires a cual chica.

-Ichigo que gusto volver a verte. – Hitomi se acerco a Ichigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Igualmente. –dijo un poco nervioso mientras se alejaba gentilmente la chica ya que podía sentir una mirada penetradora que lo asía sudar frio, pero ese era el momento de vengarse de Rukia…

-Y a mí no me saludas. – la castaña sonrió ampliamente al ver a Ichigo que trataba de mantener su nerviosismo a raya.

-Claro que si como estas Keiko. –dijo un poco más confiado después de todo tenía que mostrarle a Rukia que tenía que cuidar lo que tenia. Aunque él no la cambiaría ni por una diosa griega.

-De maravilla… - se acerco y le dio un beso cerca de los labios de Ichigo que se tenso aun más, pero disfrutando de aquel momento, aunque sabia que más tarde se arrepentiría, pero quería seguir mirando aquel rostro frustrado de Rukia.

-Que malas educada soy que pensara la señorita de todo esto.- dijo Hitomi acercándose a Rukia y tendiéndole la mano.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hitomi Yamaha y ella es Keiko Yamaha, somos hermanas. – saludo la joven aúna Rukia no muy feliz por las muestras de afecto a si su hermano-novio de parte de las recién llegadas…

-El placer es mío Yamaha-san. –Rukia sonrió y oculto sus sentimientos, después de todo eso era algo que sabia ocultar a la perfección, aunque estaba imaginando las torturas que le haría a Ichigo y las muchas explicaciones que debía darle esa noche.

-Y cómo te llamas. – pregunto Keiko asiéndose la ignorante, pero aun manteniéndose abrazada a un Ichigo que veía pasar la vida lentamente frente a sus ojos cuando vio como el semblante de Rukia cambiaba aquel con aquella mascara fría.

-A que descotes, mi nombres es Rukia…Rukia… -dudo por un momento si debía decir su apellido mientras las hermanas esperaban el apellido de la joven con mucha curiosidad.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron.

_Salvada por la campana_ - pensó Rukia mientras la señora Ino entraba con un vestido azul marino con pequeños lunares blancos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Y su cabello recogido en un sesillo pero elaborado moño alto que no dejaba sobre salir ninguno de sus canosos cabello.

-Oh buenas noches abuela. –saludo Hitomi sonriendo de una manera dulce acercándose hasta su abuela dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ino le sonrió a su nieta y miro a Keiko que no soltaba a Ichigo y Rukia lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Así que decidió intervenir antes que Ichigo terminara durmiendo en el sofá u ocho metros bajo tierra.

-Keiko querida ven ayudarme con la bajilla y tú también Hitomi. – pidió la anciana con un sonrisa siniestra que les decía que no tenían derecho a replicas.

-Está bien. – dijo asiendo un puchero Keiko mientras se soltaba de un Ichigo al borde de un ataque cardiaco ya que no se había dado de cuenta que con Rukia no se jugaba de esa forma.

El nunca se había sentido así, lo creía una broma se le había salido de las manos con esas muestras cariños de las hermanas, pero ahora era diferente, no sabía como podría reaccionar Rukia, ante aquello, y eso lo ponía un más nervioso, ya que ella aun estaba molesta con el por el pequeña accidente de la habitación ya arreglada, gracias a toda una tarde de trabajo.

-Y bien que te parecieron las nietas de la señora Ino. – pregunto tanteando el terreno, no quería dar un paso en falso, después de todo hombre precavido vale por dos.

-Bien, son un poco cariñosas, pero aun si me cayeron un poco bien. Aunque mejor me cae su nieto, es un poco más interesante hablar con él. Que con ellas. –golpe baja de parte de Rukia.

Ichigo solo frunció el seño, irradiando celos en todas las direcciones de la casa, camino hasta donde estaba Rukia dejando a un lado sus nervios de unos segundos atrás. Se paro frente a ella. Y la tomo por la cintura de forma posesiva, y la beso con furia y pasión obligándola a responderle con la misma intensidad dejando salir unos gemidos de los labios de ella.

Ichigo se separo de la morena mostrándole una sonrisa arrogante y autosuficiente.

-Espero que solo te guste hablar con él. Ya que dudo que algún día llegue a besarte de la misma forma que lo hago yo. –una muy mala idea por parte de Ichigo.

-Ichigo. – Rukia susurro con una voz sensual, cerca de su oído, mandándole miles de sensaciones y descargas al cuerpo de su amado.

-Dime. – contesto con su voz ronca.

-¡Eres un idiota!. – Rukia se separó rápidamente dándole una patada en la espinilla al pobre Ichigo que no le quedo más que sobarse mientras Rukia lo miraba con una sonrisa malévola.

-Eres una…una…-sus palabras quedaron en su garganta debido a la interrupción de Rukia.

-¿Una qué?. – pregunto Rukia mostrando aun su sonrisa malévola.

-Desgraciada. – termino Ichigo poniéndose de pie mostrando la misma sonrisa que Rukia segundos atrás pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por uno toques en la puerta a los cuales atendió Rukia corriendo así ella, librándose de cualquier maldad de su hermanito.

-¡Hola…!-la sonrisa amplia de Rukia no tardo en aparecer al igual que el seño fruncido de cierto peli naranja que miraba al pobre chico como si lo quisiera matar allí mismo…

-¡Hola Rukia!. –saludo con una sonrisa angelical el pintor mientras Ichigo caminaba hasta rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Rukia, que solo dio un ligero salto de susto, antes aquel arrebato de posesividad de Ichigo

-Pasa por favor. – pidió un poco incomoda la morena.

-¡Sí! – el joven atravesó la puerta hasta posicionarse cerca de uno de los muebles que adornaban la sala.

-¿Cómo has estado Haruka?. – pregunto Ichigo mientras ponía su cabeza en hombro de Rukia.

-Muy bien Ichigo gracias a Rukia. – el chico mostro un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba con ojos brillantes a Rukia acto que no paso por desapercibido por Ichigo.

-¿Así?. – la molestia del joven se dejo notar en su voz. Ichigo no era tonto y sabia que allí tenía un rival por el amor de su hermanita.

-Si ella llego para cambiar mi vida de una forma que nunca pensé. – la voz del chico seguía con aquella alegría que molestaba mas a un Ichigo que presionaba mas contra su cuerpo a Rukia.

-Me alegro por ti… ¿y de que forma la cambio?. – quiso saber aquel cambio, porque Rukia también había llegado un poco cambiada ese día, y no quería ni imaginarse que el causante de ese cambio había sido aquel joven frente a él.

-En la forma en la que un poeta en…

-¡Hola Haruka…!– interrumpió Hitomi con una tasa de ensalada en sus manos con una sonrisa tímida y un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas.

-¡Hola!. – dijo el joven sonriendo misteriosamente y percatándose de aquel sonrojó.

-Bueno chico es hora de cenar. – sonrió Rukia sorteándose del agarre de Ichigo y tomando el brazo de Haruka dejando a un Ichigo que irradiaba celos por los ojos. Y como dice un dicho si los ojos mataran el pobre Haruka estaría ocho metro bajo tierra.

Y el motivo de su estado era a causa de el nieto de la señora Ino y su hermanita que había decidió cambiar radicalmente volviéndose melosamente sociable… y esa sonrisa que le dirigía a Haruka no se suponía que eran solo para él. ¿De qué se había perdido?.

Rukia tomo asiento en la mesa al lado del pintón que no asía más que sonrojarse con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Rukia.

Ichigo se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa con el seño mas fruncido tensando el ambiente, aunque la parejita no parecía notarlos sumergido en su mundo de pinceles, lienzos y colores.

Keiko se sentó al lado izquierdo de Ichigo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Hitomi tenía una sombra oscura en sus ojos, aunque se mantenía serena y ocultaba más sus celos que el peli naranja que apretaba los puños por segundo.

La señora Ino ya no encontraba que hacer para mejorar el ambiente, al parecer la única que trataba de ayudarla aunque parecía imposible era Keiko, que no dejaba ni a sol ni agua a un Ichigo que llegaba a los límites de su paciencia.

La cena paso lentamente, Rukia no para de hablar con su nuevo amigo. Ichigo solo respondía a las múltiples preguntas de Keiko con monosílabas al igual que Hitomi. Los únicos que parecían divertirse eran los nuevos amigos y Keiko pero una razón diferente. Llego la hora de postre.

La señora Ino se disponía retirar la mesa para ir por la tarta de manzana que había hecho para la ocasión, pero fue interrumpida por Rukia que se ofreció ir por ella seguida por Ichigo.

-Ichigo por favor ayúdame… no alcanzó las bajillas. – pidió Rukia mientras asía un gran esfuerzo para tomar las platillos…

Ichigo se recostó del marco de la puerta y cruzo sus brazos y la miro con el seño fruncido a su amada sin intenciones en ir en su ayuda.

-Ichigo te digo que me ayudes. – volvió a pedir con el seño fruncido.

-¡Deberías de pedirle ayuda a Haruka!. –susurro con voz neutra y fría.

-¿Qué?.

-Lo que oíste.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?.

-Me pasa que estoy molesto, eso es lo que me pasa.

-No entiendo el porqué de tu molestia. Pero es mejor que la vallas a pagar con quien la agarraste. – Rukia le dio la espalda y camino asía la mesa para tomar una silla para subirse en ella.

- Eso es lo que ago. – Rukia se giro para ver a Ichigo más cerca de ella.

-Así que yo soy la culpable. – la voz de Rukia también cambio a un susurro gélido.

-No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta. – dijo con sarcasmo. - Claro desde que llego Haruka, no has hecho que portarte como una zorra lazándote a sus brazos como una cualquiera.

El cuerpo de Rukia se movió tan rápido que lo único que Ichigo pudo ver y sentir, fue la mano de Rukia golpear su rostro y su mano en alto. Se giro para mirarla choqueado.

-Escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir Kurosaki Ichigo, porque solo te lo diré esta vez ,y quiero que sea la última vez que lo diga…

-Rukia…- Ichigo interrumpió el discurso de Rukia.

-No cállate y déjame hablar. No sé qué coño es lo que te pasa desde esta mañana estas actuando muy raro, pero de algo estoy muy segura y es que no te voy a permitir que me tratas igual a como lo haces con la mujeres con las que sales y mucho menos como esas que estudian en el instituid al que asiste, porque yo exijo que me respetes así como lo hago yo, contigo. –Rukia dio un paso atrás su ira recorría cada musculo de su cuerpo.

-Respeto he… ¿a caso tu me estas respetando con esa actitud que tienes con Haruka?. – pregunto mostrando sus celos con cada palabra.

-Será mejor que controles tus celos. – le exigió Rukia con mira dura mostrando aquel rostro digno de su profesión, mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta la puerta que estaba en la cocina que daba con el jardín trasero.

-¿A dónde vas?. –ahora quien exigió fue Ichigo sin inmutarse por aquellos ojos molesto, porque el también lo estaba.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa. – fue la corta y seca respuesta que le dio. Después que se esperaba el.

-Soy tu novio y exijo una respuesta. – bueno hay el tenia razón pero en definitiva el no conocía a Kurosaki Rukia.

-Ichigo debes cambiar y madurar con esa actitud no ganas nada. Reconozco que me emocione mucho al hablar con Haruka, pero es que él y yo compartimos el mismo enamoramiento por el arte, y al parecer tu no comprendes eso. Pero en eso a ti no te interesa… dile a señora Ino y a sus nietos que me disculpen pero estoy un poco indispuesta y que lamento no compartir el postre con ellos. -Rukia abrió la puerta, dispuesta a salir a pensar un rato y pensar un poco y meditar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

-Rukia yo… -Ichigo comprendió que ese no era el momento se había sobre pasado a faltarle los respeto, aun no comprendía cómo había dicho aquellas palabras hirientes para el orgullo de una mujer.

-Nos vemos luego, cuando ya estés más calmado y yo haiga tomado una decisión. – esas palabras dejaron frio a Ichigo. Que solo pudo ver como Rukia salía de la cabaña dejando un vacio en su corazón. Algo malo estaba por ocurrirle a su relación y él había comenzado aquella tormenta.

…

Mientras en Londres un peli blanco con ojos esmeraldas esperaba tranquilamente a su compañero de viaje en un yet privado de la corporación Yamamoto, ojeando el diario tranquilamente.

-Llegas gusto a tiempo como siempre Kuchiki.

-Y tú antes de tiempo Hitsugaya. – respondió el peli negro mientras cruzaba las piernas.

-¿Renji no viene?. – pregunto el peli blanco mientras ojeaba el diario.

-No.- fue la simple y cortante respuesta del moreno.

-Ya veo debe estar matando a su representante. – sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, aquello le beneficiaba.

-Eso no es de mi incumbencia. – Byakuya se percato de aquella sonrisa y se imagino que era lo que lo que se la causaba.

-Al parecer no te hace mucho gusto este viaje. –quiso entablar una conversación aunque fuera unos minutos con su colega.

-¿Tú qué crees?. – y el sarcasmo no se izo esperar como siempre por parte del peli negro

-Yo creo que existe un motivo realmente fuerte para que no quieres regresar a tu lugar de origen... – expuso Hitsugaya dejando de un lado su periódico.

-Hoy estas muy hablador. – fue la seca respuesta del noble.

-Solo no quiero aburrirme estas 12 horas de viaje. – y eso era algo que no era mentira.

-Buenos días señores yo seré su azafata en esta ocasión… si puedo ayudarlos solo…

-Cuando necesitemos algo le avisaremos ahora déjenos solos. – corto Hitsugaya con el seño fruncido a las insinuaciones de la mujer que parecía más a una golfa que una azafata con aquella ropa que mostraba más de lo debió.

La mujer frunció el seño borrando por unos segundos su empalagosa sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza abandonando la cabina privada.

-Para ser un adolecente controlas muy bien tus hormonas. – ahora el que iniciaba la conversación era Byakuya que no pudo evitar sentirse curioso por la actitud del joven.

-Esa mujer podría despertar en mí manguar instinto sexual, porque la única que puede lograrlo con tan solo una mirada es Rukia y nadie más. – concluyo el chico aun molesto por las insinuación que le había hecho la azafata cuando entro a la cabina.

-Estas obsesionado con ella. –por algún motivo a él le molestaba aunque odiaba aquella chiquilla por parecérsele tanto aquella mujer.

-Ya te lo he dicho innumerables ocasiones que ella no es ninguna obsesión. Simplemente la amo y cuando alguien ama no tiene ojos ni siquiera para una mujerzuela como la azafata de hace unos momentos. – la determinación de los sentimientos de Hitsugaya izo que Byakuya lo mirara por un momento comprendiendo silenciosamente las palabras del peli blanco.

-Ya veo. – el peli negro serró sus ojos.

-Y usted para ser un hombre soltero no le prestó ninguna intención. –dijo después de unos segundo el peli blanco intrigado por la actitud del Kuchiki.

-Ese asunto no es tu incumbencia. –la fría irada de Byakuya no intimido ni por un segundo al joven ya que esa mirada era la misma de el cuando no quería que le molestara.

-Como sea me da igual su vida privada. – giro su rostro para mirar por la ventanilla sin imaginarse lo que esperaba en Japón en ese momento.

…

Mientras tanto en el bosque que rodeaba la cabaña de Kurosaki se encontraba dos personas en la oscuridad de arboles observando como una la peli negra salía de la cabaña. Una de ellas saco su celular y marco un numero rápidamente y espero tres repiques para que la persona del otro lado de la line contestará.

_-¿La encontraron?._

-Sí. La información era correcta. – fue lo único que respondió aquella misteriosa persona siguiendo sigilosamente a la joven.

_-Manténganla vigilada._

-Hay algo que debes saber. – dijo con determinación.

_-¿Qué es?._

-Su hermano y ella son…son… - la persona no encontraba las palabras correctas para denominar aquella relación que lo intrigaba de sobremanera.

_-Solo dilo y ya._

-No estoy segura pero creo que son amantes. – listo lo había dicho aunque esas palabras no eran las correctas solo esperaba que su jefe comprendiera.

-_Vaya, vaya…así que la princesita no le importa seguir hundiéndose. En fin de ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa._

-Aun no estamos seguros, solo hemos visto unos acercamientos, muy íntimos pero nada más. –bueno al menos sus carisias no pasaban de ahí.

-_Manténgala vigilada, y vigilen los alrededores, recuerden que nosotros no somos los únicos que la estamos buscando._

-¡Sí!. La persona cortó la llamada y se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo.

…

En lugar de Japón se encontraba un joven rubio mirando su celular. La información que le había brindado su compañera era muy interesante. Si era cierto que Kurosaki Rukia mantenía amoríos con su hermano, sería un gran escándalo para su carrera, y sobre todo podría destruirla con eso… pero ese no era su propósito. El la necesitaba para sus propios fines y el único puente que tenia para llegar aquel hombre del que se quería vengar. Al fin tantos años de espera comenzaban a darle frutos.

El rubio se levanto de su cama mostrando su desnudes, y cubriendo con las sabanas blancas a su amante que dormía plácidamente, sonrió al verla suspirar.

Camino hasta su baño para darse una ducha fría. La verdad era que le hacía falta. Tenía que pensar con claridad, el momento de comenzar armar sus estrategias de ataque. La hora Había llegado. Y esta vez tendría a alguien más trabajando para él, y al tenerla a ella, también tendría a sus guardianes.

El juego daría comienzo de nuevo, y esta vez el no sería el perdedor.

…

Ichigo se había despedido de todos, después de comer el postre, pero todos se habían percatado que algo ocurrió entre Rukia y el, porque esta no había regresado y la actitud de Ichigo se había vuelto un poco mas brusca, y no podía ocultar el enojo que sentía.

Aunque ellos no habían oído la discusión, sabía que había sido fuerte. Y el motivo de esa pela no era ningún misterio para ninguno de los presentes.

Ichigo estaba golpeando de nuevo a la pobre pare que no tenía la culpa de sus estupidez y sus celos sin fundamento.

Pero era que para él no había sido nada fácil ver a la mujer que amaba-su hermana- dedicándole esas sonrisas a otra persona que no fuera él. Ver Aquella forma de tratar a Haruka eran realmente agobiante para él, el necesitaba que Rukia le dedicara, todas sus miradas… todas sus sonrisas… todos sus gestos de felicidad. Si era egotista pero que podía hacer. Estaba enamorado…

Miro por la ventana. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por no contenerse y decirle aquellas palabras a su hermana. El sabia que ella no era igual todas esas mujeres con las cuales la había comparado… pero en ese momento no estaba pensando con claridad, se sentía traicionado por ella. Aunque sonara ilógico… pero así se sentía, al sentirse ignorado por ella. Por eso la había seguido a la cocina. Desde en la tarde que había regresado ella no había dejado de decir Haruka esto…Haruka aquello. Oh Ichigo Haruka es un chico muy talentoso…

Eso lo molestaba, y ella parecía no notarlo o no importarle sus sentimientos…

Maldecía por milésima vez…

Ahora ella estaba enojada con el… y con toda la razón había sido un completo imbécil al tratarla de aquella forma…

…..

Rukia llevaba rato vagando por bosque irradiando furia. Nunca se llegó a imaginar que la inmadurez de Ichigo llegara hasta ese punto… entendía que el había sido consentido en todo el sentido de la palabra… pero aun así nunca pensó que llegaría a ser tan irracional y portarse como un crio exigiendo mas de lo que ella le podía darle en ese momento…

Además estaba su desconfianza… porque sus celos no eran más que desconfianza…

Aunque ella estuviera acostumbrada a no confiar en nada más que en ella misma, ella quería que Ichigo no dudara de su amor…

Pero el muy tarado a la primera oportunidad que ella se habría ente un persona que se comportaba como una jovencita de su edad, el se ponía como un demonio exigiéndole que volviera a ser la misma callada y frívola que había sido en unos días atrás. Acaso el no quería que ella cambiara… y cuando lo asía reaccionaba como demente…

Rukia paro su caminata y se sentó en la raíz de un gran pino y suspiro mientras miraba el cielo estrellado cansada de tanto pensar en una forma de poder entender a su amado.

Pero un movimiento brusco dentro los arbusto la electo…

Pensó por un momento que había sido un animal o Haruka… pero él le había prometido que no la volvería a vigilar… y ella creía en el, por alguna razón ella sabía que el cumpliría su palabra…

Suspiro nuevamente vigilando todo a su alrededor con todos sus sentidos a un cien por ciento… y fue cuando detallo aquellas dos sombras entre los arboles…

Se levantó rápidamente maldiciendo por no llevar su alma con ella…

-¿Quien anda allí…? ¡Muéstrese!. – exigió con una voz autoritaria y fría…

Las dos sombras se dejaron ver mientras una de ella dejaba ver una sonrisa torcida y la otra su mirada fría…

Rukia abrió sus ojos hasta no más no poder… nunca se espero ver aquellas dos personas en aquel lugar.

-Hola querida… -fue el susurro de una de aquellas sombras mientras la otra mostraba unas afiladas dagas entre sus dedos.

-Ustedes como me ha encontrado? – los ojos de Rukia mostraban sorpresa y confusión que cambio por ira y dolor…

Continuaraaaaaaaa…

**Hola a todos perdón por la tardanza… pero estoy muy ocupada con mis estudios…**

**Algunos me comprenderán y espero que sean casi todos…**

**Bueno en fin el cap es un poco corto pero quise dejarlo hasta allí, para poder publicar ya que no quería hacerlos esperar más. He dejado de nuevo las identidades de aquellas personas en aire espero que ya tengan idea de quienes son…**

**En fin les agradezco a todos aquellos que me dejan sus reviews en muestra de apoyo. La verdad es que eso me hace muy feliz y meda la fuerza para continuar llevándoles un poco de ichiruki a todos aquellos que como a mí nos encanta esta parejita que es mi favorita en todos los animes que he visto y créanme he visto muchísimos…**

**Mis agradecimientos en esta ocasión son para:**

**Sakura –Jeka**

**Vickyallyz **

**Jessy moon 15**

**Ghost iv**

**Makiko- maki maki**

**Loveloveichi**

**Kuchikii-san**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos espero que el cap les haiga gustado. Y les pido disculpa por no contestar los reviews…**

**P.D. estoy enferma por eso me voy a tardar un poco más.**

**Los quiero a todos… **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

El sol se dio paso en medio de la agonizante noche, que llegaba a su fin… los rayos de luz cálidos llenando de calidez el frio bosque, donde yacía de pie una joven de piel pálida y de cabellos negros como el azabache el cual era movido por la fría brisa en medio de aquel claro, pensando en los acontecimientos resientes y sobre todo en cierta discusión que había tenido horas antes.

Pero en ese momento solo quería olvidar aquella visita que había tenido, necesitaba hablar con Urahara y Yoruichi y comentarle lo que había descubierto o lo que le habían informado, y sobre todo la propuesta que le habían hecho.

Suspiro por millonésima vez, miro asía el frente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña. Un paso tras otro, comenzó a trotar y su trote se convirtió eventualmente en una carrera, sus zapatos se llenaban de barro debido a la húmeda de la tierra por las resientes lloviznas, las ramas estovaban y ella no se detenía para quitarlas de su camino al contrario chocaba con ellas sin impórtale que estas la lastimaran, el dolor físico no estaba dentro de las emociones o sentimientos que tenían permitido poseer.

Siguió su carrera, sin reducir su velocidad, ella estaba entrenada para ello, y algo tan simple como eso no agotaría todas sus fuerzas, el cabello se comenzó a pega de rostro debido a la humedad de las plantas que habían sido regadas por el roció mañanero.

Su ropa estaba en el mismo estado, pero no le dio importancia.

Siguió avanzando hasta la cabaña cuando estuvo a su vista se detuvo, suspiro. Había llegado la hora de enfrentar a su hermano, le había dado la noche para que pensara en la forma infantil e inmadura en la que había actuado. Camino con paso decidido con su espalda recta y su cabeza erguida, mostrando su orgullo y dispuesta a oír una disculpa por parte de su hermano.

Camino hasta la puerta miro el picaporte y tomo una gran bocada de aire, aun no comprendía porque estaba tan nerviosa, después de todo no había sido ella la que se había equivocado y tomado una actitud inapropiada de celos infundados. Cerró los ojos y los abrió a la misma vez que abría la puerta, entro con pasos sigilosos, tratando de no hacer ninguna clase de ruido, subió las escaleras hasta la planta superior hasta su habitación donde de seguro estaría su hermano.

Abrió la puerta y se adentro en la habitación miro en todas las direcciones y no lo vio en ninguna parte, camino hasta la acogedora cama y sentó a esperarlo, cuando el sonido del agua cayendo llamó alerto sus sentidos.

Espero unos minutos a que el saliera del baño recostada de la cama con sus piernas colgando fuera de esta. Estaba cansada, después de todo pasar la noche a la intemperie con semejante frio que casi le congela los huesos, y para él como con aquel pal, que tenía unos cuantos meses que no veía. Y lo peor del caso es que las palabras de su hermano se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, ella no era débil y era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, y sabía que estaba actuando mal, alguien como ella no tenia que albergar sentimientos como ese en su corazón, pero era en vano, ya no podía volver atrás, y se pudiera no retrocedería, porque la mejor forma de superar los problemas que se venían arriba era confrontarlos con su cabeza en alto al igual que su orgullo.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente y sin darse cuenta la oscuridad la arrastro lentamente sumergiéndola en un profundo sueño que no tardaría en volverse pesadilla.

Ichigo salió del baño más relajado rodeado de una nube de vapor, quería esperar a Rukia calmado, aunque se encontraba muy preocupado por ella y la discusión de la noche anterior a causa de sus celos sin fundamentos. Aunque a según el eso no era suficiente para que ella pasara la noche afuera, "¿acaso eso no era lo que hacían los hombres?" Pero a pesar de todo se encontraba arrepentido por su actitud, pero los celos que había sentido le habían nublado la mente y no lo había soportado verla reír con aquel idiota, porque esas risas, eran de él y solo él podía provocarlas, nadie más tenía ese derecho. Sus miradas eran de él, su atención y sus palabras, lo que ella era, lo que ella representaba, todo absolutamente todo era de él, porque él era de ella. Se pertenecían el uno al otro de misma forma posesiva.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos egoístas fue que se dio de cuenta de la segunda presencia en la habitación, su corazón se acelero y el aire le costó llegar a sus pulmones, su cuerpo se estremeció con suaves corrientes eléctricas que recorrieron cada uno de sus músculos.

La miro dormida en la cama con las mejillas rosadas y su cabello y ropa mojada a causa del roció de la mañana. Se sintió culpable porque por su culpa ella había pasado frío en medio del aquel bosque, por una estupidez de su parte, suspiro y la miro con ternura admirando cada uno de sus rasgos finos y delicados con ese toque aristocrático que no poseía nadie más en su familia. Era algo extraño pero en donde estaba la pequeña morena se podía percibir en ella ese aire de autoridad que solo ella podía trasmitir. Y fue allí mirándola que su imaginación volvió a jugarle sucio por segunda vez. No podía evitar pensar que algo malo le había podido pasar, por pasar toda la noche fuera, a pesar de que Rukia era fuerte y capaz de sobrevivir durante muchas noches en un bosque más peligroso que ese, no podía evitar sentirse de aquella forma y esa rabia asía el mismo.

Se sentía con cuidado a su lado para no despertarla y con cuidado llevo su mano hasta su rostro para apartar un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro, con sumo cuidado, como si ella fuera un cristal tan fino y delicado que se podía quebrar con el toque de sus dedos. Suspiro y acaricio una de sus mejillas níveas y suaves, realmente ella le resultaba hermosa, era una belleza andante llevo sus labio hasta los labios de ella y le dio un corto beso que no fue más que un roce que le izo desear mas. Se levantó antes de ser dominado por sus hormonas que no perdían chance para manifestarse, camino hasta el armario y tomo una muda de ropa limpia y se adentro de nuevo en el baño.

A los pocos minutos ya se encontraba vestido decentemente, miro a su amada hermana aun con las piernas colgando. Y se dispuso a quitarles los zapatos con cuidado, la acomodo en la cama luego de quitarles los zapatos con dificulta alguna, y la cubrió con una manta y bajo por el desayuno de Rukia, quería redimirse, pedirle perdón y que mejor forma que llevándole el desayuno a la cama, con un perdón y una radiante sonrisa que le derritiera el corazón… si lo tenía preparado.

Con una angelical sonrisa entro a la cocina encontrando a la señora Ino que ya preparaba el desayuno para ambos jóvenes.

Como ya era costumbre Ichigo dio sus buenos días y se dirigió a la nevera y tomo un jugo de naranja, se sentó en la barra de la cocina y comenzó a beber su jugó tranquilamente mientras miraba a la anciana cocinar para él y Rukia.

-¿Salió a correr hoy temprano joven?. –pregunto la anciana mirándolo de reojo, y sobre todo mirando sus ojeras mientras cortaba la frutas para el desayuno de la morena.

-No ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – miro a la anciana curioso por su pregunta.

-Porque he visto huellas de lodo en toda la casa, y usted levantado tan temprano. – contesto con tranquilamente, aunque ella tenía la sospecha que el motivo de aquellas huellas eran otras, al ver a Ichigo tan fresco y sin rastros de sudor.

-Rukia ha salido temprano pero ya ha regresado. –Mintió sin dudar o titubear a la señora Ino. Aunque ella estaba consciente de la discusión que habían tenido los jóvenes durante la cena y conocía claramente los motivos de dicha discusión, ella no podía meterse en esa clase de disputas amorosas, porque el que siempre salía perjudicado eran los terceros, y menos podía opinar cuando uno de los motivos de dicha discusión era uno de sus nietos. Pero algo que Ino nunca se fuera imaginado era lo celoso que había resultado ser Ichigo, sus celos y posesividad ya se habían estado manifestando desde hacía ya días pero ella no le había prestado la suficiente atención. Ella sabía de la disconformidad por el trabajo de la joven, desde que le habían traído el celular y la laptop a Rukia. Ichigo en innumerables ocasiones se había mostrado molesto y sobre todo posesivo con Rukia pero ese posesividad no lo llevarían por buen camino porque los celos manifestados hasta hora no eran normales, y la anciana temía que se volvieran enfermizos. Con todos esos torrentes de pensamientos la señora Ino le dio la bandeja con el desayuno a Ichigo quien sin dudarlo los tomo y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

-Pobre joven Ichigo, no sabes que si sigue con esos arranques de celos la perderá. – la anciana volvió con sus deberes domésticos de aquella mañana que comenzaba a tornarse calidad, pero que sin duda era el comienzo de eventos desafortunados que volverían a separar los destinos de Ichigo y Rukia.

Ichigo entro a la habitación con un poco de dificulta y allí estaba su hermana, la mujer que amaba y robaba cada uno de sus pensamiento parada frente a la ventana con el pelo húmedo y vestida con un mono azul rey y con una franelilla blanca. Ichigo camino hasta el escritorio que estaba cerca del ventanal y miro como Rukia se llevaba el cepillo hasta su cabello y lo peinaba con suavidad a pesar de los nudos que se le habían hecho por correr dentro de la maleza del bosque.

Ichigo camino hasta ella y tomo el cepillo de su mano con suavidad sin abrir la boca para nada y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

Rukia cerró sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se apodero de su rostro.

-Sabes cuando era niña, mi hermano solía cepillarme el cabello y llevarme el desayuno a la cama cuando me molestaba con él.

-Qué casualidad yo hacía lo mismo con mi hermana. – Ichigo sonrió al recordar a una pequeña Rukia con el seño fruncido frente a un espejo mientras el luchaba contra su rebelde cabello.

-Me gustaba que lo hicieras, siempre que me molestaba contigo tomaba un baño y te esperaba frente a la ventana dándole la espalda a la puerta con el cepillo en la mano.

Ichigo le dio la vuelta a Rukia lentamente hasta que quedo frente a él con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña y nostálgica sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eres más hermosa que cuando eras niñas. – susurro a su oído.

-Lo sé… y tambien más inteligente. –Rukia sonrió y miro a Ichigo a los ojos.

-Perdóname. – Ichigo llevo una mano al rostro de Rukia y lo acaricio. –lo siento tanto Rukia, no sé que me paso, pero sentí tanta rabia cuando te vi con el que no pude controlarme.

-Sabes que me decepcionaste yo nunca pensé que tú podrías actual de esa forma tan inmadura.

-Lo sé, yo nunca suelo actual de esa forma… pero cuando se trata de ti no puedo controlarlo.

-Ichigo, aun no lo comprendes, tus celos no tienen razón de ser, yo te amo a ti y por ello estoy aquí a tu lado, no tienes que actual de esa forma y ofenderme como a una de esas a las que estas acostumbrado a tratar, y no es por alagarme ni nada por el estilo, pero yo soy una dama de sociedad y como tal me gusta que se me respete, y si anoche me fui y te deje solo con los invitados lo cual fue de muy mala educación de mi parte. Pero los motivos me llevaron a ello, después me disculpare por ser tan mala anfitriona, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que necesito que tengas mas fe en mi y en nuestra relación. Si queremos que esto funcione, debemos de poner las cartas sobres mesas, tú me dirás tus condiciones y lo que te molesta y yo te diré las mías, llegando a un mutuo acuerdo podremos evitar lastimarnos y pasar malos ratos y sobre todo evitarnos insultos innecesarios.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – suspiro.

-Y bien dime ¿qué fue lo que molesto anoche?.

Ichigo suspiro y miro a los ojos de su amada tomo su mano y la llevo hasta la cama y la sentó en sus piernas sin oposición alguna de la morena.

-Anoche me sentí ignorado por ti… sé que es ridículo pero sentí que me estabas sustituyendo por el imbécil ese. Hay tantas cosas que tienen en común como su pasión por la pintura y el arte, yo casi no entiendo nada que tenga que ver con la pintura aunque si la aprecio y me muero por ver tus obras de arte, pero el ya las has visto y conoce la mayoría y tu trayecto como artista, y yo no sé nada de eso, no sé cuantas cuadros has creados, cuantas has vendido ni como se llama aunque sea uno de ellos, no sé nada de tu vida profesional como él, me sentí desplazado.

-Ichigo…

-…¿Cómo él puede saber más de ti que yo que soy tu hermano, tu novio, tu amante? ahora veo que fue un error el no querer saber nada de ti estos últimos años, me he perdido de tus triunfos, de tus alegrías, de tus lagrimas y tristezas. Ni siquiera he estado apoyándote en ninguna de tus carreras ¿Qué clase de hermano soy?

-No te preocupes Ichigo, todo está bien, no importa, porque ahora tienes tiempos para conocerme mejor. Y todos lo que quieras saber de mí, lo sabrás por que yo te lo contare sin omitir detalles si, y cuando alguien este asiendo alguna crítica sobre mi trabajo ya sea constructiva o destructiva, sabrás que contestar a mi favor o en mi contra. Pero aun así creo que no fue suficiente, para tratarme de esa forma tan ofensiva.

-Si lo sé, y me disculpo de nuevo, pero es que no soportaba verte sonreírle de esa forma, que lo mires con ese brillo en la mirada. Me hierve la sangre, y me provoca retorcerle el cuello al idiota.

Rukia rio con una melodiosa sonrisa mientras veía a Ichigo con una extraña mueca en su rostro ante su risas.

-No me veas así, es solo que me gusta verte de esa forma, te ves tan bien. Aunque no me gustaría que lo volvieras hacer, me sentí muy mal por ello.

-Sé que me pase de la raya, y no sabes cómo me provoco darme una paliza por ello, me odie a mi mismo por lastimarte.

-Bueno al menos no te dio por golpear la pare ni trataste de golpearte la cabeza con ella. Y bueno es mejor que desayunemos tenemos mucho que hacer esta mañana.

-Pero yo solo quiero estar toda la mañana sin hacer nada más que estar aquí contigo. – la abrazo con fuerza ocultando su rostro en cuello de la pelinegra que solo sonrió.

-Le prometí a Haruka que lo ayudaría a seleccionar sus pinturas para la exposición, recuerda que te lo conté…

Ichigo no pudo evitar fruncir su seño, se levanto levantando con él a Rukia. Camino asía la mesa y se sentó frente a su plato con huevos revueltos y comenzó a comerlos.

-Ichigo…

-Está bien, iremos después que desayunemos. – murmuro mientras masticaba, apuñando su mano, el sabia que sus celos no lo llevarían a nada bueno, por ello debía tragárselos, Rukia ya le había dicho que él era el amor de su vida y él lo creía, pero aun así era difícil mantener aquellos sentimientos a raya.

Rukia camino hasta Ichigo con una sonrisa comprendiendo que él en realidad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Lo abrazo por la espalda y coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras lo abrazaba y depositaba un beso sobre su mejilla.

-Gracias Ichigo, te quiero. – susurro a su oído. Camino has la otra silla y se sentó frente a su plato de frutas.

El desayuno transcurrió lentamente, por suerte para Ichigo Rukia mantuvo el celular apagado y lejos de su laptop, ese día se lo dedicaría a él, y él estaba feliz por ello.

Ahora caminaban tomados de la mano hasta la pequeña casita que estaba a las orillas del pequeño arrollo, sonriendo y discutiendo por tonterías.

Al llegar al sendero frente a la casita vieron dos autos frente a esta, una camioneta blanca y un auto lujoso verde el cual reconocieron los jóvenes rápidamente.

Rukia camino lentamente, sus manos sudaban y temblaban un poco.

Y no era para menos había llegado la hora de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos y Ichigo estaba en la misma situación.

Subieron los tres escalones hasta la puerta de cabaña en donde vivía Haruka.

Y tocaron la puerta.

La puerta fue abierta lentamente por Haruka que sonreía como un niño.

Rukia lo miro y sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa, en esos momentos los nervios la invadían, y que no se reflejaba en su rostro y ni en su cuerpo.

Camino con la cabeza erguida al interior de la pequeña cabaña y los vio allí sentados a los seres que representaban el papel de sus padres.

Yoruichi y Urahara mantenían sus semblantes serios, mirando las manos entrelazadas de los jóvenes.

-Rukia. – saludo Urahara con el seño fruncido mirando a Ichigo como si fuera su peor enemigo. –como lo ordenaste aquí estamos, nos llevaremos las pinturas del joven y lo instalaremos en el hotel predispuesto para los concursantes…

-Kisuke yo... yo…

-No tiene que explicarme nada, Rukia-sama. Yo solo soy un empleado mas no tiene porque rendirme explicaciones de lo que haga con su vida privada, ahora con su permiso iré hacer unas llamadas. – Urahara pasó por un lado de Rukia y susurro para que solo ella ollera lo decepcionado que estaba de ella. Rukia abrió sus ojos los cuales se llenaron de lágrimas que no derramo.

Pero el estremecimiento de su cuerpo no paso por desapercibido para Ichigo.

-Rukia que… - las palabras de Ichigo fueron interrumpidas por la joven.

-Yoruichi…- llamo a la morena que dejo de mirar a una pintura para ver a la chica.

-¿Que sucede Rukia-sama?. – pregunto con indiferencia. Otra daga se clavo en el corazón de Rukia.

-Yo…

-Cuando estés preparada para contarme que paso por tu cabeza cuando cometiste esta barbaridad hablaremos sobre ello, ahora lo más importante es que te arregles, en esa maleta. –señalo una pequeña maleta al lado de ella. – esta una muda de ropa, más decente, póntela nos iremos en media hora para el aeropuerto.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué ocurre?

-Rukia no se va a ningún lado. – sentencio Ichigo sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano de la morena, el no estaba dispuesto a dejar que los separan de esa forma, después de lo que habían hecho, de lo que habían dejado atrás; no permitiría que alejaran de su lado, no de nuevo. Una vez lo permitió cuando no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerla entre sus brazos, pero esta vez sería distinto, el ya no era un niño, era un hombre que lucharía por tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

-Lo siento Kurosaki, pero esto no te incumbe, Rukia -sama cámbiese ahora mismo, Hitsugaya y Kuchiki llegan en tres horas. Yo ayudare al chico a escoger sus pinturas.

Rukia asintió con su cabeza, no podía creer que Hitsugaya viniera hasta Japón, si estaba cerca de ella, eso solo significaba que lo suyo con Ichigo ya no podía seguir siendo, y es que nunca había albergado en su corazón que eso duraría, porque simplemente todo había estado desde un principio en su contra. Pero aun así su corazón dolía, y su alma llorara, porque ella simplemente no había nació para ser feliz, su niñez, había sido un espejismo, una ilusión de la que había sido arrancada brutalmente para llevarla a ese mundo donde viva, ese mundo de pesadillas, sangre y muerte. Un mundo a cual Ichigo no podía ir. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, mientras se desprendía de su ropa, con Yoruichi a su lado cepillando su cabello con delicadeza a pesar de su rostro frio.

-Lo sabes no es así, tu y nosotros no estamos hechos para ser felices, lo que viviste en estos días, aunque no fue el peor pecado que has cometido solo fue una ilusión, son hermanos y eso es algo que no puedes cambiar, con su actitud egoísta han lastimado a más personas, se que esa no es tu forma de actual, así que deduzco que fue idea de él. Porque alguien como nosotros no actúa de esa forma impulsiva sin mirar las consecuencias que traería sus actos. Recuerda a que hemos venido, eres una acecina Rukia, que nunca se te olvide cuál es tu deber para esta organización, desecha esos sentimientos que tienes asía tu hermano. Sé que estas sufriendo por todo esto, y sé que no soy capaz de imaginar el dolor que atraviesa tu alma. Lamento que te haigas enamorado de tu hermano. Pero recuerda que tú ya has aceptado tu compromiso con él. Y él viene en camino en tu busca, el te ama, y es el único que te puede salvar de los sentimientos que te atan a tu hermano, deja a Ichigo ir Rukia, antes que sea demasiado tarde y se vea mas involucrado en este mundo.

-¡Lo sé! y lo entiendo, aunque me duela, y mi corazón se estruje contra mi pecho y me grite que no lo haga lo haré, porque Ichigo se merece alguien mejor que yo, alguien que no lo lastime, alguien que no se una acecina, alguien que no pueda mancharlo le sangre cada vez que lo toque. Lo amo, y por este amor que siento estoy dispuesta hacer todo, incluso dejarlo si con eso tiene un futuro en dónde su vida no peligre a cada minuto. Mi fututo es al lado de Hitsugaya, siempre ha sido así y yo lo he aceptado, aunque me este desgarrando por dentro sé que es lo mejor, no pude negarle las puertas del cielo a Ichigo. No puedo amarrarlo al infierno que es mi vida.

-Es lo mejor para él, me alegra que lo hayas entendido. ¿Dime que tan lejos llegaron con su relación?. – pregunto preocupada Yoruichi terminando con el cabello de Rukia que ahora reposaba sobre su espalda en caídas perfectas.

-No te preocupes no paso más allá de las caricias y los abrazos. No tuve el valor de atarlo más a mí.

-Ya es la hora de irnos es mejor que hables con él antes de marcharnos y dile que su madre está en el hospital, tuvo un recaída.

-Entiendo le diré. – Rukia trato de abandonar la habitación de Haruka que era la que había utilizado para cambiarse de ropa.

-Y Rukia no seas ruda con él. – pidió mirándola a los ojos, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, y que de igual forma sufría Ichigo, porque en sus ojos se reflejaba el amor que le profesaba a Rukia.

La morena asintió, y salió de aquella habitación.

Miro a Ichigo sentado en el sofá donde minutos atrás había estado sentado Urahara impaciente.

-Ichigo. –el nombrado levanto la cabeza para ver a Rukia, con un elegante y sencillo vestido casual blanco con flores de cállenlas rojas adornándolo, cayendo con delicadeza hasta sus rodillas, unos zapatos rojos puntiagudos y de tacón de aguja que le daba más altura. Su cabello peinado asía atrás cayendo con elegancia sobre su espalda sostenido con broches plateados. Un suave maquillaje que la hacía ver más natural, mas irreal, ante los ojos de Ichigo. – Ichigo necesitamos hablar. – esas palabras hicieron despertar al joven de su sueño.

-Sí pero lo podemos hacer después que vallamos a la cascada, aunque ese vestido y esos zapatos no son adecuados. – sonrió mientras caminaba asía la morena.

El corazón de Rukia izo un sonido que los dos pudieron oír a la perfección, ese sonido era de cómo se estaba rompiendo lentamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza mirándolo con sus ojos nublados y un poco rojos por contener el llanto.

-Ya no podemos seguir juntos Ichigo. Ha llegado la hora de regresar. –no sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para pronunciar esas palabras que la hacía sentir aquel dolor en su pecho.

-No. – sentencio Ichigo con fuerza y determinación en su voz, aunque el tambien se estuviera derrumbando por dentro.

-Sí, debemos hacerlo, ya llego la hora de despertar de nuestro sueño… - Rukia lo miro a los ojos mirando el dolor en aquellos ojos avellanas en donde no temía ver su reflejo.

-No quiero y sé que tú tampoco lo quieres. – Ichigo dio un paso asía donde estaba Rukia.

-Aquí no es importante lo que yo crea, si no lo que es correcto y nuestra relación no es correcta, no es sana, compréndelo Ichigo. – que ironías ella nunca había hecho lo correcto y lo comenzaba hacer por él, su hermano, su pecado.

-Creí que eso ya no importaba, creí que habíamos dejado todos esos prejuicios de la sangre atrás, creí que habías aceptado estar conmigo a pesar de las leyes de la naturaleza, a pesar de las leyes de dios. – los ojos de Ichigo comenzaban a nublarse de lagrimas.

-No podemos luchar contra la corriente Ichigo, lo nuestro no tiene futuro, es la hora que tu sigas tu camino lejos de mi.

-No… tú no comprendes Rukia. – el rostro de Ichigo era una mueca de dolor, frustración y desesperación.

-El que no comprendes eres tú Ichigo. – trato de sonar dura, fría y distante para esconder todo el sufrimiento que en esos momentos sentía, aun no sabía cómo podría seguir viviendo sin sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos y sus sonrisas, definitivamente si existía un dios este la odiaba.

-Te equivocas Rukia, si comprendo, puedes presumir lo que quieras de tu inteligencia y burlarte de mí y mi escasos conocimientos. Pero no soy idiota se porque te alejas de mi. – claro que lo sabia él conocía sus secretos y sabía que era por ello que se aleja de él.

-No, no lo sabes, y es mejor que nunca lo sepas. – ese era uno de sus miedos que Ichigo se enterara de lo que era ella, la despreciara. Ella no podría vivir con eso, prefería la muerta mil veces que sentir el desprecio de Ichigo.

-Ya es de mesiado tarde para eso, y quiero que sepas que te acepto como eres, no me importa tu pasado, lo único que quiero es formar parte de tu futuro, solo déjame estar a tu lado. – Ichigo camino hasta abrazar a Rukia entre sus brazos aferrándose a ella con todas sus fuerza y voluntad.

-Ya basta Ichigo. – Rukia se separa de él, con algo de brusquedad. - Me haces daño. Yo no quiero estar en un futuro contigo, yo no quiero seguir a tu lado, no es correcto. Por una vez en la vida no pienses en ti, piensa en la familia, en nuestras hermanas y en nuestros padres. Ellos tambien están pagando las consecuencias de nuestros actos, somos hermanos y tu ni nadie por más que quieran podrán romper esas barreras de sangre que nos une. – los ojos de Rukia ya no soportaron mas y se abandonaron a las lagrimas, a dejar fluir un poco del dolor que ahora se apoderaba de su marchito corazón.

-Pues hace días no te importaba eso, hace días cuando escapamos no te importa la familia. ¿Porque ahora sí?, dime. - se estaba desesperando por tener un argumento más sólido, ¿que si él era egoísta?, acaso el mundo no lo era, ¿porque él no podía serlo al lado de la mujer que amaba?.

-Rukia-sama ya es la hora. – interrumpió Yoruichi antes que Rukia lastimara mas Ichigo, porque ella sabía que ahora la personalidad de Rukia no dudaría en aparecer ante Ichigo para lastimarlo y alejarlo de ella.

-Sí. – Rukia miro a Yoruichi que la miraba desde la puerta, dándole las gracias silenciosas por interrumpir sus pensamientos, se güiro para ver a Ichigo. – Mamá está en el hospital al parecer a tenido una recaída, será mejor que vayas a verla. – Rukia le dio la espalda a Ichigo mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos nuevamente, se estaba volviendo débil y eso le molestaba, en mundo como aquel en donde la maldad era pan de cada día los débiles morían a cada minuto. Y ella no tenía permitido ser débil. Y su única debilidad era Ichigo y por ello y por el propio bien de él, lo mejor sería alejarse el uno del otro.

-Espera Rukia, no me dejes, no me abandones, ¡es que acaso no comprendes que te amo!. – grito Ichigo atrayendo la atención de todos dentro y fuera de cabaña. Se escuchaba desesperado dispuesto a todo contar de retenerla a su lado, porque ella se había convertido en lo único modo por él, su vida era de ella, y si ella se iba lo dejaba sin nada, y sin las ganas suficientes para vivir.

Rukia se paro en seco, esas palabras se clavaron como dagas ardientes. Su cuerpo tembló con fuerza y estuvo tentada a decirle que ella tambien lo amaba, pero no dijo nada solo siguió caminando hasta el auto donde la esperaba Urahara con la puerta de este abierta para subiera sin ni siquiera mirarla a la cara.

Ichigo estaba dispuesto a seguirla, no permitiría que se fuera, que lo dejara de nuevo porque esta vez estaba seguro que no podría vivir.

-¡Espera Kurosaki!. –Yoruichi lo sostuvo de brazo y lo miro con lastima, sintiendo su dolor y el de su querida niña.

-Suéltame Yoruichi, no voy a permitir que se aleje de mi. – exigió tratando le liberarse de la morena pero esta no cedía a su agarre por más fuerza que empleara Ichigo para liberarse de su agarre.

-Entiende, ella no es para ti, son hermanos su relación no puede ser. –hablo fríamente Yoruichi aunque en sus ojos se podía ver un poco de tristeza por aquella situación nunca antes vivida.

-Tú eres la causante de que ella se baya. Si tan solo no fueras venido ella aun estaría conmigo. – la culpo Ichigo con ira y veneno en su voz. Porque el necesitaba culpar a alguien de su sufrimiento y por más que quisiera no podía culpar a Rukia, porque había visto su sufrimiento en sus ojos.

-Quizás tengas razón, quizás sea mi culpa. Pero de algo estoy segura que ha sido lo mejor para los dos. Sabes lo que es Rukia, y sé que nunca podrás soportar cada vez que ella salga a matar y regresas a tu lado, ¿la querrás igual sabiendo que llega con sus manos llenas de sangre?. ¿Te sentirás igual cuando tenga que fingir una relación con alguien más que esté involucrado con su misión o sea un objetivo?. No creo que no lo harías, porque tu no pertenecerse a este mundo. Nosotros vivimos en las sombras Ichigo, nuestro destino no es ser felices. – hablo tristemente la morena, ella sabía que él no podría con todo aquello.

-Comprendo todo lo que estás diciendo, pero si para estar al lado de Rukia tengo que soportar todo eso lo haré, si para estar a su lado tengo que ser parte de su entupida organización lo seré. – hablo con seguridad, y ningún indicio de duda en su voz y en sus ojos.

-No puedes formar parte de la organización, y si realmente la amas no intentes formar parte de esta, porque si ella te deja hoy es por tu bien, es para que seas feliz y tengas un futuro en donde no tengas que estar despierto las veinticuatro horas del día temiendo que alguien toque a tu puerta para acabar con tu vida. – la voz de Yoruichi esta vez sonaba un poco más suaves necesitaba que Ichigo entendiera las muchas barreras que los separara y que no debía intentar derribar.

-Mi felicidad s estar a su lado. – insistió con su voz rota, y cargada de sufrimiento y tristeza.

-¿Y su felicidad Ichigo y la felicidad de tu familia?, en esos momentos tu madre está en un hospital interna, gracias a una recaída causada por ustedes, cada día esta peor gracias a la imprudencia de sus actos. ¿Quiere que Rukia lleve otra muerte en su conciencia?. Creo que no… será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa con tu familia y pienses en esto que te voy a decir, tu familia guarda muchos secretos y estoy segura que tienen que ver con Rukia, descúbrelos y quizás allí este la clave para que tu y ella sean felices. –Yoruichi no sabía aun el motivo que la había impulsado a decir sus sospechas del aquello secretos que envolvían a Rukia dentro y fuera de la familia Kurosaki.

-¿Que dices?. – la confusión no se izo esperar en el rostro del peli naranja y las cuales no había dudado en manifestar.

-Solo busca la verdad que ocultan tus padres entre susurros... –suspiro. –Bien creo que ya es la hora de irnos. – la morena salió de la cabaña hasta el auto de Urahara y se subió en el asiento del copiloto dejando atrás a Rukia y Haruka que se veía nervioso por lo tenso del habiente.

-Necesitamos pasar por la cabaña de Ichigo, allí esta mi laptop y mi celular. – ordeno Rukia mirando por la ventana, con su voz fría y distante, que izo que Haruka se estremeciera.

Como lo sugirió Rukia así lo hicieron.

Yoruichi había entrado a la cabaña en busca del celular y laptop, del vestido y de las joyas con las cuales había llegado aquella noche a la cabaña que había sido como un sueño del cual la había despertado la realidad y todo lo que ella implica.

…

Ichigo estaba sentado en la cama que durante una semana había compartido con Rukia con su rostro entre sus manos, lleno de frustración sin saber qué hacer, y como actual, estaba desolado, sufriendo en silenció. Había llamado a su casa y le habían confirmado que su madre se entraba mal de salud hospitalizada que se negaba a ingerir alimento hasta él y Rukia aparecieran. Pero el no está seguro de volver, necesitaba tiempo, pero estaba consciente que su madre no se lo estaba dando y que Rukia ya se había marchado y que a esa hora ya debería estar en Karakura.

Suspiro cansado y miro el reloj, ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Rukia se había ido la extrañaba, la necesitaba. Quería verla.

Se levanto rápidamente tomo su celular y las llaves de su auto dispuesto de regresar a Karakura, necesitaba averiguar mas casas sobre la vida de Rukia, y descubrir todos esos secretos que la rodeaban a ella y a su familia, dejaría de vivir en la ignorancia en la que el mismo se había sumergido para tratar de olvidad el amor prohibido que era su hermana, su mujer. Porque aunque él y Rukia no habían hecho el amor por medio de acto sexual, si lo habían hecho con palabras y carisias. Y eso nadie lo podría negar.

Bajo con rapidez las escaleras, dándole una corta despedida a la anciana.

De ahora en adelante dejaría de portarse como un inmaduro. Había llegado la hora de madurar, de buscar respuestas y de obtenerlas, de buscar la solución de estar de nuevo con Rukia, sacarla de ese mundo en donde estaba sumergida. Llevársela lejos si era posible, en lugar en donde no la pudieran encontrar ni alcanzar. No importaría las consecuencias el ya había tomado una decisión y esa era estar al lado de Rukia pasara lo que pasara, porque ella era la mujer que amaba.

…

Aun mantenía su mente en blanco, no quería pensar en nada, no quería recordar aquellos días con su hermano, no quería sumergirse en ese dolor que la estaba siguiendo, ese sufrimiento que trataba de apoderarse de su corazón. Después de abandonar la cabaña y llegar a Karakura había dejado a Haruka en el hotel y mandado las pinturas para la galería en donde se llevaría acabo la exposición que iría a supervisar horas más tarde.

Ahora ella caminaba en silenció y elegancia por los largos pasillos del aeropuerto buscando discretamente con la mirada a su prometido y su acompañante Kuchiki Byakuya, un hombre frio que la odiaba y se lo hacía saber cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Aunque no comprendiera a que se debía su presencia a que sus asistentes no la habían puesto al tanto de las nuevas órdenes de la organización debido a la presencia de Haruka en todo el camino de regreso, le habían dado un breve resumen de todo lo que se había logrado hasta ese momento en su misión.

Urahara como siempre iba detrás de Rukia sumergido en una conversación telefónica con algunos de sus empleados de la empresa constructora o la galería. Yoruichi caminaba tranquilamente moviendo sus caderas atrayendo la mirada de más de uno de la población masculina, aunque siempre alerta, para ellos lugares como aquel era peligrosos porque no podían defenderse sin dejar al descubierto sus vidas secretas para la sociedad.

Rukia caminaba como siempre orgullosa e indiferente con las miradas que se posaban en ella. Y en su cuerpo de barbie. Para ello nada de eso era importante aunque beneficioso para aumentar su fama, miro con desagrado a un hombre que decía alguna que otro comentario de mal gusto, ganándose una mirada furibunda de ella, que izo temblar al valiente que no dudo en salir del rango de visión de la pequeña. Cerró sus ojos tratando de controlar sus sentimientos a flor de piel y no dejarse dominar por ellos y esas ganas que tenían de torturar a alguien. Hasta que su cuerpo choco con otro que no dudo en sujetarla por su pequeña y estrecha cintura con posesión apretándola junto a él… cuando estaba a punto de separarse para golpear al degenerado que se atrevía a tocarla de aquella forma, el aroma varonil del hombre nublo sus sentidos. Ella lo conocía y sin poder evitar sonrió y se abrazo aquel cuerpo con la misma posesividad.

-Te extrañe. – susurro la voz de aquel hombre en su oído con voz ronca y aterciopelada que erizo la piel de la joven.

-Veo que no tardan en montar una escenita. –interrumpió el reencuentro una voz fría y dura atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes, que se separaron para mirar al hombre.

-Bienvenido Kuchiki-sama. -Saludó Rukia un poco cohibida y sonrojada por la muestra de cariño...

-Vaya al fin te das de cuenta de mi presencia Kurosaki…

-Ja si no es más que el pequeño Byakuya, y su agrio carácter. Pero no te preocupes si es un abrazo lo que quieres yo te lo daré. – sonrió maliciosamente la mujer asiendo que un escalofrió recorriera la columna de Byakuya.

-No es necesario que una… - no termino de hablar cuando ya tenía a Yoruichi guindando de su cuello dándole besos sonoros en las mejillas antes unas cuantas gotitas en las cabezas de Urahara, Hitsugaya y Rukia que la veía escandalizaba y temerosa al mismo tiempo.

-Yoruichi por favor compórtate estamos en lugar público y a Kuchiki -sama no le gustan esas demostraciones de afecto. – la regaño Rukia seria y un poco divertida por la escena extendiéndole un pañuelo al noble que miro con desprecio pero que tomo por educación, era eso o tener toda la cara marcada por lápiz labial con olor a cereza.

-Bien creo que es mejor que sigamos con nuestro camino hasta mansión. – retomo su camino el moreno seguido de Urahara y Yoruichi dejando atrás a la parejita del momento.

-Rukia necesitamos hablar. – Hitsugaya tomo la mano de su prometida para seguir a os mayores.

-Está bien, pero será después que descanses.

-Sabes muy bien que no lo necesito, descanse durante todo el viaje, a demás ya ha llegado la hora que toda la prensa se entere de nuestra relación. Yamamoto- sama me dicho que ya llego la hora de formalizar nuestro compromiso y yo estoy de acuerdo con ello. Ahora la pregunta es ¿tú estás de acuerdo Rukia? . – el ojos esmeraldas miro a la peli negra con escudriño buscando alguna reacción negativa en la joven, pero como siempre no encontró nada que ella no dejara ver.

-Claro que estoy de acuerdo, este es nuestro destino y estoy complacida con él. Tú eres una de las personas que más quiero y aprecio y quiero que sepas que me hace muy feliz que tú seas el elegido para compartir la vida conmigo. – Rukia estaba segura, que su compromiso rompería el corazón más de lo que ya estaba a Ichigo, pero esa era mejor forma de terminar de alejarlo de ella y del mundo que la rodeaba, esa era la única forma de mantenerlo alejado.

-Y tu eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, y nunca te dejare escapar de mi lado. – el peli blanco sonrió y apretó mas la mano de la morena aprovechando uno cuantos fotógrafos del lugar para besar a Rukia con ternura y devoción, un beso correspondido con casi los mismos sentimientos por la morena. – te quiero. – le dijo después de separarse, y sonreírle, miro por encima del hombro de la morena notando que ya lo habían descubierto y era mejor salir de allí antes que una turba de locas se les arrojaran arriba.

Arrastro a Rukia hasta la salida y abordaron una limosina que los esperaba para llevarlos a la mansión de Yamamoto en donde él se hospedaría ya que Kuchiki Byakuya tenía una en ese país y se quedaría en ella, después de todo ese era su lugar de origen. Mientras que Rukia se debatía si regresar a la mansión de sus padres o irse a la mansión de Yamamoto. Después de pensarlo unos minutos decidió que sería más conveniente irse de la residencia de los Kurosaki, después de todo lo ocurrido no sabía cómo ver a la cara a su familia, y lo mejor seria evitarlos por los momentos. Anqué ya tenía una buena mentira para ellos. Pero simplemente no le apetecía hablar con ellos en ese momento. Después de todo no tenia porque rendirle cuenta aquellos que la habían abandonado años atrás. Ellos sus verdugos, aquellos que le habían arrebatado su juventud, su pureza y su ingenuidad. Si ellos no merecían nada de ella.

…

Dos horas después Ichigo estaba estacionándose frente al hospital en donde ya lo esperaba Ishida con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

El peli negro se veía enfadado, y no era para menos una semana había estado extraviado su mejor amigo y nadie sabía de su paradero, hasta hacia una hora que se había dignado ha llamarlo y lo peor de caso era que el había tenido que cargar todos los días con los berrinches con de la rubia novia de su amigo, aun no sabía que le veía a la oxigenada.

En fin ese no era lo que le molestara al joven en ese momento. Si no la falta de confianza de Ichigo al desaparecer del mapa de aquella forma, aunque tenía sus sospechas de donde estaba y que iría a ese lugar ese fin de semana si no se aparecía el peli naranja.

Bueno Ichigo había regresado y Hitsugaya había arribado en busca de su amor y lo obtendría le costara lo que le costara, porque Rukia ya era de el. Y eso a nadie se le olvidaría.

Continuara….

Holaaaaaaaaa…

**Nota:**

**Perdón, chicos y chicas por la tardanza, de verdad lo lamento mucho. Espero que este cap haiga sido de su agrado y que no me lancen tomaticos, golpean duro…**

**En fin les agradezco a todo por su apoyo. **

**Ghost iv**

**Gzn**

**Vickyallyz**

**Sakura-Jeka**

**EstrellaSakuraBlue**

**Kira love**

**Le agradezco a todos por su apoyo y sus buenos comentarios, espero que este cap, les haiga gustado y espero sus comentarios. Cuídense los quiero mucho… chaito.**

_**Yuuki Kuchiki **_


	13. Chapter 13 Chantajes  Amenazas

**Capitulo 13**

"**Chantajes" **

"**Amenazas" **

Ichigo miraba desde la ventana de la habitación de en la que se encontraba Masaki interna en aquel hospital. Había llegado hacia ya tres hora y desde su llegada se había puesto al día con los eventos más recientes en el instituto y en las carreras callejeras, pero eso no era algo que en ese momento quería pensar. Lo único que él quería saber era en donde demonios estaba Rukia. Había llamado mas de veintes veces a la mansión preguntando si esta había llegado, pero no había ni rastro de la morena, también había intentado llamarla al celular y tampoco había podido comunicarse, su celular estaba apagado y lo enviaba directo al correo de voz.

Al no saber en dónde estaba ella lo estaba volviendo loco, la necesitaba.

Golpeo por tercera vez el cristal de la ventana mientras miraba como ingresaban nuevos pacientes al edificio. Giro su rostro para ver a su madre tendida en aquella camilla, a causa de la depresión que estaba sufriendo por ver a sus hijos en aquella incestuosa relación.

Se sentía maldito, pero él no podía hacer nada en contra aquel sentimiento que se había adueñada de su corazón cuando apenas era un niño.

¿Qué podía hacer el cuándo ni siquiera sabía desde cuando amaba a su hermana?, ¿qué podría hacer cuando ni siquiera se había dado de cuenta cuando la había empezado a mirar con otros ojos?. El la amaba como un hombre ama a una mujer, la deseaba y anhelaba de la misma forma que ella lo amaba a él. De eso estaba seguro porque lo había visto en una de sus tantas sesiones de besos y carisias. Pudo ver reflejado en sus ojos la lujuria el deseo, el anhelo, el amor y el miedo, el miedo a avanzar y no poder dar marcha atrás, pero ese era el problema él no quería dar marcha atrás renunciar a ella. No le importaba que ella fuera su hermana él ya había aceptado sus sentimientos ya estaba hundido en el pecado y no quería salir de él y reendimilce porque eso sería renunciar a ella, y el no podía renunciar a la vida, porque eso era Rukia en ese momento su vida, desde siempre fue así y siempre lo seria.

Suspiro y sentó frente a la cama de su madre. Le dolía verla en ese estado siendo el principal culpable. Entendía a su madre y el sufrimiento que estaba pasando, comprendía el porqué los había alejado, pero las consecuencias de esa separación había hundido a Rukia en mundo de muerte y tráficos.

Aunque ante el mundo Rukia era una persona honrada y talentosa, a sus espalda era una asesina una contratista entrenada desde que era niña para matar y la causante de eso había sido su madre, ella la había llevado aquel mundo y abandonado a su suerte, y un rencor que desde niño no sentía volvió a surgir dentro de el como si nunca fuera desaparecido, un sentimiento de odio y rencor que ahora carcomía lentamente su corazón.

Masaki se movió en su cama y abrió lentamente sus ojos rojos a causa del llanto al pensar que sus hijos mantenían aquella relación sobrepasando los límites que habían entre hermanos.

Se estremeció de nuevo al recordar sus sueños o mejor dicho sus pesadillas donde los veía manteniendo relaciones sexuales mientras le sonreían a ella.

Se llevo la mano a sus ojos y comenzó a llorar sin percatarse de la presencia de Ichigo.

Ichigo solo la miraba desde de la ventana, preguntándose cuánto dolor le estaban causando a su madre, a pesar de todo el rencor que sentía su corazón, ella era su madre y aun con todo las injusticia que había cometido ella lo había hecho pensando el bienestar de ellos. ¿Pero porque Rukia y no él?. ¿Por qué enviarla a vivir un infierno cuando el por ser el varón y el mayor se quedo en el refugio de su cálido hogar mandado a Rukia tan pequeña a un frio infierno en donde su destino era matar o ser asesinada por alguien más sin escrúpulos y sin compasión?. Había tantas dudas al respecto aquella decisión que tenían que ser respondidas antes que su cerebro comenzara presentar fallas por la ausencia de su amada.

-Madre. – rompió el silencio con frialdad sin dejar que aquella imagen de su madre le afectara, ella había hecho sufrir más a Rukia y ella se mantenía en pie con su cabeza erguía, a si que su madre podría superar el amor que él le tenía a Rukia. Con ese pensamiento él se acerco a la cama de su madre mirándola a los ojos desafiándola.

-Ichigo. – susurro Masaki llorando con más fuerza al ver a su hijo parado frente a ella y no en uno de sus pesadillas.

-Aquí estoy madre. ¿Quería verme?. –pregunto mostrándose serio y distante, hablándole con respeto pero mostrando la distancia con su tono de voz y en sus palabras.

-Así es. – respondió Masaki sorprendida por aquella extraña actitud de su hijo.

-Bien usted dirá.- Ichigo fio un paso más asía la cama pero aun manteniéndose a una distancia prudente de su madre y sus lagrimas.

-¿Por qué Ichigo?. -Esa era la pregunta que siempre había estado atormentando a Masaki, el porqué de aquel sentimiento, el porqué de enamoramiento enfermizo que para ella era más que una obsesión, ese actitud de sus hijos la había orillado a tomar decisiones de las que ahora se arrepentía, decisiones que destruyo a su hija y a su familia, pero a pesar de esas malas decisiones que no hicieron más que traer sufrimiento no había podido evitar que sus hijos llegaran más lejos en aquella incestuosa relación, que se hundieran en aquella obcecación enfermiza que comenzó a nacer frentes a sus ojos. Pero ahora allí frente a ella estaba su hijo mostrándose frio y distante asía ella, porque ella entendía que su hijo sentía renco, pero que mas podía hacer cuando ella misma se odiaba, por sentir aquel sentimiento que la lastimaba y lastimaría a su familia si se llegara a saber. Necesitaba una respuesta con urgencia si no la gota de cordura que le quedaba sucumbiría aquel dolor que embargaba su alma. Necesitaba saber el porqué Ichigo estaba tan obsesionado con Rukia para llevarlo a cometer aquella locura de huir juntos.

-¿No entiendo su pregunta madre?. – se izo el desentendido pero aun manteniendo la mirada fija en los de su madre que lo miraba con incredulidad ante aquella mentira.

-¿Por qué tuviste que enamorante de tu hermana?, ¿por qué huiste con ella?. Hay tan tantas jóvenes que estarían dispuesta amarte y hacerte feliz ¿por qué tuviste que tener simpatía por el demonio?. – pregunto sin respirar ahogándose con sus sollozos que eran ignorados por su primogénito que solo la miraba como se desboronaba frente a su ojos buscando una respuesta que tranquilizara a su exaltado corazón.

Ichigo solo se pudo imaginar a Rukia llorando encerrada en un lugar oscuro preguntándose una y otra vez ¿porque sus padres no la querían?, ¿porque la habían abandonado?. Y ese simple pensamiento lo lleno de ira.

-Demonio dices. – recordó las últimas palabras de su madre y no pudo hacer nada más que escupir las palabras.

-Así es Rukia es un demonio desde niña siempre fue así atraída por la maldad, aunque con ese rostro angelical siempre te a orillaba hacer cosas, indebidas a pelearte en las calles a mentirnos, a cubrir cada unas de sus travesuras, a amarrarte a ella…

-Se está escuchando. No puedo creer que se exprese así de ella, Rukia tambien es su hija ¡por dios!, como puedes hablar asía de ella, después de todo lo que le has hecho. – Ichigo le dio la espalda a su madre apuñando sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron de un blanco pálido.

-Yo no le hecho nada, en cambio ella a destruido nuestra familia, te ha corrompido a ti, ahora vives en incesto, ¿hasta donde llegaron?, ¿se acostaron mantuvieron relaciones?. – la desesperación se había apoderado de Masaki nuevamente rompiendo cada uno de sus nervios ante imaginarse que sus pesadillas se volvieran realidad.

-¿Pero qué demonios?. – fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo en shock por las preguntas tan directas de su madre en aquel estado que lo desconcertó totalmente.

-¡Responde!. – exigió la peli naranja asiendo el intento infructuoso de levantarse de la camilla

-Si asía fuera que. – el tono desafiante de Ichigo la altero aun mas.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste Ichigo? Rukia ya estaba perdida desde su nacimiento, pero tu Ichigo, siempre te creí más sensato… siempre creí que te había criado con la sensatez necesaria para distinguir lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Pero veo que no me forcé lo suficiente, porque a pesar de separarlos por tantos años caíste ante ella, como siempre lo habías hecho. Que ingenua fue al creer que tus sentimientos eran más que amoríos de niños que con el tiempo pasaban, pero me equivoque sigues igual obsesionado que antes. Dime hasta cuándo van a seguir…

-Seguiremos hasta la muerte si es necesario, la amo. – interrumpió Ichigo a su madre con aquella afirmación que dejo sin habla a Masaki y sus ojos casi fuera de órbita.

-Tú no la mas. – afirmo en susurro Masaki apretando las manos mientras el agujero que había en su pecho se ensanchaba mas y la ira recorría cada fibra de su piel.

-¡Si…! si la amo madre y usted ni nadie pondrá en tela de juicio mis sentimientos, porque mis sentimientos por mi hermana son verdaderos y sinceros y si por mi fuera nos iríamos lejos en este momento, lejos de usted y sus intrigas, lejos de toda esta estupidez de que es incorrecto mis sentimientos, y si es verdad desde niño e adorado a Rukia, le amado como no he amado a nadie en toda mi vida y no me importe lo que piense usted y la sociedad ante nuestra relación porque no voy a renunciar a él.

-Pero aun ustedes son unos niños, no sabe que es amor que es amar, su relación no se basa en esos sentimientos, ustedes solo están ilusionados obsesionados. – estaba impresionada por la desfachatez de su hijo ante aquella afirmación que era más que su perdición y ella como madre no se quedaría tranquila al ver a su hijo cometer aquella locura y arruinar su vida para siempre, mientras ella fuera su madre no lo permitiría.

-No madre no se niegue a ver la verdad… Rukia y yo nos amamos y luchare por tenerla a mi lado y que nadie se atreva a separarnos.

-No lo voy a permitir, en mi familia no abra tal aberración. – la ira era palpable en cada silaba que pronunciaba casi escupiéndola como ponzoña. Ella ya había tomado un decisión y a haría hasta lo imposible para separarlos de nuevo.

-Entonces yo no quiero ser parte de su familia. – el ya había renunciado a su familia una vez y lo a haría una y otra vez si eso significaba estar al lado de su hermana.

-Ichigo que dices. – la sorpresa se marco en la cara de Masaki mientras habría y serraba sus boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-Si usted piensa que con esas amenazas puede separarnos entonces está muy equivocada, porque desde el momento en que hui con ella en aquella fiesta de beneficencia yo estaba renunciando no solo a mi vida en Karakura si no tambien a mi familia y a la sociedad que no acepta nuestra relación, contra el amor no se puede luchar con lógica. Porque el amor es irracional y no se puede controlar madre y yo no quiero controlarlo ni luchar en su contra.

-Ichigo si tú y ella vuelven a estar juntos te juro por ti y tus hermanas que me quito la vida, no viviré para mirar a mis hijos siendo amantes. – no le quedo de otra que recurrir al chantaje, había intentado convencerlo con consejos y tratando de abrirle los ojos pero si él no reaccionaba con sus palabras recurriría a los chantajes, el no le había dado opciones así que no se retractaría de aquella amenaza que ponía en juego su propia vida, su desesperación y Ichigo la estaban orillando a ello.

-¿Qué dice?. – preguntó en un susurro debido al shock que le habían ocasionado las palabras de su madre.

-Así como lo oyes Ichigo si tu vuelves a tener esos pensamientos, si vuelves acércate a Rukia con otras intenciones que no sean como hermanos que es lo que son, te juro que me quito la vida y único culpable serás tú Ichigo. Así que decide es Rukia o es mi vida... Serás feliz cargando con la muerte de tu madre y que tus hermanas se terminen de criar sin una madre que las quiera y las protejas, prefieres mi muerte a cambio de ser feliz con Rukia Ichigo. ¡Responde!. ¿Qué decides?. – sicología inversa era lo que estaba usando en ese momento Masaki, una estrategia que ella estaba segura que funcionaria y eso ya lo podía saber con tan solo ver el rostro de su hijo...

…

En una lujosa mansión vitoriana con grandes ventanales y hermosas esculturas a las afuera de Karakura en monte shoji se encontraba Rukia acostada en un lujoso mueble son su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Hitsugaya que en ese momento acariciaba su cabello negro y lacio mientras la morena con los ojos serrados disfrutaba ese momento.

La relación de Hitsugaya y Rukia surgió en su infancia cuando Rukia fue obligada a cometer su primer asesinato, fue el mismo día en el que Hitsugaya y Yachiru o el demonio rosa como la llamaban en la asociación a la que integraban fueron encerrados en unos cuartos blancos luego se asesinar a sus víctimas traumatizados por arrebatarle la vida a un ser humano.

Ese era la última prueba para ser nombrados miembros oficiales de dicha organización.

En aquel cuarto donde estuvieron encerrados en sus conciencias durante días y noches sin poder dormir, ni comer apropiadamente, sufriendo con su conciencia que no los dejaba respirar ni cinco segundos mostrándoles una y otra vez las imágenes de cómo se habían iniciado en dicha asociación.

Cuando Rukia se creyó perdida y sin fuerzas para resistir la locura a la cual la estaba orillando aquellas imágenes Hitsugaya salió de su depresión para darle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse y surgir de las tinieblas como una Shinigami, una mariposa negra con bordes rojos manchados en sangre por la crueldad de arrebatarle la pureza de su alma condenándola al infierno de la tierra...

Desde aquel día en que sus manos manchadas por aquel liquido se unieron haciendo un parto silencioso de siempre mantener sus manos entrelazadas, y por ello cuando propusieron su compromiso ninguno de los dos vio ningún inconveniente en estar juntos, y a partir de ese día Hitsugaya se convirtió en el refugio de Rukia y ella en de él. Su boca y cuerpo habían sido devorados con pasión por primera vez por él, cada fibra de su piel había sido acariciada por Hitsugaya y Rukia no se arrepentía de ello. Pero ahora había una inquietud en su corazón ahora que Hitsugaya había regresado a su vida después de unos meses fuera de ella por las diferentes misiones que le habían asignado, Rukia no sabía qué hacer, era feliz que Hitsugaya fuera regresado porque con él estaba más segura de el siguiente paso que daría, no podía permitir que Ichigo fuera involucrado en aquel mundo donde su padre lo había mantenido apartado, ese mundo en donde ella vivía atrapada siendo prisionera, esclava de sus delitos y su conciencia, a pesar de que ella lo amara y deseara estar a su lado, sabía que él nunca sería feliz y que la odiaría en cuanto supiera quién era ella en realidad y a que se dedicaba, con Ichigo nada era seguro tan solo quizás su amor, pero era algo que ponía en duda, porque quien puede amar a una asesina que mata a sangre fría y tortura a sus enemigo sin ninguna piedad o compasión. La compasión y el amor no estaban en aquel oficio. Aunque ella y Hitsugaya estaban juntos desde aquel maldito día en el cual fue marcada como una asesina, el sabia quien era ella y cuál era su oficio con la no tenia que fingir ser alguien recto e intachable, con el no tenía que ser la perfecta Rukia que no se atrevería a quitar p dañar alguna persona.

Suspiro y abrió sus ojos sintiendo las carisias de los dedos del peli blanco sobre sus labios color fresa.-te he extrañado. – susurro el oji verde mientras le sonreía con devoción.

-Y yo a ti. – susurro mintiendo con descaro.

-Rukia hay algo que deseo saber. – los ojos fijos en los suyos, le delato a Rukia que ese algo que quería saber Hitsugaya no sería nada bueno para ella.

-¿Qué es?. – pregunto escondiendo su inquietud bajo un velo de aparente calma.

-¿Con quién me has estado engañando?. – la pregunta fue hecha de una forma directa sin rodeos alterando un poco los nervios de Rukia que por suerte logro ocultar antes los ojos escudriñadores de su prometido.

-No sé a qué te refieres. – mintió de nuevo con descaro.

-Si lo sabes, es mejor que me digas la verdad a que me mientas, las consecuencias podrían ser atroces. – la amenazo con firmeza en su vos, pero Rukia no se dejo intimidar, había muchas más personas que Hitsugaya que la atemorizaban y había superado cada una de sus amenazas si perder la calma y esta no sería la acepción.

-Ya te lo he dicho no se dé que me hablas. – y en cierta forma ella no lo había traicionado más que con el pensamiento y pocas caricias que la habían marcado con hierro caliente.

-Ayer cuando te llame un hombre me contesto tu celular y me dijo que era tu novio. – recordó aquel maldito que había hecho que perdiera la cordura por unos minutos, y no le agradaba para nada la afirmación de aquel joven, pero el rostro de Rukia lo hacía dudar.

-Te han engañado con la única persona con que mantengo una relación es contigo. Afirmo de nuevo con convicción sin cabida a ninguna duda que atormentara al joven peli blanco.

-El sonaba muy seguro incluso hasta retador con sus palabras. – afirmo mirando el rostro de la moneda buscando cualquier indicio de nerviosismo, pero no encontró nada más que seguridad y sinceridad en sus palabras, pero algo le impedía creer completamente en ella.

-Pues le creerás a un extraño a mí. – le pregunto haciéndose la ofendida y mostrando un deje de dolor en su mirada. Pero Hitsugaya no era un hueso fácil de roer y el tenia una duda y aun no había sido respondida del todo.

-Permíteme poner en duda tu palabra, ¿porque el tenia tu celular si no era tu amante o quizás aun lo sea?. –seguía pisando terreno peligroso lo sabia pero quería ver aunque fuera un poco de alteración en Rukia, pero sus preguntas eran respondida por la morena con tranquilidad, tranquilidad que no le agradaba para nada, el había que ahí había algo, solo tenía que hacer las preguntas adecuadas y presionarla un poco.

-Amor estas paranoico. – sonrió Rukia angelicalmente, tratando de distraerlo un poco de su plan.

-No lo estoy y lo sabes así que deja de jugar con mi paciencia dime quien es el. Y quizás lo deje con vida. – la amenazo. Pero Rukia no cedió, ella era una maestra de la actuación y sus emociones era algo que podía modificar a su conveniencia de una manera que hasta ella misma se creía sus propias mentiras. –Deja de decir estupideces y…

-¿Quién es él?. – la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos con algo de fuerza exigiendo una respuesta, el la conocía bien y conocía tambien sus juegos y tambien sabía que le ocultaba algo, el no era estúpido no por nada era uno de los mejores de la organización y su puesto no se lo había gado por tener una cara bonita.

-De seguro es Ichigo. – Rukia movió sus ojos asía arriba fingiendo que estaba recordando, aunque ella estaba cien por ciento segura quien había contestado su celular había sido el idiota de Ichigo.

-Ichigo. – susurro peligrosamente entre dientes el contratista imaginándose miles de torturas que le haría al portador de ese nombre.

-Si el idiota de mi hermano es muy celoso y siempre dice esas clases de estupideces para alejar a los indeseados. -Mintió fingiendo inocencia y una sonrisa que no dejaba pie a alguna duda que pondría los celos del peli blanco a mil por hora y unos cuanto cadáveres en alguna morgue de la pequeña ciudad.

-Mas te vale que así sea Rukia, porque te aseguro que si me engañas con alguien ese alguien se puede ir despidiendo de este mundo, porque tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo que ese es nuestro juramento que nunca se te olvide. – tomo el rostro de Rukia con suavidad y lo acerco a su rostro juntando sus frentes y aspirando su aliento fresco.

-Ha beses me das miedo sabias. –susurro mientras serraba sus ojos y la verdad era que no mentía los celos de su prometido eran realmente alarmantes y en algunas ocasiones enfermizos. Pero de cierta forma lo entendía, ella era la única persona que lo mantenía atado en ese mundo, sin ella el ya no tendría motivos para vivir, el ya se lo había dicho miles de beses y mientras ella fuera su motivo para seguir existiendo no se alejaría de él, aunque eso le causara dolor a Ichigo.

-Es mejor que me temas a que cometas la estupidez de engañarme. – siseo entre dientes, pero con siseo rebosante de hesitación y deseo por poseerla en aquel hermoso y aterciopelado sillón.

-Touchiro calla y bésame. – pidió en un susurro mientras lo alaba a su boca, quería borrar los besos de Ichigo que se habían grabado en piel como quemaduras ardientes que sin ninguna duda dejarían su marcas sin importar los métodos que utilizara la morena para borrarlas.

Mientras tanto Yoruichi y Urahara que habían oído la conversación se alarmaban con la amenaza del peli blanco lo conocían y tambien a sus métodos, y Ichigo estaba en peligro si Hitsugaya llegara a sospechar algo entre la relación incestuosa de esos dos hermanos.

Mientras que los jóvenes se entregaban al placer lujurioso de sus carisias los dos tutores de la morena abandonaban el lugar para ir a la mansión de los Kurosaki por sus pertenencias y para poner distancia entre Rukia y aquella familia y sobre todo entre Ichigo y Rukia. Antes de que una nueva desgracia se apoderada de dicha familia.

Continuara….

**Nota:**

**Holaaaaaaa…..**

**Chicos y chicas que aun siguen leyendo esta historia…**

**Si lo sé no tengo perdón ni escusa validad, para este retraso tan horrible. U_U**

**Me da pena con ustedes pero quiero pedirles una disculpa pero no estoy segura si volverá a pasar así que no les prometeré nada. ¬¬, y perdón por corto de este cap.**

**Bueno le agradezco a todos que leen esta historia por seguir apoyándome en cada uno de los cap, que he publicado y en todas las otras historias. En esta ocasión quiero agradecerles por sus reviews a las siguientes personas a las cuales estimo mucho y ellos son:**

**Gzn**

**Kuchikii-san**

**Anónimo**

**Vickyallyz**

**Sakura-jeka**

**Ghost iv**

**Kuralove**

**Yackie**

**Y todos lo que siguen esta historia y son malvados por no dejarme un reviews T_T para aumentar mis ánimos para seguir escribiendo esta historia que tantos les gusta.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo… los quiero a todos… un millón de besos para cada uno.**

**Se despide de ustedes su servidora **

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Había llegado el día de la tan esperada exposición de arte nacional, en donde se escogerían a los mejores pintores y escultores de todas las ciudades o regiones concursantes en dicho evento, que reuniría a la alta sociedad y los medios de comunicaciones que se aglomerarían en la puerta para tener las mejores tomas e entrevista con los distinguidos invitados y coleados.

Todo en la galería estaba preparado, las pinturas y escultura con breves reseñas de cada artista estaba en su lugar, las finas capas de pintura de cada pare donde colgaba cada obra maestra, una más hermosas que otras y otras con mensajes ocultos, unas transmitían cada emoción sentida por el pintor al tomar el pincel y las acuarelas, cara trazado contaba una historia, un sentimiento y una la luz o oscuridad dependiendo el caso y la obra de arte exhibida. Aquel lugar se había convenido en un museo, un santuario de sentimientos y belleza.

Toda aquella sala de arte y pasillos de la importante galería estaba iluminada, resplandeciente, para recibir a los invitados vestidos de gala.

El personar encargado de la resección estaba dispersos por todo el área, con sus grandes bandejas de bocadillos y copas de champan burbujeante de un color dorado.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar a las ocho de la noche, que era la hora en la que se había asignado dicha cita con la belleza de los lienzos y acuarelas.

Uno tras otro fueron entrando en aquella sala llena de maravillosas pinturas creada por la mano del hombre y sus sentimientos y talentos. La alfombra roja de la entrada fue ocupada por la más esperada de esa noche.

Un vestido rojo, cortado en capas hasta rosal la alfombra del mismo color. Cernido a una estreche cintura hasta llegar a los valles de su portadora, dejando un seductor y elegante escote en forma de V que era sujeta por un frágil hilo de plata que rodeaba el cuello largo y pálido de la joven, el cual estaba adornado por una sencilla gargantilla de diamantes y rubís en forma de estrella. Su cabello recogido en una especie de rosa de cuellos pétalos salían largos mechones ondulados de cabello adornados con hilos de plata que descendían desde el centro de la rosa. La joven tomo el brazo de su acompañante dejando ver un hermoso brazalete hecho con las mismas piedras preciosas que su gargantilla y sarcillos que eran unas delicadas rosas hechas de rubí con polvo de plata.

La joven sonrió a la prensa que estaba abarrotada en la puerta tomando fotos y uno que otro asiendo preguntas las cuales no serian respondidas en esa ocasión.

Sus ojos violetas destellaron con un brillo más profundo cuando las luces de los flash dieron por completo en su rostro.

Sus labios de un rojo pasión se abrió para pedirle a su acompañante seguir avanzando.

Y así Kurosaki Rukia dio el primer paso asía la noche donde un corazón se destrozaría y clamaría explicaciones para no caer en la desesperación.

…

Ichigo parecía un muerto sin vida. A pesar de estar de infarto, y que su porte era capaz de desmayar a cualquier mujer. Sus ojos de ese color almendra exótico reflejaba tristeza. Desde la llegada de la cabaña, desde que había pisado Karakura, había perdido todo contacto con Rukia. La morena no se había aparecido por la academia, no había visitado a su madre que milagrosamente se había recuperado. No había llamado por teléfono a ninguna de sus hermanas y mucho menos había ido a la mansión, sus llamadas eran constantemente recibidas por el buzón de voz, sin importar desde que teléfono la llamara. No había forma de saber de ella y comunicarse. Se estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba verla. Necesitaba oír su voz. Necesitaba verse reflejado en sus ojos que para él, era una galaxia de estrellas resplandecientes, como las que destellaban en la noche. Necesita besas sus labios con pasión y locura, deseaba fundirse en su cuerpo y atarse a ella eternamente. La necesita, la amaba más que su propia existencia. No podía seguir con aquella desesperación por ello no había dudado ningún segundo en aceptar ir aquel evento, y solo asistirá por ella, porque deseaba verla, ansiaba tocar su cremosa y aterciopelada piel y ori su voz susurrar su nombre.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Y su locura no era más que las ansias ocasionadas por su ausencia.

Esa ausencia que se sentía más por las noches, cuando estaba en su amplia cama, necesitaba sentir su respiración en su cuello, necesitaba que llenara el hueco que había dejado en su alma y en su cama, desde aquella mañana que Yoruichi se presento y se llevo consigo a su querida hermana, a su amada Rukia.

¿Porque el destino tenia que se cruel con ellos?. Un amor imposible, un amor que nunca debió ser, un amor entre dos hermanos que no saben qué hacer y como actual, como luchar contra aquel sentimiento al que se habían entregado por completamente.

Pero había un factor que no los dejaba respirar a ninguno de los dos. Había ese algo con tanto poder que podría derrumbarlos con solo desearlo, y ese factor no era nada desconocido porque ellos ya lo conocían, por que el dolor no era desconocido para aquellos que se amaran. Ichigo y Rukia, eran como el día y la noche, pero con algo en común y eso era la sangre que corría por la venas de los dos, esa sangre que maldecían en ese momento. Porque esa era la barrera que nunca se derrumbaría.

Se sentían sucios, malditos y dolorosamente culpables de amarse con aquella locura que lastimaba a su familia y desintegraba la cordura de Masaki.

Ichigo suspiro se miro por última vez en el espejo y un destello en su cuello llamo su atención. Llevo sus dedos y acaricio a la luna que colgaba de su cuello, lo miro uno segundos y se la llevo a los labios y la beso. Serró sus ojos recordando a su amada en aquel día de su decimo cumpleaños y sus brillantes ojos llenos de emoción cuando él le presento el regalo de ambos.

Abrió los ojos y susurro su nombre y escondió la cadena bajo su camisa roja con los dos primeros botones abiertos.

Suspiro y con mirada decidida abandono su habitación.

Al bajar su escalera se encontró con sus amigos quienes asistirían tambien al evento cortesía de su madre quien estas ves se estaba asegurando que su hijo no cometiera la misma estupidez del evento pasado.

Inoue con un vestido de un color rosa pálido y su cabello sostenido en un elegante moño de lado que dejaba que su cabello callera como una cascada ondulada sobre su hombro derecho hasta uno de sus grandes senos exhibidos en un sencillo y elegante escote.

Tatzuki a su lado lleva uno azul muy recatado y elegante, de tirantes sostenido al cuello dejando parte de su espalda al descubierto y que solo era ajustada en la parte de su senos, el vestido caía con elegancia hasta sus muslos, una delicadas sandalias de cintas se cernía hasta un poco mas arriba de los tobillos. Su cabello era sostenido por un delicado broche de una flor de cerezo.

Sado y Ishida no iban muy distinto a Ichigo, de traje negro; lo único que variaban eran sus camisas, la de Ishida de un blanco inmaculado y la de Sado de un color violeta.

-Se ven hermosas. –saludo a sus amigas que sonrieron ampliamente ante el cumplido del Kurosaki, que últimamente al parecer estaba muy distraído y distante de ellos.

Pero los únicos que conocían su situación era Tatzuki y Ishida solo lo sospechaba aunque esa noche se daría de cuenta que sus conjeturas no estaban tan erradas y por supuesto no eran imposible, porque en la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo no hay imposibles solo había lo inevitable.

Los jóvenes abordaron una limosina negra muy elegante, ya que todos no podían presentarse en el Ferrari de Ichigo. Seguidos de ellos iba la familia Kurosaki y una sonriente Masaki, ya que estaba enterada gracias a su padre de un pequeño detalle que sería la sorpresa del siglo para su hijo.

En el aeropuerto de Karakura. Una mujer de larga cabellera negra y traje chino era escoltada por dos personas que no tardaron en reunirse con otros hombres de traje negro encargados de la seguridad de la dama hasta que esta llegara a su destino.

La mujer hermosa de semblante frio y lleno de curiosidad al mismo tiempo siguió a los hombres en silencio.

Frente a la imponente galería llena de luces y una suave música un apartado edificio se encontraba Aizen vestido de traje tomando una copa de whiskey mirando asía aquel lugar en donde en unos minutos se presentaría frente a la organizadores del evento. Le daría un golpe dura aquella familia. Rukia y su padre no se esperarían aquel ataque. En donde no se usarían las almas pero si las peligrosas y afiladas lenguas, que podrían liberar un caos desencadenando secretos, rencores ocultos, dolores que se creían superados y un odio descontrolable.

La belleza de aquellas pinturas se verían opacadas por el odio y el dolor de muchos corazones.

Continuara…

**Nota de la autora:**

**Perdón por la tardanza y lo corto del cap. **

**Acabo de salir de vacaciones, mis ánimos están por los suelos, después de luchar contra la enfermedad de mi tía, esta sucumbió ante ella, y el brillo abandono sus ojos destellantes de luz, dándole paso al vacio y a la oscuridad. **

**Así es, mi tía murió de cáncer hace unos pocos días, y aun no se supera la perdida. Por ello lo corto del capítulo, que espero que sea muy bien aceptado por todos ustedes que leen esta historia y disfruta de cada una de mis ocurrencias. **

**Sin más que agregar les agradezco a las siguientes personas por su constante apoyo:**

**Kurosaki Anne**

**Gzn**

**Gzn**

**Ghost iv**

**ShinigamiDark89**

**Luryane**

**Akemi227 –chan **

**Andy**

**Prinsecita100**

**Los quiero a todos cuídense. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado en aquella noche llena de arte y belleza.

La galería estaba llena de personas admirando cada obra de arte expuesta por los artistas que no dejaban de sonreír y explicar el significado de cada cuadro y escultura creada por sus manos.

Rukia sonreía tomada del brazo de Hitsugaya, rodeados por la prensa que no dejaba de agóbialos con preguntas a las cuales ellos contestaban los más cortes que podían.

Después de media hora Rukia pudo suspirar tranquila un poco alejada de toda aquella gente en una terraza detrás de la galería, donde la suave melodía de un violín no podía llegar, y las boses de las personas no la alcanzaban.

Tomo aire y miro a la luna plateada y las innumerables estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento de aquella noche llena de belleza y arte. Tomo el colgante con el sol que ingeniosamente había ocultado bajo el descote de su vestido… jugó con el sin ser consiento de ello perdida en sus sentimientos.

Sintió como unos poderosos brazos la aprisionaban con delicadeza. Sorprendía y desprevenida completamente, algo muy peligroso para alguien como ella, pero era algo que escaba de sus manos, no podía evitar perderse en los recuerdos de aquella semana de felicidad junto a su amado y idiota hermano.

Sin poderlo contener su cuerpo se estremeció en reconocimiento del aquel cuerpo. Su corazón quiso salirse de su pecho dolorosamente. Y su respiración se izo más escasa, sus recuerdos se evaporaron como el agua en el ardiente fuego.

-¿Que está ocurriendo contigo Rukia? ¿Qué ocurre con nosotros?. –aquella voz sacudió con más fuerza e ímpetu a la morena que solo pudo cerrar sus ojos acorralada por el sin fin de emociones que sentía en aquel momento de debilidad.

La respiración de Ichigo era irregular, estaba nervioso, y alerta, no quería ser descubierto en aquella situación con su enana. Aunque él no le importaba las críticas y el rechazo de la sociedad, pero estaba consciente que para su familia no era fácil aquella situación. Y que sus acciones podían dañar más aquel frágil hilo que era la cordura de su madre. Y realmente el no quería cargar con la culpa del suicidio de su madre.

Pero el deseo de tenerla en sus brazos había sido incontenible. La necesitaba de ella, de su calor, de su aroma, de sus carisias, de sus labios rosando los suyos, de sus manos explorando su cuerpo la anhelaba tanto cada centímetro de su piel llevándolo al borde de la locura… quería sentirla, besarla perderse entre sus brazos. Dios era un sinfín de emociones que arremolinaba en su mente, en su alma y corazón que le resultaba sumamente doloroso e incontenible.

-Rukia. –susurro en su cuello posando sus labios en aquella zona sensible al tarto. Rukia gimió sin poder evitarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. –¿Quien es el Rukia?. –pregunto poniendo un beso mas en aquella zona que llevaba a Rukia al cielo.

-¿Qui…quien? –logro formar aquella frase, su cerebro trataba de trabajar a mil por hora para lograr un sentimiento que no estuviera dominado por la lujuria de aquel momento intimo e hechizante.

-Ese imbécil que llego contigo. –Ichigo libero de su agarre a la morena para girarla y verla a los ojos. Pero Rukia no lo miro desvió su mirada, no tenía el valor para hablar con Ichigo sobre su relación con Toshiro.

-¿Respóndeme Rukia quien es el?. -exigió saber Ichigo demandando una respuesta. Si Rukia tuviera la mínima idea de lo que había sentido cuando entro por la puerta de aquella galería y la vio tomado del brazo de aquel albino, si ella tuviera la mínima idea de los celos que le carcomía el alma en ese momento de desconfianza respondería su pregunta sin dudarlo para darle tranquilidad a su corazón. Diablos el la amaba como un devoto a su religión, la adoraba como un monje a kamisama.

Rukia dio un paso temerosa de aquella faceta de Ichigo, sentía como la furia estaba tomando terreno en las facciones de Ichigo debido a su silencio, pero que mas podía hacer ella, como romperle el corazón y destruir lo poco que quedaba en ella. ¿Cómo podía ella detener el tiempo y en aquel abrazo de minutos antes?. ¿Cómo podía ella evitar el sufrimiento al que estaba condenando a ser que amaba en mundo, la única fuerza que la mantenía en pie en ese momento?. Porque ella un ser egoísta y llena de suciedad anhelaba algo que no había sido hecho ni creado para ella. Como una acecina podía sentir algo tan puro como el amor y ser amada por alguien sin maldad en su corazón. Ichigo ella tenía que protegerlo de ella misma, porque ella era su perdición como bien Masaki lo había dicho, ella destruiría a Ichigo sin poder evitarlo.

No ella no podía responder a las preguntas de Ichigo. ¿Cómo hacerlo?. Ella no podía ver sufrimiento y ira en los ojos de Ichigo, no en los de él. No sería capaz de soportarlo.

-Rukia. – una tercera voz se dejo escuchar en aquella terraza, una voz que congelo el corazón de Rukia y su rostro fue adornado por breves segundos por el terror. Sus iris se dilataron cuando entro en su campo de visión aquella persona que había pronunciado su nombre.

Frente a ella estaba Hitsugaya, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con un porte casual sin revelar los celos que se apoderaban de él.

-Toshiro. –Rukia susurro su nombre para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando y que esa no era una pesadilla. Porque solo en una pesadilla podía ella verse en medio de aquellos seres que amaba.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar Rukia?. – pregunto pasando a un lado de Ichigo que lo miraba desafiante y con la ira reflejada en su rostro.

El peli blanco tomo lugar al lado de Rukia, pasando su mano posesivamente pos su cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-¿Que significa esto Rukia?. –exigió saber Ichigo confundido, apretando con fuerza sus puños que gritaban golpear la cara bonita de Hitsugaya que estudiaba su rostro con interés captando todos los síntomas de celos en el joven peli naranja. Con algo de ira contenida apretó con más fuerza a Rukia contra él respondiendo al duelo de mirada con que lo había retado Ichigo sin disimulo.

-¿Si Rukia que significa esto?. – pregunto Hitsugaya susurrándole al oído a la peli negra como un amante a su amada, como lo había hecho Ichigo minutos atrás, pero sin los mismos efectos, ya que en ese momento su cuerpo estaba evadido por el terror de estar en medio de aquellos dos seres.

-Toshiro el es Ichigo. – logro decir por fin cuando su mente pudo hilar una oración sin que las emociones se revelaran en ellas. – mi hermano. –aclaro sintiendo como el agarre de Toshiro se aflojaba relajando sus músculos, aunque algo le decía que Hitsugaya aun seguía desconfiado, bueno aunque no era de extrañar ellos habían sido entrenados de aquella manera, y seguir el instinto era una de las maneras en las que ellos podrían sobrevivir y aquel sentido desarrollado por ellos para advertir el peligro estaba completamente en rojo, gritando a gritos que no debía bajar la guardia ante aquel lobo blanco que la aprisionaba entre sus fríos brazos.

Ichigo miraba con fijeza a Rukia, algo le había dolido con aquella afirmación, algo en él se estaba quebrando ahogándolo en un diluvio de emociones. Su boca estaba seca y medianamente abierta, el nudo en su pecho se hacía más grande, quería gritarle aquel albino que él era más que un hermano. Que él era Kurosaki Ichigo un hombre que la amaba y ella, ella era su mujer… quería separarlos, no podía ver como alguien más la tocaba con aquella posesividad. Ella era suya no de él. Sin poder contenerse dio un paso asía ellos.

Rukia sentía como el mundo se abría a sus pies. Sentía su cuerpo temblar, estaba segura que oía el corazón de Ichigo cuartease con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Ichigo. –logro decir suavemente, escondiendo todas emociones que querían explotar en sus pecho. El miedo no la dejaba pensar con claridad y todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro, no podía manejar aquella situación y la tención que la rodeaba, no podía manejar estar entre aquellos dos jóvenes exigiéndole respuestas. No podía gritar lo que sentía en ese momento porque sería la ruina de los tres, pero no quería sacrificar a Ichigo, no quería dañarlo de aquella forma que se le hacia inevitable. Como había ella sido tan egoísta y hundir a Ichigo con ella, como había ella osado tocarlo, acariciarlo y confirmar su amor por él. Como había podido… se sentía tan desgraciada, como quería que en ese momento una bala se incrustara en su cráneo y terminara con su existencia.

-Ya veo Rukia. – Toshiro suspiro sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Ichigo que lo desafiaban, algo para él no cuadra, algo estaba mal entre Rukia y su hermano y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo. –él es el que contesto mi llamada. –Rukia asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Ichigo.

-Tú eres quien la llamo en aquel momento. – los dientes de Ichigo chirriaron de ira al recordar aquella llamada y el tono de posesividad que había empleado aquel albino y sobre todo aun no olvidad el tono de burla en sus palabras.

-Efectivamente. Ahora si nos disculpa Kurosaki, Rukia y yo debemos regresar a la recesión. Hay alguien que debemos recibir. –Rukia pareció algo confundida por aquellas palabras, pero en ese momento no le tomo tanta importancia. Porque todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en Ichigo y en aquella mirada de dolor, de ira y sobre todo de decepción.

-Espera…- casi grito Ichigo aun manteniendo sus puños apretados con fuerzas. Hitsugaya se detuvo y giro su cuerpo junto el de Rukia para mirar al joven peli naranja con el seño fruncido.

-¿Quién eres, y porque… porque tienes tanta confianza con Rukia?. – Ichigo no sabía porque había hecho aquella pregunta, si ya sabía la respuesta. Solo quería confirmarlas o quizás solo quería tener algo para odiarla, porque quería odiar a Kurosaki Rukia. Por engañarlo y jugar con sus sentimientos.

-Porque ella es mi prometida. – y con aquellas palabras la pareja abandono a Ichigo en un estado de shock y el motivo para odiarla por el resto de su vida. Claro si algún día lograba cambiar su amor por el odio.

Rukia podía jurar haber escuchado el corazón de Ichigo partirse en cientos de fragmentos, sabía que él nunca la perdonaría por haberle mentido, por haber jugado con sus sentimientos. Pero ella estaba atada de pies y manos, ella no era dueña de su vida, de sus acciones y de su destino. Ella era una marioneta en aquel mundo de muerte, de tráfico y una guerra silenciosa que gran parte de la sociedad desconocía o ignoraba. Ella era una asesina, sus manos y cuerpo estaba manchados por sangre y muerte. Ella no debía amar a nadie más que así misma, el amor en su mundo era una debilidad que no podía ser tolerada bajo ninguna circunstancia. El amor era algo vanar en su mundo. Ese mundo podrido y lleno de maldad, codicia y sed de poder en el que ella vivía y en donde Ichigo no podía entrar. Ella era un demonio, un Shinigami que atraía a la muerte.

Pronto Rukia fue sacada de sus pensamientos al quedar frente aquel anciano que la miraba fijamente estudiándola arduamente, penetrando sus pensamientos y sus miedos, estaba segura que había logrado ver a trabes de su máscara y que estaba informado de su situación actual. Al lado del anciano Masaki sonreía tranquilamente bebiendo de una capa de champan burbujeante.

Sin ni siquiera tener tiempo para acercase a aquel anciano imponente que la miraba fijamente fue arrastrada hasta una pequeña plataforma donde descansaba un micrófono en su espera rodeado de periodista. La velada de inauguración estaba a punto de llegar a su fin trayendo sorpresas para serrarla con broche de oro.

…

Una limosina se estacione frente a la galería. Un hombre con sonrisa gentil se bajo de auto seguido de una mujer de belleza indiscutible. Con pasos decididos se adentraron en aquel evento seguidos de cuatro hombres que asían su función como guardaespaldas de aquella pareja que causarían discordia, despertarían odios olvidados o simplemente ocultos. Rebelarían secretos que desencadenarían una serie de eventos que marcarían para toda la vida aquellos que lograran sobrevivir aquella guerra silenciosa que se arraigarían con más fuerza e ímpetu en el momento que se traspasaran aquella puerta.

…

Rukia estaba algo confundida, aun no sabía que asía sobre el escenario rodeada de periodista esperando aque hablara. Suspiro y busco entre los presentes aquella cabellera naranja, pero esta no estaba presente en ningún lugar.

Con algo de dificulta logro aclarar un poco su mente y centrarse un poco en su trabajo. Tras un suspiro miro a la prensa y los invitados de aquel evento y se preparo para aquella rueda de prensa.

-Buenas noches… le agradezco a todos los asistentes a esta noche llena de arte y belleza. –tomo algo de aire y miro a todos los presentes confirmando que tenía toda su atención. –una noche en donde jóvenes artistas se han reunidos de diferentes ciudades y regiones de nuestro país, para demostrarnos que tienen el talento para creer tanta belleza con lienzos, acuarelas y una don de la imaginación, para captar esos pequeños fragmentos emocionales que nos trasmiten sus obras, y no solo las acuarelas pueden mostrarnos belleza, porque tambien cada una de las esculturas expuestas no cuentan sus historia, la historia en las que son inspiradas y la historia de sus artistas. Esta exposición no es solo una exhibición de arte. Es una competencia entre los artistas por ser los mejores en cada una de sus áreas. Ellos que son amantes y conocedores del arte tienen sueños, sueños de que todo el mundo aprecie sus talentos y esfuerzos, y por ello esta noche la asociación de artistas a la que pertenezco cumplirá esas pequeñas o grandes ambiciones de uno de nuestros participantes. Solo uno podrá ir a exponer sus obras de arte en una gira mundial por los países más influyentes de este ámbito. Solo ustedes pueden decidir quién es digno de ganar esta competencia, solo ustedes pueden ser…- las palabras de Rukia murieron en sus labios cuando sus ojos captaron aquella pareja de recién llegados. Y como aquel hombre sonriente levantaba la copa a su salud bebiendo todo el contenido de un solo trago.

Pronto toda la atención de los invitados cayó sobre ellos, unos preguntándose quienes eran y otros como los miembros de asocian secreta de Shinigamis no podían asimilar el descaro o la presencia de aquellos individuos. Pero la más sorprendía era Rukia, aquella mujer era igual a ella en todo el sentido de la palabra, su cabello negro como la noche igual al de ella, sus ojos violetas, iguales a los de ella, su piel pálida, igual a de ella, su porte aristocrático y cada uno de sus rasgos eran iguales a los de ella. Y con la misma sorpresa que Rukia la miraba ella le regresaba la mirara. No había duda que era como si las dos se vieran reflejadas en un espejo.

Al otro lado oculto entre un muro un rubio acompañada de una rubia malhumorada sonreía ampliamente. Los tres lados de la pirámide habían sido juntadas y los naipes estaban sobre la mesa. Solo faltaba ver quién sería el ganador de aquel juego que daba inicio en ese momento.

Sin escuchar las quejas de su acompañante el hombre salió de su escondite aplaudiendo manteniendo su sonrisa de burla en sus labios.

Mientras que Ichigo aun seguía en aquella terraza recostado sobre el hombre de Yoruichi la única que podía darle consuelo en aquel momento ignorando los recientes acontecimientos y la ventaja que tendría Ichigo en aquella discordia. Siempre y cuando supiera jugar sus cartas.

Continuara…

**Nota:**

**Si me merezco todos sus insultos y su molestia. La verdad no tengo palabras ni cara para pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Pero quiero que comprender que la muerte de mi tía me ha afectado un poco y mis inspiración no ha estado muy bien que digamos.**

**Bueno quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo anterior y ellos son:**

**Kurosaki Anne **

**Gzn**

**Mei fanel**

**Vickyallyz**

**Akemi227-chan **

**Kuchikii-san**

**Ghost iv**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y condolencias. **

**YUUKI KUCHIKI**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Rukia estaba paralizada, petrificada seria una mejor palabra para describirla en ese momento, frente a ella estaba una mujer con sus mismos ojos, con su mismo tono de cabello, con su misma gracia y belleza. Era como verse a un espejo adulta. Pero había algo en esa mujer que aceleraba su corazón, había dolor en su mirada, emoción y un amor en el fondo de ellos que no trataba de ocultar o eran empañados por el sufrimiento.

Los ojos de aquella mujer derramaron lágrimas, ella la conocía, sabía quien era. ¿Pero quien era ella y Porque se parecían tanto?.

Sin ser consciente tambien los ojos de Rukia derramaron lágrimas.

Hitsugaya a su lado tambien estaba desconcertado, ante la aparición de aquella mujer y sobre todo de su acompañante, Aizen estaba frente a ellos, desafiándolos abiertamente.

Miro a Rukia sorprendido por su llanto, no comprendía que estaba pasando y porque ella estaba llorando. Se coloco al lado de ella y tomo su mano. Toda la prensa estaba tomándole fotos que de seguro estarían en las portadas del periódico y alguna que otra revista amarillista. Apretó su mano y ella lo miro saliendo de su shock sintiendo los flashes sobre ella. Se aclaro la garganta para continuar con su discurso.

Masaki, estaba temblando, no entendía que hacía ella en la galería enfrentándose a todos y sobre todo mostrándose ante Rukia. Rukia ella estaba aturdida. Y Masaki temió, temió perderla, aunque ella no aprobaba su relación con Ichigo y su forma de separarlos no era la mejor, ¿pero qué podía hacer ella?, estaba desesperada Rukia estaba perdida en ese mundo en donde una vez ella estuvo perdida, no quería involucrar a su familia más de lo que ya lo estaba en ese mundo cruel en donde ella se había criado. Querían protegerlos y si la única forma era haciéndolos sufrir de aquella forma, estaba bien, al menos tenia la seguridad de que estarían vivos y a salvo de una bala.

Pero en ese momento a lo que más le temía era a Hisana y Aizen frente a ellos, los traidores.

Byakuya estaba tambien en un estado comatoso, aunque su expresión no lo delataba, sentía ira y rabia fundir sus neuronas… no podía pensar y su juicio se nublaba, aun no podía creer el descaro de aquella mujer presentarse frente a el junto a su amante, con fuerza se llevo la copa de champan a sus labios y bebió de aquel frio y burbujeante liquido que no lo tranquilizo en ningún sentido. No quería sacar su alma en ese momento, pero su mano se movía nerviosamente. Miro a Rukia y su discurso, miro el rastro de sus lagrimas en su mejillas pálidas, y sintió que la ira en el crecía con más intensidad, el parecido de ella y Hisana no dejaba duda que sus sospechas siempre fueron aceptadas, Rukia…

El bastón de Yamamoto temblaba lentamente mirando a Aizen y su pareja y más al ver aquel pal de rubios al otro lado del salón, dos poderosas fuerzas los amenazaban en aquel momento. Pero al parecer los tres estaban en un terreno neutro ninguno hacia un movimiento sospechoso, todos parecían disfrutar de la exposición aunque la tención era tan evidente que a la mayoría le costaba respirar.

Isshin, estaba alerta con sus dos hijas resguardadas detrás de el, Karin era la única que parecía darse cuenta lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sobre todo estaba intrigada por aquella mujer parecida a su hermana, tembló sin poder contenerse y tomo la mano de su padre que le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

Urahara se posiciono al lado de Rukia cuando termino su discurso para protegerla de cualquier daño. Todo el ambiente estaba tenso. Rukia comenzó abrirse paso ante la gente ante una alarmada Masaki y un airado Byakuya.

Ichigo y Yoruichi se hacían presente de nuevo en la sala, rápidamente Yoruichi se percato de lo que estaba sucediendo y tomo a Ichigo de la mano y lo escondió detrás de la puerta.

-¿Que sucede?. – pregunto contrariado Ichigo y un poco mas calmado al hablar con Yoruichi y comprender un poco la actitud de Rukia aunque eso no evitaba que sintiera aquel dolor profundo que le dificultaba la respiración y lo hundía en aquel abismo de la desolación y la traición.

-Ichigo necesito que te mantengas alejado, es mejor que te marches en este momento. –le aconsejo Yoruichi estudiando la situación desde su posición un poco inquieta ante los dos bandos enemigos amenazándolos frente a una multitud de guitres que los destruiría sin piedad. "La prensa"

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué está ocurriendo allí dentro? ¿Porque nos estamos ocultando?. –las preguntas de Ichigo venían una detrás de otra mirando a Yoruichi y la multitud de personas

-Allí adentro están nuestros enemigos, alguien a quien tú no deseas conocer. – le aseguro la gatuna mirando fijamente los ojos marrones de Ichigo que busco sin contenerse con la mirada rápidamente a Rukia.

-Pero mi familia está allí, no puedo abandonarlos. Y salir huyendo como un cobarde. –dijo decidido, el no era de esa clase de personas que corrían acobardados ante el peligro y menos si este amenazaba a su familia y a ella.

Yoruichi suspiro por la obstinación del peli naranja. Lo miro fijamente mostrándose seria.

-Ichigo hay ocasiones en las que tienes tonar decisiones difíciles y esta es una de esas, si entras allí no le harás las cosas fáciles a tu padres, ellos pueden proteger a Yuzu y Karin pero a tu les complicaras las casa. – le aclaro, dejándole en claro que sería un estorbo si decidía intervenir. Ichigo era un ignorante de su mundo. El no sabía que era poner su vida en peligro. Ponerse bajo la mira de un mercenario que no temería en meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja. La verdad que si él se quedaba será hombre muerto y una distracción para la mayoría de ellos claro si se llegaba a esos extremos aquel encuentro peligroso.

-No soy una carga puedo defenderme solo, además Rukia, ¿quien la protegerá a ella? – si esa era su mayor preocupación a pesar de todo. Ella era dueña de todo su ser y se ella moría el lo aria con ella.

-Rukia no necesita ser protegida, y con eso no estoy diciendo que no la protegeremos. Ella será resguardada lo mas…- Yoruichi se cayó cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una Rukia en movimiento. -¿idiota que cree está haciendo? – se pregunto en voz alta la morena al ver como Urahara se quedaba mirando como Rukia avanzaba hacia el enemigo poniéndose en bandeja de plata.

-¿Qué?. –Ichigo busco con la mirada para ver qué era lo que aterraba a Yoruichi de aquella forma.

-¡Maldito Urahara detenerla!. - Yoruichi dio un paso asiéndose notar por algunos.

-¿Que está ocurriendo Yoruichi?. –pregunto desesperado Ichigo que no lograba entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

-Esa mujer. – Yoruichi apunto con el dedo a la mujer para que Ichigo la mirara. Y este no tardo en dar con aquella extraña.

-Se parece a Rukia. –susurro sorprendido buscando con la mirada a su madre. Que parecía aterrada, y la presencia de aquella mujer le dio esperanza a los pocos trozos de su corazón.

Rukia se abrió paso ante la multitud con una agilidad digna de una serpiente.

Y como sombras toda la organización se comenzó a mover junto con ella. Siguiendo sus pasos entre la multitud.

Urahara no podía llegar hasta ella aunque era más cercano. Hitsugaya estaba siendo acaparado por la prensa que evitaba su paso. Ya nada podía evitar aquel encuentro Hisana tambien avanzo hasta Rukia seguida de muy de cerca de Aizen que sonreía burlón ante los esfuerzos de todo.

El corazón de Rukia latía con más fuerza a medida que avanzaba al igual que de Hisana sus corazones latían con un mismo compas, en solo tun tuneo. Sus corazones se estaban reconociendo.

Rukia quedo por fin frente aquella mujer que levanto su mano temblorosa posándola en el rostro de Rukia que sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció al ser contacto con el de aquella mujer que lloraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres hermosa mi pequeña. –susurro ahogadamente.

Rukia cerró sus ojos y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

No comprendía nada. Nada de que estaba ocurriendo le parecía ser real. Ella estaba llorando por una extraña que la llenaba de tranquilidad en ese momento con un simple toque.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto abriendo sus ojos viendo como todo a su alrededor se distorsionaba y todo en su mundo se desborona. Perdía las fuerzas de sus piernas y cuerpo sudaba, su pecho latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía.

-Yo soy tu madre…- escucho lejos en susurro Rukia antes de su cuerpo se precipitara contra el cuerpo de esa mujer que la abrazo con fuerza en un cálido abrazo.

-Ichigo… -fue el nombre que abandono los labios de Rukia ante de ceder a la inconsciencia.

Continuara…

**N/A: **

**Disculpen por la tardanza. He estado un poco ocupada durante todo el mes y voy a seguir estándolo por mucho más tiempo. Ya casi no tengo tiempo para dedicarle a mis historias. Pero aun hacia hago un tiempito durante las noches para trabajar en ellas. Espero que tengan paciencia a todos aquellos que aun le interese esta historia. Pido un poco de paciencia y comprensión. Yo tambien amo bleach y sobre todo amo el ichiruki. Aunque Tite Kubo lo esté arruinando después de ir tan bien… en fin. Espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de todos a pesar de lo corto, pero al fin la fiesta ha llegado al final. En el próximo cap se revelaran unos secretos que se esconder detrás de Hisana y el porqué ella está con Aizen. **

**Bueno quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por su constante apoyo y ellos son:**

**Gzn**

**keisi-san**

**Kuchikii-san**

**Koral Kurosaki**

**Yeckie**

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir a pesar de todo mis pequeños pasos en esta historia… los quiero mucho a todos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Risas se oían en todas direcciones. El día estaba siendo especialmente soleado, las nubes pasaban lentamente como motas de algodón de un impecable blanco. Los estudiantes del instituto Karakura estaban dispersos por todas las áreas verdes disfrutando de aquel día soleado y un poco caluroso.

Todos reían menos Kurosaki Ichigo.

El joven de cabellera naranja estaba en solitaria azotea del instituto recostado de la cerca de seguridad mirando perdido las nueves invadido por los recuerdos de aquella noche. De aquella fiesta en la galería de Rukia. La exposición había sido un total éxito, todo la sociedad y amante del arte hablaban de ella al igual que el repentino desmayo de Rukia cuando vio aquella extraña mujer igual a ella.

Ichigo frunció el seño ya había pasado una semana y un no la había visto, se la había tragado la tierra literalmente. Yoruichi no le quería dar la dirección del lugar donde ella se encontraba. Ichigo apuño las manos. Los días sin ella se hacían eternos, agonizaste.

-Rukia. –susurro al viento cerrando los ojos imaginando aquel rostro que le hacía perder el sueño todas las noches ese rostro que lo seguía a todas partes, ya no podía concentrarse nada.

-Si.- Ichigo apretó los puños nuevamente. Ahora no podía pronunciar su nombre sin que la imaginara responderle. Si estaba mal, muy mal. La falta de la enana lo estaba volviendo loco. Se mantuvo en silencio sin abrir los ojos. Para que abrirlos si sabía que ella no estaba allí.

Rukia miro a Ichigo fijamente esperando a que el abriera los ojos, pero eso no ocurrió frunció el ceño y camino con pasos silenciosos y se recostó tambien de las cerca de seguridad a un metro de distancia y miro hacia un grupo de chicas que almorzaban bajo de un frondoso árbol sentadas sobre la grama verde disfrutando de una conversación al parecer muy divertida sin preocupaciones, sin misiones y sobre todo sin vigilar sus espaldas temerosas de una bala.

Ella había asistido al instituto ese día porque quería mirar a Ichigo, quería perderse en sus ojos llenos de vida y deleitarse con su olor a pureza. Ese olor a menta que despedía su piel con toque de especies la drogaban… quería que la abrazara y la besara necesitaba más de la droga que representaba el… su Ichigo. Quería no deseaba estar de nuevo entre sus brazos. A pesar de que era un imposible, un sueño por lo cual arriesgaba mucho más que su vida más que la integridad de sus emociones que se volvían una revolución cuando lo veía a él.

Miro de nuevo aquel joven. Ichigo y ella eran tan diferentes, vivían en mundos diferentes y unidos por un vínculo poderoso como la sangre, esa que dudaba en ese momento compartir. Porque ella recordaba las palabras de aquella extraña antes de perder el conocimiento. Ella había dicho que era su madre. Su madre.

Masaki se reusaba hablar sobre aquella extraña, todos lo hacían, le ocultaban sobre la verdadera identidad de aquella mujer que acompañaba a su fiel enemigo. Aizen, el tenia las repuesta y si el había llevado aquella mujer era por algo, el quería que ella lo siguiera que acudiera a el por respuesta y eso era lo que iba hacer. Ella iba ir hasta su guarida.

Miro a Ichigo una vez grabándose su varonil rostro en su memoria y se dispuso a irse, estaba triste, decepcionada el no le había hablado, ni siquiera se digno a mirarla. Y ella entendía sus motivos, no lo culpaba ella era la culpable de todo. Se merecía su odio… aun así le dolía, la desgarraba saber que la odiaba. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, se acerco un poco más el, y alzo su mano para poder acariciar su piel. Pero se contuvo. Se giro para marcharse.

Aun así no pudo dos poderosos brazos la atraparon.

-Rukia –susurro Ichigo sobre el oído de su amada. Aun si creer que ella estaba allí frente a él, entre sus brazos temblando y embriagándolo con aquel perfume endemoniado que nublaba sus sentidos.

-Ichigo. –susurro ella inmóvil, no esperaba aquella reacción de el. Su voz fue un gemido extasiado que no pudo callar.

-¿Por qué Rukia?¿Por qué sigues volviendo?. –pregunto aun susurrando con el dolor palpable en cada una de sus palabras. Ichigo intensifico el agarre sobre la cintura de la morena como si temiera que esta se marchara de nuevo, que lo volviera a dejar en aquella soledad que carcomía su alma. El la necesitaba más que el aire, el agua incluso que la vida misma, porque el sin ella ya no era nada. Ella le había robado todo. Lo había hecho perder su camino dejando en aquel desierto donde solo podía llover, donde las colinas de arenas se volvían playas ante las lagunas causadas por las lluvia de su dolor.

Rukia perdió su habla. Odiándose sintiéndose miserable. Ella era quien estaba destruyendo lo único valioso que tenía en su existencia porque lo que ella hacía no era vivir, porque lo que ella tenía no era una vida. Ella solo existía en mundo corrupto lleno de maldad, poder y dinero. Como deseaba ser una de aquellas chicas sin preocupaciones más que sus estudios o su novio de turno. Pero eso solo era un sueño inalcanzable. La vida le había cerrado las puertas con tan solo ser una niña arrojándola a la perdición donde ya no tenía salvación salvo quizás tal vez la muerte. Una muerte que no tardaría en tocar su puerta la cual ella obrería con una amplia sonrisa. Porque las personas como ella en rara ocasión alcazaba la vejes.

El cuerpo tibio de Ichigo la trajo de nuevo a la fría y cruda realidad, donde ellos no podían ser más que hermanos. Un hermano que ella quería proteger aun a costa de su felicidad, porque Ichigo representaba la felicidad que había estado huyendo de ella como si fuera una plaga. Y de ello ella se sentía así, como una infección que podriría a Ichigo si se quedaba junto a el, por ello ella tenía que alejarse de el, ante que se dañaran más aun de lo que ya estaban.

-Ya no volveré más. –susurro sintiendo como las lagrimas abandonaba sus ojos, era fácil pensarlo pero duro pronunciarlo. –ya no puedo seguir mintiéndonos Ichigo. No hay un futuro para los dos. Ya no puedo dar más mi amor. –susurro manteniendo su cabeza gacha temblando con su corazón en las manos, se sentía débil desbastada y sobre todo sentía miedo.

Ichigo la aplico más fuerza en aquel abrazo temiendo que se fuera, quería fundirse en aquel cuerpo el no la volvería a dejar a ir, sin importar quien estuviera en el medio, sin importar que ella estuviera comprometida y los lazos que los unían a él. No la dejaría ir. ¿Como el podía dejar ir la vida, la luz y el sol que destellaba en aquel desierto convertido en océanos?.

-No te vayas. –suplico negándose a dejarla ir hundiendo su cabeza en cuello de ella. Si ella se iba el… el…

Rukia con algo de dificulta se libro del abrazo de Ichigo que la miro a los ojos el tambien estaba llorando silenciosamente. Sintió como el alma grita desesperado, era tan doloroso que le costaba respirar, sentía perderse en el abismo de la locura y desesperación. Ella lo amaba… pero ella, ellos no tenían opción. Ella debía marcharse, dejarle el camino libre para que el pudiera ser feliz lejos de ella y los peligros que la acompañaban.

-Algún día, quizás nos volvamos a encontrar. –susurro poniendo una de sus manos temblorosas sobre la mejillas de su hermano que la miro con sus ojos avellanas dilatados por el llanto, por la sorpresa y el shock que causaban sus palabras cargadas de amargura y de remordimiento por llevar aquella vida.

-¡No! –Ichigo negó con su cabeza rotundamente, el no lo aceptaría no le robarían de nuevo el alma. Su corazón no volvería a dejar de sentir, de latir por ella. Se negaba a dejar ir su amor. Ella no podía despedirse e irse como si lo que ellos tenían nunca había existido.

-Yo estaré cuidando de ti, siempre vivirán en mi corazón porque él es tuyo Ichigo, se que lo cuidares bien. –los ojos violetas de Rukia seguían derramando lagrimas que corrían por su rostro sin control como cascadas de aguas saladas. Su corazón seguía oprimiéndose hasta el punto de ser muy doloroso.

-¡Cállate!. –exigió abrazándola nuevamente con más fuerza que minutos atrás causándole dolor a Rukia que cayó sin protestar.

-Ichigo… -susurro cerrando sus ojos envolviéndolo con sus brazos clavando sus uñas sobre la espalda de su hermano aferrándose más el no se quería ir.

-Cállate… -pidió con una nueva emoción en su voz algo que Rukia no tardo en identificar con sus siguientes palabras. - ¿te irás con el no es cierto?. –Ichigo se separo de aquel abrazo con algo de violencia mostrando sus celos en sus ojos y rostro esos celos que lo torturaban más que perderla.

-No. –respondió en voz ahogada por el llanto, pero firme mostrando que no mentía. Ella tambien estaba dejando a Toushiro atrás.

-¡¿Cómo?- la sorpresa se adorno su rostro con incredulidad.

-No me voy con él, al lugar donde voy ni siquiera él me puede seguir. Urahara y Yoruichi creerán que los he abandonado… quiero que les digas que los amo a ambos e igual a Yuzu y Karin y no se te olvide nuestro padre. – Rukia sonrió y dio un paso atrás alejándose de Ichigo sonriendo con una risa hueca bacía carente de emociones. Rukia volvía a usar su máscara volvía a ser una princesa de hielo a quien le habían enseñado a no sentir, a no amar y sobre todo le habían enseñado el arte de matar. Convirtiéndola en la marioneta que era sin derecho incluso de respirar.

-¿Pero qué diablos?. –Ichigo dio un paso hacia Rukia y esta retrocedió dos negando con su cabeza rogándole que no se acercara.

-Voy en busca de la verdad Ichigo ya no quiero vivir en la ignorancia siendo manipulada por aquellos que conocer la verdad de mi existencia. Por aquellos que tienen el poder de decidir sobre mi vida. Quiero ser dueña de mis actos. Quiero por una vez poder decidir con libertad.

Rukia miro las nubes que ahora de un color gris anunciando que pronto llovería y cubriría sus lágrimas borrándolas del mundo, borrando la evidencia de su miseria, de su desesperación y su dolor.

-Entonces yo iré a donde quieres que vayas. Te seguiré sin importar que bayas al mismísimo infierno Rukia, porque quedarme aquí y verte partir ya es un infierno.

Dijo con decisión, una vez se lo había dicho y se lo había mostrado, no le importaba dejar su vida a tras, a sus amigos, a su familia, nada le importaba salvo estar con ella. Eso era lo único que quería y deseaba. Estar a su lado y sanar sus heridas, su corazón, su alma, quería regresarle la sonrisa y la alegría, quería ver a la Rukia de su infancia a la Rukia que había visto en la cabaña. Quería ver a la verdadera Rukia y no a la cascara que tenia frente a él desgarrada y ensuciada por aquello que la habían corrompido y obligado a su alma noble a oscurecerse por el odio y la muerte.

-No lo entiendes Ichigo, tu y yo pertenecemos a mundos diferentes. –Rukia limpio sus lagrimas con algo de violencia enrojeciendo mas sus mejillas. - En ocasiones desearía volver a ser esa niña que caminaba tomado de la mano de su hermano mayor, aquel que sonreí y protegía con devoción. –las lagrimas seguir fluyendo sus ojos manchando sus mejillas. -Te amado desde que puedo recordar y por ese amor te dejo ir Ichigo. Por ese amor me voy para que puedas ser feliz. Sé que será difícil pero algún día lo superaras y comprenderás mis razones. Ya verás que lo harás. Amaras y serás amado tendrás un vida plena y feliz. Una vida que no podrás tener a mi lado… porque que a mi lado solo puedes tener decepción y dolor. Tu amor se convertiría en odio al no ser feliz a mi lado.

Ichigo se estaba desesperando… aquello se le estaba saliendo de las manos no podía hacer nada por retenerla junto a él, ella estaba decidida a irse, estaba decidida a dejarla atrás en el olvido en la soledad. Se almo de valor y pronuncio aquellas palabras que podían retenerla a su lado. Esas que le demostraría la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

-Sé lo que eres Rukia. Se aque te dedicas. Y te acepto… acepto lo eres y lo que has hecho. –susurro mirándola a los ojos decidido más que nunca.

-¿Cómo?. –callo de rodilla asimilando el significa de aquellas palabras aterrada.

-Yoruichi y Urahara me contaron sobre tu verdadero trabajo. De tu verdadero oficio. Rukia tu eres… -Ichigo callo al ver a Rukia cubriéndose sus oídos negándose a oírlo pronunciar aquellas palabras. Parecía tan frágil desprotegidas un conejillo tembloroso sin sueños y sin amor. Todo se le había sido arrebatado. El quería regresarle todo aquello y darle más aun. El la protegería incluso de ella misma.

-No…no ellos no pudieron hacerme eso… ellos no te lo dirían… -susurraba meciéndose sin atreverse a mirar a Ichigo que se arrodillo frente a ella tomando sus manos temblorosas entre las suyas que la sujetaron con firmeza pero siendo delicado.

-Rukia tu eres una contratista. Una acecina… y yo te acepto…- Rukia se soltó del agarre de Ichigo y lo miro a los ojos para de nuevo desviar la mirada no podía verlo a los ojos sentía vergüenza de ella misma.

Rukia lloraba amargamente abrazándose a sí misma. Ella no quería que él se enterara que el viera aquel camino detrás de ella lleno de sangre. Se sentía sucia desesperada por limpiar aquella sangre que manchaba sus manos. De todos él era último que debía enterarse de lo que era ella. Se volvió a cubrir el rostro con las manos temblorosas. Se sentía morir, una angustia inundaba su corazón.

-Me oyes Rukia te acepto. – le repito al verla en aquella crisis negándose a verlo.

-Deberías de despréciame, repudiarme, sentir asco de mi contacto Ichigo. Soy alguien que no merece ser amado. –Rukia se negó a mirarlo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer a pesar que el sol aun estaba destellando con sus rayos ahora cálidos.

Solo pocas nueves grises estaban sobre el colegio. Los alumnos en ares verdes corrían a refugiarse dentro de las instalaciones o buscaban refugio bajo algún árbol. Mientras ambos hermanos se mojaban bajo la intranquila lluvia.

-¿Como sentir asco, repulsión de lo que más amo?. –susurro tiernamente limpiando las lagrimas de los ojos de Rukia.

Rukia sonrió con una sonrisa triste y miro a los ojos de Ichigo y susurro con voz escalofriante;

-He matada incluso aquellos que una vez llame amigos… tambien podría matarte a ti por conocer mi secreto Ichigo.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Sin comentarios no tengo escusas por la tardanza.**

**Les agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus reviews:**

**Yeckie**

**keisi-san**

**Koral Kurosaki**

**Gzn**

**Akemi227-chan**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios… **

**Y feliz navidad a todos…**

**Besos**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


End file.
